Et si tout recommençait?
by shamra
Summary: Et si les Dursley n'avaient pas accepté le Survivant chez eux...S'il avait vécu dans un orphelinat, comme Tom Jedusor...Que serait il advenu de lui?
1. Chapter 1

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Je cherche une bêta pour cette fic si c'est possible, alors si vous êtes tenté faites moi signe rapidement! Merci d'avance.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Orphelin**

****

Le monde magique était en liesse, après onze ans de terreur, de souffrance, de morts, la paix revenait enfin.

En ce 31 octobre 1981, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu, vaincu par un petit garçon d'à peine un an : Harry Potter dit le Survivant à présent. Le seul à avoir résisté au sortilège mortel de l'Avada Kedavra. Le plus terrifiant mage noir de tous les temps avait péri sous son propre sort qui lui avait été renvoyé.

Mais les parents du jeune Harry Potter, n'avaient, eux, pas survécu, ainsi l'enfant se retrouvait orphelin.

Un vieil homme à la barbe argentée, vêtu d'une longue robe et d'une cape violette, nommé Albus Dumbledore, déposa Harry devant une porte au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging dans le Surrey. Chez sa seule famille restante : son oncle et sa tante, la sœur de sa défunte mère.

Il contempla un moment, ainsi que les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient : un géant aux cheveux hirsutes et une femme à l'allure très stricte, le petit garçon dormir sur le pas de la porte, emmitouflé dans ses couvertures.

Puis Albus Dumbledore sortit une lettre de sa cape et la posa à ses côtés. Les trois adultes firent volte face et s'éloignèrent le long de la rue avant de disparaître purement et simplement.

Mr et Mrs Dursley qui habitaient au 4 Privet Drive avaient toujours affirmé qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux. Tout fait étrange ou mystérieux n'était que sornettes. Mr Dursley était un homme massif qui n'avait pratiquement pas de cou. Mrs Dursley était, elle, blonde et mince.

Ils avaient un enfant nommé Dudley qu'ils gâtaient outrageusement. Leur vie était parfaitement normale et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu que cela change.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce froid matin de novembre, alors qu'elle sortait les bouteilles de lait, Mrs Dursley retint un cri de surprise en voyant le bambin sur son perron. D'une voix étrangement aigue, elle appela son mari qui arriva en grognant.

Mais il se tut aussitôt qu'il découvrit ce qui paralysait sa femme. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant quoi faire. Lentement Vernon Dursley se baissa pour se saisir de la lettre tandis que Pétunia prenait à bout de bras le paquet de couvertures et le rentrait.

Vernon ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire. Mais au fur et à mesure son visage perdit ses couleurs. Il la tendit à sa femme sans un mot une fois qu'il eut achevé sa lecture. Celle-ci posa son fardeau sur la table et parcourue les lignes écrites. A son tour elle blêmit et c'est tremblante qu'elle plaça la lettre à côté de son…neveu.

« -Il est…comme eux ? Anormal ? interrogea l'homme plus dans un soucis de confirmation que de réelle affirmation.

Pétunia acquiesça.

-Ca peut se…soigner ?

Elle nia.

-On va devoir le garder comme ça ? Parmi nous ? Avec cette…maladie ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

-Je refuse ! s'exclama brusquement Vernon, je ne veux pas qu'il contamine ma famille avec son anomalie ! Je suis un honnête travailleur moi et il est hors de question que je m'occupe d'un des leur, de ce…ce monstre ! Pourquoi il ne le garde pas avec eux d'abord ?

-La lettre dit que nous sommes sa seule famille.

-Jamais cette anormalité ne fera partie de ma famille ! Je refuse de vivre avec ça sous mon toit !

Réveillé par les cris de son oncle, le jeune Harry se mit à pleurer. Vernon lui jeta un regard courroucé.

-Fais le taire Pétunia, il va réveiller Dudley avec ces braillements. »

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de le calmer en lui tapotant le dos mais sa répugnance à le toucher fit que son geste n'eut pas beaucoup de résultats. Finalement elle le reposa, un air de franc dégoût sur le visage.

« -Tu as raison Vernon, il ne peut pas rester ici, je ne veux pas qu'il approche de mon petite bébé !

D'un ton résolu Vernon Dursley déclara :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Pétunia il ne souillera pas notre Duddy. Je vais m'en occuper dès ce soir. En attendant il faut qu'il se taise…

-Il doit me rester des somnifères.

-Parfait. Après tu le mettras dans le placard sous l'escalier pour que personne ne le voit, surtout pas Dudley. »

C'est ainsi que le Survivant ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se trouvait dans un petit réduit sombre, plein de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

Le soir, aux alentours de minuit, Dursley s'habilla, prit le bambin qu'il mit dans le coffre de sa voiture et partit de Privet Drive dans la plus grande discrétion. Il roula longtemps, souhaitant l'emmener le plus loin possible de chez lui.

A deux heure du matin il atteint enfin sa destination : l'orphelinat de Sherborne. Rapidement il gara sa voiture devant, laissant le moteur tourner, il sortit le gosse du coffre et le déposa devant les grilles. Puis il repartit sans un regard en arrière, l'abandonnant sans regret.

Au matin Joséphine Badin la directrice de l'orphelinat du chêne vert à Sherborne, eut la surprise de découvrir le petit bonhomme. Ou plutôt elle fut attirée par ses cris alors qu'elle regardait dans la boite aux lettres.

Elle scruta les alentours, espérant voir la mère pour la persuader de reprendre son enfant, mais la rue était déserte à cette heure. Avec un soupire résigné, elle le souleva et le rentra à l'intérieur, il y faisait plus chaud. Elle l'emmena à la nurserie, le petit avait besoin d'être changé.

Puis elle alla dans la cuisine lui préparer un biberon. L'enfant n'avait aucun signe distinctif qui aurait pu lui indiquer qui il était : pas de médaille, ni d'initiales sur ses couvertures bleues, rien d'autre que cette étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Mais ce n'était guère un élément révélateur.

Si sa place de directrice aurait été mieux rémunérée, Joséphine aurait voulu voyager en Inde. Ce pays la fascinait depuis qu'elle était toute petite : sa culture, sa mythologie…

Ainsi elle décida d'appeler son nouveau pensionnaire : Indra, comme le dieu hindou de la foudre. Après lui avoir trouvé une place dans la nurserie, l'avoir couché puis vaquer à ses obligations quotidiennes, elle fit toute la paperasse nécessaire pour être en règle.

Pour officialiser l'adoption elle dut néanmoins attendre quinze jours pour voir si un parent se présentait ou s'il y avait eu une déposition de disparition au commissariat. Mais personne ne vint le réclamer et il devint un pupille de l'état.

A présent Indra Doe, né le 25 octobre 1980, avait une existence bien réelle.

Les premiers temps le petit causa quelques problèmes, se réveillant à chaque sieste en criant et pleurant. La nurse ignorait pourquoi il était en proie à ces cauchemars récurrents qu'elle n'arrivait que difficilement à calmer. Heureusement au bout de six mois ils devinrent moins fréquents puis petit à petit plus qu'occasionnels.

Indra grandit et devint un mignon petit garçon avec de grands yeux verts brillants, légèrement en amande et des cheveux ébènes indomptables qui lui tombaient négligemment sur le visage, lui donnant un petit air androgyne.

A six ans il intégra le dortoir commun aux garçons. En tout ils étaient 38, de six à dix-sept ans. Indra avait le dernier lit de la rangée de gauche et c'est timidement qu'il rangea ses maigres affaires dans la caisse en bois sous le lit.

Elles étaient constituées d'une édition usagée de la bible, d'un pull pour l'hiver, d'un tee-shirt, de deux pantalons, de deux caleçons, de deux paires de chaussettes et d'un manteau élimé, ainsi que des couvertures dans lesquelles on l'avait trouvé.

Il possédait également une paire de lunettes ronde achetée récemment, lorsqu'on s'était rendu compte qu'il avait trop souvent des maux de tête et qu'il avait plus de mal que les autres à lire. Il grimpa dans le lit grinçant en rabattit sur lui la maigre couverture.

L'orphelinat était loin d'être riche, qu'est ce que l'état avait à faire de marmots sans parents qui finiraient immanquablement délinquants ? Alors pourquoi gaspiller de l'argent pour eux ? C'était une perte de temps. De ce fait les conditions de vie au chêne vert n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de propices.

Le bâtiment et les installations étaient vétustes, on pouvait voir l'humidité le long des murs de béton, ainsi que de nombreuses fissures. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les interstices des fenêtres, rendant l'air intérieur froid que les vieux chauffages ne parvenaient guère à réchauffer. Les quatre douches que se partageaient les filles et les garçons ne diffusaient la plupart du temps que de l'eau tiédasse.

Les toilettes étaient extérieurs et en plein hiver quoi de plus agréable ? Quant aux dortoirs ils étaient entassés dedans comme du bétail, la notion d'intimité était ici une utopie. Un lit de ferraille dont les ressorts étaient bien souvent mis à nus, une couverture miteuse et une caisse ne bois faisaient office de chambre.

La nourriture était accompagnée d'une grande quantité de pain et d'eau pour combler les estomacs. Elles étaient sept à encadrer la soixantaine d'enfants : la directrice, la nurse, la cuisinière, la femme de ménage, l'enseignante, la surveillante et l'infirmière. Il était difficile de leur permettre d'avoir une éducation convenable.

Mais Indra n'avait connu que cela, il ne ignorait tout de la vie en dehors des murs de l'orphelinat, de toute façon qu'est ce qu'un garçon de six ans pouvait connaître ? Alors il ne se plaignait pas, vivant sa routine jours après jours.

Mais en grandissant il se rendit compte que cette routine n'était guère plaisante. L'année de ses huit ans la directrice mourut d'une attaque cardiaque, elle fut remplacée par un homme hautain qui exécrait les enfants.

Mais renvoyé de son travail de comptable pour fraude fiscale, il avait dû accepter ce qui s'offrait à lui. Indra qui avait toujours été un peu surprotégé grâce à sa bouille d'ange, se retrouvait au même niveau que les autres, c'est-à-dire dans la fosse aux lions. Les autres pensionnaires se mirent à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

D'abord ce fut discret, les surveillantes étant toujours là, des bousculades, des insultes, ses affaires cachées…et il ne voulait pas se plaindre, il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible, alors il se taisait en se contentait de chercher ses possessions.

Puis quelques mois plus tard, le directeur trouvant que ses employées étaient trop gentilles avec ces mioches et beaucoup trop payées, décida de les remplacer. Le chêne vert devint alors une vraie jungle, les plus vieux faisaient régner leur loi par la force et les jeunes devaient obéir sous peine de devenir leurs boucs émissaires comme le petit Conrad.

Du même âge qu'Indra, il avait un jour refusé de faire le lit de Damien, le chef, et depuis il le regrettait à chaque instant. Pour pouvoir manger il devait faire les choses les plus humiliantes ordonnées par Damien. La nuit il dormait recroquevillé sur son matelas car on lui avait prit ses couvertures et son oreiller. Bien souvent il retrouvait ses habits dans les WC ou dans la boue, et c'était sans compter qu'il servait de putching ball.

Indra compatissait mais ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider ou il partageait sa souffrance. Il grandit dans cette atmosphère de peur perpétuelle. Malheureusement il ne réussit pas à faire profil bas bien longtemps. Il n'était pas d'une carrure très impressionnante : petit pour son âge et maigre, il attisait les chamailleries des grands.

A leurs insultes il arrivait à ne pas répondre, mais de plus en plus de crasses qu'on lui faisait ressemblaient à celles endurées par Conrad. Durant deux jours il ne porta qu'un tee-shirt car son pull avait disparu. Ariel, le bras droit de Damien, lui avait plusieurs fois piqué sa nourriture. Mais comme à son habitude il subissait sans broncher.

Il ne voulait pas être rejeté, ses parents l'avaient déjà fait, surtout qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Des garçons, il ne discutait qu'avec Lee, un métisse japonais et parfois il traînait avec Sarah, d'un an plus vieille que lui, elle le prenait de temps à autre sous son aile.

Mais pour quelque raison que ce fut, de part son aspect androgyne ou simplement parce qu'il existait, les plus âgés avaient décidé de le prendre en grippe et il ne pouvait rien contre cela.

A dix ans sa vie était devenue un véritable calvaire, même Conrad avait été oublié et désormais on s'acharnait sur lui. Ses amis ne lui parlaient plus de peur des représailles des grands.

Il était seul.

Indra se réveilla tôt en ce matin de décembre, à cause du froid qui mordait sa peau. Malgré son pull il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. L'hiver était particulièrement violent cette année là et il le ressentait bien sans ses couvertures qui gisaient sur le dos d'Edwouard, le successeur de Damien.

Il les fixa avec avidité, sans elles il allait certainement tomber malade et ce n'était sûrement pas le directeur qui allait bouger le petit doigt pour lui. Il soupira. Ce serait encore pire s'il tentait de les récupérer.

Silencieusement il se résolut à se lever, en marchant il aurait moins froid. Et puis il pourrait se glisser dans la cuisine pour se coller contre le radiateur. Celui si n'était d'ailleurs pas très chaud, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il se mit même à somnoler. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer et sursauta violemment lorsque la cloche retentit.

Paniqué il se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'au dortoir. Si on le trouvait en dehors il aurait droit à une bonne correction. Malheureusement dans sa précipitation il ne vit pas où il allait et heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Il se retrouva par terre, un peu secoué, mais quand il releva la tête pour aviser qui c'était, il souhaita que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Edwouard le regardait avec animosité.

« -Tu oses me rentrer dedans sale p'tit morpion ? cracha t'il.

-Dé…désolé, j'regardais pas où j'allais.

-J'me fou de tes excuses, tu vas l'regretter ! »

Il le prit par les cheveux, Indra gémit de douleur, et le traîna vers le réfectoire. Il le fit asseoir durement sur le banc à côté de lui.

« -A partir de maint'nant tu vas m'obéir comme le bon p'tit chien que tu es ou j't'étripe ! »

Indra trembla, il le croyait sur parole, l'ayant déjà vu plusieurs fois égorger sans remords les chats errants du quartier. La nourriture leur fut servie mais avant qu'Indra ne puisse y toucher, Edwouard lui ordonna :

« -Donne la moi ! »

A regret il lui abandonna sa pitance. Et ce ne fut que le début de ses brimades.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Bon au moins tu m'accordes du mérite c'est déjà ça ! Non, non je n'ai pas changé, tkt ! Il est bien mon nouveau leitmotiv hein ?! Tu devrais l'adopter ! A a a …HP/VM…hilarant…(le pire c'est que j'ai vraiment rigolé ). Ben écoute malheureusement j'avais commencé à écrire avant ta review et j'avais opté pour le HP/LV, donc tu m'excuseras de ne pas effacer tout ce que j'avais fait pour toi ! Pas que je ne t'aime pas mais bon…Bref j'espère que cette histoire te plaira quand même. Ce premier chapitre ne me satisfais pas trop, mais je ferai mieux la prochaine fois Bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	2. La lettre

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Désolé s'il y a quelques fautes, je n'ai pas encore choisi de bêta.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La lettre**

****

Juillet 1991.

Il faisait chaud en cette belle journée d'été. Pétunia Dursley s'éventait avec un journal devant la télévision, Vernon pillait le frigo de ses glaces tandis que Dudley s'évertuait, avec sa bande d'amis, à terroriser de jeunes gamins de cinq, six ans.

Si quelqu'un aurait levé les yeux en cet après midi ensoleillée, il aurait aperçu un étrange oiseau survoler le quartier de Little Whinging, mais personne ne le vit.

L'oiseau, contre toute attente, s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte du 4 Privet Drive et atterrit sur la table du salon. La maîtresse de maison poussa un cri de surprise face à la venue inattendue du volatile. Remise de son émoi, elle s'approcha lentement de son invité pour écarquiller les yeux de stupeur.

Non seulement l'oiseau se trouvait être un hiboux, animal normalement nocturne, mais pour couronner cette étrangeté, il tenait une lettre dans son bec. Tout à coup l'oiseau déposa la lettre sur la table, bien devant elle.

'_-Je deviens folle ou cet oiseau vient effectivement de me remettre une lettre ?_ se demanda t'elle.'

Sans oser approfondir cette pensée quelque peu dérangeante, elle se pencha légèrement pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écris sur l'enveloppe.

« -Ja…Jack ! appela t'elle soudainement.

Son mari arriva quelques instants après.

-Que se passe t'il ma…chérie… ?

Il termina sa phrase à mi voix. Qu'est ce qu'un hiboux faisait dans son salon ?

-Je, euh…cet oiseau est entré dans la maison et…et il m'a…donné une lettre.

-Quoi ? Mais c'et impossible voyons Emma chérie.

-Regarde, ordonna t'elle en désignant la lettre du doigt.

Jack s'approcha à son tour et lu :

Mr Harry Potter.

4 Privet Drive.

Little Whinging.

Surrey.

C'était bien leur adresse, même si le destinataire leur était inconnu.

-Quelle est cette mascarade ? s'écria l'homme.

Mais seul un silence lourd lui répondit.

-Peut être qu'il faut…prendre la lettre ? » proposa Emma en avançant doucement la main vers le papier en question.

L'oiseau ne réagit absolument pas et elle put s'en saisir sans difficulté. Aussitôt le volatile repartit par la fenêtre. Le mari et la femme se regardèrent désemparées, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais une autre question les préoccupaient : qui était ce Harry Potter ?

Cette histoire était la chose la plus étrange qui leur était arrivée depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ici, voici dix ans.

En effet les Dursley, craignant des représailles de la part de ces gens bizarres pour l'abandon du gamin, avaient décidé de déménager loin de la ville, à Crawley, incognito, changeant même de travail pour être sûr de ne pas être retrouvés. Une personne venait par chance (pour eux du moins) juste de décéder et son fils cherchait à vendre rapidement pour payer les droits de notaires.

Vernon s'était alors présenté, offrant une somme alléchante que l'autre n'avait pu refuser. Ainsi sans passer par une agence immobilière ou autre service, la transaction fut faite, sans témoin. Il en fut de même pour la maison du 4 Privet Drive.

Ce qui fit que la lettre de Poudlard n'atteint jamais son destinataire.

Emma et Jack l'ouvrir mais restèrent stupéfaits devant son contenu dont ils ne comprenaient rien. Puis concluant à un canular, ils la jetèrent. Seulement ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est qu'un mois plus tard, le 31 Août, un homme particulièrement massif frapperait à leur porte.

« -Bonjour Mr et Mrs Dursley, dit celui-ci d'une voix caverneuse, je suis Hagrid le gardien des clefs de Poudlard, je suis venu chercher Harry pour ses fournitures scolaires.

Emma et Jack le regardèrent comme s'il sortait d'un asile psychiatrique.

-Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de maison, déclara Jack, notre nom n'est pas Dursley mais Gabridge et nous ne connaissons aucun Harry.

Le géant resta confondu cinq secondes avant de reprendre :

-Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas les Dursley ?

-Non c'étaient certainement les précédents propriétaires, nous avons aménagé ici il y dix ans.

-Par Merlin ! s'écria Hagrid horrifié avant de partir en courant.

'_-Drôle d'expression_, se dit Emma en refermant la porte, _et drôle de visite_.'

-Tu crois que ça va nous arriver souvent ce genre de choses abracadabrantes ? questionna Jack en faisant aussi référence à l'épisode du hiboux.

-Je n'espère pas, murmura sa femme toujours dans ses pensées. »

Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine car une heure plus tard on frappa de nouveau à leur porte. C'était le géant mais cette fois accompagné d'un étrange personnage avec une longue barbe argentée et une sorte de robe étoilée. Les Gabridge se demandèrent s'ils n'étaient pas tout simplement en train de rêver.

« -En effet ce ne sont pas les Dursley, marmonna le vieil homme qui n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore.

Puis plus haut :

-Je me présente : Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école Poudlard. Nous avons expressément besoin de savoir ce que sont devenus les précédents habitants de cette maison.

-Malheureusement nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure nous en ignorions même le nom. Désolé mais nous ne pouvons pas vous aider.

Le vieil homme les fixa attentivement pendant une bonne minute, comme s'il les sondait, les rendant mal à l'aise. Finalement il baissa le regard et dit :

-Excusez nous du dérangement, nous essaierons ailleurs. Au revoir. »

Jack hocha la tête et referma la porte. De l'autre côté pour la première fois de sa vie, Albus Dumbledore lança un regard inquiet à son garde chasse. Le Survivant disparut, les Dursley également, aucune piste pour les retrouver. Un problème de taille se posait.

Comment allaient ils retrouver Celui Qui Avait Survécut ?

Comment feraient ils pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans lui ?

Car bien que celui-ci ait périt la nuit du 31 octobre 1981, Dumbledore était certain qu'il n'était pas réellement mort et qu'il trouverait un moyen de revenir. Sans rien pour le défendre, le monde sorcier risquait de subir les idées folles de Voldemort.

Albus transplana sans attendre à Poudlard pour avertir les professeurs de cette disparition et leur ordonner de faire tout leur possible pour le récupérer où qu'il soit. Cela dans un laps de temps d'une journée, avant que tout le monde soit au courant le jour de la rentrée. Hélas leurs espérances furent vaines.

Séverus Snape eut beau soumettre les Gabridge sous véritasérum puis sous oubliette, il ne recueillit aucun autre renseignement. Un homme massif leur avait bien vendu cette maison, mais ils ne se souvenaient pas de son nom, néanmoins il était fort possible que ce soit ce Dursley. De toute manière ils n'en savaient pas plus pas plus sur cet homme et sans agence immobilière aucun papier ne pouvait indiquer sa nouvelle adresse.

Minerva Mcgonagall interrogea les voisins mais personne ne put leur dire quoi que ce soit. Idem à son travail, Vernon Dursley s'était évanoui dans la nature. Les professeurs rentèrent bredouilles, si bien que le lendemain de la rentrée, à la première heure dans les journaux, on pouvait lire en première page :

'**Le Survivant disparaît** !' ;

' **Le monde sorcier perd son héros !**'…

Un élan de tristesse parcourut la population sorcière.

Mais Harry Potter n'avait pas vraiment disparu, à l'orphelinat de Sherborne, il étudiait. Ou du moins Indra Doe essayait d'écouter la leçon de mathématique. Essayait car les sbires d'Edwouard s'amusaient à lui envoyer de petites boulettes de papiers dans les cheveux.

Il ne disait rien, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer mais ça l'énervait, il devrait passer deux fois plus de temps sous la douche froide pour les ôter de ses cheveux. Mais ces imbéciles ne se calmaient pas.

Soudain il reçut un objet lourd sur la tête, l'obligeant à la courber. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un 'aie' retentissant tout en passant sa main sur son crâne douloureux. L'enseignant l'interpella froidement :

« -Qu'y a-t-il Mr Doe ?

-Ri…rien Monsieur, répondit il d'une petite voix.

-Alors taisez vous ! »

Indra acquiesça timidement. Puis une fois que le professeur fut de nouveau accaparé par son cours, il se retourna pour voir simplement ces gredins ricanant méchamment. Il soupira et fit de nouveau face au tableau, néanmoins sur ses gardes, il savait que ces idiots n'en avaient pas fini avec lui. Il les entendit chuchoter et cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

Puis vint le silence, oppressant, il se crispa. Mais tout à coup des cris retentirent, des chaises tombèrent. Surpris il se retourna et vit l'un des garçons avec une grosse marque rouge sur le front, sur le bureau gisait un caillou. Quant aux molosses d'Edwouard ils le tuaient littéralement du regard…pourtant il n'avait rien fait.

Rien n'était moins sûr car dans sa colère Indra, sans s'en rendre compte, avait érigé un léger bouclier de protection. Si bien que lorsqu'un de ces crétins lui avait lancé le caillou, ce dernier avait rebondi sur le bouclier et avait été renvoyé vers son expéditeur avec un bonus en plus.

Les enfants n'avaient pas perçu le bouclier, toutefois une chose était sûre, c'était ce sale petit orphelin qui en était l'auteur. D'un geste tout à fait significatif, Bad T, la pauvre victime du caillou récalcitrant lui promit une bonne dose de souffrance à la sortie du cours. Paniqué Indra tenta de réfuter :

« -Mais je n'…

Cependant il fut coupé par l'instituteur :

-Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?! Que chacun regagne sa place en silence ou je vous fais récurer les chiottes pendant un mois, c'est clair ?! »

A contre cœur les élèves obéirent, mais Indra, stressé à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait ne suivit rien de tout. Lorsque la cloche sonna telle un glas, il crispa sa mâchoire et rangea le plus lentement possible ses affaires. Il était le dernier de la classe lorsque le professeur le chassa et c'est à reculons qu'il sortit dans le couloir.

Aussitôt il fut tiré violemment par le col de son tee-shirt et entraîné dehors, vers un recoin du bâtiment. On le jeta sans ménagement à terre et…plus rien. Ne sentant rien venir, il releva lentement la tête. Le groupe d'Edwouard l'entourait sans pour autant faire un geste.

Même Bad T qui le fixait avec hargne ne bougeait pas. Indra comprit qu'ils attendaient Edwouard ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se montrer et se planta avec suffisance devant lui.

« -Alors morveux, on s'rebelle ? incrimina t'il.

-N…non, je…je n'ai rien fais, plaida Indra.

-T'insinues que c'est Bad T qui s'est fait ça tout seul ?

Indra ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire. S'il disait oui il accuserait Bad T et recevrait une raclée, s'il disait non il s'accuserait lui-même donc se la recevrait également.

-Non, non mais ce n'est pas moi !

-C'est qui alors ?

-Je…je ne sais pas…

-Pffff.

Sans écouter plus, Edwouard frappa le petit brun qui retomba par terre. Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle puis lui cracha au visage.

-Amuse toi Bad T, il est tout à toi, » ricana le chef en se reculant.

Avec un sourire de dément, ce dernier fit pleuvoir les coups sur ce corps frêle. Ventre, visage, côtes…Tout y passa et Indra à travers ses sanglots les suppliant vainement d'arrêter.

Mais à la fin plus un cri ne sortait de sa bouche. Trouvant cela beaucoup moins divertissant, les autres le laissèrent à terre, inconscient. Le jeune orphelin ne se réveilla que deux bonnes heures plus tard, le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon. Mais perclus de douleur, la respiration difficile, il ne put faire un geste. Il demeura là où il était, immobile, la culpabilité de pleurer à cause de ces imbéciles s'ajoutant au reste.

Dans un état de semi inconscience, il se mit à délirer, des images floues peuplées d'éclairs verts apparaissant succinctement dans sa tête. Seulement au bout d'une heure environ, sa souffrance se dissipa petit à petit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'une faible lumière blanche l'avait entouré et guérit. Il respira de nouveau normalement, inspirant de grandes goulées d'air pour combler ses poumons.

Avec précaution il se leva avec succès ce qui l'étonna. Il se tâta les côtes mais aucune douleur ne le traversa. Vraiment étrange…et dangereux qui plus est. Si la bande d'Edwouard le voyait ainsi, il serait de nouveau bon pour une correction. S'approchant d'une vitre il essaya de voir à quoi ressemblait.

La chance était avec lui pour une fois, son visage était couvert de sang ce qui dissimulait le fait qu'il n'avait plus de blessures. Toujours devant la fenêtre, il se creusait les méninges pour comprendre ce phénomène extraordinaire. A bien réfléchir peut être que c'était vraiment lui qui avait renvoyé le caillou à Bad T mais il ignorait comment il avait fait, idem pour la guérison.

Qu'avait il bien pu se passer ? Ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas, ça n'existait pas. A moins…

A moins que ce soit un miracle de Dieu ? Mais pourquoi le Seigneur l'aurait il aidé ? Il n'avait rien de spécial, il était juste un pauvre petit orphelin. Secouant la tête, il décida de ne plus y penser, il devait être en plein délire. Pour le moment un problème plus important le tracassait : il devait faire en sorte qu'Edwouard ne le voit pas.

Heureusement c'était l'heure de dîner, il n'aurait qu'à aller directement se coucher, blottit contre le matelas personne ne se douterait. Evidemment il allait louper un repas mais ce n'était pas comme si on le laissait manger à sa guise, il n'était pas maigre à faire peur sans raison…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Ah ah ah mdr, mais dis moi tu es le roi de la blague ! Bon j'espère que ce chapitre sera déjà un peu plus intéressant pour toi ! Quant au bêta sans vouloir te vexer je ne sais pas si tu es meilleur que moi en orthographe ! Mais t'inquiète j'ai reçu des propositions, trop même si bien que maintenant je ne sais pas qui choisir ! J'ai toujours détesté choisir ! TT Enfin bref, gros bisousssss !

Tif : Salut toi ! Ton entière obsession ? Oh tu me flattes ! Ma fic sort du lot ?...Maintenant que tu le dis, il est vrai que je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu mon idée quelque part, mais je n'ai pas tout lu non plus ! Tu sais que je ne peux m'empêcher du torturer ce pauvre Harry, c'est mon souffre douleur préféré Pour l'ambiance de l'orphelinat, je l'ai complètement inventé, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en vrai. J'avais juste besoin de cette atmosphère pour la suite de l'histoire, tu comprendras bien vite va ! Mon rythme de parution, et bien j'essaierai de faire comme la précédente, c'est-à-dire toutes les semaines, mais je ne sais pas si je le respecterai, ça sera sûrement au moins une semaine et demie ! Sinon je ne veux pas te décourager mais le code c'est le plus simple à avoir ! Alors je te dis merde pour ton permis et pour ton bac blanc également ! Merci bisous !!!

Charlotte : Voilà voilà la suite ! Que j'espère tout aussi intéressant que le précédent ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

Nila : Mais tu sais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour écrire Blood futur ? Il en sera de même pour celle-ci, malheureusement les pages ne se remplissent pas toutes seules ! Néanmoins j'essaie de faire mon possible pour être rapide. J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra en tout cas ! Mais merci quand même pour tes encouragements ! Bisous à toi aussi ! Bye !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	3. Rouge

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Enfin une bêta Merci Ceres!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rouge**

****

Juin 1992. Dans les sombres profondeurs du château Poudlard, un homme avec un turban fixait avec énervement son reflet dans un miroir encadré d'or. Une voix sinistre retentit dans la salle obscure :

« -Trouves la pierre espèce d'incapable ! Trouve là !

-Je ne sais pas co…comment faire maître, bredouilla l'homme au turban.

Il se voyait dans la glace, il se voyait donner la pierre rouge à son maître mais il ne savait comment l'obtenir réellement et il commençait à désespérer. La voix se fit de nouveau entendre :

-Laisses moi la place cancrelat incompétent ! On doit toujours tout faire soi même ! »

L'homme, Quirell, gémit mais consentit à abandonner son propre corps. Lentement on put voir son visage se modifier : son front s'allongea, les narines son nez s'aplatirent jusqu'à devenir de simples fentes, sa bouche devint plus fine et sa peau s'étira jusqu'à ne ressembler qu'à une mince feuille de parchemin.

Désormais la chose qui faisait face au miroir n'avait presque plus rien d'humain, ressemblant davantage à un serpent. Ainsi était devenu Voldemort : un spectre décharné parasitant le corps des autres pour survivre. Il contempla l'objet avec une certaine fascination puis éclata d'un rire diabolique.

« -Stupide vieillard ! Tu as vraiment cru que tes pauvres ruses pouvaient contrecarrer mes pouvoirs ? »

Il leva la baguette de son hôte et d'un mouvement sec il fit imploser la glace. Les morceaux restèrent en suspens, immobiles, diffusant une lumière rougeâtre. Soudain chacun d'eux envoya un rayon rouge au centre de l'explosion et il s'y forma un tourbillon.

Il y eut une autre déflagration qui fut immédiatement suivie d'un grand silence. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à être rompu par le raclement d'une pierre sur le sol. Quant au miroir il trônait impérieusement, intact, à sa place d'origine. Dans un rictus, l'homme spectre ramassa la roche rouge sang, la fameuse pierre philosophale et sortit d'un pas conquérant des catacombes.

Il n'y eut personne pour l'arrêter car personne ne sut ce qu'il se tramait. Ainsi le professeur Quirell passa impunément les grilles du château et s'évanouit dans la nature. On n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui mais sa disparition s'accompagna pour le plus grand malheur de tous de la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le corps de Quirell transplana dans la demeure du Lord noir, dissimulée dans les plaines du Skye. Dans la salle à manger délabrée : tapisseries tombant en morceaux, mobilier encore présent se trouvant au sol, brisé et longues toiles d'araignées pendant du plafond ; en son centre trônait un chaudron. Des boules de lumière flottaient au dessus permettant ainsi au maître des lieux d'effectuer correctement sa préparation.

A côté de lui étaient posés sur une moitié de table les ingrédients nécessaires. Il alluma le feu sous le chaudron rempli d'eau et avec une minutie particulière commença à découper les composants. Iris d'yeux de vierges, langues de lièvres dorés de Sibérie, vésicule de serpent à deux têtes, ventricules de dragons…

Auxquels il ajouta du sang de licorne, des larmes de phénix, les os de son père réduis en poudre et bien sûr une partie liquéfiée de la pierre philosophale. L'eau bouillonnait, crachotait. Le rituel touchait à sa fin. Inventé par Voldemort lui-même durant ses onze ans d'errance sous forme d'un simple esprit dénué de tout pouvoir.

En fourchelangue il invoqua les puissances des ténèbres. Le sol se mit à trembler et se fissura. Des volutes noires s'en arrachèrent pour venir envelopper la potion et son créateur. Des filaments se glissèrent dans la préparation tandis que d'autres s'infiltrèrent dans les pores de l'homme qui convulsa. Il attira le couteau qu'il avait utilisé pour les ingrédients à lui et se rapprocha du chaudron.

D'un coup sec le Seigneur des Ténèbres trancha la gorge de son serviteur dont le sang s'écoula abondamment dans la potion avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Rien ne se produit pendant quelques instants à part la fumée noire qui voletait au dessus du corps. Puis l'élément noir s'agglutina jusqu'à former une masse compacte dont quelques fils sortaient, toujours plongés dans les deux instruments de ce rituel.

L'intérieur de la boule opaque s'agitait. Après de longues minutes la surface de la poche se déchira et un corps nu en tomba, tremblant. Alors toute trace de magie disparut de la salle, laissant seulement le chaudron vide et le corps nouveau né. Lentement celui-ci se releva.

De longs cheveux noirs et soyeux cachaient son visage mais quand il les eut écartés, on put admirer une bouche fine mais pleine de grâce, un nez légèrement pointu, et des yeux en amandes d'un rouge grenat aussi vif que celui de la pierre philosophale. Son corps aurait pu être comparé aux statues grecques : grand, mince mais néanmoins musclé, celui d'un homme d'environ vingt cinq ans.

Il incarnait parfaitement le dicton moldu : 'La beauté du diable'.

Il se mit debout et avec la baguette de son défunt serviteur, fit apparaître quelques vêtements. Il se promit que bien vite il s'en fabriquerait une à la hauteur de ses pouvoirs. Si le Voldemort d'avant avait effrayé les populations, celui-ci les paralyserait de terreur.

Il avait non seulement regagné l'intégralité de ses forces d'antan, mais également grâce, par un certain côté, à ces années d'exil et donc de réflexion, augmenté sa puissance. Il tâta son nouveau corps, celui de sa jeunesse avant de laisser s'exprimer un grand rire vainqueur.

Il avait réussi, il avait dominé la mort et bientôt il vaincrait ces imbéciles du ministère et Albus Dumbledore. Il assiérait son pouvoir sur toute l'Angleterre puis sur le monde. Plus rien ne lui résisterait…

Un désagréable souvenir vint se rappeler à lui : le môme. S'il était devenu cet être diminué pendant tant d'années, c'était à cause de lui. Il grimaça. Ce maudit gamin payerait cher cette infamie, il l'écraserait comme un insecte.

Souriant de nouveau, il pointa la baguette sur son tatouage. Il était temps de savoir combien de serviteurs lui étaient restés fidèles. Au bout d'à peine une minute, des silhouettes noires apparurent autour de lui. Un, deux, trois…puis une dizaine, une vingtaine…

Moins qu'il ne s'y attendait mais néanmoins suffisamment nombreux pour débuter. Une chose était sûre : ceux qui n'étaient pas venus étaient d'ores et déjà morts. Toutes les ombres s'inclinèrent et un murmure général se fit entendre :

« -Mon Seigneur…

-Maître…

-Comment ?...

-Est-ce possible ?...

-Miracle…

-Dites nous…

-Comment avez-vous fait ?

Tom Jedusor ricana.

-Qui croyez vous que je sois ? Je suis Lord Voldemort ! Je ne crains rien, pas même la mort !

-Mais où étiez vous pendant tout ce temps mon Seigneur ?

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement vers la voix et la fixa dédaigneusement. Le mangemort se mit à trembler devant ce regard pénétrant.

-Je ne suis pas mort cette nuit là, toutefois cette petite chose a réussi à m'affaiblir. Alors durant ces onze années j'ai du errer dans l'attente de quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à récupérer mes pouvoirs. Et je constate qu'aucun d'entre vous ne m'a apporté cette aide ! »

Frémissement général. Les mangemorts ignoraient comment mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu d'entre les morts comme s'il n'y était jamais allé. Aussi jeune, aussi beau et aussi…non beaucoup plus puissant qu'avant. L'aura suffocante qu'il dégageait en était la preuve et mieux valait ne pas le mettre en colère.

« -Je suis de retour mes chers amis, reprit le mage noir, et je compte bien finir ce que j'avais commencé ! »

A l'autre bout du pays, un jeune garçon de onze ans reprenait conscience dans l'infirmerie de son orphelinat. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il faisait des malaises, au moins un par jour et à la fin le directeur ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux. Un mort dans son établissement et il devrait de nouveau changer de métier.

Or ce travail payait relativement bien (surtout lorsqu'il s'attribuait une partie de l'argent destiné aux enfants) et ne demandait guère de charge de sa part, ces morveux se débrouillaient très bien tous seuls. Il l'avait donc envoyé à l'infirmerie.

La nurse avait établi une malnutrition, le garçon ne s'alimentait pas assez et avait plusieurs carences. Et dans le fond elle n'avait pas tord. Indra était beaucoup trop chétif pour son âge et Edouard ne lui permettait qu'un repas par jour…quand il était de bonne humeur, autrement dit, rarement.

Cependant, l'évanouissement qui lui avait valu ce petit séjour n'était pas d'origine alimentaire. Indra avait ressentit une douleur fulgurante provenant de sa cicatrice, les bruits autour de lui étaient devenus lointains, sa vue s'était brouillée jusqu'à être recouverte d'un voile blanc puis la vision d'un homme dissimulé dans un nuage noir lui était soudainement apparue.

Ainsi que d'inquiétants yeux rouges mais qui étaient repartis aussitôt en lui laissant un mal de crâne infernal qui l'avait terrassé au beau milieu du réfectoire. Donc il se retrouvait sur ce lit blanc pour une semaine et finalement il était loin de s'en plaindre. Il allait avoir de la nourriture à profusion et pas d'Edouard pour la lui prendre. Sans compter, suprême avantage, que ce dernier ne l'embêterait pas, ne le frapperait pas.

Bref il était tranquille durant une magnifique semaine et il allait en profiter, conscient que ça ne lui arriverait pas tous les jours. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Se réveillant à l'heure qu'il voulait sans craindre le froid, les raclées des plus vieux ou de rater les cours. En effet il était également exempt d'école.

« Il ne fallait pas brusquer ce pauvre petit, » avait déclaré l'infirmière.

Il mangeait à sa faim, matin, midi et soir et en appréciant chacune des bouchées. Pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait comme un bienheureux. Mais dans la vie rien n'est gratuit, et chaque moment de bien-être s'accompagne immanquablement de son contraire.

Une semaine qu'Edouard ne pouvait passer ses nerfs sur son souffre douleur, une semaine que son lit était mal fait parce qu'il avait du se rabattre sur un crétin incompétent, une semaine qu'il mangeait moins car batailler avec un gamin pour avoir une autre assiette se serait fait remarquer alors qu'Indra lui passait la sienne sans rechigner.

Et dresser un autre morveux aurait prit beaucoup trop de temps. Sans doute que toutes les corrections qu'il avait eu l'avaient rendu docile. Une semaine donc qu'il était sur les nerfs et il se jurait que ce bon à rien allait recevoir.

Le jour de la sortie d'Indra se passa avec appréhension, qui sait comment allait réagir son bourreau ? Sûrement pas très bien…et encore ce fut un euphémisme. A peine réintégra t'il son dortoir que les ennuis lui tombèrent dessus.

« -Mais regardez qui voilà ! railla Edouard, la pauvre petite chochotte ! Alors t'as fini de chouiner dans les jupes de Johns ?

Indra serra les dents mais ne dit rien, restant immobile sur le pas de la porte.

-Réponds quand j'te parle ptite merde !

-Je…J'étais malade.

-Bien sûr, aboya le plus vieux en s'avançant et l'empoignant par le col, j'espère que t'as rien balancé ou c'est moi qui vais t'balancer…contre un mur !

Il se tourna vers ses potes en riant.

-Et vous avez vu l'jeu de mot ? Ahahahah, ou je te balance contre un mur ahahahah !

Ses sbires le suivirent dans son délire. Puis Edouard le jeta à terre et le bourra de coups de pieds.

-Plus jamais tu t'casses comme ça, ok ? S'ils veulent te refoutrent à l'infirm' tu refuses, ok ? Sinon t'es mort c'est clair ? »

Indra gémit pour montrer son accord. Il saignait de la lèvre et du nez et serait à coup sûr constellé d'hématomes le lendemain mais personne ne vint l'aider. Personne ne voulait subir les représailles du groupe de tête. Alors ils se taisaient, le laissant encaisser pour les autres. Edouard le reprit par le col et l'envoya vers le fond du dortoir.

« -Aller le chien va ranger mes affaires maintenant ! »

Avec difficulté Indra se remit debout et s'avança docilement vers le lit de son aîné sous les yeux de tous les garçons.

Il avait honte, tellement honte.

Il s'abaissait devant les autres de plein gré, il en aurait pleuré de rage. Il essayait de se déculpabiliser en se disant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'Edouard le martyriserait encore plus s'il n'obéissait pas mais la honte était toujours présente et dans le fond il savait que le choix était possible. Il fallait juste le courage pour le faire.

Pourtant il était si jeune, que pouvait il face aux autres, plus grands, plus forts ? Rien…

Pour le moment. Il se jura qu'un jour ou l'autre il leur ferait payer son calvaire. Retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler malgré tout, il commença à tirer, lisser les couvertures –dont les siennes - ranger cahiers, crayons dans la boîte, astiquer les chaussures, mettre le linge sale dans la panière spéciale (chaussettes, caleçons).

Et ceci pour chacun des membres du groupe. Une fois que cela fut fait Edouard l'autorisa à utiliser son lit. Indra se pelotonna dans le coin du matelas où les ressorts étaient encore bloqués par quelques centimètres de mousse. Il ne faisait pas froid, loin de là en plein mois de juin, mais il frissonnait quand même, de peur, de soulagement…il ne savait et ne voulait pas savoir.

Alors que les lumières s'éteignaient, les perles salées qu'il avait pu retenir jusqu'à présent, roulèrent finalement sur ses joues. Un jour il serait assez grand, un jour il se vengerait, se promit il.

Peut être qu'il le pourrait bien plus tôt que prévu car dans la nuit, une nouvelle fois, sa magie le soigna. Que ce soit le destin ou un simple hasard, un ronflement plus fort que les autres décida qu'il s'éveillerait à ce moment là. Indra ouvrit un œil pour voir si cet idiot qui ronflait déjà comme un camion à son âge, ne l'avait pas réveillé trop tôt.

Malheureusement si, aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers les interstices des volets. Il s'apprêtait à fermer l'œil en grognant lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il y avait bien de la lumière dans la chambre et qu'elle provenait de…

Lui !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand en un quart de seconde. Il diffusait, oui lui-même diffusait une lumière bleutée. Il se frotta les yeux croyant à une hallucination mais rien ne changea. Il vit même le bleu déjà violacé sur son bras disparaître. Sa respiration se bloqua. Mais qu'était ce que ce bordel ?

Plusieurs autres hématomes dissipèrent et son nez ne lui faisait plus mal. Il réalisa alors que quelque chose était en train de le guérir. Et il aurait pu croire à l'hypothèse de Dieu si la lumière une fois son travail terminé, ne s'était pas évanouie dans son cœur.

C'était lui.

Lui qui se guérissait !

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Bon bne finalement le problème de bêta est réglé donc tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire Et bien comme tu peux le voir Indra le découvre assez…simplement je dirais, voire inopinément ! Quant à Poudlard je pense que tu as compris qu'il n'ira pas…tout de suite du moins Voilà la suite donc. Merci, kissous !

Tif : Je te rassure pour les Dursley c'est bien une illumination passagère, c'est un exploit qu'ils ne reproduiront pas tous les jours ! Ne t'inquiète pas ton hypothèse sur Dumbledore n'est pas sans fondements, je pense que ça résume assez bien la situation, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus quand même, tu verras

Ah oui la question du hibou, on me l'a déjà posé ! Et non ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas fait de magie, mais selon mon point de vue, le hibou va à l'adresse qu'on lui indique, rien de plus. Comme Dumbledore était persuadé (sans avoir vérifié) qu'Harry était à Privet Drive il a envoyé le hibou là bas. Ce qui fait que dans le livre, à mon avis, Dumbledore savait parfaitement qu'Harry vivait dans le placard et a décidé de l'y laisser pour sa 'protection'. Est-ce que cette fois c'est toi qui me comprends ? Oh tu m'as démasquée Oui oui j'avoue j'adore torturer Harry, mais tu conviendras que c'est toujours agréable de le voir se faire consoler par la suite

D'heures de travail, et bien ça fait environ 6 heures par semaines, et là on remercie les transports en commun ! Je suis vraiment flattée que tu aimes autant ma fic, surtout si peu te plaisent ! J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra également !

Pour ton permis il ne faut pas que tu ais peur comme ça ! On a tous cette impression la première fois qu'on se met au volant, mais finalement tu te rendras vite compte que ça devient facilement un mécanisme ! A la fin tu te diras : 'Et dire qu'au début j'avais peur de passer la 2ème !' Alors que tu ne vas plus te passer de ta 5ème En effet je suis déjà passée par là, il n'y a pas spécialement longtemps (7/8 mois environ) donc courage ce n'est pas insubmersible ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments qui me font chaud au cœur ! Gros bisous !

Morphyre : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et que tu la trouves originale ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	4. Grandir

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Merci Ceres!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Grandir**

****

Juillet 1997.

Indra avait bien grandi et allait atteindre ses 17 ans dans trois mois. Il était toujours à l'orphelinat du chêne vert, la majorité des moldus étant à 18 ans. Mais la façon de vivre des orphelins avait bien changé ou du moins celle d'Indra.

En cette nuit de Juin 1992, il avait découvert quelque chose d'important sur lui-même qui lui avait permis de s'affirmer dans la fosse aux lions qu'était l'orphelinat. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques.

Evidemment il n'était pas devenu le chef dès le lendemain, il ne l'était d'ailleurs toujours pas aujourd'hui. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour les apprivoiser, les comprendre et enfin les contrôler, environ trois ans et même à 16 ans il en apprenait encore. Ses pouvoirs ne cessaient d'évoluer et ils ne les maîtrisaient jamais à la perfection.

Néanmoins lorsqu'il sut s'en servir à peu près convenablement, ils lui furent d'un grand service. Les débuts furent chaotiques, dignes d'un cirque mais jamais Indra ne désespéra, cette magie était sa bouée de secours, son sauve conduit, elle était tout pour lui. Il s'exerçait principalement la nuit ou durant les moments de la journée où il était sûr qu'on ne remarquerait pas son absence.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière de s'y prendre, ce qui fit que pendant plusieurs mois il s'escrima en vain à faire apparaître quelque chose dans ses mains. Fronçant les sourcils de concentration, il imaginait un objet apparaissant soudainement entre ses doigts mais ses tentatives furent couronnées d'échecs.

Durant ces sombres mois il maigrit encore, déprimant de ses déboires, surtout qu'Edouard n'avait pas fini de s'acharner sur lui. Heureusement sa magie, même si elle n'obéissait pas sur commande, continuait à le guérir. Parfois même elle agissait inopinément et Indra réalisa qu'à chaque fois c'était sous le coup d'une émotion intense.

A partir de ce moment là, son apprentissage commença réellement à avancer. Elle prit également un nouveau tournant lorsqu'il comprit que l'apparition d'objets demandait une énergie qu'il ne possédait pas alors que déplacer les objets était d'une simplicité déconcertante. Il se mit alors à chercher ce qu'il avait la capacité de faire.

Lorsqu'il dompta un certain nombre de choses, il commença à es mettre en pratique sur ses 'camarades'. Il décalait les chaises lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient, cachait leurs affaires, bouchait l'arrivée d'eau quand ils se douchaient…Et ces petites vengeances lui permettaient de tenir jours après jours.

Puis en grandissant, il apprit à gérer de mieux en mieux ses pouvoirs et vint le jour où il tint tête au chef du moment : Ahmed. Celui-ci avait prit le relais d'Edouard sans rien y changer. Au contraire il semblait avoir une haine particulière pour Indra.

Ce fut un soir de novembre 1994, il pleuvait non stop depuis quatre jours ; Ahmed rentra dans le dortoir ruisselant et plein de boue. Il s'avança vers le lit d'Indra qui lisait et lui jeta ses habits trempés dessus. Le brun poussa un petit cri et envoya valser les vêtements fautifs. Il le regretta immédiatement lorsqu'Ahmed le gifla avec force.

« -Depuis quand tu te rebelles le chien ?! gronda le plus vieux, tu te prends pour qui ? Tu vas voir !

Il fit semblant de réfléchir et déclara d'un ton moqueur :

-Tiens mes chaussures sont sales le chien, nettoies les ! Et avec la langue, les chiens n'ont pas de mains !

Indra resta immobile, horrifié, il plaisantait… ?

-T'attends quoi ?! »

Non trop c'était trop, il avait déjà subit toutes les humiliations possibles et imaginables, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à ça ! Plutôt mourir ! Ahmed commençait à s'impatienter, depuis quand son jouet rechignait à lui obéir ? Il allait lui rappeler qui était le maître ici ! Il leva de nouveau son poing et le frappa. Indra se retrouva au sol, sonné.

« -Tu as enfin trouvé ta place le chien ! Nettoies maintenant ! »

Le petit brun sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. C'était fini. Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage sans réagir. Il devait se défendre, garder les dernières miettes de dignité qui lui restaient encore.

Il était temps de montrer qu'il n'était plus le gamin apeuré et couard d'avant ; temps de voir si ses dures heures de labeur étaient productives.

Il était temps que sa magie lui vienne enfin en aide.

Il se releva, la lèvre en sang, le regard si haineux que ses yeux ressemblaient à deux émeraudes en fusion. Ce n'était peut être pas qu'une apparence. Ahmed resta un moment interloqué, devant ce regard mais il se reprit bien vite.

« -Baisse tes yeux le chien, cracha t'il, et retourne à ta place.

-Va te faire foutre ! » s'exclama Indra en lui donnant à son tour un coup de poing.

Sauf que le sien il l'avait entouré de magie pour qu'il frappe plus fort, croisant les doigts pour que ça marche. Et ce fut le cas, son adversaire rejoignit le sol, deux mètres plus loin. Il se redressa, hébété.

Comment se misérable microbe pouvait avoir une telle force ? Sa mâchoire le faisait atrocement souffrir. Indra s'avança vers lui, mue de sa nouvelle assurance et le cogna une nouvelle fois puis s'assit sur lui en le maintenant par la gorge.

« -Je ne suis plus ton chien ! Je ne te servirai plus d'esclave ! Je ne ferai plus rien pour toi, c'est clair ?! Tu vas me rendre tout ce que tu m'as volé et puis m'oublier ! Je ne veux plus que tu me parles, que tu me regardes et même que tu penses à moi ! Compris ?! » dit il en appuyant ses paroles en le heurtant contre le sol.

Indra se délectait de ces phrases qui s'écoulaient de sa bouche, il les savourait. Il les avait rêvé si souvent et enfin…

Enfin il se vengeait.

Enfin il se révoltait contre ses bourreaux. Enfin il n'était plus obligé de subir. Ahmed grogna et lança un regard courroucé à ses compagnons pour qu'ils viennent l'aider mais aucun ne bougea. C'était la loi du plus fort et si le chef était défié, il devait défendre son titre ou le perdre…seul.

« -T'as compris ? » répéta le petit brun plus fort.

Ahmed ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer de mauvaise grâce. Satisfait Indra se remit debout et alla chercher ses affaires, personne ne l'en empêchant. Ainsi il se libéra de ses chaînes et changea sa façon de vivre au Chêne Vert. On ne le traita plus comme un moins que rien et la plupart du temps on l'ignorait, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Mais les habitudes sont tenaces et de temps en temps on l'embêtait encore : bousculades, blagues vaseuses ou bagarres mais toujours à plusieurs contre lui.

Oui Indra avait bien grandit, il atteignait maintenant les 1m68, cependant il avait gardé son aspect chétif et androgyne. Il demeurait relativement mince, sans excessivement de muscles. Ses cheveux, qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais coupés, lui arrivaient en dessous des omoplates, tout en restant assez indisciplinés.

Quant à ses grands yeux en amandes, d'un vert étincelant, ourlés de longs cils, ils renforçaient ce côté androgyne. On pouvait aisément affirmer qu'il était devenu beau, même très beau.

Il déclenchait déjà les passions chez les filles qui gloussaient dès qu'il passait à proximité. Nombreuses avaient tenté de lui parler, de le séduire, sans réel succès. Indra préférait rester seul : aucune de ces greluches ne l'avait secouru quand il en avait eu besoin, se contentant d'ignorer son existence alors pourquoi en ferait il autrement ?

De plus leurs piaillements agaçaient ses oreilles, c'était d'un désagréable ! Il avait l'impression de traverser un poulailler à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elles. Aussi restait il dans son coin, apprenant sans cesse sur sa magie. Au moins elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

Il avait fait d'énormes progrès, à présent il parvenait à faire apparaître des objets venant de nulle part et de plus en plus gros. Seulement il n'était pas destiné à pouvoir rester tranquille car en plus d'avoir la côte chez les filles, on ne pouvait cacher qu'il en avait également une chez les garçons.

L'orphelinat interdisait le rapprochement garçon/fille, une gamine en cloque aurait posé plus de problèmes qu'autres choses et bien qu'il y ait inévitablement des fraudes, nombre de garçons étaient frustrés. Son côté androgyne ne les laissait pas indifférents. Beaucoup lorgnaient sur son appétissant petit postérieur.

Indra avait reçu plusieurs fois des propositions indécentes, mais il avait…'décliné' à chaque. S'il n'était pas intéressé par les filles, il l'était encore moins des mecs. Ces bâtards lui avaient pourri la vie – et continuaient de temps en temps – alors il n'allait certainement pas leur faire ce plaisir.

Et à vrai dire il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur sa sexualité, bien sûr il avait des envies quelques fois mais sa main droite lui suffisait amplement et il préférait se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important. Seuls ses pouvoirs le sortiraient de là en un seul morceau et c'était son seul objectif. Ce qui se passerait ensuite serait vu en temps voulu. Pour l'instant son but c'était de survivre jusqu'à ses dix huit ans.

Hélas le destin en décida autrement. Cyril, un grand roux, était à présent le chef et il avait, depuis quelques temps déjà, des vus sur le petit brun. Il avait envie de posséder ce corps, le seul qui lui résistait. Non pas qu'il ait déjà disposé de tous les autres garçons du dortoir, mais ils lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil et il pouvait les prendre quand ça lui chantait.

Mais Indra avait gagné son indépendance et il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui. Cela faisait qu'il avait doublement envie de le voir plier sous lui, soumis. Ce serait si jouissif de lui rattacher ses chaînes, d'autant plus qu'il était certainement une des plus belles personne de l'orphelinat.

Il serait son trophée.

Alors en cette chaude journée de juillet, il décida d'obtenir son butin. Le brun était comme à son habitude assis contre le tronc de l'arbre qui avait valu son nom à l'établissement. Les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, mais en vérité il communiait avec sa magie.

Une fois par mois il entrait dans cette transe pour visualiser l'évolution de ses pouvoirs. Au fil du temps il l'avait vu changer : elle était passée de blanche à bleue, puis verte et maintenant rouge. Un rouge chatoyant mais encore parsemé de vert.

Aujourd'hui il avait remarqué que par rapport au mois dernier il y avait quelques flammes vertes en plus et ça lui paraissait étrange. D'habitude les couleurs précédentes disparaissaient et ne revenaient pas. Il se demanda, inquiet, s'il n'avait pas régressé.

Cependant il ne put analyser ce fait davantage car on le secoua violemment. Il ouvrit les yeux, irrité et avisa les cinq personnes qui se tenaient devant lui. Il eut le pressentiment que ceci n'augurait rien de bon.

« -Ah ben quand même ! Ca fait trois heures que j't'appelle ! s'écria Cyril.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? questionna froidement Indra.

-Tout doux mon ptit, j't'agresse pas moi !

Le brun le regarda d'un air suspicieux, puis haussa un sourcil pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Ecoute, j't'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un alors j'te propose d'être ton prof particulier d'éducation sexuelle, fit le roux avec un grand sourire.

Indra soupira intérieurement, il avait sentit venir le mauvais coup et il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais là ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

-Pas intéressé, répondit il en se levant.

Le sourire de Cyril disparut mystérieusement.

-Qui t'as dis que t'avais le choix ? grinça t'il.

-Toi-même vu que c'est une proposition. Maintenant excuse moi mais j'ai autre chose de plus intéressant à faire.

Seulement il ne put s'éloigner car les quatre autres garçons lui bloquèrent le passage.

-J'suis pas comme les autres trouillards, reprit le chef, j'vais pas te laisser faire ce que tu veux. C'est moi le boss et tu vas m'obéir sinon j't'assure que tu reconnaitras plus ta belle gueule dans le miroir ! »

Indra frémit de colère, ça n'allait pas recommencer. Il préférait encore montrer ses pouvoirs que se laisser de nouveau humilier et même à cinq contre un, ils verraient qu'il ne fallait pas s'attaquer à lui. Prenant son silence pour une résignation, Cyril déclara d'un ton vainqueur :

« -Maintenant tu vas être une gentille petite chose : tu vas aller derrière la cabane et écarter sagement les cuisses. T'inquiète j'suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça !

-Tu rêves si tu penses une seule seconde que je vais t'obéir !

-J't'ai déjà dis que t'avais pas le choix, nargua le roux en faisant signe à ses sbires. »

Aussitôt ils lui foncèrent dessus. Indra encaissa le premier coup sans avoir eu le temps de contrer, si bien qu'il fut étourdi pendant quelques secondes. Cela fut suffisant pour qu'ils l'emmènent derrière la cabane des toilettes.

Ses violeurs commençaient à baisser son pantalon lorsque le jeune homme émergea. Une bouffée de panique le submergea, ils allaient peut être parvenir à leurs fins ! Il se débattit comme un beau diable, oubliant momentanément sa magie. Mais les quatre gars lui tenaient fermement les bras et les jambes. Son boxer lui fut aussi retiré.

« -Franck écarte lui les cuisses ! Et toi sale chienne laisse toi faire, tu vas adorer ! »

Terrorisé Indra voulu hurler mais une main s'abattit sur sa bouche. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, il sentait ces mains proches – beaucoup trop – de son intimité, puis quelque chose de plus dur essayant de le forcer. Terrorisé de sentir pousser contre ses muscles ce sexe, il libéra sa magie, toute sa magie, dans un geste de semi conscience.

Un souffle glacial se répandit autour du groupe qui dans les premières secondes ne s'en rendit pas compte. Mais bientôt leurs respirations haletantes formèrent un nuage de condensation. Indra poussa un ultime cri de désespoir et une onde de choc fit trembler la terre.

Silence.

Soudain plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

Tout semblait calme à l'horizon, comme mort.

Le petit brun ne sentait plus aucun corps étranger sur le sien. Frissonnant, il consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Il resta interdit par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : le monde était devenu blanc. Les arbres étaient couverts de givre, la terre de verglas.

Ses violeurs…ses violeurs ne bougeaient plus, statufiés, prisonniers d'une gangue de glace. Sa magie, violement libérée, avait gelé l'orphelinat et ses habitants…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Pourquoi un HP/TJ ? Ce n'est pas le cas, bon il a son physique d'antan mais je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser sous forme de serpent albinos ! Surtout que pour moi un HP/TJ c'est lorsque Tom ne sait pas encore qu'il va devenir Voldemort. Bon je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliciter plus comment il se venge .

Sinon tu t'es bien remis de la soirée ? Moi j'ai des courbatures de partout ! Pas toi je suppose parce que j'ai pratiquement du te tirer sur la piste de danse ! lol ! Bon tu me tiens au courant pour les vacances ! Bisous !

Tif : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il est certain que je me suis améliorée depuis 'une sombre vérité' et c'est loin d'être un mal ! De toute façon c'est comme un entraînement, à force on se perfectionne ! Moi sadique ? Bien sûr que non enfin ! Tu dois faire erreur ! lol ! Non mais avoue que tu aimes mon sadisme ! Donc oui il y a une petite connexion entre Harry et Tom, malheureusement ton hypothèse et bien désolé mais non ça ne se fera pas comme ça ! Pour l'instant Voldemort veut le tuer et il ne va pas changer tout de suite d'opinion… Encore l'auteur sadique qui te laisse sur ta faim, honte à moi oui je sais ! Ah par contre ta deuxième se rapproche plus, oui début de ressemblance, c'est d'ailleurs la base de cette fic ! Evidemment qu'écrire me plait ! Sinon cette fic n'aurait aucune raison d'être ! En même temps si je n'avais pas mes longues heures de trajet je ne pense pas que j'aurai autant de temps à accorder à mes fics par semaine car le boulot à la fac et ben c'est pas rien ! Donc pour l'instant tu peux remercier le fait que j'habite loin de Lyon ! Pour ta conduite ne t'inquiète absolument pas ! Tu ne risques absolument pas d'écraser des piétons, ton moniteur a aussi les commandes de la voiture ! Bon courage à toi également, et bonne St Valentin, bien que moi j'ai horreur de cette fête ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

Charlotte : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Je pense que la fin de ce chapitre te donnera une piste sur la façon dont ils vont le retrouver ! Merci, bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	5. Harry Potter

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note 2: Merci à ma bêta qui malgré tout a fait très vite!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Harry Potter**

****

Juillet 1992.

Le monde sorcier apprit le retour de Lord Voldemort lors d'un raid particulièrement meurtrier sur le chemin de traverse et la peur s'installa de nouveaux dans les foyers. Peu de personnes savaient comment mais à vrai dire peu importait. La principale inquiétude étant : comment faire pour lui échapper ?

La résistance se mit en place : aurors sur le qui-vive, Ordre du Phénix se réunissant de nouveau et puis des règles furent imposées aux familles, comme des mots de passe pour se reconnaître, des sorts de détection jetés dans les jardins…Les même précautions que lors de la dernière guerre.

Et dans un certain sens cela fonctionna car le mage noir ne prit pas possession du monde sorcier. Le ministère avait, pour l'instant, la chance d'être plus nombreux que les mangemorts, le nombre d'aurors étant plutôt conséquent, surtout que beaucoup de jeunes venaient postuler maintenant que les conditions d'entrée étaient revues à la baisse.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il n'était pas pressé, il avait l'éternité devant lui, d'autant plus que son influence augmentait d'années en années et que de nombreuses fois il mit à mal les défenses des combattants de la lumière.

Durant l'année 1993 il déchaîna l'enfer sur l'école Poudlard.

Il avait libéré le basilic de Serpentard et l'avait lâché sur les élèves. Il y eut sept pétrifiés et deux morts avant que l'école ne soit obligée de fermer ses portes. Tous les professeurs avaient été réquisitionnés pour trouver l'auteur de ces monstruosités mais rien ne fut découvert.

Normal car celle qui lançait le serpent sur les étudiants était elle aussi partie. La petite Ginny Weasley, sous l'emprise du souvenir de Tom Elvis Jedusor, avait bien perpétré ce massacre, mais une fois loin de l'école et du reptile, Jedusor fut dans l'incapacité de continuer. Son ascendance sur la rouquine baissa et elle put se défaire de son emprise et se débarrassa du livre en le jetant dans un ruisseau qui coulait non loin de chez elle.

L'horcruxe retourna à son propriétaire de manière singulière : sous les traits d'une vieille femme possédée qui entra dans la propriété du Lord et qui se fit tuer pour cela. Lucius Malefoy, l'auteur du meurtre, retrouva dans les affaires un vieux journal de sa connaissance qu'il préféra rendre à son propriétaire. Bien lui en prit, le mage noir dissimula précieusement le cahier.

Pendant ce temps l'école fut rouverte sous l'insistance des parents, malgré tout elle restait l'endroit le plus sûr pour leurs progénitures. Surtout que rien de suspect ne fut décelé et qu'aucun des professeurs ne fut attaqué. Néanmoins la reprise se fit dans la plus grande prudence et ce n'est qu'au bout d'un mois de calme que la tension descendit.

1994.

Une ombre de plus s'abattit sur la communauté sorcière : le dangereux criminel Sirius Black s'évada de la prison de haute sécurité d'Azkaban. Peu de temps après, encouragé par cette réussite, Voldemort fit sortir tous ses acolytes emprisonnés.

Une nouvelle vague de terreur submergea Poudlard lorsqu'on signala la présence de Black aux abords du château. Mais un tableau dégradé fut la seule chose qu'on ait pu mettre à son actif. Personne ne remarqua la disparition du rat de compagnie d'un certain Ron Weasley.

Rat qui en réalité se trouvait être Peter Pettigrow, normalement mort depuis douze ans, soi-disant assassiné par le dit Sirius Black. Personne ne vit, un soir, un chat orange tenant dans sa gueule un rongeur, se faufiler entre les branches du saule cogneur. A l'autre bout du tunnel secret se trouvait la cabane hurlante de Pré au Lard. Le chat déposa sa proie aux pieds d'un homme amaigri, sale…, sinistre.

Le rat tenta de déguerpir mais l'ancien prisonnier lui redonna force humaine grâce à une baguette qu'il avait subtilisé dans le village. Tout à sa haine et sa rancœur Black ne fit pas grand cas des suppliques de son traître d'ami et fit en sorte que le crime dont il était accusé soit enfin réel.

Puis, il s'évanouit dans la nature, à la fois pour échapper aux aurors et aussi pour retrouver ce filleul qui avait disparu, ne voulant pas croire à la mort du bambin qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras. Une chose le réconfortait : si le Lord noir l'avait éliminé, il n'aurait pas manqué de s'en vanter, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

1995.

Voldemort accru son règne de terreur. Depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition de son rival, il avait augmenté la cadence de ses vendettas. Si bien qu'en ce mois de mai il avait décidé de s'attaquer directement à Poudlard. Il en avait marre qu'Albus Dumbledore se dresse sans cesse sur son chemin.

Il attaqua un week end, en plein après midi, ainsi il était sûr de faire des victimes. Le premier élève qui tomba fut un certain Cédric Diggory, à proximité des limites de l'école, il embrassait à pleine bouche sa petite amie Cho Chang. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'il mourrait, qu'il s'affaissait dans les bras de cette dernière. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse crier, elle se reçut aussi un Avada Kedavra.

Mais ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas prévu, c'était que les grilles résisteraient autant. Les sorts posés dessus étaient d'une puissance rare. Tom ne pouvait douter que ce soit le vieillard qui les ait lancé. Il jura, son attaque surprise était à l'eau. Mais il n'était pas dit que Lord Voldemort échoue quelque chose.

Manque de chance avant qu'il ait pu défaire le sortilège, l'Ordre du Phénix et les aurors les encerclèrent. Après une lutte acharnée, le mage noir ordonna la retraite. Il avait peut être perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre, il se vengerait. D'autant plus que cette petite excursion n'avait pas été totalement infructueuse : cinq étudiants étaient morts et les pertes de l'autre camp n'étaient pas minimes.

1996.

Une nouvelle captiva grandement le Lord. Il semblait qu'une prophétie existait sur Harry Potter et lui-même. Et bien que le gamin avait disparu, il était mieux d'avoir toutes les cartes en main. Malheureusement Dumbledore assurait une protection rapprochée sur cette prédiction. Toutes ses tentatives faillirent jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses mangemorts, sous polynectar depuis plusieurs mois, soit affecté à la protection de la prophétie.

Une fois à l'intérieur il put permettre à son maître d'entrer et de la dérober. Quand Tom en connu le contenu il ne put que rire à gorge déployée. Ainsi le jeune Potter était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre ? Voilà qui arrangeait ses affaires. Désormais il n'aurait plus à craindre personne –bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le cas mais il s'était toujours armé de prudence -. Oui désormais plus rien ni personne ne lui ferait obstacle.

De l'autre côté les défenseurs de la lumière se désespéraient. Sans se savoir invincible Voldemort était déjà dangereux, mais à présent il serait incontrôlable. Il mettrait le pays à feux et à sang pour asseoir sa domination et même leur lutte au final serait vaine car rien ne pouvait défaire leur ennemi alors qu'eux si.

Rien…

Sauf un enfant introuvable, probablement mort. Néanmoins les recherches avaient reprit, évidemment sans succès. Les aurors tombaient sans cesse dans des impasses et ils n'avaient aucun indice sur l'endroit où il pourrait être, ni les Dursley.

Dumbledore enrageait, sans le gosse ils seraient bientôt au service de Jedusor et lui n'aurait plus aucun pouvoir, il se doutait d'ailleurs que Tom ne lui laisserai pas la vie sauve. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il retrouve ce maudit mioche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le temps lui était compté.

Et comme pour répondre à ses prières, quelques mois plus tard, une secousse magique d'une rare intensité ébranla le Sud Ouest de l'Angleterre. Accompagné par les membres de l'Ordre, Albus se rendit à Sherborne, le point de départ de cette étrange onde.

Qu'elle ne fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils contemplèrent ce bâtiment prit par les glaces ainsi que tous ces occupants. Prudemment ils entrèrent et l'explorèrent à la recherche d'un survivant, d'un indice…

Ce fut Séverus Snape qui trouva cet adolescent tremblant qui tentait tant bien que mal de remettre son pantalon. L'inquiétude et la surprise ce lisait sur son visage. Séverus s'approcha lentement, il semblait que le jeune homme était l'auteur de cette glaciation. Mais le garçon le repéra rapidement, il se releva et se mit aussitôt en position de défense.

« -Qu'est ce que vous m'voulez ? aboya t'il.

-As-tu fait ceci ? demanda le professeur en désignant les garçons statufiés.

-Je…euh…je ne… »

Indra ne savait que répondre. Devait il avouer à cet inconnu qu'il était bien à l'origine de ce incident ? Mais le croirait-il ? Et n'était ce pas dangereux de révéler qu'il n'était pas comme les autres ?

Séverus fut prit d'un doute, le petit brun était-il au moins au courant de sa condition de sorcier, car ça ne faisait aucun doute vu l'aura qu'il dégageait. Mais dans ce cas d'où venait-il ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard et pourtant les orphelins sorciers d'Angleterre allaient obligatoirement au château.

« -Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-J'vous ais demandé ce que vous m'vouliez, réitéra Indra toujours hargneux.

-Baisse d'un ton veux-tu ! Je ne suis pas ton 'pote'. Je voudrais savoir qui a déclenché ce phénomène.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ?

-Il est interdit par la loi de faire de la magie en présence de moldus.

-Lois magiques ? Moldus ? répéta le plus jeune avec incrédulité. »

Cela confirma les doutes de Séverus, le gosse ignorait qu'il était un sorcier, mais comment un adolescent de 15/16 ans pouvait l'ignorer ? Il regarda autour de lui, ce débordement de magie avait été d'une extraordinaire puissance…

Une idée saugrenue l'assaillit, et si… ?

Non c'était quasiment impossible et pourtant…

D'un mouvement vif de baguette, il immobilisa le garçon, présumant que celui-ci ne le laisserait pas s'approcher. Il lui souleva les mèches de cheveux qui lui couvraient le front et resta paralysé de stupeur. Là, juste devant ses yeux, sur le front du brun se trouvait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, celle le désignant comme Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Sa respiration se coupa un instant. Après toutes ces années de recherches infructueuses, le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu venait d'être retrouvé par hasard. Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne craignait plus personne, on dénichait son seul rival. La situation était plutôt cocasse, il en aurait ri si…

S'il n'avait pas été mangemort. S'il n'était pas un espion au service de Voldemort et non de Dumbledore. Il venait d'attraper la seule personne qui pouvait faire de l'ombre à son maître. Pendant un instant il pensa à l'emmener au Lord au risque de griller sa couverture mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre en application ses pensées car Albus Dumbledore l'interpellait déjà.

Rapidement il mit au point un plan : il ne pouvait dissimuler l'identité de l'adolescent, elle serait découverte tôt ou tard alors le mieux était de ne rien faire à part gagner la confiance du gosse pour que le moment opportun, il le suive sans résistance. Il se retourna vers le vieillard et se confectionna une mine quelque peu bouleversée.

« -Albus c'est lui…C'est Potter. »

Le directeur le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il devait se dire la même chose que lui : Comment était ce possible ?

Indra était toujours paralysé dans le dos de Snape et commençait à perdre patience. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, qui étaient ces gens, que lui voulaient-ils, pour qui le prenaient-ils et surtout comment avaient-ils fait pour l'immobiliser ?

Mais ayant marre d'être dans cette position inconfortable, il sortit sa magie petit à petit pour qu'elle casse l'enveloppe qui le maintenait prisonnier. Au fur et à mesure il put remuer d'abord les doigts, les bras…et enfin tout son corps. Par chance les étrangers ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien, trop occupés à discuter et sûrement persuadés qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

Présomptueux.

Indra concentra à nouveau sa magie et la projeta sur eux, les envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Puis il se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Mais bien vite des rayons rouges le frôlèrent, il se baissa pour les éviter, toutefois il fut fatalement atteint par l'un d'eux. Il grogna intérieurement, il s'était encore fait avoir.

Les deux adultes s'approchèrent, le déstupéfixèrent mais gardèrent leurs baguettes levées. Cerné, Indra consentit à se calmer, mais au premier signe suspect il leur ferait subir le même sort que tous les autres. Albus prit sa voix la plus paternaliste et lui dit :

« -N'aies pas peur mon garçon, nous ne te voulons pas de mal. En vérité nous sommes des sorciers, comme toi, nous avons aussi des 'pouvoirs magiques'. Et le fait que tu aies congelé tout cet orphelinat n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de la communauté magique. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes là, nous voulions voir qui était à l'origine de ce phénomène.

-Ben maintenant vous savez, rétorqua Indra toujours sur la défensive.

-Certes, certes. Cependant en temps normal faire de la magie en présence de moldus, en d'autres termes ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs, est interdit et puni par la loi.

Le garçon se recula d'un pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne sommes pas là pour te réprimander car la situation n'est pas tout à fait normale. Sais-tu qui tu es ?

Indra le regarda bizarrement, il n'était pas demeuré aux dernières nouvelles !

-Je m'appelle Indra Doe et alors ?

-Non justement ce n'est pas ton véritable nom. En réalité tu t'appelles Harry Potter.

-N'importe quoi, faut arrêter de fumer le vieux !

Albus ne répliqua pas, ce n'était pas le moment de se mettre l'enfant à dos.

-Qui t'a donné ce nom ? Tes parents ?

-J'ai pas d'parents, c'est m'dame Badin.

-Si, tu avais bien des parents, nous les connaissions et ils t'avaient nommé Harry.

-Et ils sont où alors ?

-Ils sont morts un an après ta naissance, désolé Harry.

-Indra, j'm'appelle Indra. Mais si vous connaissiez mes parents pourquoi vous m'avez laissé ici ? Pourquoi vous êtes jamais venu m'voir ?

-Car nous ignorions où tu étais ! Nous t'avions confié à la sœur de ta mère mais elle et sa famille ont disparu et toi avec.

-Pffff et d'abord qui vous dis que j'suis ce Harry Potter ?

-La cicatrice en forme d'éclair que tu as sur le front. »

Dans un geste inconscient, Indra la toucha. C'était elle qui lui avait valu son prénom et il ne voulait pas en changer. Elle le représentait plus que ce nom sortit de nulle part. il ne connaissait pas cet Harry Potter, il était Indra un point c'est tout.

Et puis c'étaient qui ces mecs qui apparaissaient soudain en déclarant le connaître. S'ils le connaissaient aussi bien qu'ils le prétendaient, pourquoi l'avaient ils laissé pourrir dans cet endroit ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient ils pas cherché ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient ils pas trouvé ? Quand on veut, on peut, il en était le parfait exemple.

Alors ils ne devaient pas l'avoir vraiment souhaité. D'autant plus que le paralyser par deux fois n'était guère avenant, et le plus aberrant était qu'ils ne semblaient pas s'être aperçu qu'ils avaient été sur le point de se faire violer (Cyril avait toujours le pantalon baissé dans sa prison de glace) ou alors ils n'en avaient rien à faire…

Cependant il n'eut pas le loisir de décider s'il appréciait ces deux timbrés car un groupe d'homme en noir apparu soudainement au milieu de la cour. Avant qu'il ne puisse se demander qui ils étaient, il fut attrapé brusquement par le vieil homme et une sensation désagréable l'envahit. Sa vue se brouilla et il se sentit comme aspiré dans une sorte de tuyau.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Ouais je sais j'ai fait un grand saut en avant, mais je n'allais pas m'étendre sur chaque année de son enfance, ça aurait été trop long et ce n'est pas le but de la fic ! Déjà que je me fais presque lyncher car je n'ai pas encore fait la rencontre entre Tom et Harry ! Ah si tu savais le nombre de personnes que j'aimerais aussi congeler…(sourire rêveur) Ah ben voilà fallait danser qu'est ce que je te disais !!! Ca t'apprendras à pas m'écouter vilain rat ! lol ! Sinon désolé pour ton devoir pourtant t'avais un peu dormi ! Je croise les doigts pour ton rattrapage ! Bisous !

Tif : Bienvenu au club alors ! Enfin je ne suis pas vraiment malade j'ai juste mal aux dents…enfin juste…c'est insupportable quand même ! Donc je comprends ce que tu ressens ! Oui évidemment vouloir violer quelqu'un est stupide, mais il le fait aussi parce qu'Indra lui plait, physiquement et puis son côté inaccessible ! Mais tkt je ne cautionne pas son acte ! Et on ne peut pas dire que j'aime particulièrement les violeurs (malgré le fait que j'en mette dans mes fics). Comme je l'ai dit plus bas, j'ai fait Harry puissant et puis de nombreuses années à s'entraîner durement, ça ne peut que renforcer son pouvoir ! Même sans baguette, après tout qui a décrété qu'ils en avaient besoin ? Je crois que ce chapitre réponds à pas mal de tes questions, si Tom ne l'a pas cherché plus intensément c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas spécialement qu'on retrouve son rival ! Je vais me répéter mais on a tous été pitoyable pendant les premières heures de conduite et pendant longtemps j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais. Regarde maintenant j'ai mon permis ! Donc pas de soucis ! Voilà donc la suite, je me suis dépêchée d'ailleurs parce que j'avais pris un peu de retard (passée mon samedi dessus…). Bref merci bcp ma chère Tif, c'est toujours avec plaisir que je dévore tes reviews ! Gros bisous !

Egwene : Oui je l'ai fait particulièrement puissant dans cette fic, malgré tout il l'est aussi dans le livre quand il gonfle sa tante juste sous ses insultes, là il est quand même sur le point de se faire violer ! La rencontre avec Tom, et bien tu en as un aperçu dans ce chapitre Mais sinon ce n'est pas pour encore désolé ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Narcissss : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous !

Lilip : La voilà ! Merci de te review, bisous !

Caella : J'aime bien aussi je dois avouer ! Merci, bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	6. Nouvelle école

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Grand merci à ma bêta qui corrige plus vite que son ombre!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle école**

****

Indra chancela lorsque ses pieds touchèrent à nouveau terre mais il fut retenu par le vieil homme qui l'emmena fermement de l'autre côté d'immenses portes de fer. Trop chamboulé pour résister, le petit brun le suivit sans faire d'histoire. Dumbledore le conduisit jusqu'à deux autres portes, en bois cette fois, et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'un somptueux château.

Indra regarda avec stupéfaction les murs couverts de tableaux dont les personnages bougeaient, puis ils grimpèrent sur des escaliers, mouvants eux aussi. Arrivés devant une gargouille, le plus vieux prononça :

« -Plume en sucre. »

'_Il est déjà sénile'_, se dit Indra avant de voir la statue se déplacer pour libérer un passage.

Ils montèrent un autre escalier pour arriver devant un bureau rempli d'objets tous plus hétéroclites les uns que les autres. Dumbledore fit asseoir le jeune homme avant d'en faire de même de l'autre côté de la table.

« -Bien, commença Albus, tu dois te demander où tu es mon petit.

Indra grimaça à ce surnom. Ce vieux était vraiment familier pour quelqu'un qu'il venait juste de rencontrer, même lui, ayant été dans un orphelinat, avait un minimum de politesse.

-Tu es dans une école de sorcellerie : Poudlard, où tu aurais dû aller dès tes onze ans. Hors ta disparition a quelque peu bouleversé les choses.

Intrigué le garçon finit tout de même par ouvrir la bouche :

-Une école de sorcellerie ? Ca veut dire qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes comme moi ?

-Oui bien sûr, énormément, mais nous vivons cachés des moldus pour ne pas qu'il y ait de problèmes, de conflits. Nous allons te mettre en septième année malgré le fait que tu ne sois pas passé par les six premières, nous ne pouvons décemment pas te mettre avec des enfants de onze ans. Nous comblerons tes lacunes avec des cours particuliers. »

Indra serra les dents, qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? L'autre le kidnappait pratiquement de son orphelinat sans lui demander son avis, juste parce que des hommes en noir étaient apparus. Et maintenant il l'inscrivait dans une école bizarre qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et toujours sans le consulter.

Depuis quand était il son tuteur ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était adulte qu'il avait tous les droits ! Et bien qu'il était heureux de ne plus être à l'orphelinat, c'était à lui de choisir où il voulait aller, pas à cet inconnu dérangé.

« -Et pourquoi j'devrais v'nir ici ?

Albus fut prit de cours, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le gosse se rebelle.

-Mais tu as été inscrit ici depuis ta naissance et il faut bien que tu poursuives ta scolarité.

-Qui vous dis que j'voulais la faire ici ? J'vous connais même pas et vous débarquez comme des fleurs en proclamant ce qui est bon pour moi. Et puis d'abord vous m'avez même pas laissé choisir. Vous m'avez embarqué sans raison, sans me demander mon avis. C'est quasi un enlèvement vous savez !

-N'exagérons rien, tu fais parti du monde sorcier, tu n'avais rien à faire là bas.

-C'était qui ces gens en noir, pourquoi vous m'avez emmené dès qu'ils sont arrivés ? poursuivit Indra sans faire attention à l'intervention de son vis à vis.

Dumbledore parut gêné.

-Ce sont des ennemis, vois-tu Harry…

-Indra.

-Si tu veux, il faut que tu saches que le monde sorcier est en guerre et ces hommes sèment la mort et la désolation dans nos villes. Ils ont dû nous suivre pour tenter de nous éliminer car dans cette école, heureusement pour nous, nous sommes en sécurité. Ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre.

-Mouais…enfin moi ces mecs j'm'en fous. Là ce qui m'énerve c'est que vous croyez tout m'imposer mais vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. J'vois pas pourquoi j'resterais ici !

-Tu préfères vraiment retourner dans cet orphelinat ? » interrogea Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard pénétrant.

Indra comprit alors que le vieux savait pour sa tentative de viol. Il avait su dès le début et n'avait rien fait, ne ferait rien. Il s'en contrefichait et s'en servait insidieusement contre lui, comme une sorte de chantage pour le faire rester ici. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens, s'il se foutait de lui pourquoi vouloir à tout prix qu'il reste ?

Il y avait anguille sous roche, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais il se jura qu'il le découvrirait tôt ou tard. Pour le moment il n'avait guère le choix : il demeurerait dans cette école. Il était pupille de l'état et il était sûr qu'on le remettrait au Chêne Vert…s'il n'était pas poursuivi pour meurtre ou interné pour l'avancée de la science…

« -Non, non je ne veux pas y retourner, dit il presque à contre cœur.

-Bien ceci est donc réglé, reprit l'adulte d'un ton guilleret, la rentrée s'effectuera le premier septembre donc d'ici là nous allons te loger dans une chambre du château et les professeurs pourront commencer à combler ton retard.

Indra grogna pour montrer son assentiment (forcé) et Albus l'accompagna jusqu'à un tableau représentant une petite fille jouant avec un chaton.

-Le mot de passe est : trésor. Installes toi, nous avons amené tes affaires, un elfe de maison viendra te chercher pour le dîner de ce soir. »

**HPLVHPLVHPLVHPLV**

Loin de là, un éphèbe aux yeux de sang détruisait tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de mains. Le salon était dévasté dans la demeure du Lord noir, tout ce qui avait été nettoyé, rangé, réparé était dans un état pire qu'au départ. Tables et chaises étaient réduites en cendre, miroirs ou tous autres objets, brisés en mille morceaux.

La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres était dévastatrice.

A genoux devant lui, Séverus Snape tentait de se faire le plus discret possible, après tout il venait d'annoncer à son maître le retour de son seul ennemi. Tout à coup il se mit à hurler sous le puissant doloris que lui infligeait le mage noir. Quand le sort s'acheva, Jedusor mugit :

« -Il ne t'ait pas venu à l'esprit de me le ramener ?! Tu l'avais devant toi et tu n'as rien fait ?! Mais qui m'a foutu des incapables pareils ?! Maintenant qu'il l'a récupéré, le vieux fou va le former pour se battre contre moi ! Ta sottise va nous retarder considérablement Séverus !

-Si…si je puis me permettre maître…, prononça le maître des potions d'une vois faible.

Tom le fusilla du regard mais l'autorisa à parler.

-Je…je crois que le jeune Potter n'est pas acquis à sa cause…

Soudainement plus intéressé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers lui.

-Et bien ? Développes ton raisonnement !

-Le garçon n'avait pas l'air très heureux de nous voir. Je crois qu'il n'accepte pas le fait que des amis de ses parents, ainsi que nous a présenté Albus, ne soient pas venus le chercher, qu'on ne l'ait pas trouvé.

-Pourtant Dumbledore n'a pas cessé de le rechercher il me semble.

-Apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant. Il vivait dans un orphelinat et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir il ne devait pas avoir une vie facile. Je soupçonne qu'il ait gelé l'établissement car il était sur le point de se faire violer. Quand je l'ai aperçu il remontait son pantalon tandis qu'un des garçons congelé autour de lui avait le sien baissé. De surcroît Albus n'y a vraisemblablement pas fait grand cas et ce n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Potter qui n'a pas eu l'air de digérer qu'on accorde si peu d'importance à son sort. Alors je pense qu'avec un petit coup de pousse il pourrait venir de lui-même jusqu'à nous. »

Voldemort le fixa pensivement. Certes ce serait un beau pied de nez au vieillard si son petit protégé se retournait contre lui. De plus avoir un gamin de cette puissance (gelé tout un orphelinat n'étant pas donné à tout le monde, surtout par magie instinctive) à ses côtés était un atout non négligeable. Il n'aurait plus besoin de s'embêter à l'éliminer et au contraire même, il accélérerait sûrement les choses.

Cependant c'était risqué, on ne pouvait être sûr à cent pour cent qu'il pencherait de leur coté. Quelle était la meilleure solution ? Car il était certain que tuer l'enfant serait beaucoup plus dur à présent.

« -Que proposes-tu Séverus ? »

**HPLVHPLVHPLVHPLV**

Lorsque Indra entra dans la chambre qui lui était assignée, il se dit que ce n'était peut être pas forcément un mal d'avoir accepté. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait le droit à une chambre rien que pour lui. Enfin un peu d'intimité !

Soudain il regarda autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras. Ouf ce n'était pas le cas ! Puis il se fustigea mentalement, il avait trop vu de films ! Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres, un immense lit à baldaquin trônait contre le mur du fond. Avec joie il se jeta dessus…Moelleux à souhait, pas de ressorts qui vous rentraient dans le dos et les couvertures étaient épaisses.

Finalement même s'il n'aimait pas ces gens, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il ne profite pas de ce confort. Péniblement il se releva pour ranger ses maigres affaires dans le placard. Puis il avisa une autre porte qu'il ouvrit. C'est les yeux pleins d'étoiles qu'il contempla sa découverte. Une salle de bain : lavabo, douche, baignoire et toilettes à l'intérieur sur les tons d'ocre, rien que pour lui.

Sans attendre davantage, il ouvrit en grand les robinets de la baignoire. Il se dévêtit et se glissa dedans quand il fut plein. Un soupire d'extase lui échappa, que ça faisait du bien ! Après s'être bien savonné pour faire disparaître les traces de ses agresseurs, il se prélassa parmi les bulles. Il dû se mettre à somnoler car il sursauta avec force lorsqu'un 'pop' retentit dans la salle de bain.

« -Mr Potter, fit une voix criarde, le dîner est servi dans la Grande Salle. »

Sa tête éberluée sortant à peine du rebord du bain, acquiesça stupidement. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle créature : petite, grisâtre, les yeux globuleux, de grandes oreilles en pointes et avec pour seul vêtement un tablier frappé d'un écusson.

« -Je vous attends dehors pour vous y conduire, continua t'elle avant de disparaître. »

Ce monde regorgeait décidemment de surprises ! Bon ce n'était certes pas la plus jolie des créatures mais si **ça** existait alors les dragons, les licornes, les sirènes devaient exister aussi. Il avait hâte de tout découvrir ! Il regrettait de moins en moins son choix, jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'avait imaginé que toutes ces féeries puissent être possibles.

C'était dix fois mieux que son orphelinat austère. Il finit par se lever, se sécher, se rhabiller puis sortit.

Devant sa porte l'attendait la petite chose et il la suivit, essayant au passage de se repérer dans ce labyrinthe. Il arriva dans une grande salle – comme l'indiquait son nom - et demeura saisit par le plafond d'où semblait tomber la pluie.

« Viens t'asseoir Harry, dis Dumbledore en l'interrompant dans sa contemplation.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule table, regroupant le peu de professeurs présents. Indra s'assit entre le directeur et l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui l'avait découvert. Albus débuta les présentations :

-Alors à ta gauche, tu l'as déjà rencontré, c'est Séverus Snape ton futur professeur de potions, ensuite Filius Flitwick qui enseigne les enchantements, Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination, Mrs Chourave qui enseigne la botanique, Mrs Bibine le vol et enfin Minerva Mcgonagall la métamorphose. Mes amis je vous présente Harry Potter.

Un murmure stupéfait et ravi anima le petit groupe.

-Indra, » reprit le petit brun un peu durement.

Deux fois que l'autre l'appelait par ce nom stupide. Dumbledore fit un vague geste de la main et leur souhaita un bon appétit. Indra se renfrogna et se mit à pignocher dans son assiette.

Vers la fin du repas, le garçon n'avait toujours pas pipé mot et les autres avaient évité de lui adresser la parole, le petit n'avait pas l'air facile d'accès et son physique n'aidait en rien. Mais Séverus avait bien remarqué que son assiette ne s'était pas beaucoup vidée.

« -Vous ne mangez pas Mr …Doe ? questionna t'il avec une légère hésitation.

Il devait rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Le jeune homme daigna enfin lever les yeux et répondit :

-J'ai suffisamment mangé.

Séverus haussa un sourcil sceptique mais ne rajouta rien. Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

-Mes chers confrères, notre jeune invité ici présent…

Indra fit une légère moue à ces mots.

-…N'a malheureusement pas pu avoir un enseignement sur la magie jusqu'à maintenant, je vous demande donc d'y remédier pendant ces vacances. Je souhaiterai l'intégrer directement en septième année, vous comprendrez ma réticence à le mettre avec les premières années.

Tous les professeurs autour de la table hochèrent la tête. Puis Albus s'adressa au petit brun :

-Demain nous irons t'acheter tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Soit prêt pour neuf heures d'accord ?

-Hum, » fut la seule réponse de l'orphelin.

Le repas terminé, Indra sortit aussitôt de table. Cependant il ne rejoint pas sa chambre comme prévu. Ce château ne devait vivre que pour vous perdre et en effet il s'était perdu malgré sa tentative de retenir son chemin lorsque l'étrange créature l'avait guidé.

Maintenant, il se trouvait dans des couloirs sombres et humides, rien de bien accueillant en somme. Alors qu'il hésitait à un carrefour, la voix de son sauveur retentit derrière lui.

« -Que faites-vous ici Mr Doe ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous aviez hâte de rentrer dans vos appartements ?

-Et qui vous dit que j'ne voulais pas visiter l'école ?

Snape le regarda d'un air sarcastique.

-Je m'suis p't'être un peu perdu, » avoua Indra avec un demi sourire.

Ce gars avait l'air moins stupide que les autres et puis il avait un côté intriguant, un peu comme lui, il lui semblait qu'il avait un côté sombre. De plus ils avaient également la même ironie vis-à-vis des autres. Mais Indra gardait tout de même ses distances, il avait appris à se méfier de tout. Les lèvres de Séverus frémirent légèrement, ce gamin avait un petit quelque chose de spécial.

« -Suivez-moi Mr Doe, se contenta t'il de dire.

Sans un mot de plus le petit brun le suivit et l'homme le raccompagna devant sa porte.

-'Ci, marmonna le plus jeune du bout des lèvres.

Séverus inclina la tête et dit en repartant :

-A demain Mr Doe. »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Oui c'est vrai que j'ai quand même fait un résumé express ! Cependant la rencontre n'est toujours pas pour tout de suite ! Oui je sais je vous fais enrager mais tu conviendras qu'Indra ne peut pas lui tomber direct dans les bras, surtout qu'il ne le connaît même pas pour l'instant ! Mais certes, il n'apprécie guère ce cher Dumbledore ! Bon ben voilà ! Merci, gros bisous !

Tif : Chanceuse tout de même puisque tu es partie en vacances ! Moi je suis restée cloîtré chez moi ! TT Tu es venue en vacances à Lyon ou tu y habites ? Dans le fond, ce que fait Dumbledore n'est pas vraiment illégal, du moins au point de vue des sorciers sinon vu du côté moldu effectivement ce serait un enlèvement, mais je crois qu'ils s'en foutent ! Certes on force un peu (beaucoup) Indra mais ce ne peut pas vraiment être pire que là où il était ! Entre un château magique et une vieille bâtisse où on veut le violer le choix est vite fait ! Oui en effet Tom ne faisait pas parti du groupe de mangemorts qui est arrivé mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que ce serait Harry Potter ! Et puis s'il avait réussis à avoir Harry, ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle ! Non ? Pour le reste je crois que tu te fais des idées un peu trop romantique pour moi comme tu le précises si bien Mais tu verras bien vite de quoi il retourne ! En tout cas comme toujours c'est un réel plaisir de lire tes reviews avec tous ces compliments dont je ne sais même plus que faire ! lol ! Bref merci bcp ! Gros bisous !

PS : Je pense que c'est une fic pour une fiction…

Caella : Oui mais en une semaine je ne peux pas faire mieux niveau longueur ! Je pense que cette fin sera un peu moins stressante Merci, bisous !

Dalou28 : Merci encore ma chère pour ce petit cadeau.

Charlotte : La voilà, en espérant qu'elle te plaise également ! Merci beaucoup !

Axelle : Ah cette fameuse question ! Pourquoi Indra ne reçoit pas la lettre ? Tout simplement parce que les hiboux ne sont pas de super créatures, super puissantes qui savent toujours où trouver le destinataire ! Sinon pourquoi y aurait il des adresses sur les lettres ? De plus comme Dumbledore est persuadé qu'Harry est à Privet Drive il envoie le hibou là bas et non ailleurs, il ne lui demande pas non plus de le rechercher. Les positions de Voldemort sont à peu près les même que dans le livre, je ne compte pas faire un Tom soudainement gentil qui aime tout le monde Mais oui j'essaierai d'expliquer ça par la suite. En tout cas merci pour ta review, et ravie que tu aimes mes deux fics ! Bisous !

Gneufarde : Voilà la suite ! Merci de ta review, kiss !

Néphéria : Salut toi ça faisait longtemps ! Merci, contente que tu aimes ! Bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	7. Achats

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Merci à ma bêta: Ceres!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Achats**

****

Le lendemain Indra se réveilla de bonne heure, n'ayant pas l'habitude de dormir des heures. Sa vieille montre lui indiqua qu'il était précisément 7h36. Il se leva, profita pleinement de la salle de bain et s'habilla.

Une fois prêt, il se contempla dans le miroir et se dit qu'effectivement il aurait bien besoin de faire quelques achats. Son pantalon noir avait plusieurs trous et le bouton avait été cassé par ces immondes brutes. Son tee-shirt, également noir, avait une manche plus longue que l'autre et des trous sous les bras.

Il fouilla dans son sac pour trouver son porte monnaie qu'il retourna pour faire tomber les pièces qu'il possédait. A l'orphelinat pour noël et leurs anniversaires, on leur donnait deux euros. Et il avait économisé, enfin à partir du moment où il n'avait plus été sous le joug des caïds de son dortoir.

Cependant la dernière fois qu'on leur avait permis de faire un tour en ville, il avait quasiment tout dépensé (douze euros disparaissaient quand même assez vite) pour son crayon noir et son bracelet de force. D'autant plus que son khôl commençait vraiment à se faire petit et qu'il devrait bientôt en racheter un.

Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir payer toutes les affaires scolaires. Le vieux lui ferait peut être crédit et lui demanderait de travailler…Quitte à bosser, il préférait que ce soit pour lui-même plutôt que pour rembourser les affaires d'une école où il ne voulait pas aller. Indra souffla. Il verrait en temps voulu, au pire il pourrait toujours s'échapper.

En voyant qu'il était déjà 8h30 il décida de se rendre dans la Grande salle, s'il dénichait le bon chemin évidemment. Finalement après maint détour, il atterrit devant cette dernière. La plupart des professeurs qu'il avait vu la veille étaient attablés ainsi que le vieux directeur.

Sans leur adresser un mot, il s'assit à la même place et se servit une tasse de café, bien meilleure que celui du Chêne Vert il dut en convenir. Puis il mangea une poignée de céréales avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore :

« -Oh fait, ces trucs que je dois acheter, j'vais les payer comment ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, » expédia rapidement l'interpellé.

Indra haussa les épaules, le vieux ne s'en souciait apparemment pas alors il en ferait autant. Il recula sa chaise pour montrer qu'il avait terminé et qu'il était prêt à partir. Il se reçut deux/trois regards outrés par son comportement quelque peu irrespectueux, dont il n'eut que faire et il continua à se balancer sur sa chaise.

Finalement Dumbledore se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le parc jusqu'aux grilles et une fois à l'extérieur le plus vieux les transplana sur le chemin de traverse. Il n'y avait pas spécialement de monde en cette période de vacances, néanmoins l'atmosphère qui régnait envoûta Indra.

Des milliers de choses étranges brillaient derrière les vitrines, il voulu savoir tout de chacune d'elles, c'était tellement extraordinaire ! Tous les gens étaient habillés de manière bizarre mais colorée. Tout était nouveau et tout le captivait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être partout à la fois. Mais le directeur le ramena sur terre :

« -Harry tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour l'argent, l'école possède un fond pour ceux qui ne peuvent subvenir à leurs besoins et comme nous n'en avons pas disposé depuis longtemps, nous avons une marge pour les frais. »

Albus ne mentionna pas le coffre que possédait la famille Potter. Le gosse lui semblait beaucoup trop rebelle pour qu'il se permette de ne pas le laisser dépendant de lui, au moins financièrement. Et puis ainsi il se donnerait une bonne image, ce petit ne paraissait pas l'apprécier particulièrement alors il fallait qu'il remonte dans son estime s'il voulait pouvoir le lancer contre Tom.

Indra soupira de soulagement, au moins il n'aurait pas à travailler, ni à s'enfuir. Il était trop curieux de ce nouveau monde pour vouloir le quitter tout de suite. Mais ne voulant pas que l'autre comprenne, il se contenta d'acquiescer.

« -Bon, annonça Dumbledore, nous allons commencer par ta baguette, je pense que c'est ce qu'il te manque le plus.

-Ma baguette ? Le machin en bois comme vous ? Mais ça sert à quoi ?

-Tout simplement à faire de la magie.

Le brun lui lança une œillade sceptique.

-J'en n'ai pas besoin moi !

-Bien sûr que si voyons, » conclut l'homme à la barbe argentée en se dirigeant résolument vers une boutique.

Indra expira bruyamment, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer ! Le vieux croyait tout savoir sur tout mais lui n'avait pas besoin d'un bâton pour faire de la magie. Le coup du gel n'était pas suffisant pour le lui démontrer ? Malgré tout, il le suivit, ce mec était son porte monnaie et s'il voulait obtenir certaines choses il ne devait pas trop faire de vagues.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin poussiéreux de nom : 'Ollivander vendeur de baguette depuis…' qui était remplit à ras bord de boites allongées. Indra jaugea l'ensemble d'un air circonspect, c'était un véritable foutoir, même le dortoir des garçons au Chêne Vert était mieux rangé. Soudain un vieux bonhomme aux cheveux blancs hirsutes surgit devant lui, le jeune homme recula de quelques pas, par réflexe.

« -Ah Mr Potter je ne vous attendais plus, dit le propriétaire. »

Indra l'assassinat du regard, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ce Harry Potter ? Et puis comment il le connaissait d'abord ? Mais l'homme ne prêta pas attention à son œillade, il s'était déjà tourné vers ses boites et fouillait. Ce monde était peut être tout nouveau pour le brun et plein de surprise, mais aussi plein de fous !

Finalement le vendeur lui fourra un de ces bouts de bois entre les mains. Bois de frêne et crin de licorne, précisa t'il. Mais aussitôt des explosions naquirent et le brun lâcha la tige en la regardant comme si c'était le diable en personne. Ce fou voulait le tuer ou quoi ? Mais Ollivander se contenta de lui tendre une autre baguette, en bois de hêtre et ventricule de dragon cette fois, bien qu'une lueur étrange trottait dans ses yeux.

« -Non mais c'est quoi ces machins ? s'écria Indra, pas question que j'en retouche un !

-Voyons Harry, cette baguette ne t'était tout simplement pas destinée, réprimanda le directeur comme s'il parlait à un enfant en bas age, essaies-en une autre.

A contre cœur il attrapa la deuxième mais à peine entrèrent-ils en contact que l'objet vola de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Non, non pas celle là, marmonna le vendeur.

-Mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? s'exclama de nouveau Indra.

-C'est normal Harry, il faut trouver la baguette qui te convienne. Maintenant tu vas te calmer et me faire le plaisir de les tester sans rechigner ! »

'_Foutu barbu'_, l'invectiva mentalement l'orphelin.

Mais il ne renchérit pas, il voulait s'acheter quelque chose et il avait apprit à ne jamais pousser le bouchon trop loin. Mieux valait faire profil bas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure d'assurer sa vengeance. Sagement il essaya ces brindilles les unes à la suite des autres.

Au bout d'un moment la boutique fut à sac en raison des nombreuses explosions et rafales que provoquaient leurs rencontres avec la magie d'Indra. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs légèrement exaspéré, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une branche pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais le vieux fou, les deux en fait, étaient obstinés.

En fin de compte, Ollivander sortit une boite différente, à l'écart des autres. La baguette était d'un bois sombre, du houx lui dit il avec une plume de phénix à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il la prit, Indra ne déclencha aucun cataclysme, mais un calme étrange presque oppressant envahit la pièce.

« -Je crois que c'est la bonne, murmura le vendeur, mais c'est étrange, vraiment très étrange…

Le brun parut sceptique. Qu'avait elle de spécial par rapport aux autres si ce n'est qu'il n'avait rien détruit ? Et puis :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'étrange ? » demanda t'il.

Le marchand lui expliqua alors l'origine de la baguette et de sa sœur jumelle qui l'avait marqué à jamais. Indra fut étonné d'apprendre que sa cicatrice était la conséquence d'un sort visant à le tuer. Mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour quémander d'autres informations, Dumbledore lui lança un regard signifiant que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour en parler.

A contre cœur le brun ravala ses questions mais se promit de le harceler dès qu'ils seraient de retour à l'école. Albus paya la baguette et l'emmena dehors. Ils poursuivirent leurs emplettes et Indra se retrouva bientôt avec pleins de choses bizarres : des ingrédients pour potions, lui avait on dit, un chaudron, une lunette d'astronomie, des tas de livres et puis les même habits extravagants qu'ils portaient tous.

Alors que le directeur s'apprêtait à repartir à Poudlard, le jeune homme le retint :

« -J'aurai besoin d'acheter des trucs dans…dans mon monde, est ce que c'est…possible ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Bah quelques vêtements et des choses dans le genre mais…enfin…je n'ai pas vraiment d'argent…

Dumbledore se dit qu'il ne pouvait manquer cette opportunité que le garçon lui soit redevable. D'autant plus qu'il était moins risqué de se faire repérer par Voldemort chez les moldus.

-Près de ton orphelinat y a-t-il ce que tu cherches ? » demanda t'il.

S'il ne transplanait pas trop près il n'y aurait pas de problèmes aux cas où Tom ait posté des espions à proximité. Indra hocha la tête et jubila intérieurement, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Albus prit son bras et les transplana non loin du bâtiment. Tout était calme alors le petit brun se dirigea directement vers son but, mais juste avant le plus âgé prit soin de modifier leurs tenues.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de marche ils arrivèrent dans une rue avec plein de petits magasins. Il entra d'abord dans une boutique de vêtements, dont la devanture parut sombre au vieux sorcier. Indra ne mit pas longtemps avant de dénicher un pantalon de toile noire avec des chaînes, un jean noir orné de traînées rouges, un tee-shirt également noir avec une tête de mort, un pull léger toujours noir avec des ailes dessinées dans le dos et évidemment quelques sous vêtements.

Dumbledore regarda d'un œil critique les affaires : un garçon de son âge ne portait pas exclusivement du noir, néanmoins il ne dit rien, peut-être qu'il changerait après un petit séjour à Poudlard. Il devait encore être sous le choc de l'orphelinat. Au dernier moment le brun rajouta une ceinture cloutée sur le comptoir mais le directeur paya sans faire de remarques.

Finalement c'était plutôt sympa de faire des courses avec le vieux barbu, il ouvrait son porte monnaie sans même râler. Prenant les sacs, Indra l'emmena deux bâtisses plus loin dans une parfumerie. Mais qu'est ce que le gamin allait faire dans un magasin pour femme ?

Mais celui-ci n'alla pas dans le rayon parfum mais vers le maquillage. Albus devint encore plus circonspect. Le gosse prit une sorte de crayon et se rendit aussitôt à la caisse. Dumbledore le rejoignit et paya de nouveau, s'attendant à une remarque de la vendeuse qui ne vint pas. Puis ils sortirent.

« -C'est bon j'ai fini, déclara Indra en laissant tomber le crayon dans l'un des sacs.

-Bien nous pouvons donc rentrer, » répliqua le plus vieux en le traînant un peu à l'écart pour que personne ne les voit disparaître.

Ils rentrèrent à l'école sans encombre et l'orphelin regagna sa chambre avec ses achats qu'il déballa et étala sur son lit. Enfin il ne ressemblerait plus à un vagabond ! Cependant une ombre assombrit son plaisir : tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai, une nouvelle maison où il était nourrit et logé comme un petit prince, où on lui achetait ce qu'il voulait ne pouvait être vrai, ne pouvait durer et il attendait la suite avec appréhension.

Déjà il devait avoir une conversation avec le vieux fou à propos de l'origine de sa cicatrice mais il ignorait où il pouvait le trouver à cette heure. A part la grande salle, sa connaissance du château était limitée. Il se résolu donc à attendre le repas de midi qui ne devait plus tarder de toute manière car leurs courses leur avaient pris plusieurs heures.

Il écarta finalement toutes ses affaires, il prit la baguette dans ses mains et la regarda avec curiosité avant de la jeter dans un coin de la chambre. Puis avec autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame il s'affala sur son lit pour somnoler jusqu'au déjeuner.

A 12h30 il descendit et s'installa à sa place. Il grignota quelques bouts de pain ainsi que deux, trois feuilles de salades, puis poussé par sa curiosité il demanda :

« -Alors c'est qui ce mec qui voulait me tuer et pourquoi d'ailleurs ? »

Le regard appuyé qui accompagna cette demande contraignit le sorcier à ne pas remettre à plus tard la réponse. Et puis d'une certaine façon la présence des professeurs appuierait son explication. Avec une certaine satisfaction il s'aperçut que Tom lui avait facilité la tache en assassinant les parents du garçon, il n'aurait guère besoin d'autre chose pour l'inciter à se venger. Dumbledore entama donc son récit :

« -Et bien tout a commencé il y a bien longtemps avec un jeune homme nommé Tom Jedusor qui se tourna vers le côté sombre… »

Il lui raconta la montée en puissance de Jedusor qui devint Voldemort, le règne de terreur qu'il instaura. Puis la prophétie qui l'obligeait à tuer le mage noir ou céder face à lui.

La volonté de Voldemort de détruire tout ce qui pouvait lui faire concurrence et donc cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981 où après avoir tué James et Lily Potter il s'en était pris à l'enfant qui avait extraordinairement retourné le sort à son auteur et l'avait réduit à l'état d'âme errante.

Mais finalement son retour six ans auparavant et la nouvelle horreur qu'il avait déchaînée et évidemment son envie de retrouver son seul rival pour l'éliminer.

Indra ne pipa mot pendant l'explication, d'ailleurs tous s'étaient arrêtés pour écouter. Un long silence suivit le récit de Dumbledore, tous attendant une réaction de la part du jeune Potter. Albus souriait intérieurement, sûr de la haine d'Harry pour Tom. Mais la réaction d'Indra le figea :

« -C'était donc pour ça tout cet empressement ? Et vous croyez que je vais me battre contre lui ? »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : L'histoire prend un bon chemin ? Bon ça me rassure alors ! L'apprentissage et l'approche de Séverus sont sans doute pour le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après. Désolé si ce chapitre n'est pas top mais comme chacun il est indispensable ! Bon et sinon comment tu vas ? Je te fais de gros bisous ! Bye !

Tif : Bon d'après ce que j'ai pu voir tu ne portes pas Dumbledore dans ton coeur non ? Pourtant il est si gentil ce vieillard ! Il paye les affaires d'Harry…Comment ça je ne suis pas crédible ??? lol ! Mais malgré tout je pense qu'il est mieux à Poudlard qu'au Chêne vert, même s'il est manipulé ! Je ne sais pas si Séverus va trouver Indra intéressant (à vrai dire je ne l'ai pas encore imaginé) donc on verra. Par contre ça me fait plaisir de voir enfin quelqu'un de patient ! On n'arrête pas de me demander quand est ce qu'aura lieu la rencontre mais l'attente rendra la confrontation encore plus palpitante ! Hum tu te rapproches de la solution, oui la ressemblance entre Harry et Tom n'est pas anodine ! Ah oui Paris c'est plutôt loin en effet ! Moi je suis bien à Lyon, licence d'aménagement du territoire si tu veux tout savoir ! Et toi quelle section ? Eh faut pas stresser pour le bac blanc (moi j'attends aussi els résultats de mes partiels !), perso j'ai eu des notes pourries et j'ai eu mon bac du premier coup ! Je vois à peu près ce que tu veux dire par trahir et même si tu ne dois pas culpabiliser je suis ravie que tu me mettes des reviews à chaque fois ! Je les dévore ! Merci encore et toujours pour tous ce compliments que tu me fais ! Ils me font super plaisir ! Gros bisous et à la prochaine !

Caella : Merci, contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Bisous !

Lilyp : Merci ! Voilà donc la fameuse suite ! Bye !

Endoline : Merci, ravie que tu aimes ! Malheureusement le slash n'est pas pour tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de bâcler l'histoire, leur rencontre arrivera bien assez vite Bisous !

Réponses pour l'OS :

Néphéria : En larmes ? Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir ! Merci !

Petite grenouille : Ravie qu'elle t'ait plu et touché ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	8. Rattrapage

**Chapitre 8 : Rattrapage**

* * *

S'il y avait une chose qu'Indra avait véritablement appris et retenu, c'était que le genre humain était pourri jusqu'à la moelle et qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Et cette situation lui prouvait bien.

Tous les honneurs qu'on lui avait fais n'avaient qu'un seul but : le rendre malléable afin qu'il accomplisse une tache qu'il était apparemment le seul à pouvoir exécuter. Il avait enfin trouvé cette fameuse anguille qu'on lui cachait.

Seulement ils n'étaient pas tombés sur la personne la plus facile à manipuler. Indra n'avait jamais rien attendu des gens et réciproquement il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose de sa part.

Trop longtemps on l'avait brimé, humilié, rabaissé pour qu'il éprouve un tant soit peu de compassion envers ses pairs. Les Hommes le dégoûtaient et il n'avait aucune raison de leur venir en aide. Son âme était rongée par la rancune, une haine profonde pour cette soit disante humanité l'animait, qui ne s'éteindrait sans doute jamais.

Et aujourd'hui on ne lui demandait rien de moins que de la sauver. Il avait une furieuse envie de rire. C'était gonflé ! Il avait vécu un enfer, combien de fois avait-il voulu mourir ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que quelqu'un l'aide ?

N'importe qui, il avait tellement souhaité que quelqu'un remarque son mal être, que quelqu'un voit sa souffrance. Mais jamais une main ne s'était tendue pour le relever, jamais une lueur à l'horizon, rien que l'obscurité de sa solitude amère, rien que lui au milieu de ces monstres.

Sa seule joie, sa seule rédemption venant de sa magie, comme il avait remercié les Dieux pour ce cadeau et aujourd'hui on lui demandait de la mettre au service de son 'prochain' ! L'ironie était cinglante ! Mais elle n'appartenait qu'à lui, c'était son trésor, son âme, sa raison de vivre et jamais elle ne servirait ces cancrelats que constituaient l'humanité, moldus ou sorciers.

Ils étaient tous pareils, tous corrompus. Même le vieux fou, son soit disant sauveur, qui se foutait comme d'une guigne de ce qui pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il accomplissait son prétendu devoir. Oh certes il devait avouer que tuer le meurtrier de ses parents était plus que tentant, après tout c'était en partie à cause de lui qu'il s'était retrouvé dans cet orphelinat.

Mais son ressentiment envers les Hommes était plus fort, comme un poison le prenant aux tripes et il y avait aussi le fait que c'était ce Dumbledore qui l'avait déposé chez les moldus l'ayant abandonné. Il était donc tout aussi responsable, la soeur de sa mère également et il ferait en sorte qu'ils payent au centuple son enfer.

Mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'avait pas les cartes en mains pour accomplir sa vengeance, à cette heure il était impuissant…

Mais bientôt…

Bientôt cela changerait…

Bientôt ils payeraient tous et à ce moment là il s'en délecterait.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Albus un peu sèchement.

-Ben je ne sais pas, se rattrapa Indra, c'est à vous de me le dire ! Je viens à peine d'arriver ici que j'ai déjà un ennemi mortel que je suis le seul à pouvoir combattre. C'est un peu bizarre comme situation !

Le directeur se détendit, finalement ce n'était pas un acte de rébellion mais plutôt une tentative de compréhension. Après tout c'était certainement normal, le petit devait être un peu perdu.

-Oui je comprends que ces circonstances doivent te paraître invraisemblables, fit il d'une voix qui se voulait douce, mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de te lâcher en plein dans cette guerre. Voldemort massacre des milliers de gens et il nous faut l'arrêter au plus vite. Seul toi en as le pouvoir.

-Simplement à cause d'une prédiction ? Mais qui vous dit que c'est vrai ?

-Nous prenons ces prophéties très au sérieux, jusqu'à présent elles se sont toutes révélées véridiques. En outre le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a marqué de part cette cicatrice comme son égal et de ce fait a fait de toi son seul ennemi.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Et bien nous allons faire en sorte que tu sois en mesure de rivaliser avec lui. D'ailleurs tes cours de rattrapage débutent tout à l'heure avec le professeur Snape puis le professeur Mcgonagall.

-Je vous attends dans mon bureau à 14 heures, » annonça le maître des potions.

Indra se contenta d'acquiescer, perdu sans ses pensées. Séverus regarda son visage songeur, il n'avait pas eu tort en déclarant à son maître que le garçon n'était pas acquis à la cause de Dumbledore.

Ce qu'il venait de se passer en était la preuve flagrante même si le gamin s'était habilement rattrapé. Ce dernier semblait être empli d'amertume et de colère et il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir très envie d'aider son prochain. Ce qui pouvait être avantageux pour lui s'il jouait sur cette corde là.

On ne pouvait pas dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très altruiste mais un problème de taille se posait tout de même : comment pourrait il le convaincre de se rallier à l'assassin de ses parents ? Car bien qu'il n'appréciait guère le directeur, c'était la faute du Lord s'il s'était retrouvé à l'orphelinat. En bref cette histoire ne s'annonçait guère aisée.

Toujours dans la lune Indra quitta la table pour rejoindre sa chambre. Une chose était sûre à présent : il ne pouvait plus s'encadrer les habitants de ce château, en fin de compte rien ne changeait, ils étaient comme tous les autres. Néanmoins il profiterait pleinement de leur aide pour le rendre plus puissant et ensuite…ensuite il aviserait.

Il se jeta sur le lit, encore, il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il flemmarda le temps que l'horloge affiche 14 heures puis entreprit de dénicher le bureau de son professeur, ayant totalement oublié de lui demander où il se trouvait. Il descendit jusqu'à être dans les mêmes couloirs sombres que la dernière fois.

Mais arrivé là, il ne sut plus où aller. Les portes ne pouvaient pas porter des numéros comme partout ? Non il fallait qu'elles se ressemblent toutes ! Une à une il les ouvrit mais elles étaient toutes vides.

« -Est-ce que c'est cette salle que vous cherchez Mr Doe ? fit la voix de Snape, le surprenant à nouveau.

Indra leva les yeux, l'homme était adossé contre l'embrasure d'une classe un peu plus loin.

-Je crois bien, répondit le garçon en marchant vers lui.

-Cela fait quinze minutes que je vous attends, je n'aime pas les retards Mr Doe, dit Séverus en le faisant entrer. »

Le petit brun haussa les épaules comme si ça ne le concernait pas et le mangemort dut retenir une remarque acerbe. Il ne devait pas se mettre le gosse à dos et faire la même erreur que Dumbledore. Puis il remarqua que le jeune homme se tenait debout, les mains dans les poches. Merlin il aurait besoin de toute sa patience.

« -Vous n'avez pas apporté vos affaires ?

Indra le regarda comme s'il venait de proférer une énormité. Il reprit donc avec de l'exaspération dans la voix :

-Le directeur ne vous a pas emmené faire des achats pour rien. Où sont donc vos ingrédients de potions, votre chaudron et votre livre ? …Et également votre baguette ?

-Dans ma chambre, répliqua l'orphelin sans complexe.

Séverus inspira profondément.

-Cela ira pour cette fois Mr Doe, mais pensez-y pour le prochain cours.

Nouvel hochement de tête désintéressé.

-Installez vous devant, reprit le maître des potions, mettez de l'eau dans votre chaudron et allumez le feu dessous.

Il s'exécuta.

-Nous allons débuter par les bases… »

Pendant une heure Séverus lui enseigna les rudiments de la préparation des potions. Le garçon écoutait attentivement. Au moins, se dit le plus vieux, il a un minimum de sérieux malgré son caractère rebelle. Il n'aurait pas à enseigner à un petit idiot arrogant, il en avait déjà assez en temps normal.

La deuxième heure ils commencèrent véritablement à préparer une potion et contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, le gamin ne désintégra pas la classe, il réussit même plutôt bien cette première expérience. La potion de ratatinement avait une bonne couleur violette, bien que légèrement plus claire qu'elle n'aurait dû.

« -Plutôt encourageant comme début, concéda Snape.

-Ce n'est pas spécialement compliqué, avoua le petit brun, c'est un peu comme de la chimie et je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal.

Chimie ? Oui Séverus avait vaguement entendu parler de cette science moldue. Bien peu importait le comment, cela l'arrangeait de ne pas faire face à un incompétent.

-Je vous revois demain à la même heure Mr Doe, n'oubliez pas vos affaires cette fois.

-Hum, oui. Mais euh…où je dois aller maintenant ?

-Prenez à droite en sortant, puis à gauche, montez deux étages, encore à gauche, ce sera la quatrième porte sur votre droite.

-Merci, » lança Indra en s'éclipsant.

Avec une pointe de sarcasme, Séverus se demanda comment allait s'en sortir Minerva avec ce petit démon. Puis il retourna dans son antre. Indra trouva la salle beaucoup plus facilement que précédemment. Il frappa et entra sans attendre. Pour le coup il se reçut un regard noir de la directrice adjointe.

Il ricana intérieurement, ces gens croyaient pouvoir faire de lui un pantin sans en subir les conséquences, il allait consciencieusement leur pourrir la vie. Peut être que ça leur donnerait un aperçu de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il s'assit bien devant son professeur et attendit en silence, laissant seulement ses yeux vagabonder.

« -Ici nous étudions la métamorphose Mr Potter, c'est-à-dire que nous transformons une chose en une autre et donc contrairement aux potions nous avons besoin de notre baguette.

Et voilà ils recommençaient avec ce Potter, n'y avait-il que l'autre mec en noir qui avait compris qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle ainsi ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre bout de bois, rétorqua Indra avec arrogance.

Mcgonagall tiqua.

-Alors comment comptez-vous changer ce rat en verre à pied ? » cingla-t-elle.

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant, libérant ses pouvoirs et les laissant envelopper l'animal pour le modifier. Le rat se compressa, son arrière train s'étala pour former le pied et sa tête s'élargit pour édifier le creux du verre. Sur la table reposait à présent un magnifique verre en cristal, finement ciselé.

« -Comme ça, » conclut le jeune homme en s'adossant nonchalamment contre la chaise.

La femme ne sut quoi dire de plus, restant bouche bée face au phénomène. Le garçon n'avait jamais rien appris sur la magie et il parvenait à faire un tour de haut niveau sans baguette. Une prouesse extraordinaire.

« -Comment vous sentez vous Mr Potter ? interrogea t'elle avec suspicion.

-Parfaitement bien pourquoi ? Et puis mon nom c'est Indra Doe pas Potter !

-Pourtant si, c'est bien votre nom.

-Non il ne signifie rien pour moi !

Minerva eut un claquement de langue agacé et reprit sur un autre sujet :

-Ce que vous venez de faire est, je dois bien l'avouer, un exploit et je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que je vous astreigne à tout apprendre depuis le début. Cependant au beau milieu d'un combat vous seriez déjà mort. Pour tout le monde, même si vous semblez y être habitué, sortir sa magie ainsi provoque une dépense d'énergie et lors d'une bataille vous ne pourrez vous en servir indéfiniment. De plus cela vous prend plus de temps que de lancer un sort, vous serez tué avant d'avoir pu faire un geste. Nous allons donc nous concentrer sur la façon d'augmenter vos capacités.

'_Pas si stupide que ça_,' railla Indra intérieurement.

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer en surface.

-Je vais d'abord voir quel degré de métamorphose vous pouvez atteindre avant de vous épuiser. »

Elle lui fit passer toute une série de petits tests qu'il réussit brillamment, lui faisant transformer des objets toujours plus gros et plus complexes et chaque fois elle s'étonnait de sa résistance.

« -J'oserai vous demander de vous changer vous-même en animal de votre choix. Mais ne faites pas de folies, si vous sentez une résistance, arrêtez tout de suite, c'est un exercice dangereux. »

Avec suffisance Indra se dit que ce devait être un jeu d'enfant. Il s'imagina en dragon pour lui foutre la trousse. Libérant sa magie une énième fois, il commença à se métamorphoser. Ses pieds grossirent, déchirant ses chaussures, ses mains aussi.

Mais alors qu'il la faisait remonter le long de son bras, sa respiration se fit haletante et un brouillard apparut devant ses yeux. C'était comme si un étau lui enserrait la gorge et lui compressait la poitrine. Comprenant que sa magie était en train de lui subtiliser toutes ses forces, il stoppa immédiatement sa transformation et contraignit sa magie à réintégrer son corps.

Lorsque enfin elle s'épuisa, il tomba à terre, exténué, tentant difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. Mcgonagall arriva aussitôt à ses côtés.

« -Là, calmez-vous, respirez à fond. Tenez, buvez ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant une fiole contenant un liquide doré.

Mais Indra était bien incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Des points noirs brouillaient toujours sa vue, sa gorge était en feu et sa poitrine lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il inspirait.

-E…eau, parvint il juste à articuler.

Immédiatement un verre d'eau apparut devant lui. Il se jeta dessus. Sa gorge s'apaisa mais il se sentait toujours mal.

-Je vous avais prévenu, utiliser la magie n'est pas sans conséquences. Heureusement que vous êtes parvenu à l'arrêter à temps.

Le brun grogna, il fallait en plus qu'elle en rajoute. C'est bon il avait compris la leçon et puis il était suffisamment humilié pour un bon bout de temps.

-Allez, tenez, asseyez-vous et buvez, cela vous fera du bien.

Le jeune homme avala d'une seule lampée la potion et en effet il se sentit tout de suite mieux, une vague de chaleur le réchauffa de l'intérieur et toute douleur disparut. Une potion de récupération lui appris Mcgonagall plus tard.

-Bien malgré ce petit incident, je peux dire que vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien. Votre niveau est assez élevé mais nous avons quand même une bonne marge de progression. Nous allons dons y travailler… »

Après avoir laissé au garçon une dizaine de minutes pour récupérer, ils entamèrent la leçon. Néanmoins pour ce premier cours, la directrice adjointe le ménagea même si en sortant de la salle à 18 heures, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir de tout son soul !


	9. Séverus Snape

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Merci à ma bêta: Ceres03!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Séverus Snape**

Ainsi avaient continué les jours. Matins et soirs Indra s'entraînait avec ses professeurs. Mcgonagall avait fait part de l'extraordinaire capacité du garçon aux membres du corps enseignant et Dumbledore avait été ravi d'apprendre que son protégé avait les ressources nécessaires pour faire face au mage noir.

Il se serait retrouvé bien bête si le gosse avait été tout aussi banal que les autres. Heureusement, il se trouvait être fort intéressant. Ils avaient donc fait en sorte d'adapter les cours en fonction des pouvoirs du jeune, appuyant sur son aptitude à faire de la magie sans baguette, bien que pour la botanique et les potions elle n'était pas indispensable.

Mrs Chourave s'évertuait à lui faire connaître toutes les plantes qui pouvaient lui être utiles, pour les potions, les herbes qui pouvaient guérir, celles qui pouvaient tuer, celles qui lui seraient essentielles s'il se trouvait en forêt, en montagne, dans un marécage…Bref les plantes qui l'aideraient dans toutes les circonstances.

Minerva continuait à le faire travailler sur la métamorphose, sur lui ou une autre personne, lui indiquant les sorts et leurs résultats pour qu'il se repère plus facilement. Mais elle l'entraînait également sur tout ce qui pouvait modifier le corps humain et pas seulement la métamorphose animale : tel que le changement d'apparence, de consistance, l'invisibilité…

Flitwick se penchait plus sur la télékinésie et tout ce qui touchait au mental ainsi que la vitesse de réaction. Il lui faisait déplacer ou repousser des objets par la pensée toujours plus vite et en nombre toujours plus important. De plus il orientait quelques fois ses leçons vers les éléments. Le jeune homme était parvenu a gelé tout un orphelinat, il devait donc avoir une prédisposition pour cette branche de la magie.

Quant à Snape, il jouait sur plusieurs fronts et parfois Indra demeurait plus longtemps avec lui ou revenait le soir pour terminer son travail. En plus des potions, il apprenait l'occlumancie et la légilimancie ainsi que les mœurs, la vie, tout ce qui peuplait le monde sorcier : les différentes créatures magiques, leurs statuts, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses.

Il lui refaisait toute une éducation et évidemment il ne se privait pas de montrer, subtilement cela va sans dire, toutes les erreurs, les injustices, les défaillances du système en place.

Un soir, trois heures après que son élève ait rejoint la directrice adjointe, Séverus sentit son bras pulser, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Il abandonna la potion de vision nocturne qu'il avait commencé avec le gosse et sortit du château pour transplaner dans la demeure de son maître.

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver dans le salon privé du Lord. Il frappa et entra lorsque ce dernier le lui autorisa. Le salon était constitué d'un vaste bureau, d'une chaise luxueuse dans laquelle se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de deux autres sièges pour les invités.

Au sol s'étendait majestueusement un tapis d'orient et les murs de pierres noires étaient drapés de larges tissus rouges sombres. Tom désigna un siège et Séverus s'y assit.

« -Comment avance notre plan Séverus ? As-tu converti le jeune Potter ?

-Pas encore Mon Seigneur, mais c'est une chose qui risque de prendre du temps. Il y a bien trop de colère en lui pour qu'il nous fasse confiance facilement.

-Un temps que nous n'avons pas Séverus ! gronda le mage, plus ce gamin reste auprès de Dumbledore, plus celui-ci renforce sa puissance ! Les pertes du dernier raid ont été bien trop nombreuses ! Ces crétins sont galvanisés par le retour de leur Survivant et ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à les rejoindre ! Nous perdons du terrain Séverus et je ne le permettrai pas !

-Je suis désolé maître, je fais mon possible. Je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas vous affronter, il n'accomplira pas la prophétie. Mais le faire adopter votre cause ne sera pas aisé. Il hait le monde et je pense qu'il préférera jouer tout seul.

-Et bien, fais en sorte qu'il haïsse tout le monde sauf moi ! Montre lui qu'en se joignant à nous il pourra faire ce qu'il veut, qu'il pourra se venger !

-Oui maître.

-Cependant l'enjeu est trop grand pour que tu bâcles le travail. Je te laisse donc jusqu'à la nouvelle année. Si d'ici là tu ne me l'as pas apporter, crois bien que te tuer ne me fera pas de peine !

-Bien Mon Seigneur, je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour ne pas vous décevoir.

-Retournes là bas Séverus, répliqua Jedusor en le congédiant d'un signe de la main, et taches de ne pas m'obliger à me séparer d'un bon mangemort. »

Le maître des potions s'inclina et quitta le château de Voldemort. Il revint donc à Poudlard en imaginant différentes stratégies pour ramener le garçon vers eux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut l'objet de ses pensées assit contre sa porte.

« -Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici Mr Doe ? s'enquit-il.

Au son de la voix de son professeur, Indra releva aussitôt la tête.

-Je vous attendais, fit-il comme une évidence, vous n'étiez pas là au dîner alors je me suis dit que vous deviez encore travailler sur la potion. Donc j'étais venu vous aider, mais…

-Mais en effet j'étais absent.

-Où vous étiez ?

-Vous êtes bien curieux Mr Doe.

Le petit brun fit un sourire contrit.

-Vous pouvez m'appelez Indra vous savez, les 'Mr Doe' de partout, ça fait un peu trop cérémonieux pour moi. »

Séverus eut un sourire contenu, le gamin lui faisait confiance, du moins se sentait suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour se permettre plus de familiarité. C'était un bon point. Mais l'enseignant avait bien compris que le jeune homme préférait qu'on le traite comme les autres, sans davantage de faveurs ni d'inconvénients.

Au contraire il aimait qu'on lui résiste un minimum ou alors inconsciemment il cherchait une discipline parentale qu'il n'avait jamais eu et la trouvait en Séverus. Donc ce dernier se contenta d'un signe de tête et le fit entrer dans son laboratoire. Immédiatement Indra se précipita sur la potion pour l'arranger.

« -Vous croyez que si on met des pattes de gecko l'effet durera plus longtemps ? interrogea le petit brun, étant donné que combiné à des racines de polypodes, elles ralentissent l'évacuation de substances étrangères dans le corps.

Snape fixa l'étudiant, décidément la perspicacité de ce garçon l'étonnait.

-C'est une idée à creuser. Plutôt que d'agir directement sur la potion, se pencher plus sur le corps humain. Oui il y a une chance que cela fonctionne.

Indra sourit de toutes ses dents, c'était rare que l'homme le complimente et que sa proposition puisse être valable l'excitait. Tout en modifiant la potion, l'orphelin continua ses questions :

-J'ai feuilleté les bouquins que vous m'avez prêté. Est-ce qu'on pourrait essayer la potion d'Impera ? »

Séverus cacha sa satisfaction. Voyant que le gosse était plutôt doué dans sa matière, il lui avait permis d'emprunter certains livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle et qui évidemment contenait nombre de potions de magie noire. Et c'était exactement la réaction qu'il attendait de la part du Survivant.

« -Je crains que non Indra, ce n'est pas une potion du programme scolaire. A vrai dire , elle est même classée dans les interdites.

-Pourquoi me l'avoir passé alors ?

-Une simple culture personnelle, répondit l'enseignant de façon évasive.

-Mais pourquoi est-elle interdite ?

-Contrôler l'esprit des autres est prohibé par le ministère.

-Mais pourquoi ? En temps de guerre mieux vaut avoir toutes les chances de notre côté !

-En effet mais cette branche de la magie est dite réprouvable.

-C'est stupide ! Et ils croient que je vais me battre avec quoi ? En changeant leur couleur de cheveux ? C'est sûr qu'ils vont mourir, de rire. Attendez, dans cinq minutes vous allez me dire qu'on ne doit pas tuer l'adversaire !

-Non, non vous pouvez tuer, même si faire des prisonniers est recommandé.

-Pour qu'ils s'échappent trente secondes plus tard ? Insensé ! Insensé et contradictoire ! On ne peut pas contrôler les gens pour déjouer leurs plans, mais on les capture en espérant qu'ils nous révèlent tout et au pire on les tue ! Stupide, il n'y a pas d'autres mots ! »

Séverus haussa simplement les épaules, il venait de planter les premières graines du doute. Quand il se rendrait compte que la défaite de Dumbledore était inéluctable, il serait en bonne voie de conversion. Il suffirait de lui montrer qu'aucune récompense ne l'attendait au bout du chemin et bien sûr lui faire miroiter tous les avantages qu'il tirerait du côté sombre.

En fin de compte tout n'était qu'une question de temps. En définitive le garçon les rejoindrait et ils anéantiraient ces hypocrites, reconstruiraient un monde où chacun aurait enfin la place qu'il méritait. La loi du plus fort était maîtresse en ce bas monde et tous les moins que rien retourneraient une fois pour toutes dans la fange d'où ils venaient.

Le maître des potions revint à sa préparation, ils avaient une expérience à tenter. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était qu'Indra doutait déjà. Il savait qu'aider la populace ne lui apporterait rien et de toutes façons il ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'il accorde son aide. Non il avait depuis longtemps décidé de partir avant le face à face.

Mais pour partir où ?

Là était le problème. Il n'avait nul endroit où se réfugier.

Il était seul au monde.

C'était la triste réalité, il avait beau être entouré de gens qui se prétendaient ses amis, il ne pouvait se tourner vers personne. Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il quitta le laboratoire, bien plus triste que d'ordinaire.

Séverus le regarda partir, sans un mot. Le petit brun était tellement transparent à ses yeux. Il avait vu sa soudaine détresse bien qu'il en ignorait la cause. Et l'espace d'un instant il se dit qu'un gamin ne devrait pas porter un tel fardeau…

Quelques temps plus tard, après que les jours se soient écoulés sans heurts, Voldemort se faisant relativement calme ces derniers temps, une surprise attendit Indra au petit déjeuner.

C'était le 31 Juillet, encore ensuqué, le jeune homme était arrivé à table en traînant un peu les pieds. A peine s'était il posé sur la chaise, que la voix joyeuse de Dumbledore résonna désagréablement à son oreille. Indra visa le directeur de manière totalement ahuri.

« -Mon anniversaire c'est le 25 Octobre, cingla-t-il avant de replonger la tête dans son café.

Le sourire d'Albus se crispa.

-Non tu es bien né un 31 Juillet.

-Ah. Bien. Merci alors, fit le jeune homme d'une voix morne.

-Tiens, continua le vieil homme, les elfes t'ont préparé un gâteau.

Une énorme pâtisserie pleine de chocolat et de crème apparue alors sur la table.

-Non merci, les gâteaux le matin je ne peux pas.

-Ah bon ? Tant pis alors. Je te le laisse pour midi. »

Indra hocha la tête et se désintéressa de lui. Pendant ce temps Séverus riait sous cape, son employeur s'y prenait vraiment mal et on ne pouvait pas dire que le garçon était très coopératif, il se heurtait à un véritable mur. Mais Dumbledore était têtu et il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

« -Les professeurs et moi-même nous sommes cotisés pour t'offrir ceci, » reprit il en lui présentant un long paquet.

Et malheureusement pour Snape, la ténacité du directeur fut payante, Indra ne revenait pas qu'on lui offre un cadeau pour son anniversaire (même si ce n'était pas la date habituelle). Touché, il les remercia en balbutiant. Puis avec la joie d'un enfant de cinq ans, il déchira le papier. Sa gaieté se refroidit brusquement lorsqu'il découvrit…

...Un balai...

'_C'est une plaisanterie ?_ se fâcha intérieurement le brun, _ils veulent que je nettoie le château ou quoi ?'_

Devant son air plus que sceptique, Séverus cru bon de préciser :

« -C'est pour voler… »

Cette fois Indra fut plutôt surpris. Ils voulaient dire comme les sorcières dans les films ? Il sentit l'excitation le gagner, il pourrait vraiment voler, dans les airs, comme un oiseau…Un grand sourire éclaira son visage – totalement réveillé - il se leva précipitamment et sortit de la salle en courant, lançant un bruyant 'merci' avant de disparaître.

« -Harry attends ! s'écria Albus.

En vain le garçon était déjà loin.

-Il te faut des leçons, acheva t'il doucement.

Mrs Bibine se leva à son tour.

-Je m'en occupe, » dit-elle avec un sourire de connivence avant de suivre le même chemin.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva dehors elle ne put qu'assister aux cabrioles du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'amusait à voler dans tous les sens sans aucun problème, comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie et riait de bonheur. L'enseignante constata qu'elle n'avait rien à lui apprendre, il déambulait dans les airs avec une telle aisance, sans aucun doute il avait hérité des gènes de son père.

Indra était le plus heureux des adolescents, jamais il n'avait ressenti ni même imaginé une telle sensation de liberté. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il n'y avait aucune contrainte. Le vent frais lui fouettait délicieusement le visage. Les courants le faisaient grimper toujours plus haut puis redescendre à raz de terre avec une vitesse vertigineuse.

Il était tel un oiseau et il aurait voulu rester indéfiniment dans ce ciel. Mais une voix le fit malheureusement redescendre de ces cieux.

« -Mr Doe ! Ne croyez pas pouvoir échapper à mon cours ! Descendez et plus vite que ça !

Indra ralenti son élan et se mit à faire de petits cercles au dessus de Snape.

-Mais votre cours n'est pas avant 14 heures !

-Il est précisément 14 heures, » railla le maître des potions.

La bouche du petit brun forma un 'oh' muet et descendit enfin de son balai. Ses longs cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés et la plupart s'étaient échappés de sa queue de cheval. Ses joues étaient rougies et ses yeux étincelaient.

« -Je peux conclure que votre cadeau vous a plu, taquina Séverus.

-Absolument ! C'est vraiment génial ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais c'est vraiment 14 heures ? Je suis resté si longtemps dessus ?

-Effectivement. Mes collègues ont jugé bon de vous laisser vous amuser un peu mais il est hors de question que vous ratiez une de mes leçons. Bon allez prendre une douche rapide et rejoignez moi dans la salle pour une séance d'occlumancie.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et monta dans sa chambre, l'ivresse du vol bouillonnant toujours dans ses veines. Dans les cachots Séverus le fit asseoir sur une chaise et déclara :

-Nous allons voir si vous avez retenu la leçon. J'espère que vous vous êtes entraîné à fermer votre esprit. Légilimens ! »

Les souvenirs de son vol apparurent immédiatement. Indra souhaita de prime abord poursuivre le plaisir que provoquait cette vision mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui rappela son devoir. Il entreprit donc de repousser cet intrus.

Il se mit à penser à un mur de brique, protégeant ses pensées. Petit à petit celui-ci se matérialisa, mais Séverus accentua sa pression, créant ainsi de petites brèches. Au fur et à mesure le mangemort progressa, détruisant des pans entiers de la protection.

Ereinté, ayant mal au crâne, Indra tenta le tout pour le tout et forma une grande onde pour chasser son assaillant. Séverus quitta alors son esprit, faisant même quelques pas en arrière. Le petit brun quant à lui s'écroula par terre, transpirant abondamment.

« -De mieux en mieux Indra mais ce n'est toujours pas au point, nous recommencerons dans quelques jours.

-Chouette…, marmonna ce dernier avec une pointe d'ironie. »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Oui j'ai vu ça ! Tu n'es même pas allé vois mon OS ! Vilain garçon ! Ne me dis pas que tu travailles plus je ne te croirais pas ! lol ! Je pense que ce chapitre montre assez bien comment Snape met Indra dans sa poche, une bonne partie du moins ! Pour ton livre ben maintenant tu sais qu'il y en a une de suite ! J'irais même l'acheter dès que j'ai finis celui que je suis en train de lire. Quant à Nightwish je suis au courant mais je n'irai pas à leur concert, comme je n'aime pas toutes leurs chansons…Comme d'habitude merci mon cher ! Gros bisous !!

Caella : Merci beaucoup !

Rim999 : Salut toi ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ? Sinon oui je n'avais pas pensé à Mcgonagall et sa métamorphose en chat. Je suis à blâmer j'ai complètement oublié ! Tant pis ! Ravie qu'il t'ais plu tout de même ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	10. Maison

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Merci Ceres!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Maison**

En fin de compte le lundi 1er septembre arriva.

Le mois d'Août s'était déroulé sans que rien de spécial de se produise. Indra avait continué à profiter des leçons et son niveau avait bien augmenté. Il avait toujours son petit caractère rebelle qui en faisait voir des belles à ses professeurs mais malgré tout l'ambiance était restée sereine.

Le brun passait son temps entre les cours, les heures de vols et…celles passées dans le bureau de Snape. Ces deux là s'étaient petit à petit rapprochés durant le mois. Le garçon s'était rendu compte que malgré les apparences le maître des potions n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que ça pour suivre les idéaux de Dumbledore.

Plusieurs fois il l'avait entendu reprouver les choix du directeur bien que cela n'était pas non plus flagrant. Par ailleurs son caractère s'appariait bien avec celui d'Indra : cynique, sarcastique ; il s'était retrouvé dans le comportement de l'homme.

Alors en plus des après-midi obligatoires, il passait souvent ses soirées avec son professeur, mijotant des potions ou s'engageant dans de grandes discussions. Un lien s'était créé entre eux à leur insu…

Même le mangemort, qui au départ ne le faisait que pour son maître, s'était au fur et à mesure attaché au gosse, malgré lui. Ce petit avait quelque chose d'attachant dans sa haine d'autrui, comme si derrière ce masque de colère se cachait une profonde fêlure. Et puis cette incroyable puissance qu'il dégageait ne le rendait que plus intéressant, Séverus se prenait parfois à le comparer au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En ce lundi midi, ils étaient tous attablés dans la Grande Salle. De nombreux professeurs avaient fait leur apparition, notamment un homme d'environ la quarantaine à l'allure miteuse qui se mit à regarder Indra avec une certaine insistance. L'orphelin lui renvoya un regard courroucé. Il ne savait pas que fixer les gens était malpoli ? Le plus jeune se tourna vers Séverus et le questionna du regard.

« -Le professeur de DCFM : Rémus Lupin, un ancien ami de vos parents, » répondit celui-ci avec une certaine ironie.

L'opinion du jeune homme sur le nouvel arrivant n'en fut que plus mauvaise. Encore un qui s'était arrangé pour l'oublier lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'aide. Le dédaignant complètement il entama une discussion avec le maître des potions.

Il ne vit ainsi pas l'air triste de Lupin, mais Snape, lui, ne le manqua pas et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jubilation. Alors qu'est-ce que cela faisait de se sentir rejeté ? Il retourna finalement à sa conversation avec le Survivant.

Au milieu du repas, Dumbledore prit la parole :

« -Mes amis, une nouvelle année commence et sous de meilleurs hospices que les précédentes. Et une fois de plus l'union sera notre force, je compte sur vous pour rassurer les élèves et les diriger sur la bonne voie.

Les professeurs inclinèrent la tête, montrant leur accord. Le directeur se tourna vers le seul adolescent et reprit :

-Harry pour toi aussi tout commence. Je vais t'expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école. Elle est divisée en quatre maisons…

'_Vive l'unité'_, pensa Indra.

-…Qui ont chacune leurs particularités : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Ce soir tu seras réparti dans l'une d'elles et tu iras dormir avec tes camarades de dortoir.

-Quoi ? s'écria le jeune homme, mais…et ma chambre ?

-Ce n'était que temporaire, nous ne pouvons faire d'exception sinon cela attiserait les jalousies, tu comprends ? »

Indra se mordit la joue pour ne pas répondre. Comment ça pas d'exception ? On quémandait son aide pour gagner une guerre mais il n'avait pas la permission d'avoir une chambre individuelle ? Ils se moquaient clairement de lui là ! Il comprenait en effet qu'ils faisaient ce qui les arrangeaient !

Imperceptiblement Séverus posa sa main sur le bras du garçon pour l'adjoindre au calme. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard amer mais consentit à s'apaiser. Etrangement leurs petits privilèges disparaissaient une fois qu'ils le pensaient acquis à leur cause. Mais rien n'était moins sûr…

« -Mr Rusard te donnera le règlement, poursuivit Dumbledore, chaque fois que tu désobéiras, tu feras perdre des points à ta maison, mais tu en gagneras si tu as de bons résultats en cours. A la fin de l'année une des maisons sera déclarée victorieuse… »

Le petit brun décrocha qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ces règles ? Il n'avait jamais eu de maison et n'en aurait jamais, du moins certainement pas avec eux. Surtout qu'il comptait la quitter relativement rapidement. Il replongea dans ses petits-pois qu'il touillait plus, histoire de dire, qu'il ne les portait à sa bouche.

« -Vous ne risquez pas de grossir…murmura Séverus. »

Indra le regarda avec étonnement. C'était étrange de voir quelqu'un se soucier véritablement de lui. Parce que cette simple phrase sous entendait bien plus de choses qu'elle en avait l'air. Il avait appris à connaître le maître des potions. Alors sans que l'homme ne le force plus, il se mit à manger davantage.

Vint le soir.

Indra avait fini de ranger ses affaires dans ses sacs durant la journée avec un certain ressentiment. Il appréciait vraiment cette chambre, la première fois qu'il goûtait à l'intimité et il regrettait de devoir la quitter. Assis dans une petite pièce à côté de la Grande Salle, il entendait le vacarme de l'arrivée des élèves.

Il sentit monter en lui une légère angoisse, il n'avait pas de très bons souvenirs avec les jeunes de son âge. Il espérait que rien de la sorte ne se reproduirait car cette fois ses adversaires avaient les mêmes armes que lui. Sa jambe commença à trembler, finalement il allait peut être partir plus vite que prévu.

Mais une main qu'il connaissait bien, une main rassurante, pressa son épaule et presque aussitôt sa jambe stoppa sa danse. Séverus avait un véritable effet apaisant sur lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait toujours mieux en sa présence. Celui-ci attendait avec lui que le moment de sa répartition soit venu et il lui en était reconnaissant car sinon il se serait déjà enfuit en courant.

Le bruit se rapprocha puis il put entendre le raclement des bancs sur le sol et les couverts qui s'entrechoquaient. Un silence relatif remplaça le brouhaha et une voix tenue semblait chanter. Enfin il reconnut la voix de Mcgonagall qui appelait des noms, il sut que son tour ne tarderait plus.

Il commença à se ronger les ongles mais le maître des potions lui donna aussitôt une tape sur la main pour l'arrêter. Indra grogna pour la forme mais au fond il s'amusait de ces rabrouements. Finalement Séverus indiqua que l'heure était arrivée et il se dirigea vers la porte. A ses côtés le petit brun leva des yeux incertains vers lui.

« -Je suis là Indra, » dit Snape si doucement qu'Indra crut l'avoir imaginé.

Mais la main sur sa nuque, le poussant dans la Grande Salle, était bien réelle et il fut obligé d'avancer. Néanmoins cette marque de familiarité lui donna la force qui lui manquait et il pénétra dans l'antre au dragon d'un pas sûr.

La nouvelle du retour du Survivant avait fait le tour des élèves surtout quand Dumbledore leur avait précisé qu'il serait réparti à la fin des premières années et qu'il entrerait directement en septième année. Ils attendaient donc tous la venue de leur Sauveur avec une impatience non dissimulée.

Et il apparut enfin.

Pas un ne resta stupéfait par cette vision.

Harry Potter, dont les longs cheveux ébouriffés battaient sur son dos, ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école, mais un jean avec des chaînes et un tee-shirt orné d'une tête de mort. Ses yeux étaient cernés de noir derrière ses lunettes et il arborait un épais bracelet noir. Celui Qui Avait Survécu était bien loin de l'image du gentil garçon qu'on s'en faisait.

Nombreux furent choqués, d'autres indifférents, certains en revanche étaient subitement plus intéressés…

Indra s'approcha du choixpeau, qu'il posa sur sa tête sous la directive de Minerva. Une voix retentit dans sa tête et aussitôt il sut qu'il n'aimait pas ça, il érigea rapidement ses défenses mentales.

« -Hum…tu ne me fais pas confiance jeune homme ?

-Vous vous introduisez dans mon esprit sans permission je vous signale.

-Certes mais je dois te répartir.

-Je vois beaucoup de colère en toi …

-Si vous le dites.

-Et tu es puissant, continua le choixpeau sans tenir compte de l'intervention de l'orphelin, tu aimerais faire tes preuves. Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur !

-Et bien mettez moi-y, répliqua Indra d'un ton désabusé.

-Ce sera donc : SERPENTARD ! conclu le choixpeau. »

La table des verts et argents applaudit bruyamment alors que les autres le regardèrent se diriger vers elle avec incrédulité. Les serpentards se décalèrent et le brun s'installa à la place libérée sans plus faire attention. Son regard se porta plutôt vers la table des enseignants où il vit son maître des potions incliner la tête dans sa direction avec satisfaction.

Il fut content d'avoir l'approbation de son enseignant. Retournant à la table remplie de nourriture, une main se tendit soudainement vers lui. Il coula son regard le long du bras, du torse puis du visage de cet étranger. Habillé comme les autres, il ressortait pourtant de lui une certaine classe. Des cheveux blonds encadraient un visage pâle et aristocratique, ainsi que deux grands yeux…gris ? L'orphelin s'étonna de cette couleur.

« -Drago Malefoy, se présenta l'inconnu.

Après un moment d'hésitation, le Survivant serra sa main. Des ennemis il en avait assez.

-Indra Doe, répondit-il.

Le blond l'avisa avec circonspection.

-Mais tu…

-Je m'appelle Indra, assena un peu durement ce dernier.

Drago comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister, sujet certainement sensible.

-Bienvenue à Serpentard, se contenta t-il de dire.

Le brun hocha la tête et grignota un morceau de pain pour se donner contenance.

-Alors Potter comment ça se fait que le Sauveur soit parmi les serpents ? demanda une fille brune à l'allure grossière d'une voix aigue.

L'interpellé lui lança une œillade assassine avant de répondre froidement :

-Mon nom est Indra Doe, ne t'avises plus jamais de m'appeler autrement. Et je ne suis le sauveur de personne.

La fille afficha un air outré.

-Tu as beau être le Survivant, tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! De toutes façons quel mal pourrais-tu bien me faire ? N'est-ce pas Drago ? finit elle en ricanant.

-Avec un peu de chance il parviendrait peut être à te faire taire Pansy, railla ce dernier, laisse le maintenant, tu ne vois pas que tu l'agaces ? »

La dite Pansy poussa un cri indigné et se tourna de l'autre côté, non sans avoir avant promis d'un regard, mille tortures à Indra. Le jeune homme se rembrunit intérieurement, il s'était juré de ne pas se faire d'ennemis, du moins pas tout de suite, et il échouait lamentablement.

Bien sûr c'était sa faute, il aurait pu répondre plus gentiment, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir cassant dès qu'on l'appelait par ce nom débile. Heureusement tout n'était pas perdu, le blond en face de lui semblait l'apprécier et il paraissait être une figure importante parmi les élèves.

Le repas se déroula sans que les autres ne cherchent à lui parler, Malefoy les dissuadant d'un regard. Du côté de la table des professeurs, Dumbledore était légèrement irrité : le gosse était arrivé habillé en moldu dans la salle sans aucun complexe et pour couronner le tout il finissait à Serpentard.

La situation commençait à lui échapper et il n'aimait pas ça.

Néanmoins à la fin du repas, il épilogua encore sur les bienfaits de l'unité et enfin les étudiants furent autorisés à rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Ce fut le blond qui emmena Indra au sien. Ils descendirent dans les cachots que le brun connaissait bien à présent pour y avoir passé de nombreuses heures avec son, désormais, directeur de maison.

Mais Drago l'emmena plus loin, devant un simple mur nu et humide. Il prononça le mot de passe : 'Cerbère' et les fit entrer dans l'antre des verts et argents.

« -Ici c'est la salle commune, présenta t'il.

Il l'emmena ensuite dans un couloir à droite, monta un escalier et ouvrit une porte à droite dévoilant une salle de bain, commune également. Celle de gauche donnait sur le dortoir.

-Ton lit, indiqua Malefoy en montrant du doigt celui en face de la porte, je suis juste à côté. »

La pièce était circulaire, sur les tons, évidemment, de vert. Il y avait six lits avec leurs petites armoires en bois. Il vit que ses affaires l'attendaient déjà sur le sien. Il repensa à sa chambre avec regret, il revenait finalement dans un dortoir et il espérait que ça se passerait mieux, pas question qu'on lui saute dessus pendant qu'il dormait !

Il rangea de nouveau ses affaires et s'étala sur le matelas, nettement moins confortable que le précédent, bien que davantage que celui de l'orphelinat, mais ce n'était pas difficile. Les autres occupants firent alors leur entrée et ils se présentèrent.

Il y avait un grand black avec des tresses plaquées sur la tête et au sourire ravageur, nommé Blaise Zabini. Il semblait être un véritable bout en train. Puis deux grands molosses : Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup et s'empiffraient de gâteaux mais Indra les soupçonna d'être bien plus qu'ils ne le paraissaient.

Enfin venait Théodore Nott, un petit châtain au regard vert empli de malice, celui-ci avait le lit à sa gauche. Et bien sûr Drago Malefoy complétait le tableau dont il semblait être le chef. Une bande d'adolescents sorciers avec deux gros bras, il devait se méfier. Bizarrement il allait sans doute passer plus de temps chez son professeur de potion et accessoirement user de son entraînement de l'été.

Malefoy se pencha soudain sur le montant de son lit à baldaquin.

« -Alors maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, peux tu nous dire pourquoi tu veux que l'on t'appelle : Indra…Doe ? »

Les garçons se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers lui, la curiosité régnant sur leurs visages. Indra les jaugea, devait-il leur dire ? Ce n'était pas un secret mais il n'aimait pas se dévoiler à des inconnus, enfin à personne à vrai dire, c'était simple de les retourner contre lui. Mais le regard du blond, pas rassurant mais au moins dénué de railleries, l'incita à le faire.

« -J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat et c'est le nom qu'on m'a donné par rapport à ma cicatrice…

Voyant leurs airs indécis, il expliqua :

-Indra est le dieu de la foudre en Inde. Bref j'ai appris il y a juste deux mois que j'étais censé être ce Harry Potter. Mais ce nom n'a aucune signification pour moi, pourtant ils s'obstinent à m'appeler ainsi et ça m'énerve, raconta t-il succinctement.

-Donc on ne doit pas t'appeler Potter ?

-Non je ne préférerais pas.

-C'est un peu idiot… commenta Blaise.

-Je ne crois pas. Imagine que l'on t'ait toujours appelé Blaise et que d'un seul coup on décrète que tu t'appelles Jean. Tu penserais quoi ?

Le black fronça les sourcils puis…fit un grand sourire.

-Pas faux, dit il en lui frappant l'épaule, je ne l'avais pas vu de cette manière. C'est vrai que depuis toujours on te connaît sous le nom de Potter donc…

-D'ailleurs on ne s'attendait pas à te voir dans cette maison, déclara Théodore.

-Pourquoi ?

-Encore des idées préconçues…

-Mais c'est une bonne surprise, bienvenue chez les serpents Doe ! » reprit joyeusement Zabini.

Les autres inclinèrent la tête, signifiant leurs accords. Puis chacun retourna à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Bon pas tellement plus d'actions dans ce chapitre mais je pense (en tant que lectrice) que celui là est tout de même plus intéressant, non ? Je vois que tu as des cours passionnant dis moi ! Finalement je suis bien où je suis ! Pour Nigthwish en même temps s'il n'y a personne pour t'accompagner tu me diras c'est normal ! Moi je voudrais bien qu'Epica passe à Lyon ! Mais on peut toujours espérer ! Bon à la semaine prochaine, gros bisous !

Caella : Il me semble que ça avance déjà un peu plus vite dans ce chapitre non ? J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci, bisous !

Rim999 : Bah c'est pas bien grave mais je ne savais pas que tu lisais cette fic donc je suis contente que ce soit le cas ! En effet c'est la première fois qu'il reçoit un cadeau donc il peut être heureux et puis faut avouer que ce n'est pas non plus un cadeau pourri ! En tout cas ravie que ce chapitre t'ais plu, merci pour ta review, bisous !

Line : Merci beaucoup. La rencontre ce fera dans quelques chapitres donc il faut encore attendre un peu ! A la prochaine, bisous !

Rubika666 : Merci, contente que ça te plaise ! Kiss !

Tif : Alors je réponds à deux reviews en une ! Bon j'espère que ton ordinateur et accessoirement ton amie aussi vont mieux ! Quant à ton TP tu sais la note ou pas ? Si c'est bien serpentard d'attendre de devenir puissant avant de se tirer mais comme tu peux le remarquer c'est bien sa nouvelle maison ! Et oui il ressemble de plus en plus à Tom… Pour Séverus, je pense qu'il verra de moins en moins une mission en Indra, mais ça se voit déjà un peu non ? Sinon je suis pour que tu sois droguée à ma fic mais fumer c'est pas bien ! Mdr la militante dans l'âme ! lol ! Pour les : à, je sais mais c'est la faute à ffnet ! Et bonne paque à toi aussi ! Sinon non je ne suis pas si sadique (hum…) il y aura bien un petit quelque chose entre Séverus et Indra ! Oui j'ai choisi le 25 Octobre parce que le signe astrologique était le scorpion (ce qui se rapproche le plus de serpent dans les signes occidentaux) et puis parce que ça pouvait correspondre à sa date de naissance réelle. Indra en mec cool ? J'irais peut être pas jusque là, je ne le vois pas comme ça personnellement. Je l'imagine plus comme quelqu'un de sombre, qui ne peut pas sentir les autres et qui n'a confiance en personne, il est plus comme une personne très solitaire. Mais évidemment chacun son interprétation… En tout cas contente que tu sois toujours au rendez vous ! Merci beaucoup pour tes gentilles reviews ! Gros bisous !

Allissone : Merci de ta review sur mon OS HP/SS. Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait plu, et merci de tes encouragements ! Bye !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	11. DCFM

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Encore et toujours merci à ma bêta qui corrige plus vite que son ombre!

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : DCFM**

Le lendemain matin, Indra fut réveillé par le hurlement strident d'un réveil vicieux. Il se redressa brusquement, regardant autour de lui d'un air paniqué, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit. Où étaient son double lit et les rideaux beiges ? Ceux-ci étaient verts et l'espace s'était réduit.

Puis les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il se recoucha en soupirant. Bon rien ne s'était produit cette nuit mais n'était ce pas à cause de la protection qu'il avait posé autour de son lit ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il en était soulagé.

Dans le dortoir il entendit le bruit des autres qui se levaient, il en fit alors autant. Il repoussa les tissus et sortit de son cocon, vêtu d'un de ses vieux tee-shirts trop larges, qui découvrait son épaule gauche et d'un boxer. Il croisa le regard de Blaise qui le lorgnait outrageusement.

« -Qu'est ce que tu r'gardes ? dit Indra agressivement.

-Moi ? Mais rien du tout, » répondit le black avec un petit sourire narquois.

Le brun grommela et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais il ne prit sa douche que lorsque ses camarades eurent terminé et qu'il eut posé un sort de fermeture sur la porte. Quand il sortit, il remarqua que les autres l'attendaient. Drago répondit à sa question implicite :

« -Les serpentards ne sont guère appréciés parmi les autres maisons, il est donc plus raisonnable de rester groupés. »

D'un mouvement de tête il les remercia tacitement puis il les suivit. Quand ils firent leur entrée, un silence gênant s'abattit sur le Grande Salle. Il fallait dire que beaucoup d'élèves avaient espéré que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mascarade, le Survivant ne pouvait résider dans cette maison honnie qu'était Serpentard ou alors seulement pour les espionner.

Mais le voir parmi eux, comme l'un d'entre eux, comme s'ils étaient amis, c'était…dérangeant, anormal. Ils auraient pu lui pardonner son attitude rebelle : son refus de porter l'uniforme, ses vêtements bien trop sombres, son…maquillage ; s'il avait été dans l'une des trois autres maisons mais ce n'était pas le cas et cette extravagance ne jouait pas en sa faveur.

Mais Indra avait l'habitude de ne pas être apprécié alors il ne fit pas grand cas de leur silence et il s'installa à table, non sans avoir salué Snape qui imperceptiblement, d'un mouvement de couteau vers un plateau de nourritures, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à manger. Le petit brun fit un mince sourire puis piocha un croissant dans l'un des paniers.

Drago quitta soudainement la table, il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard leur distribuer leurs emplois du temps. Aujourd'hui ils débutaient par DCFM puis métamorphose et enfin potion. Au moins ils finissaient en beauté, peut être même que Séverus accepterait qu'il reste avec lui un peu plus longtemps.

Indra accompagna le groupe des serpentards jusqu'au dortoir pour récupérer leurs affaires, puis jusqu'à la salle de DCFM. Le professeur Lupin les accueillit et l'orphelin s'assit au fond de la classe, aux côtés de Malefoy qui lui avait dégagé une place.

« -Bonjour tout le monde, je crois que les présentations ne sont plus nécessaires, à part peut être pour notre nouvel arrivant. Je suis donc le professeur Lupin et j'enseigne ici depuis trois ans, déclara l'homme, Mr Potter il me semble que vous avez suivi des cours de rattrapage durant l'été, j'aimerais tester votre niveau.

-Bien sûr, je vérifierai que chacun d'entre vous ait bien révisé pendant les vacances, » ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au reste de la classe.

Le petit brun se ferma à l'entente de ce nom. Ce qu'ils pouvaient les détester ces adultes qui se croyaient tellement supérieurs aux autres. Ah qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait rabattre leurs caquets ! Le jour où il serait plus puissant, il se ferait un plaisir de les soumettre et ils ne lui donneraient plus du 'Mr Potter' mais du 'Majesté' !

Provocateur, il demeura sur sa chaise, sans bouger, le fixant effrontément. Mais Rémus ne releva pas et lui demanda d'approcher. Avec une lenteur exagérée, il se leva et avança vers lui.

« -Nous allons faire un petit duel puis je te confronterai à quelques créatures magiques pour voir comment tu te débrouilles, d'accord ? annonça ce dernier.

Le nouveau serpentard haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. Prenant ceci comme un consentement, il commença le test par un simple stupéfix qu'Indra évita en faisant un simple pas sur le côté.

-Tu ne sors pas ta baguette ? s'étonna Lupin.

-Pas besoin, rétorqua Indra. »

Et avant que son aîné puisse répliquer, il le paralysa d'un mouvement bref de la main. Satisfait, avec un petit sourire en coin, il lui tourna le dos pour revenir à sa place sous les yeux stupéfaits des élèves. Mal lui en prit car un sort lui frappa en plein dans le dos qui le fit trébucher et tomber par terre.

« -Ne jamais tourner le dos à son ennemi tant qu'on n'est pas sûr qu'il soit totalement hors d'état de nuire, » fit remarquer le lycanthrope d'un ton docte.

Indra se redressa, le regard plein d'antipathie. Il n'aimait pas se sentir inférieur aux autres, il ne le supportait plus depuis qu'il s'était libéré du joug des vieux orphelins. Sous le coup de la colère des flammes immenses encerclèrent le professeur.

La chaleur ne mit pas longtemps avant de devenir suffocante. Déjà les élèves de devant toussaient et Lupin tentait d'éteindre le feu mais les flammèches revenaient sans cesse, se rapprochant inexorablement.

« -Eteins…ce feu ! E…Eteins-le ! cracha t'il la gorge desséchée. »

Indra laissa planer quelques secondes d'hésitation, mais voyant qu'il gagnerait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose à laisser brûler son enseignant, il fit disparaître son œuvre. Rémus s'accrocha au bureau et d'un coup de baguette, ouvrit les fenêtres pour chasser l'odeur.

Un peu inquiet, le petit brun attendait sa sentence debout au milieu de la salle. En tournant la tête vers le fond il aperçut Drago qui lui faisait un sourire de connivence auquel il ne répondit pas, craignant que par ce petit incident on lui supprime son balai. Mais une fois que son professeur eut retrouvé ses moyens, il déclara contre toute attente :

« -Bien défendu Mr Potter, je pense que nous n'avons pas besoin d'approfondir cette partie. Passons aux créatures magiques. »

Il indiqua alors un placard près de son bureau qui tremblait. Les étudiants furent étonnés, un gryffondor roux allait même émettre une protestation mais l'enseignant les fit taire d'un :

'Aucun commentaire s'il vous plait !' plutôt froid.

Indra ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça, s'il devait être content de ne pas recevoir de sanction ou énervé qu'on lui fasse de petits avantages qu'il ne demandait pas. Il aurait nettement préféré garder sa chambre. Alors il fit un compromis et se dirigea avec indifférence vers le placard.

« -il y a un épouvantard dedans, » mentionna simplement Rémus avant d'ouvrir.

Seulement Séverus n'avait jamais apprit à l'orphelin à se défendre contre celui-ci. Alors quand il vit sortir de l'armoire Cyril et ses acolytes avec des sourires malsains, il resta tétanisé. Il n'entendit pas les appels de son professeur qui le sommait de se défendre. Il était focalisé sur ses violeurs qui ne cessaient d'avancer.

Au moment où ils l'empoignaient, il poussa un hurlement déchirant et s'effondra au sol en continuant à crier et à gémir. Sa magie se libéra d'elle-même pour déclencher une véritable tempête dans la classe, repoussant avec une force hors du commun ses agresseurs et les élèves.

Voyant venir la catastrophe, Lupin se plaça rapidement devant l'épouvantard qui se transforma en lune, puis il lança le contre sort et la bête retourna dans sa tanière.

Prostré au sol, tremblant, le gamin n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent prétentieux qu'il était quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu, ce qu'il avait toujours été dans le fond. Mais une seule question tournait dans les esprits : qui étaient ces personnes pour le mettre dans un tel état ?

Rémus était peiné de voir le fils de James ainsi, il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider. Pas seulement là mais depuis cette nuit tragique, il aurait aimé le prendre sous son aile, ce petit être fragile à qui il était arrivé tant de malheurs. Il aurait aimé être comme un second père pour lui, hélas ce n'était pas le cas.

On l'avait empêché de recueillir le bambin à la mort de ses parents, prétextant que de part sa condition de loup garou il lui était impossible d'élever un bébé et puis on l'avait confié à sa tante pour le protéger soi disant…Belle protection puisque ensuite toute la famille avait disparu, Harry avec et personne n'avait pu les retrouver.

Le lycan tenta une approche de ce petit corps émettant de faibles plaintes, mais il ne put l'atteindre car une bulle d'électricité le fit reculer de plusieurs pas en arrière sous la décharge. Il lança quelques sorts pour la faire disparaître, en vain. Elle bourdonnait autour du Survivant, paraissant toujours en proie avec ses démons, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire, il fit sortir les élèves. Il envoya les deux préfets prévenir le directeur et le directeur des serpentards. Drago alla immédiatement prévenir son parrain, en cours avec des deuxièmes années. Il ouvrit la porte sans même avoir l'obligeance de frapper et expliqua rapidement la situation à ce dernier avant qu'il ne le réprimande pour son comportement.

Stupéfait, le blond vit l'homme abandonner sans remords la classe et se diriger, presque en courant, aurait il osé penser s'il n'était pas certain qu'il s'agisse de son parrain, vers la salle de DCFM. Il fit une entrée fracassante et il put voir son protégé entouré d'un halo bleuté que le lycanthrope tentait toujours de dissiper.

« -Pousses toi de là Lupin, aboya Séverus en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Et à la stupéfaction de son collègue il commença à lui parler d'une voix, si ce n'était douce, loin d'être celle, agressive, qu'il utilisait habituellement.

-Indra, c'est Séverus, vous m'entendez ? Calmez vous voulez vous, vous êtes en sécurité, je suis là. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-il en s'adressant au loup vu qu'il n'obtenait guère de résultats.

-Je…je l'ai confronté à un épouvantard et…euh des jeunes garçons ce sont matérialisés. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais dès qu'ils sont apparus, il s'est paralysé et est devenu ainsi.

Séverus replongea dans ses souvenirs et eut un horrible doute.

-Un des garçons était il roux ?

-Euh…oui…peut être… »

Le maître des potions jura. Normal que le garçon soit dans cet état. Il avait beau jouer les durs, ce qu'il avait failli subir ne pouvait s'effacer aussi facilement. Comment cet idiot avait il pu le mettre face à un épouvantard ? C'était stupide et inutile.

Il n'avait jamais appris au gosse à se défendre contre étant donné qu'aucun des camps n'utilisaient ces bestioles. Il se retint de lui dire sa façon de penser et se concentra sur le petit brun, ne remarquant pas l'entrée du Dumbledore.

« -Indra ce n'était qu'une illusion, ils ne sont pas là. Ils ne vous feront plus jamais de mal. Vous êtes en sécurité avec moi. Calmez vous. Enlevez cette protection, vous n'en avez pas besoin.

Le petit brun finit par papillonner des yeux et les ouvrir. Lentement il remit en place le décor, la classe, Snape…Ses bourreaux n'étaient pas. Rien qu'une illusion comme l'avait dit le maître des potions.

-Professeur…murmura t'il d'un ton plaintif.

-C'est terminé Indra, vous ne craignez plus rien.

Rassuré par la présence de l'homme et sa voix, le jeune serpentard abaissa doucement sa défense.

-C'est bien, l'encouragea Séverus en l'aidant à se redresser sans pour autant le toucher à outrance, tenez mangez ça.

Indra croqua dans le morceau de chocolat et se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux.

-Comment te sens-tu Harry ? intervint Albus.

Mais le mangemort détourna la conversation pour lui éviter de répondre.

-Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour qu'il se repose. Pouvez vous prévenir Minerva qu'il n'assistera pas à son cours ?

-Bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu'elle lui en tienne rigueur, son niveau de métamorphose étant excellent. »

Séverus hocha la tête et prit le garçon par l'épaule pour le mener chez Pomfresh. Dans la classe, le directeur était perdu dans ses pensées. Etait-ce une bonne chose que le gamin soit plus proche de son subordonné que de lui ?

Surtout que ce dernier n'était pas un modèle de loyauté, ni de gentillesse. Mais vu l'état actuel des choses c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Néanmoins il devrait se rapprocher de lui dorénavant, et également veiller sur ses fréquentations.

« -Y a-t-il un problème Albus ? l'interrompit Lupin.

-Pas le moins du monde mon cher Rémus, ne vous en faites pas. Vous pouvez continuer vos cours tranquillement, » répondit il en s'éclipsant à son tour.

Le loup garou le regarda partir les yeux dans le vide. Sans s'en rendre compte il suivit à peu près le même chemin de réflexion que son mentor : malgré lui il était un peu jaloux de Séverus et de la relation qu'il semblait avoir établit avec l'orphelin. Jamais il n'avait vu le maître des potions aussi ouvert et il fallait que ce soit avec le fils de son ennemi, étrange pied de nez de la vie.

Et Harry semblait s'être attaché à ce personnage austère alors qu'il se comportait comme un rustre avec toute autre personne. Rémus aurait aimé recevoir autre chose que des regards de mépris, sa vie en était peuplée, mais il était peut être encore trop tôt. Sur ces méditations, il se prépara au prochain cours.

L'infirmière avait installé l'adolescent sur un des lits et lui avait fait boire une potion calmante puis l'avait laissé se reposer tandis que Séverus retournait à ses occupations. Indra ne réapparut qu'au cours de potion, il s'installa au premier rang aux côtés de Drago, sans un mot.

Le blond n'essaya même pas de lui tirer les vers du nez, la crise qu'il avait piquée le matin avait du être suffisamment éprouvante. Il se contenta d'un signe de tête qu'Indra lui rendit.

Le cours se déroula sans anicroche, le petit brun réussit parfaitement sa potion à l'instar de Malefoy et ils récoltèrent des points pour leur maison. Au contraire la couleur verdâtre de celle du gryffondor roux et l'explosion du chaudron d'un certain Londubat en fit perdre aux rouges et ors.

Finalement la sonnerie retentie et la majorité des élèves se rua vers la sortie. Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Indra qui s'avança vers le bureau professoral.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore la chochotte ? clama un gryffondor.

La porte se referma brutalement devant eux sous la colère d'un Survivant frémissant.

-Je ne vous le répéterais jamais assez mais calmez-vous Indra avant de détruire ce château, railla le maître des potions, pas que cela me déplairait de ne plus voir ces idiots mais j'ai encore besoin de mon travail.

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement sous la boutade.

-Désolé, ils m'exaspèrent.

-Je ne peux que vous comprendre, fit Snape d'un ton fataliste, que voulez-vous donc ?

-Déjà, vous remercier pour ce matin et puis…vous demandez si c'était possible que je reste ce soir… ? »

Les remerciements ne s'étaient guère étalés mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'on pouvait attendre du garçon pour le moment. Il s'en accommoderait. L'homme grogna mais Indra savait que c'était sa façon d'accepter et son sourire se fit plus franc.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Bon l'action commence à venir, mais c'est vrai que je ne compte pas faire de grosses batailles comme dans la princesse de sang mêlé. Disons qu'à la fin ça devient tout à peu près pareil…Un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça résume assez bien ! ; ) Bah écoute tu lis les autres reviews si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas mais oui on peut voir Harry comme cool même si l'image du gars cool pour moi c'est autre chose. Bref oui on peut toujours rêver pour Epica ! Et sinon quoi de neuf ? Gros bisous !

Caella : Bah moi rien de spécial ! Et si toi tu es pleinement satisfaite alors tout va pour le mieux ! lol ! Merci à toi, bises !

Rim999 : Mouais, ce n'est pas encore l'amour fou entre les serpentards et Indra mais c'est en bonne voie en effet ! Quant à la relation entre Harry et Séverus, je suis d'accord avec toi, j'aime beaucoup aussi (c'est pour ça que je l'écris ainsi tu me diras ! lol !). Donc voici la suite ! Bisous et merci !

Tif : Si tu n'appelles pas ça 3 km alors c'est quoi ? lol ! Oui effectivement tout te tombe en même temps mais tu te rendras compte que c'est souvent le cas malheureusement ! Cette semaine c'est pareil pour moi ! Mais bon je crois qu'on n'a pas trop el choix, on est obligé d'assumer ! Vive la vie ! (Ton cynique et désabusé…) Pour la cigarette j'aurais fait ma BA en essayant de te convaincre d'arrêter, bon raté apparemment ! Bref chacun ses goûts, perso j'y suis allergique donc…Pour l'instant le rapprochement entre Séverus et Indra est bien parti pour durer, mais tu commences à connaître mon imagination sadique…lol ! Quant à sa jubilation face à Rémus, oui c'est purement par vengeance contre les maraudeurs et je dirais : mais qu'il ne se prive pas !! Je ne sais pas encore si je vais les rapprocher ces deux là (Indra/ Rémus), mais comme j'aime beaucoup Lupin…Je ne pense pas être aussi fleur bleue que toi pour l'amitié des serpentards avec Harry, mais oui il y aura de l'amitié c'est sûr…enfin je crois ! lol ! Ah je devrais faire un brevet anti stress ! Mdr ! Sans rire c'est un bon point pour moi car je vais tout de suite mieux en lisant alors si c'est pareil pour mes lectrices…Bon voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Merci à toi et gros bisous !

Axelle : J'ai adoré écrire cette attente avant la répartition, en fait je me l'imaginais vraiment bien donc je suis contente que tu ais ressentit la même chose que moi. C'est vrai qu'en s'attachant à Indra, Séverus court un risque, mais aussi essayera t'il de convaincre son maître de ne pas faire de mal à Indra. Ah je vois déjà les mines réjouies ! La fameuse rencontre aura lieu dans deux chapitres ! Encore un peu de patience ! En tout cas merci pour tes encouragements ! Bisous !

Lylip : Voilà la suite ! Merci, kiss !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	12. Evolution des moeurs

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Merci à ma bêta: Ceres03!

Note3: Je suis désolée de ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas particulièrement satisfaite mais il y deux, trois trucs dedans nécessaires pour le prochain chapitre qui...Haut les coeurs j'entends de là les cris de joie, ...qui verra la fameuse rencontre que vous atendez tous!! Entre Tom et Indra! Aller encore un peu de patience! Et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 Evolution des moeurs**

Ce soir là, on ne vit ni Séverus Snape ni Harry Potter dans la grande salle, nombre de ragots naquirent alors.

Des serdaigles ont eu droit à un hypothétique entraînement intensif en potions, les poufsouffles suggérèrent à mi-voix qu'il était en fait en retenue pour avoir mal répondu à son professeur. Les gryffondors déclarèrent d'un ton graveleux que le jeune homme faisait des gâteries au bâtard graisseux pour gagner des points et si rien n'apparaissait dans les sabliers c'était qu'il avait été mauvais !

Quant aux serpentards, ils se taisaient, toisant avec mépris les autres élèves, décidemment bien peu matures.

Mais loin de toutes ces rumeurs inutiles dont ils n'avaient que faire, Indra et Séverus étaient tranquillement installés autour d'un bon plat de moussaka spécialement préparé par l'aîné. Dans un silence presque religieux, le petit brun savourait chaque bouchée de cette véritable œuvre d'art, bien qu'il ne mangea guère plus que d'habitude.

« -J'aurais au moins eu le mérite de vous faire apprécier de la nourriture, dit Snape après que son vis-à-vis ait reposé sa fourchette, repus.

Indra eut un sourire contrit.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas manger…

Le mangemort haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Bon peut être un peu mais disons que c'est légèrement plus compliqué que ça.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas important.

-Non bien sûr que non, que vous soyez maigre à faire peur n'a pas la moindre importance, ironisa l'homme, il me semblait que les faux semblants n'étaient pas de mise entre nous Indra.

-Vous n'êtes que mon prof', pourquoi je vous le dirais ? rétorqua Indra sur la défensive.

Il n'aimait pas se rappeler de son passé et encore moins en parler, alors il ne pouvait empêcher ses instincts de reprendre le dessus et il répondait agressivement.

-Dans ce cas que faites vous là ? dit froidement Séverus.

Comme il s'y attendait, le garçon regretta aussitôt ses paroles, il était devenu trop dépendant de ce refuge qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

-Je…euh…désolé…je ne voulais pas mais…

Le maître des potions se leva et lui saisit l'épaule tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Je sais Indra, je sais que c'est difficile d'en parler mais je suis là. Je ne te jugerais pas. Tu peux tout me dire. Tout. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça, touché plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par ces paroles, mais demeurant néanmoins silencieux. Après une dernière pression sur son épaule, Snape se détacha du gosse pour nettoyer la table. Cependant la voix hésitante de celui-ci s'éleva, le faisant s'arrêter :

« -Si…si je vous dis que je n'aime pas le fait d'être…d'être un vulgaire pantin pour Dumbledore, je…vous…qu'est-ce-que vous diriez ?

Séverus laissa le silence planer quelques secondes comme s'il réfléchissait. Intérieurement il exultait, le gamin s'ouvrait enfin à lui et de la meilleure des façons. Il était sur la bonne voie.

-Je dirais que personne n'aimerait être dans votre cas, mais qu'on n'a pas toujours le choix malheureusement.

Indra fut surpris par le ton employé par son aîné, comme s'il parlait en connaissance de cause…

-Vous n'avez pas eu le choix ? interrogea t-il.

-Je n'ai pas toujours suivi Albus, il fut un temps où ma loyauté allait au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il y eut un évènement…Pas la peine de demander, précisa Séverus en voyant la bouche du garçon s'ouvrir, cela ne vous concerne pas. Un évènement donc qui me fit changer de camp. Seulement l'être humain ne pardonne pas facilement les erreurs du passé et j'ai aujourd'hui encore des obligations envers Dumbledore. »

Le petit brun se mordilla la lèvre, ils avaient encore plus en commun qu'il ne le pensait. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas que son professeur ait des dettes envers le vieux. Rien n'était tout blanc ou tout noir dans ce monde, mais beaucoup de nuances de gris bien souvent trop sombre.

« -Oui mais vous avez choisi ce camp, contra t'il tout de même sous entendant que ce n'était pas son cas.

-Si tout était aussi commode qu'un simple choix Indra, le monde est bien plus complexe.

-Je sais, » termina le jeune homme dans un murmure.

Le sujet ne fut plus abordé de la soirée mais cela avait ouvert une nouvelle perspective au Survivant ou tout du moins il culpabilisait moins à l'idée de trahir ces gens. Oh il n'aurait pas eu le moindre scrupule pour le directeur et les élèves, mais nettement plus pour Snape et ses camarades de dortoir. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il avait appris ou apprendrait sûrement à les apprécier.

Ils passèrent le temps avant le couvre feu assis côte à côte à bouquiner. Puis l'heure venue, le plus jeune regagna son dortoir. Mais alors qu'il traversait la salle commune, la voix criarde de Pansy l'interpella :

« -Ben alors le Survivant tu faisais quoi chez Snape ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas en quoi cela te concerne, répondit il durement sans même daigner lui accorder un regard.

Et il monta dans sa chambre. Vincent et Gregory piochaient dans leur réserve de nourriture, Théo travaillait, Blaise et Drago, quant à eux, jouaient aux échecs.

-Ah enfin te revoilà ! le taquina le black, on se demandait si notre héros nous avait oublié. Nous aurions été horriblement triste tu sais ?

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, poursuivit Indra dans le même ton.

-Oh oui Blaise dépérissait de ne plus voir…comment il dit déjà ? Ah oui, de ne plus voir : 'cet adorable petit corps bandant', fit Nott sarcastique.

Le rouge monta vite aux joues du petit brun tandis que Zabini éclatait de rire.

-Il ne faut pas renier ce que la nature nous permet de contempler, répliqua ce dernier.

-Et bien regardes ailleurs Blaise, ne vas pas nous le faire fuir, le gronda Malefoy.

-Notre petit Dray serait il jaloux ?

-Raconte tes conneries à quelqu'un d'autre Zabini, cracha le blond. »

Le concerné lui tira puérilement la langue avant de se replonger dans la partie d'échec. Indra ne savait plus trop où se mettre, est ce qu'ils étaient sérieux ?

Il espérait que non car ils étaient cinq contre lui dans ce dortoir isolé et par ailleurs il aurait bien aimé garder quelques amis ou tout du moins camarades, se protéger sans arrêt contre tout le monde devenait lassant à la longue. Néanmoins par mesure de sécurité, il continuerait de mettre une protection autour de son lit la nuit.

Deux mois s'écoulèrent ainsi, enfin pour être plus précis les choses évoluèrent.

La présence de Séverus était pratiquement devenue indispensable pour Indra, il était comme une ancre permettant au garçon de rester stable. Lorsque la pression de Dumbledore devenait trop lourde ou que ces idiots de gryffons se faisaient trop imbuvables, il trouvait refuge chez son professeur qui l'apaisait et l'empêchait de commettre un meurtre.

En effet les Rouge et or s'étaient démarqués en devenant particulièrement infâmes avec le Survivant. On aurait dit que cette soudaine animosité était presque viscérale, comme si le fait que le Sauveur fut à serpentard était un affront personnel.

Cette petite vendetta avait commencé par de simples remarques mais avait rapidement dégénérée en affrontement ouvert. Un certain Ron Weasley menait la lutte. Au début il se contentait de lancer quelques piques en sa présence telles que : 'Touchez le pas les gars, il va se mettre à chialer comme une fille !' ; 'Sale lèche cul !' voire 'La pute est encore passée sous le bureau de Snape !'.

Et si de prime abord le petit brun les avait ignoré, il fut un moment où ce ne fut plus le cas. Il avait assez soupé des insultes et des humiliations pour avoir un seuil de tolérance plutôt limité et celui-ci n'allait pas tarder à être dépassé. A un moment il ne put plus les laisser passer sans réagir.

Le rouquin des lions fut le premier à subir.

Alors qu'Indra rejoignait dans la grande salle ses compagnons de dortoir qui l'avaient précédés car il lui avait fallu terminer un devoir, la bande de gryffondors avait surgit d'on ne sait où en hurlant dans le but d'effrayer le jeune homme. Celui-ci avait sursauté et s'était reculé de plusieurs pas en se mettant en position de défense.

Les garçons s'étaient alors mit à s'esclaffer de lui. Furieux, Indra avait fait valdinguer le roux à l'autre bout du couloir, quant aux autres ils s'étaient retrouvés soudainement muets. La situation s'était vite dégradée et les sorts avaient fusé entre les deux protagonistes.

Le bruit avait attiré élèves et professeurs qui purent voir Weasley s'étouffer par une force invisible. Bien sûr Indra écopa d'un mois de retenues – les autres de deux semaines – mais la vengeance était douce et puis comme il en passait la majeure partie avec Séverus, ce n'étaient plus tellement des corvées.

Une autre fois, en guise de représailles, les gryffons étaient parvenus à le coincer dans une salle vide et avant que l'orphelin n'ait pu réagir, ils l'avaient étourdi par un coup sur la tempe. Le brun avait chuté à terre et ils l'y avaient bloqué.

De nouveau les réminiscences de son presque viol avaient surgit et il avait crié comme un dément. L'irlandais du groupe l'avait cogné plus fort pour le faire taire, sans succès, il semblait comme habité par un démon.

« -Eh chochotte, arrêtes de chialer ! Aies au moins un minimum de dignité ! avait grogné l'un des garçons. »

Mais il n'avait obtenu aucun changement. La porte de la salle s'était brusquement ouverte pour laisser entrer un Séverus Snape proprement terrifiant. Une lueur assassine dans les yeux, un rictus de rage déformant son visage, il avait toisé les étudiants avec un dégoût profond.

« -A cinq contre un c'est pitoyable. Une telle bassesse ne restera pas impunie croyez moi, avait il asséné d'une voix polaire, à présent lâchez le et sortez d'ici avant que je ne puisse plus me retenir de vous flanquer la correction que vous méritez ! »

Les garçons s'étaient enfuis sans demander leur reste. Séverus s'était approché de la masse tremblante qu'était devenue son protégé. Il avait soupiré de défaitisme, le gamin se retrouvait bien trop souvent dans cet état à son goût. Il avait beau se montrer dur, cette peur en lui devenait une véritable faiblesse, un handicap.

Pour son propre bien, le gosse devait apprendre à la surmonter sinon il se ferait dévorer par elle. A nouveau il avait entreprit de le sortir de cet état catatonique. Au son de la voix de son professeur, Indra s'était calmé peu à peu et il était revenu à la réalité.

« -Vous ne devez plus vous laisser faire Indra, vous avez le pouvoir de vous défendre, lui avait il dit sur un ton de reproche.

-Mais…c'est plus fort que moi…je…

-Vous devez être plus fort, ne leur donnez pas ce pouvoir sur vous !

Comme le jeune homme se murait dans le silence, Séverus l'avait attrapé par la nuque et lui avait asséné :

-Je vous aiderai autant que je peux Indra, mais vous devez vous battre ! Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez le faire ! »

Alors, sans avertissement, des larmes avaient coulé sur les joues de l'orphelin et il s'était précipité dans les bras du mangemort. Ce dernier était resté paralysé quelques secondes, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce débordement.

Puis voyant que le gamin s'accrochait désespérément à ses vêtements, il avait refermé ses bras autour du petit corps secoué de soubresauts. Ce geste lui paraissait incongru, il l'avait si peu de fois accompli dans sa vie et si peu reçut également. Il se sentait gauche, ce n'était assurément pas vers lui qu'on se tournait pour ce genre de choses.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était le cas et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine joie. Il avait appris à apprécier le gosse et pour une fois c'était réciproque. Alors doucement il avait resserré son étreinte et l'avait bercé. Fatigué de ses pleurs, l'orphelin avait finit par s'endormir, blottit contre Séverus.

Celui-ci l'avait porté jusqu'à ses appartements et l'avait déposé sur le lit. Ensuite il était parti chez le directeur pour s'assurer de la punition des Rouge et or, après avoir posé une couverture sur son protégé.

A la suite de cet épisode, les liens entre Séverus et Indra s'étaient considérablement accrus et il n'y avait pas un moment où le Survivant ne cherchait pas son approbation. La figure paternelle qui lui avait manqué durant l'enfance, se retrouvait à présent dans cet homme sombre et acariâtre.

Les gryffondors avaient donc reçut une bonne sanction – un mois de retenues ainsi que des devoirs supplémentaires - . Mais les serpentards, trouvant que cela ne suffisait pas, s'étaient montrés particulièrement infects avec eux : insultes, invectives vénéneuses et bousculades étaient devenues presque permanentes et rarement ils avaient laissé Indra seul.

Ce dernier avait été touché par tant de sollicitude, jamais on lui avait montré autant d'égard. Ainsi c'était formé une nouvelle amitié, du moins la première pour le petit brun. D'ailleurs davantage entre Drago et Indra, le blond surprotégeait presque son camarade, même de ses amis.

Ils s'entraînaient souvent ensemble, l'orphelin l'initiant à la magie sans baguette et lui faisant partager ce qu'il avait apprit durant l'été ; le prince des serpentards comblant ses lacunes en l'apprentissage scolaire et en la société sorcière.

La plupart du temps, ils se rejoignaient dans la salle sur demande mais les leçons se terminaient généralement par une petite séance de duel qui tenait plus de la chamaillerie et de la bataille de polochons que du véritable duel. Ils finissaient haletant l'un sur l'autre, trop exténués pour faire le moindre geste.

Ces moments de contact avaient permis à Indra de se sentir plus libéré par rapport aux gens et il supportait déjà davantage d'être touché. Malgré tout, les regards plutôt lubriques de Blaise le rendaient toujours mal à l'aise. Drago se disputait souvent avec son ami à propos de ça mais rien ne changeait, la conversation s'achevait immanquablement par la réplique de Blaise :

'Arrête d'être jaloux Dray !'

Ce dernier se taisait alors, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

D'un autre côté Rémus faisait des efforts pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces du garçon. Il s'était excusé pour l'affaire de l'épouvantard mais le fils de James s'était contenté d'un signe de tête désintéressé.

Cependant le loup n'avait pas renoncé et chaque fois qu'il le voyait il avait un mot gentil : un bonjour, une prise de nouvelles… Il lui avait proposé plusieurs fois de l'aider dans son entraînement mais Indra avait décliné. Il était même allé jusqu'à l'inviter à boire un thé pour discuter de ses parents mais à nouveau le garçon avait refusé, sortant un fatidique :

'Ils sont morts, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire maintenant ?'

Rémus s'était sentit blessé mais n'avait rien ajouté. Cet épisode le découragea quelque peu mais il demeura tout de même aimable avec l'adolescent.

Mais ce qui agaçait le plus Indra dans cette école, n'était ni le rouquin et sa bande, ni Dumbledore ou le professeur de DCFM, c'était la flopé de filles qui gloussaient sur son chemin. La même chose qu'au Chêne Vert mais cent fois pire ! Il les voyait parader devant lui, lui lançant des sourires niais…

Dieu que c'était écoeurant !

Le pire devait être la chinoise des serdaigles. Par malheur il avait osé un jour lui répondre gentiment, mal lui en avait prit car elle ne le lâchait plus depuis lors. Elle minaudait près de lui et étrangement il avait alors des pulsions meurtrières.

Heureusement ses protecteurs, du nom de Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini parvenaient immanquablement à la faire fuir. Ils fondaient sur lui comme des vautours, l'entouraient et ne le lâchaient plus. Ils le faisaient même avec un zèle peu commun qui le laissait parfois un peu incertain face à leur comportement.

Toutefois malgré tous les petits inconvénients de sa nouvelle vie, il devait avouer qu'il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à l'ancienne...

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : A peu près la même chose dans ce chapitre, un Harry puissant mais qui a des faiblesses ! Mais ça ne serait pas drôle s'il n'avait que des qualités ! T'inquiète tes banalités me font effectivement plaisir ! Bon finalement pour le côté cool, j'adhère parce qu'il faut avouer qu'un mec comme ça en vrai dans ma fac je lui saute dessus ! lol ! Ben moi niveau perso les partiels se rapprochent donc ce n'est pas top ! En plus un prof nous a fait une grosse crasse alors c'est la fête ! Sinon je suis enfin en vacances et ça fait du bien…enfin tout est relatif puisque je dois réviser TT ! Sniff ! Bon merci beaucoup, bisous !

Caella : Puissant il n'y a pas à dire, mais il a quand même une grande faiblesse ! Heureusement que Séverus est là ! Quant à sa revanche sur Dumbledore elle arrivera…mais pas tout de suite cependant ! Merci à toi, bisous !

Rim999 : Ce n'est pas faux ce que tu dis, c'est fort possible que l'épouvantard ne puissent pas se multiplier…Bon c'est entièrement ma faute, excuse moi ! Pour me rattraper je peux dire que finalement c'est juste Cyril qui est apparut ! Pour Rémus ce n'est toujours pas ça comme tu peux le voir ! Mais rien n'est perdu pour autant ! Merci, gros bisous !

Tif : T'inquiète je ne vais pas te blâmer je connais cette sinécure de la révision ! Je vais plonger en plein dedans dans pas longtemps ! Rapprochement presque fusionnel entre Séverus et Indra maintenant ! Quant à Rémus ben ce n'est pas encore gagné ! Pour les autres maisons, j'ai peut être un peu exagéré dans leur animosité, mais c'était nécessaire pour qu'Harry se sente plus proche des serpentards. Merci beaucoup pour ta review même si elle est petite ! Gros bisous et bon courage !

Lylip : Merci, contente qu'il t'ait plu ! Kiss !

Narcissss : Oh Dumbledore ne prépare rien de spécial, il veut juste se servir de Harry ! Et pour cela il vaut qu'Indra soit dépendant du directeur. En tout cas tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir je ne le caserai pas avec Ginny, en fait elle n'apparaît même pas dans cette fic ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

Nila : Certes, le futur chemin qu'Indra va prendre est assez visible ! En tout cas ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci à toi ! Bisous et bon appétit !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	13. Revanche

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Merci à ma bêta et ses précieux conseils!

Note3: Voici donc le chapitre de la fameuse rencontre...

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Revanche**

« -Trop c'est trop ! C'est la troisième planque qu'il découvre ! Et combien des notre y sont restés ? Dix ? Quinze ? Et il vise expressément les meilleurs d'entre nous ! Rodolphus y a laissé la vie ! Je ne peux plus accepter cela ! Nous devons venger les notre ! Les représailles seront sanglantes ! Je veux que ce vieux fou se souvienne que je ne suis pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rien ! Ils sont peut être galvanisés par leur héros de pacotille mais nous allons leur rappeler qu'on ne s'attaque pas impunément à Lord Voldemort !

-Maître, ma mission, elle…

-Baste ta mission Séverus ! Tu n'avais qu'à l'accomplir plus vite ! Le calme de ces derniers temps ne peut plus être maintenu ! Il est temps que l'offensive reprenne ! Je ne laisserai pas les rennes de ce monde à une bande d'imbéciles heureux ! Et pour bien leur montrer que nous sommes toujours là, nous attaquerons Pré au lard ! »

Une clameur assourdissante monta de l'assemblée des mangemorts. Leur maître ne leur avait plus permis une attaque de cette envergure depuis longtemps. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se défouler à nouveau.

« -Séverus je veux que tu surveilles Potter. Tiens le si possible à l'écart, si tu n'y parviens pas et qu'il se mêle à la bataille du côté de Dumbledore, je veux que tu l'élimines. Le temps des soutes est terminé, il faut une fin à ce conflit ! »

Le maître des potions acquiesça mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Il savait que son protégé n'aimait pas le directeur mais il ne se terrerait sûrement pas comme un lâche et Séverus redoutait alors la fatale confrontation qu'il aurait avec lui. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir obéir aveuglement au Lord. Il s'était trop attaché au garçon.

« -Lucius, préviens ton fils et ses amis qu'ils se joignent à nous mais dans la discrétion. Bellatrix finis de former les nouvelles recrues, je ne veux pas de failles dans mes rangs cette fois ci, qu'ils n'aient aucun moyen de nous atteindre.

La veuve hocha la tête avec conviction, la perte de son mari l'avait mise en rage et elle ne rêvait que de vengeance. Oh oui elle allait les entraîner et ils feraient un carnage !

-Mcnair avertis les détraqueurs, je veux qu'ils répondent à notre appel. Fenrir réunis ta meute et les autres garous, nous attaquerons en nombre. Rosier, Nott, Zabini, venez avec moi, nous allons mettre au point la stratégie. Préparez vous maintenant, je veux que tout soit prêt dans deux jours ! »

Le mage noir n'avait pas usurpé son nom ni sa renommé car le jour de l'attaque se trouvait être celui de la sortie à Pré au lard pour les élèves et évidemment ils l'attendaient tous avec impatience. Tout le monde était à la fête, sauf peut être Séverus Snape qui commençait à désespérer.

Il n'avait pu convaincre Indra de rester avec lui au château durant la journée, ce dernier étant trop heureux de quitter ces murs quelques heures. Séverus avait essayé l'excuse de la potion, de l'entraînement…mais rien n'avait fonctionné et il ne pouvait insister plus sans que le jeune homme ne soupçonne quelque chose.

De plus il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à Albus ou celui-ci comprendrait ce qui se tramait. Bref il était dans une impasse et il espérait que le gosse ne s'immisce pas dans l'affrontement. Sa seule solution était de le suivre et s'il le fallait l'emmener loin du village.

**o0o0o0o**

Les serpentards descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner avec entrain, Indra se chamaillait même avec Théo à propos de la sangsue nommée Cho Chang. Ils mangèrent rapidement et gagnèrent le village. Ils avaient hâte de le montrer au Survivant car à la dernière sortie le petit brun n'avait pu les accompagner étant puni.

Ils passèrent d'abord à la librairie, Indra dévorait littéralement les livres alors il voulait en avoir le plus possible, d'autant plus que le directeur lui avait alloué une belle petite somme. Il se balada entre les rayons, un air extasié sur le visage tandis que ses amis le regardaient en riant.

Le jeune homme était tellement touchant, il découvrait les choses avec un tel émerveillement, comme un nouveau né, qu'il en illuminait la pièce. Finalement il en acheta quatre, un sur les potions inévitablement, un sur la métamorphose, un autre sur l'histoire et la mythologie du monde sorcier et enfin un dernier sur la magie ancienne.

Il sortit de la boutique avec un grand sourire, le nombre de ses possessions était restreint et il était heureux de pouvoir enfin l'agrandir. Drago le tira ensuite vers la droite jusque chez Honeydukes.

A nouveau le petit brun ressembla à un enfant devant un monticule de bonbons – ce qui n'était pas loin d'être le cas -. Les serpents lui firent goûter tout ce qui méritait de l'être et Indra était sans cesse étonné des formes et des goûts des friandises.

Mais ce moment n'était pas destiné à durer car d'un coup des explosions retentirent dans la rue puis vinrent les cris et des rayons de couleurs volant dans les airs. Drago, Blaise, Théo, Vincent et Grégory se ruèrent alors dehors, laissant un Indra seul et déboussolé.

**o0o0o0o**

Séverus enrageait, il avait perdu son protégé. La rue était devenue un véritable champ de bataille, les mangemorts affluaient de partout, créant une vraie panique chez les villageois et les étudiants. La plupart des jeunes couraient dans tous les sens pour échapper aux sortilèges, cherchant un abri.

Seuls quelques habitants et les professeurs essayaient désespérément de résister mais leur forte infériorité numérique les vouait à l'échec. Snape avait fait son possible pour passer inaperçu, cette bataille n'était pas son affaire, il avait un Sauveur à sauver.

Hélas lorsqu'il était entré dans le magasin de confiseries, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa cible. Il jura avec emportement, comment allait il le retrouver maintenant ? Dans ce capharnaüm c'était mission impossible, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

Il n'avait plus qu'à parcourir le village en espérant que la chance lui sourît. Il concentra ses recherches sur les groupuscules d'adolescents encore à découverts mais il ne distingua aucune longue chevelure ébène à son grand désarroi.

Finalement les aurors arrivèrent, suivit de près par l'Ordre du Phénix, Dumbledore lui-même fit son apparition, rétablissant l'équilibre des forces. Le massacre cessa alors pour laisser place à un véritable duel. Les sorts fusaient de partout, précis, rapides, implacables, meurtriers. Séverus eut du mal à ne pas y prendre part, mais il continua son exploration.

**o0o0o0o**

Dès le début de la bataille, Drago et ses amis étaient sortis pour prêter main forte à leurs parents dans l'ombre, bien qu'ils ne furent guère utiles dans un premier temps. Mais à la venue des aurors la donne avait changé. Ils s'étaient glissés derrière les lignes ennemies pour les prendre à revers.

Cependant un groupe d'aurors s'était rendu compte qu'on les canardait par l'arrière et ils avaient pris en chasse les serpentards. Ceux-ci s'étaient dispersés et Drago avait réussit à atteindre le bois qui bordait Pré au Lard.

Appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, il tentait de reprendre sa respiration, il avait couru comme un dératé, ayant été à deux doigts de se faire piéger. Tout à son occupation, il n'entendit que trop tard les branches s'écarter et un sort de désarmement l'envoya valdinguer contre un autre arbre.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, sa baguette vola vers son agresseur qui à présent, pointait la sienne dans sa direction, une lueur haineuse dans les yeux.

**o0o0o0o**

Lorsqu'il avait vu ses amis partir en courant de la boutique, Indra s'était figé, interloqué. Puis il s'était rendu compte de l'agitation extérieure et avait voulu les suivre. Seulement quand il avait mis la tête dehors il ne les avait vu nulle part, par contre il avait bien vu le sortilège qui lui avait frôlé l'oreille, ne le manquant que d'un cheveux.

Dans un premier temps il s'était demandé si c'était une animation mais il réalisa bien vite que ce n'était pas un jeu lorsque le corps d'une jeune femme tomba à côté de la porte, une plaie béante sur toute la poitrine.

La fameuse guerre réalisa t'il.

En effet jusqu'à présent on lui avait parlé de ce conflit dans lequel il devait prendre part mais ça n'avait jamais été qu'une idée lointaine. C'était autre chose d'être confronté de plein fouet à la réalité. Mais à présent que c'était le cas, que devait il faire ?

Combattre ?

Chercher son rival ?

Ne pas y participer ?

S'enfuir ?

C'était peut être le moment. Personne ne le surveillait, il pouvait se faufiler entre les gens, on ne le remarquerait pas, et partir loin d'ici. Il serait enfin libre. De toute manière rien ne le retenait à l'école…

Vraiment ?

Il se sentait légèrement coupable de partir comme un voleur, d'abandonner ses amis…et Séverus, sans même les revoir une dernière fois. Mais comment les retrouver dans tout ce chaos ? On ne retrouverait même pas un éléphant !

Cependant ce serait sûrement sa seule chance de partir. Tant pis il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion, des amis il s'en ferait d'autres…Oh pire il pouvait toujours trouver un moyen de les contacter. Sa vie était plus importante que celle des autres.

Malgré tout c'est avec un goût amer dans la bouche qu'il passa la porte. Il ne savait pas où aller, aussi erra t'il un petit moment dans le village, se battant obligatoirement de temps en temps car prit pour cible par tel ou tel camp. Il ne fit aucune différence et envoya au tapis ceux qui l'importunaient.

Avisant le bois qui bordait une partie du hameau il s'y dirigea, peut être qu'en le traversant…

Indra y pénétra mais après une dizaine de pas, il entendit des éclats de voix à sa gauche. Silencieusement il suivit les bruits et caché derrière un hêtre, il observa la scène. Drago, désarmé, faisait face à un auror qui le tenait en joug avec sa baguette. Celui-ci fixait le blond avec mépris et lui crachait des insultes au visage :

« -Sale mangemort ! Comment peuvent ils te laisser en liberté en sachant quel chien tu es ! Tu es pourri jusqu'à la moelle comme tous les Malefoy !

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais l'employé du ministère le coupa :

-Ferme là ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre sale chien ! Tu vas voir comment on punit les traîtres dans ton genre ! »

Et aussitôt il envoya un doloris sur le jeune homme qui tenta de résister à la souffrance qui l'envahissait. Néanmoins bientôt il s'effondra au sol en se tordant de douleur et en hurlant.

Indra était atterré, son ami était en train de se faire torturer sous ses yeux par un auror, un représentant du soit disant bon côté. Ils se prétendaient les 'gentils' mais s'ils employaient les mêmes méthodes que leurs adversaires, qu'est ce qui les différenciaient alors ?

Révolté, il s'extirpa de sa cachette pour prêter main forte à son camarade. D'une puissante vague de magie il fit voltiger au loin l'agresseur et il se précipita aux côtés du blond.

« -Drago ! Drago tu m'entends ? s'inquiéta t'il.

-Indra ? marmonna ce dernier d'une voix faible.

-Oui c'est moi, tu peux te lever ?

-Je…je crois…

Mais alors qu'il passait ses bras sous les aisselles du serpentard pour l'aider, l'auror recouvra ses esprits. Il envoya aussitôt des étincelles pour prévenir ses collègues.

-Eh toi ! Lâches le c'est un mangemort !

Le brun se tourna vers l'homme pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier puis il se détourna pour continuer à diriger son ami.

-Potter, constata l'auror à mi voix.

Cependant les deux fugitifs ne purent aller bien loin car un peloton d'aurors arriva en renfort.

-Ne bougez plus vous deux, beugla le chef, et retournez vous doucement.

Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de frustration, Indra obtempéra, Drago suivant le mouvement. Les sbires du ministère furent étonnés de voir le Survivant, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas méprise mais l'homme qui avait attaqué Malefoy précisa :

-Potter a aidé le mangemort à s'enfuir, c'est lui qui m'a pratiquement assommé !

Sept baguettes se pointèrent de nouveau sur les deux garçons.

-Nous sommes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou je crois, fit intelligemment remarquer l'orphelin.

-Rends toi, dis leur que tu ne savais pas pour moi, ils ne te feront rien, déclara Drago.

-Pas question, je n'abandonne pas mes amis dans le besoin. Et puis je te connais, je sais ce qu'il y a dans ton cœur, mangemort pour moi n'a aucune signification. Par contre torturer quelqu'un sans défense, ça, ça me parle. »

Indra releva fièrement le menton et toisa avec arrogance ses opposants. Mais alors que le chef entamait le sort qui les ligoterait, il fut stupéfixé. Derrière eux était apparut Séverus Snape et la lutte s'engagea entre les aurors et lui. Il se défendait superbement mais le nombre finirait inévitablement par l'emporter.

Indra ferma les yeux et un courant glacé balaya soudain l'espace. Les employés du ministère furent alors au prise d'une gangue de glace qui grimpait le long de leurs jambes. Paniqués, ils jetèrent divers sorts dessus mais rien ne la fit disparaître. Il se virent ensevelit sans rien pouvoir faire.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors d'état de nuire, Séverus apostropha Drago :

« -Que s'est il passé ?

-Ils ont découvert qui j'étais, ma couverture est grillée, je ne peux plus rester à l'école. »

Le maître des potions fit un vague signe de tête vers le Survivant, demandant ainsi s'il savait. Le blond acquiesça. La mâchoire du plus vieux se crispa, les dés étaient jetés, maintenant Indra était au courant de tout. Ils étaient sur la corde raide, tout dépendait du choix du brun.

Soit il les accompagnait, soit il les livrait aux autorités. Cependant il les avait aidé alors ils pouvaient au moins espérer qu'il les laisserait partir. Mais quoi qu'il en soit sa mission était achevée, restait à savoir si elle avait échoué ou non…

Séverus se plaça à côté de Drago, le prenant par l'épaule pour le faire transplanner avec lui, seulement avant de quitter la forêt, il tendit une main vers son protégé, l'invitant à les rejoindre.

Indra cligna des yeux, hésitant. Quel était le bon choix ?

Il ignorait tout de l'autre camp, ne le tuerait on pas une fois qu'il serait parmi eux ?

Lequel des deux lui correspondait le mieux ?

Ne ferait il pas mieux de courir voir le directeur ?

Devait il vraiment faire confiance à ses 'amis' ?

Etaient ce encore ses amis ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il avait peur de faire un choix qu'il regretterait toute sa vie, car celui-ci conditionnerait son existence future. Il regarda alternativement le groupe d'aurors gelés puis Drago et Séverus qui lui tendait toujours la main.

Puis finalement il avança vers eux, prenant la main de son professeur non sans une certaine appréhension et il eut la désagréable sensation d'être compressé dans un tuyau.

Ils atterrirent devant une énorme bâtisse, moins grande que Poudlard certes, mais pas moins imposante. Deux hautes tours sombres surplombaient le tout comme les ailes d'un corbeau. De nombreuses gargouilles agrémentaient l'extérieur, représentant le plus souvent des serpents.

La porte en ébène était sculptée d'arabesques et de reptiles, la poignée en argent, elle-même, était en forme de serpent. Séverus fit signe au jeune Malefoy d'aller chercher leur maître et ce dernier les quitta avec empressement.

Le mangemort fit entrer le petit brun dans la demeure et l'emmena dans une sorte de salon sur les tons de bleus avec un lourd tapis brodé au sol. De ses grands yeux verts, l'orphelin montra toute son angoisse à son professeur.

Il se trouvait dans un milieu hostile, qui savait si dans quelques secondes il n'allait pas passer de vie à trépas ? C'était quitte ou double et il avait misé gros, il croisait les doigts en espérant ne pas avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas Indra, » le rassura Snape et peut être un peu lui-même par la même occasion.

Le comportement de Lord Voldemort était imprévisible, il pouvait être content d'obtenir ce nouvel allié – si tant était que le garçon en soit vraiment un – comme il pouvait être furieux que la mission ne se soit pas déroulée exactement selon ses plans et de ce fait tuer sans remord le jeune Potter.

Tout n'était qu'incertitude et c'était sûrement ça le plus inquiétant. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit avec brusquerie pour laisser place au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce dernier avisa silencieusement son rival. Indra soutint le regard grenat de son vis à vis se perdant dans cette couleur inhabituelle. La confrontation dura de longues minutes, l'atmosphère devenant pesante.

Bien qu'il avait (il devait l'avouer) peur, le Survivant garda son sang froid jusqu'au bout et ne dévoila pas ses sentiments. Puis rompant le silence, Voldemort déclara d'une voix grave :

« -Bienvenu dans ma demeure, Harry Potter. »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée clo : Bon je me rattrape avec ce chapitre, je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire ! C'est vrai j'ai été plutôt gentille avec les gryffons mais je ne peux pas non plus leur faire subir des impardonnables ! Malgré l'envie ! Ben en fait notre prof de géo éco nous a donné des croquis à faire et il nous a noté comme un chien ! La meilleure note c'est 11, mais ça oscille plutôt entre 7 et 4 ! C'est génial ! Et quand on a fait un travail supplémentaire ben…c'était encore pire ! Alors on a décidé de le tuer…Bref perso je t'appellerais plus poisson rouge si tu oublis tout le temps ! Bon ben bisous et à la prochaine !

Caella : Et bien voilà tu peux être comblée il a enfin changé de camp ! Ce n'est certes pas officiel mais bon…Il sera éloigné des gryffondors ainsi ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

Lylip : Ne t'inquiète pas c'est bien un HP/LV. J'ai peut être été un peu ambiguë mais les sentiments que porte Drago à Indra ne sont que fraternels ! Quant à sa peur, je pense qu'elle disparaîtra au fur et à mesure du temps ! Merci à toi ! Bisous !

Narcissss : Je précise, Drago na aucun sentiment envers Indra, il le perçoit plutôt comme un petit frère. Donc il va demeurer son ami et peut être que j'en ferai un couple secondaire, je ne sais pas. Ravie que ma fic te plaise autant, ça me fait plaisir ! Merci, bisous !

Néphéria : Merci beaucoup !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	14. Follow his way

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Follow his way**

Le stress qui régnait dans la pièce chuta soudainement. Pas radicalement certes, mais au moins, les personnes présentent n'étaient pas sur le point de sortir leurs baguettes au moindre bruit suspect. Les muscles d'Indra se détendirent et il se permit de souffler.

En fin de compte il ne se ferait peut être pas tuer…tout de suite.

Même Séverus se sentit soulagé, il n'aurait su que faire si son protégé était mort. Il fut surpris de constater que ce petit brun au caractère fougueux était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un fils pour lui et contre toute attente il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Lui, le solitaire et asocial bâtard des cachots, s'était vu adoucir par un insolent gamin, fils de son ancien ennemi. Mais ces grands yeux pouvaient faire ployer n'importe quel cœur de pierre.

Voldemort fixait toujours son hôte, attendant une réponse. Elle vint enfin avec une voix hésitante :

« -Euh…merci ?

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi jeune Potter, ricana le Lord, sauf évidemment si tu t'opposes à moi.

A la mention de ce nom honni, l'attitude de l'orphelin changea radicalement : ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et il prit une position arrogante. Voyant la catastrophe venir, Séverus intervint :

-Il préfère qu'on l'appelle Indra Doe, ayant toujours été nommé ainsi. »

Le regard de Tom passa du jeune au vieux qui s'étaient rapprochés. Il y avait indubitablement quelque chose entre eux, c'était flagrant comme le jeune homme s'assagissait en présence de son professeur qui lui-même faisait en sorte de le protéger.

Il fut intrigué par le comportement de l'aîné, le garçon devait vraiment être spécial pour que son si misanthrope mangemort s'y attache. Par ailleurs ce dédain par rapport à son nom d'origine sonnait en lui comme un air de déjà vu. Il en devenait d'autant plus intéressant, peut être ferait il un allié de choix ?

Mais pour le moment il désirait connaître la raison de sa présence ici alors qu'il ne l'avait pas ordonné. Après un échange de regards, Drago débuta le récit et Séverus le termina. Jedusor examina les faits et décréta finalement que ses hommes n'étaient pas en faute. Il les congédia, souhaitant parler seul avec l'adolescent.

A contre cœur les deux espions sortirent, répugnant à laisser le petit brun seul, le protéger étant devenu presque une seconde nature. Lorsque enfin la porte se referma, Lord Voldemort proposa un siège au Survivant et lui-même s'assit dans celui d'en face.

Indra était mal à l'aise mais en même temps il bouillonnait. Son rival était peut être impressionnant mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Seule sa liberté importait.

« -Alors tu as décidé de nous rejoindre ? entama le mage noir.

-A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix mais je ne rejoins personne. Je ne suis ni pour un camp ni pour l'autre. Votre guerre ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux simplement faire ce que je veux.

-Et que veux tu ?

-Etre libre.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie pour toi ? »

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne la franchit. C'était vrai dans le fond, qu'est ce que la liberté signifiait ?

Qu'est ce qui en découlait ?

Que voulait il faire de sa vie ?

Tout n'était que contradiction dans son esprit : il prônait la liberté mais n'en connaissait pas le goût, il désirait une famille, connaître l'amour mais avait une aversion pour l'humanité, il voulait un avenir mais ignorait lequel…

'Que voulait il' était la grande question, mais il en ignorait la réponse.

Voldemort s'amusa du désarroi qui transparaissait des traits du gosse. Il pouvait se donner une apparence sûre de lui mais au fond ce n'était qu'un enfant qui ne savait pas où aller.

Mais Tom se devait d'être prudent malgré tout, son jeune ami n'était pas si facilement manipulable d'après les dires de Séverus. La voix, de nouveau pleine d'assurance d'Indra, brisa soudainement le silence :

« -Que me proposez vous ? Dumbledore voulait que je vous combatte pour sauver le monde, et vous ? »

En temps normal le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait fait céder l'insolent de part sa puissance, il l'aurait soumis et il serait devenu un autre de ses serviteurs. Mais là, l'affaire était plus complexe, niveau puissance l'adolescent ne tarderait pas à l'égaler. Ce n'était cependant pas la bonne méthode, il le savait.

Son opposé ne pouvait être convaincu par la force, il devait venir de lui-même ainsi il s'assurerait une fidélité inébranlable. Les meilleurs alliés étaient ceux qui le choisissaient. Bien sûr il n'était pas le descendant de Serpentard pour rien et il emploierait tous les moyens à sa disposition pour l'influencer.

« -Je ne vais pas te mentir, si tu nous rejoins, tu participeras forcément à la guerre et de toutes façons je ne pense pas que tu puisses y échapper. Maintenant c'est à toi de voir pourquoi tu veux te battre. Pour une population qui t'acclamera pendant quelques jours puis trouvera un prétexte pour te détester et tu te retrouveras au ban de la société comme un moins que rien ? Tu sauveras des gens qui n'auront aucune reconnaissance et au final, tu auras quoi ? Rien. Ou pour un idéal, qui n'est certes pas parfait, mais qui au moins n'a rien d'hypocrite. Nous allons faire régner la loi du plus fort et ceux qui le méritent auront du pouvoir. Pas de lois bidons pour protéger les moins que rien, tu fais ce que tu veux, si tu en es capable.

-Je peux donc vous tuer et prendre votre place sans risque de représailles ? interrogea innocemment Indra.

-Tu peux toujours essayé, répondit Tom d'un ton amusé. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le petit brun fit apparaître un poignard près de cœur du sorcier mais ce dernier le réduit en cendre avant qu'il ne le touche. Il répliqua par un crucio qui atterrit sur le bouclier du garçon. Le Survivant recommença son coup de l'orphelinat, mais alors que la pièce se couvrait de givre et que Jedusor sentait ses membres s'engourdir, il riposta par une nuée de flammes.

Elles réchauffèrent instantanément l'atmosphère et commencèrent même à lécher les bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci accentua sa glaciation mais le feu était trop fort et la glace fondait à vu d'œil. Il commença à suffoquer et recula mais une flamme lui brûla le dos.

Il cria en se cambrant puis tomba au sol, tentant de ramper hors de portée de cet enfer. Malheureusement il fut immobilisé et il vit avec horreur le cercle enflammé se refermer sur lui. Il haleta, la terreur et la fumée lui comprimant la poitrine.

Mais tout à coup, tout disparu, le laissant étalé au sol, pantelant. Voldemort s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui prit le menton pour le tourner vers lui, leurs visages n'étant séparés que de quelques centimètres.

« -Remarquable mais pas suffisant. Tu ne me détrôneras pas aujourd'hui. Tu vois je pourrais aisément t'obliger à m'obéir mais cela ne m'intéresse pas, qui sait ce que tu pourrais faire dans mon dos ? A présent tu vas aller te décrasser, te reposer, Drago te montrera ta chambre et demain tu me donneras ta réponse. Réfléchis bien car si jamais je te recroise sur un champ de bataille mais contre moi, saches que je n'hésiterai pas à t'éliminer, est ce clair ?

Indra hocha la tête.

-Brave garçon, » murmura le mage noir en se redressant et en tapotant sa tête.

Puis il sortit sans un regard.

Le petit brun se releva avec hargne, son amour propre venait d'être correctement froissé. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage. Etait il destiné à toujours se faire marcher sur les pieds ? Il en avait marre de se sentir inférieur, il voulait être respecté et reconnu.

Mais dans son fort intérieur, il devait reconnaître que l'homme n'avait pas abusé de sa position, il aurait pu faire comme les grands de l'orphelinat, mais il s'en était abstenu et pour cela Indra considérerait sa proposition.

Drago entra dans la pièce à ce moment là et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant son ami toujours vivant et en relativement bonne santé. Certes il avait des grandes marques noirâtres sur tout le corps voire rouges si les brûlures étaient plus importantes, néanmoins cela demeurait soignable.

« -Alors ? interrogea t'il un peu anxieux tout de même.

-Il me laisse…réfléchir…

Le blond hocha la tête puis reprit :

-Aller viens, tu n'es pas beau à voir.

-Toujours la réflexion sympathique n'est ce pas Dray ?

-Toujours ! »

Et ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Le jeune Malefoy le mena dans une chambre qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer tellement le luxe était présent. La pièce était ronde, ils devaient se trouver dans une des tours, sur différents tons de vert. Un immense lit à baldaquin se tenait au centre de la pièce avec de lourds rideaux et des draps de soie verts sombres.

Les montants étaient finement sculptés de serpents comme à peu près tout le château, ce devait être l'emblème du mage noir. Un tapis épais et moelleux, vert pâle, couvrait le sol. Une bibliothèque conséquente occupait une bonne partie de la droite et y était accoté un bureau recouvert de fines dorures.

Deux portes se situaient sur la gauche. La première faisait office de buanderie mais Indra se dit qu'elle aurait aisément pu faire une seconde chambre. La deuxième était la salle de bain et le jeune homme aurait presque pu avoir des étoiles à la place des yeux tellement il était émerveillé.

« -Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais tu visiteras ta chambre plus tard. Là j'ai un inconscient à soigner ! l'interrompit Drago.

Indra se tourna vers lui avec un sourire d'excuse, puis il s'installa sagement sur le lit.

-Bien commences par boire ça, lui dit il en tendant une potion anti-douleur, je vais aller chercher Séverus.

Il le quitta pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec le maître des potions qui portait une valisette.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous fourrer dans les ennuis, grinça celui-ci en avisant son état.

-Vous me connaissez, répondit le garçon d'un ton espiègle.

-Oui et je devrais vous attacher continuellement.

-Mais vous ne pourriez plus venir me sauver de mon inconscience.

-Et je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal je vous assure !

-Bien sûr…

-Insolent morveux, marmonna l'aîné en lui faisant enlever ses vêtements.

Drago était accoudé au bord du lit et lançait un regard goguenard à l'orphelin.

-Ne prends pas les réflexes de Zabini, Dray ou sinon…

-Sinon quoi l'estropié ? se moqua le blond.

Indra voulu se lever pour laver l'affront mais Séverus appuya avec autorité sa main sur le torse du jeune serpentard, le forçant à se recoucher.

-Suffit tous les deux, vous avez quel âge ?

Les deux adolescents baragouinèrent dans leurs barbes – qu'ils n'avaient pas – mais stoppèrent leurs enfantillages. Snape déboucha un flacon de crème et en étala sur les brûlures de son protégé. Les rougeurs s'atténuèrent puis il lui fit boire deux potions qui les firent disparaître définitivement.

-Bien maintenant allez vous laver, on dirait que vous vous êtes roulé dans la suie. Ensuite…et bien il est certainement plus prudent que vous restiez dans la chambre. On ne sait jamais comment pourraient réagir les autres en vous voyant. Tant que vous n'êtes pas officiellement dans notre camp du moins. Drago viendra vous apporter votre repas ce soir. Quant à moi, j'ai quelques affaires à régler avec le Lord, donc nous nous reverrons demain.

-D'accord, confirma Indra.

Il avait un peu l'impression d'être prisonnier mais il comprenait aussi ces précautions. Néanmoins cette solution avait intérêt à n'être que provisoire… Drago franchit la porte en lui lançant un sarcastique :

-Ne fais pas trop de bêtises Indy !

-Hilarant Dray, vraiment, répliqua ce dernier.

Le dit Dray s'éloigna en lui faisant un vague signe de la main, montrant un faux désintéressement. Séverus s'apprêtait à suivre le même chemin mais Indra le retint :

-Je devrais accepter d'après vous ?

Le professeur de potions se tourna avec lenteur, il avait craint cette question dont il ignorait la réponse.

-C'est à vous de décider…

-Merci ça m'aide grandement !

-Ecoutez Indra, c'est votre avenir que vous jouez et je ne peux vous dire ce que vous devez faire. Je peux seulement dire que…j'ai appris à vous connaître et d'après vos…opinions, vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous intégrer ici. D'autant plus qu'avec votre puissance, vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous élever. Je ne peux pas prétendre que tout est parfait, mais nous sommes une sorte de grande famille avec ses qualités et ses défauts. Mais peut être que cela ne vous conviendra pas, je ne sais… C'est à vous de voir… »

Sur ce il le laissa seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

**o0o0o0o**

A Pré au Lard, la lutte avait pris fin, Voldemort ayant contre toute attente rappelé ses troupes. Malgré cela c'était un véritable carnage. De nombreux corps jonchaient les rues de la ville et une bonne partie des habitations étaient détruites. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait frappé fort.

Les morts furent regroupés et comptabilisés : dix sept étudiants, vingt cinq villageois et onze aurors avaient péris, c'était sans compter les mangemorts dont les compagnons avaient emporté les corps.

Des cris et des pleurs emplissaient la place, quand une femme ou un fils retrouvaient un parent parmi les victimes. L'Ordre du Phénix avait été chargé de ramener les élèves au château et de prévenir les parents, tandis que les aurors s'occupaient de la commune.

Mais malgré leurs efforts, il faudrait de nombreuses années avant que Pré au Lard ne retrouve sa vie et sa gaieté d'antan, bien qu'une cicatrice demeurerait toujours. La guerre laissait à jamais ses traces.

Cependant ce fut la découverte dans les bois d'un groupe d'aurors gelés qui perturba le plus la population. En effet leur révélation lorsqu'ils se furent remis, fut comme un électrochoc : c'est vrai, comment rester impassible quand on apprenait que Harry Potter, leur Sauveur, avait disparu en compagnie de deux mangemorts ?

Dumbledore demeura quelques instants paralysé de stupeur. Son protégé, en qui il avait placé tant d'espoir, la seule personne pouvant les défaire du mal, sa seule arme contre Voldemort, venait de les abandonner au profit du côté sombre.

Déjà sans cet atout leur chance de l'emporter était faible, qu'elle serait elle si le garçon rejoignait leurs ennemis ? Pourtant il avait fait son possible pour rendre sa vie agréable !

Ce n'était qu'un petit ingrat !

C'était aussi de la faute de Snape, ce traître, il l'avait recueillit, lui avait apporté la rédemption et ce félon retournait sa veste ! Il était sûr que c'était ce renégat qui avait insufflé au gamin ces idées de révolte ! Il aurait du se méfier de les voir si proches !

Tout ça était un véritable coup dur pour l'Ordre et pour lui-même. Albus jura, comment allaient ils s'en sortir maintenant ? D'autant plus qu'il avait perdu son espion…

**o0o0o0o**

Indra ne dormit quasiment pas de la nuit malgré son somptueux lit. Il n'avait fait que tourner sur lui-même, ressassant les évènements dans sa tête, sans jamais parvenir à un résultat.

A l'orphelinat on lui avait appris les préceptes du bien et du mal et là il savait qu'il se trouvait du côté du mal. Pourtant celui du bien ne lui avait pas parut aussi beau qu'on le prétendait. Et puis on l'avait tellement blessé dans sa courte vie qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer bon envers les autres.

Ses seuls amis n'étaient ils d'ailleurs pas dans le camp des dit 'méchants' ? De plus il devait avouer que ce Lord Voldemort l'intriguait, il était nettement plus intéressant que le vieux barbu, plus fort lui semblait-il, et plus beau aussi mais là n'était pas l'important…

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, il su l'attitude qu'il devait prendre. Séverus l'emmena en silence dans le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres, redoutant sa réponse.

Tom vit entrer le petit brun avec sa tenue de la veille : son tee-shirt déchiré laissant entrevoir un ventre plat et son jean troué. De nouveau face à face, ils se défièrent du regard, puis le mage noir lui demanda son choix.

« -Je reste, déclara Indra. »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Caella : Je crois que tout le monde attendait non ? Quant aux méchants…ils seront méchants justement, après c'est à toi de voir si tu aimes ou non. J'espère que oui ! Merci à toi, bisous !

Lylip : La voilà ! Merci, kiss !

Axelle : Oui enfin la fameuse rencontre ! Je sais j'ai coupé à un endroit stratégique, mais c'est mon côté sadique qui refait surface et malheureusement il ne va pas s'arrêter ! Comme tu peux le voir, il y a bien une reprise sur le nom mais finalement elle ne vient pas d'Indra ! Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Bisous et merci !

Line : Et bien voici donc la suite que tu attendais ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

Subaru : Non il n'est pas au courant qu'Harry préfère qu'on l'appelle Indra, mais tu peux constater que Séverus le corrige ! Ainsi cela évite à Indra de piquer une crise ! lol ! Je suis contente que tu aimes, sinon. Merci, bisous !

Mamou : Ravie que ma fic te plaise autant ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

Bellasidious : Je sais, je sais, mais maintenant va falloir faire avec parce que mon côté sadique ne compte pas partir de si tôt ! Voilà donc la suite ! Kiss !

Rim999 : Ecoute tant que Séverus ne sais pas ce qui est Zorro (ben oui il n'est pas moldu) je pense que ça ne le vexera pas ! Sinon tu es bien persuadée car effectivement c'est à peu près ce que tout le monde m'a dit, comme c'est étrange… Quant à ton : 'vil sadique', je prends ça comme un compliment ! Merci à toi, gros bisous !

Nila : Oui le 12 est une transition, nécessaire comme tu peux le voir avec le chapitre 13 ! Oui entre Drago et Indra c'est juste fraternel ne tkt pas ! Comment ça je vous laisse sur votre faim ?? Mais bien sûr attends, c'est ça qui est marrant ! lol ! Et pour le nom, je te laisse lire tu auras la réponse ! Merci, gros bisous !

Tif : Salut ! Mouais je vais bof avec les partiels qui se rapprochent…Mais parlons de choses plus intéressantes ! Je dois répondre à trois reviews en même temps alors je te préviens tu va avoir de la lecture ! Chapitre 11 : Les gryffondors sont un peu stupides je te l'accorde mais malheureusement je pense que c'est un défaut qui touche tout le monde. La discrimination parce que l'autre est différent de soi est tellement courante. Mdr ça t'a fait rire que Séverus ait du chocolat ? Je n'avais pas pensé ainsi mais bon… Oui, oui pour Rémus on l'avait bien empêché de recueillir Indra, mais comme tu peux le voir il va avoir du mal à se rapprocher maintenant qu'il est partit avec Tom. Mais tkt tout n'est pas perdu ! Chapitre 12 : Je ne pensais pas qu'il te ferait cet effet vu qu'il est quand même moins bon que les autres. Je ne savais pas que tu étais une adepte de la relation Harry/Séverus, perso j'adore Sév alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui donner un bon rôle ! Sinon pour Drago, je le répète (voilà ce que ça fait d'être trop ambiguë ) il n'y aura rien entre eux, c'est juste fraternel ! Tu es sûre que tu aurais pu patienter encore 3/4 chapitres avant la rencontre ? Mmmm je doute… Chapitre 13 : Enfin quelqu'un de réaliste ! Oui les fins sadiques ne font que commencer, préparez vous ! Non c'est sûr que lors de la bataille Indra n'a pas trop el choix, mais on s'en fou non ? C'est le résultat qui compte ! lol ! Non les parents de Drago ne sont pas au courant, mais de toute manière ils feront ce que leur ordonnera Tom alors… Seul Drago est découvert, les autres peuvent encore espionner tranquillement (du moins relativement), Harry aussi évidemment (est découvert) c'est pour ça qu'il est obligé de partir. Sinon bonnes vacances moi je recommence les cours TT. Merci pour ces trois superbes reviews ! Gros bisous !

Fée Clo : Ah j'étais sûre que toute cette action allait te plaire ! Oui c'est vrai j'avais annoncé la rencontre mais finalement je n'en ai pas montré beaucoup ! Mais ça ne devrait même pas t'étonner ! Ouais je confirme mon prof est un gars super sympa (faut relever l'ironie). Mais j'ai reçu un autre note aujourd'hui : 13 ça va remonter un peu le tout ! Happy ! Tkt je ne compte pas t'appeler autrement que Clo, tu resteras à jamais ma petite fée ! lol ! Faut dire aussi que ce surnom à une histoire bien particulière ! Bon à la prochaine ! Gros bisous !!

_Une petite review bitte??_


	15. Présentation

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Et merci à ma bêta Ceres et ses encouragements sans bornes!

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Présentation**

Un sourire satisfait orna les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'entente de la réponse positive de son rival. Indra, lui, s'en sentit offensé et ne tarda pas à répliquer :

« -Mais ne croyez pas pouvoir me manipuler à votre guise, je ferai ce qu'il me plaira.

-Pourtant je pourrais très bien t'obliger à me servir, tu l'as vu, le nargua Tom.

-Vous avez cependant dit que vous préféreriez des alliés consentants.

-Certes, mais il y a tout de même des règles à respecter. Ne crois pas que tu pourras faire toutes les imbécillités dont tu auras envie !

Le petit brun haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, il s'était bien douté que, comme partout, il devrait suivre certaines consignes. Mais à présent il s'agissait de savoir si elles lui conviendraient.

-Donnez m'en un aperçu, fit il avec une outrecuidance que le Lord ne releva pas.

-Il va sans dire que tu ne révèleras rien à notre ennemi. Tu participeras aux raids. Je ne te donne aucun privilège pour le moment, je veux que tu les gagnes, les mérites. Tu débuteras au même niveau que tous les autres et tu obéiras à mes ordres…

Voyant que le garçon ouvrait la bouche pour montrer son désaccord, il prit les devants :

-Ne crois pas que je sois un dictateur sans aucune mesure, mes ordres ne seront ni injustes, ni humiliants tant que ton comportement est irréprochable. Un peu de discipline ne te fera pas de mal, on n'arrive à rien en agissant sans réfléchir. Mais avant tout, étant donné que Drago et toi n'avez plus d'école, je veux que vous vous entraîniez pour ne pas être des fardeaux lors des attaques. Oh et pour finir, quand tu auras envie de quelque chose, je veux que tu en fasses part obligatoirement à Séverus ou moi-même.

-Non mais ça ne va pas ! explosa Indra, vous ne voulez pas que je vous demande la permission avant d'aller pisser non plus ? Je suis sûr que vous ne demandez pas tout ça à vos larbins !

-Calme toi ! » somma Voldemort en lui jetant un sort de silence.

Après quelques essais d'injures infructueux, l'orphelin se mit en colère. Tous les objets de la pièce volèrent soudainement dans les airs avec fureur et Indra les lança vers son aîné qui les bloqua aisément.

Décidément le garçon était bien agité. Un rien suffisait pour le faire sortir de ses gongs, comme s'il était sans cesse sur la défensive. Tom se demanda ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir ainsi.

Toutefois, en ne se contrôlant pas, l'adolescent gâchait son potentiel. Il était temps que quelqu'un le mate. Il immobilisa tous les objets ainsi que le jeune homme qu'il coinça contre l'un des murs.

« -Tu as fini ta petite crise d'enfant de trois ans ? asséna t'il froidement, effectivement je n'ai pas donné les mêmes directives à mes mangemorts, mais eux ne sont pas aussi précieux que toi et par mesure de sécurité je veux savoir où tu es à tout instant. Alors non, je ne veux pas que tu m'informes lorsque tu vas aux toilettes. Mais maintenant que tu en parles, la prochaine fois que tu prends ta douche, penses à m'inviter, » ajouta t'il avec un sourire charmeur.

Indra le repoussa violemment et le regarda avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec le mage noir. Il avait l'impression qu'il jouait avec lui mais en même temps qu'il le considérait comme un égal.

Ordinairement il savait ce qu'on attendait de lui, que ce soit de l'obéissance au Chêne Vert, de l'amitié avec Drago, une opposition avec le rouquin des gryffondors…

Mais là rien n'était clair. Cet homme était un véritable mystère et cela agaçait le jeune serpentard autant que ça l'attirait. Il ne pouvait nier que c'était en partie à cause de cette aura énigmatique qu'il avait accepté de rester, mais Dieu ! C'était prodigieusement irritant de demeurer dans le flou !

Alors pour simple réaction, il expira bruyamment et sortit. Soit, il allait tester cette nouvelle vie et si elle ne lui convenait pas, il pourrait toujours envisager la même sortie de secours qu'il avait prévu à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il passa l'embrasure, Voldemort défit le sortilège.

Séverus l'attendait à l'extérieur du bureau. Il avait fait les cents pas, anxieux de ce qui pouvait advenir de l'autre côté de la porte. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les bruits de lutte, il avait dû faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas se précipiter dans la pièce.

Puis il s'était fustigé mentalement pour être devenu aussi protecteur envers le morveux, cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Malgré tout, quel soulagement l'avait envahi quand il avait vu son élève sortir du bureau en un seul morceau. Il le questionna du regard.

« -Je reste…pour le moment, le rassura le petit brun.

Séverus hocha la tête, geste qui en apparence semblait distant mais qui entre eux signifiait beaucoup de choses : acceptation, joie, confiance… Puis le maître des potions le reconduit à sa chambre.

-C'est donc là que je vais vivre définitivement ? demanda Indra, pas de dortoir ou autres réjouissances à l'horizon ?

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ici nous ne sommes pas aux ordres d'un vieux dément.

Le plus jeune ricana.

-Alors que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire, que vais-je devoir faire précisément ? reprit il.

-Pour commencer le Lord va vous présenter à tout le monde tout à l'heure. Et comme il n'y a pas de raids en prévision, nous allons continuer votre entraînement.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de changements en fait. Je vais toujours passer mon temps entre vous et Drago, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de lions stupides pour m'embêter.

-Ne vous y fiez pas, vous aurez des ennemis de partout, même ici. Mais rassurez vous, le Seigneur n'acceptera pas qu'on tente quelque chose contre vous et de toute manière Drago et moi-même serons là.

-Que de réjouissances ! Mais je sais me défendre aussi vous savez.

-Bien sûr…

Indra grogna pour la forme.

-Bref vous ne pouvez aller ainsi à la réunion du Lord.

Le petit brun haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-Vous êtes vêtu de loques, précisa Séverus un brin sarcastique.

-C'est de sa faute ! C'est lui qui m'a fait ça ! Et puis je n'ai rien d'autre, mes affaires sont restées à l'école, fit remarquer l'adolescent tristement.

Pour une fois qu'il avait des possessions, il les perdait.

-Nous nous arrangerons pour vous les faire parvenir. Zabini, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle sont encore là-bas.

-Oh ils sont dans ce camp ci, également ?

Le mangemort acquiesça.

-Cependant elles n'arriveront pas immédiatement alors il va falloir…improviser. Ilith ! s'écria t'il d'un coup.

Aussitôt le même genre de créatures bizarres qu'à Poudlard apparut, avec ses yeux globuleux et ses grandes oreilles.

-Oui maître ? couina l'elfe de maison.

-Va prévenir Drago Malefoy que nous l'attendons et qu'il vienne avec quelques exemplaires de sa garde robe.

La créature s'inclina et disparut. Les deux hommes patientèrent une dizaine de minutes puis finalement le blond arriva, traînant derrière lui une ribambelle de tenues. Indra le regarda estomaqué.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'un aurait suffit ?

-Ta ta ta, le Survivant va faire son entrée dans la cours des grands, pas question qu'il ne ressemble à rien !

-Tu insinues que je ne ressemble à rien ? s'outra le brun.

-Non, j'affirme. Tes vêtements sont déchirés tu sais.

Indra lui tira puérilement la langue.

-N'empêche que tu en as pris trop.

-Voyons, je ne savais pas laquelle t'irait le mieux. »

Séverus leva les yeux au plafond, ces deux là étaient irrécupérables. Ainsi débutèrent les longues heures d'essayage. L'orphelin passait derrière le paravent qu'avait fait apparaître le maître des potions, enfilait les habits, ressortait. Là, Drago et Séverus donnaient leur avis.

Il eut droit à d'innombrables excuses : la couleur ne lui allait pas au teint, la coupe ne le mettait pas en valeur, ce n'était pas assez sobre… Finalement il hérita d'une tenue classique mais qui lui donnait une prestance supplémentaire.

« -Tu as de la chance que Blaise ne soit pas là sinon il t'aurait déjà sauté dessus ! » le chambra Drago.

Indra le fusilla du regard, lui avait l'impression d'être déguisé pour le carnaval, en une espèce d'épouvantail. Il avait quatre mille couches de vêtements qui le compressaient et en plus il avait horriblement chaud.

Mais le pire était qu'il devait porter cette sorte de…robe !

Mince il n'était pas une fille !

Bref il se sentait mal dans cet accoutrement et il se demandait comment on pouvait le trouver, ne serait ce que potable. Il avait plus l'impression d'être un parfait idiot ! Il leva les yeux vers ses deux conseillers avec circonspection, se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se voir et revint vers eux.

« -Hors de question que je porte…ça ! dit il comme s'il s'agissait d'une immondice.

-Hein ? Et pourquoi ? l'interrogea Drago.

-C'est moche et je ne suis pas bien dedans, répondit radicalement le brun.

Le jeune Malefoy s'étouffa. Ses vêtements, moches ? Il aurait tout vu !

-Vous ne pouvez remettre vos hardes, le tempéra Séverus.

-Oui je sais, mais je pourrais enlever la…robe…

-Soit, » concéda le professeur de potions après quelques instants.

Comment pouvait on lui refuser quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il faisait cette bouille de chaton ? Même Snape n'y était pas insensible. Tout content, Indra se rendit dans la salle d'eau pour s'arranger.

Mais dix minutes plus tard il n'était toujours pas sortit. Les deux autres serpentards se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien. Encore dix minutes mais toujours aucun signe.

Finalement Séverus consulta l'heure et se rendit compte que l'annonce était pour très bientôt. Ils devaient se dépêcher de se rendre dans la salle de réunion. Drago se leva et tambourina à la porte de la salle de bain.

« -Indy sors de là ! Il faut y aller !

La voix étouffée de son ami lui répondit :

-Ouais, ouais, j'arrive ! »

Deux minutes plus tard il sortait et le blond resta atterré parce qu'il voyait. Il gémit de désespoir, ils n'avaient plus le temps pour faire des modifications.

Séverus soupira lui aussi mais les poussa dans le couloir. Ils descendirent, empruntèrent plusieurs corridors et arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes. Au bruit, ils surent qu'ils étaient en retard et ils ne pouvaient plus faire entrer le Survivant discrètement.

« -Drago, va prévenir le Seigneur que nous attendons ici. »

Ce dernier acquiesça et entra. Le mangemort et son protégé patientèrent, Indra se mordillant les lèves d'anxiété. Il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer, ce qu'il devrait faire ou dire. Il ne savait pas comment on allait l'accueillir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive, si jamais ou le rejetait, l'attaquait ?

L'ancien espion regarda le jeune homme avec un brin d'amusement, il allait encore devoir jouer les calmants, ce gamin était décidemment un grand stressé avec une confiance en lui oscillante. Dans un geste devenu presque habituel, il pressa son épaule, lui apportant ainsi son soutien tacite.

Quoi qu'il se produise il serait là pour lui.

Indra lui fit un sourire crispé, la présence de l'homme le tranquillisait mais il était quand même inquiet. Dans la salle, le brouhaha se tut et la tension monta d'un cran. Soudain la porte s'entrouvrit et la tête de Drago passa par l'entrebâillement. Il leur fit un signe et se retira.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son professeur, Indra respira à fond puis poussa les deux battants, faisant une entrée digne d'un prince. Si le calme avait remplacé l'agitation quelques temps plus tôt, c'était un silence assourdissant qui régnait à présent.

Il fallait dire que la nouvelle recrue faisait sensation : il portait un pantalon noir d'une coupe irréprochable, mais par-dessus une chemise blanche dont les manches avaient été coupées, dévoilant deux frêles épaules, et dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits, laissant entrevoir le début d'un torse fort appétissant.

Ses longs cheveux ébènes, lâchement attachés, étaient éparpillés dans son dos et quelques mèches rebelles encadraient son visage androgyne. Androgynéité d'autant plus marquée par de grands traits noirs cernant ses yeux d'un vert intense.

Nombreux furent soufflés par une telle beauté. Drago dut lancer des regards assassins à ses voisins qui fixaient l'orphelin avec convoitise, en vain. Voldemort non plus ne le lâchait pas des yeux, mais il se reprit bien vite et lui fit signe d'approcher. Séverus en profita pour se mêler aux autres mangemorts. Tom se leva, tenant le garçon par l'épaule, et déclara :

« -Voici Indra Doe. Vous le connaissez certainement mieux sous le nom de Harry Potter…

Indra frémit à l'entente du nom mais se contint.

-…Et désormais le vieux fou n'a plus son héros pour le protéger ! continua le mage noir, aussi je vous présente notre nouvel allié, Indra combattra à nos côtés ! Nos ennemis n'ont plus qu'à trembler, nous allons les anéantir ! »

Une bruyante clameur s'éleva de nouveau dans la salle. Ainsi cet éphèbe était des leurs et en plus il s'agissait du Survivant ! Leur victoire ne faisait plus aucun doute ! Et ils avaient hâte qu'elle arrive.

Mais il n'y eut pas que des acclamations dans la foule. Lucius Malefoy avisa son fils, ainsi donc cet ami dont il lui avait parlé, Indra, était le fameux Harry Potter. Sa progéniture le savait et pourtant n'avait pas cru bon de lui en faire part…Bien qu'une amitié avec le Sauveur n'était pas un mal, à présent, il devait avoir une conversation avec son fils.

Deux autres personnes voyaient d'un mauvais œil la venue de ce gamin. Il avait l'air d'être loin du petit garçon bien sage, il ne serait sans doute pas facilement éjectable.

Surtout qu'il semblait avoir les faveurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres et si ce dernier avait un nouveau favori, déjà il serait d'autant plus difficile d'écarter le morveux, mais davantage, ce n'était pas bon pour eux et pour leur position. Pas de la même manière, certes, mais cela poserait un problème certain.

Quant à une dernière partie des mangemorts, elle ne savait pas comment réagir avec cette nouvelle recrue. Elle se méfiait des inconnus, il y avait toujours une possibilité qu'il soit un espion, particulièrement lui. Toutefois leur maître semblait lui accorder sa confiance, donc elle devait sans doute faire la même chose…

En gardant tout de même une certaine distance. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Jedusor renvoya alors le petit brun qui s'installa entre Drago et Séverus. Là au moins il se sentait bien, protégé, il n'avait plus tous ces yeux calculateurs braqués sur lui. Finalement il n'avait pas eu à parler, mais devait il s'en réjouir ? La réunion continua normalement avec les rapports de différents mangemorts puis Voldemort les congédia tous.

Etant donné qu'ils avaient l'après midi de libre, leur entraînement ne débutant que le lendemain, Drago et Indra abandonnèrent Séverus pour aller se promener dans le parc. Il ne faisait pas chaud mais le soleil brillait, ne donnant pas l'envie de rester enfermé. Le blond fit venir deux manteaux et ils sortirent.

Il n'y avait plus rien des ruines du départ, à présent tout n'était que faste et luxe. La demeure était en elle-même une ouvre d'art et les jardins étaient bordés de grands arbres, buissons et autres plantes. Toute la propriété était évidemment entourée d'une forêt touffue.

Mais ce qui les attira fut le labyrinthe qui s'étalait sur une bonne partie de l'arrière du domaine. Ils s'y engouffrèrent avec un plaisir évident. Ils le parcoururent tout en riant et se chamaillant comme des enfants, retrouvant leur complicité d'antan.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix chaude, venant de derrière eux, ne les interrompe :

« -Il n'est guère prudent de se promener seul par ici… »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Caella : Ben oui faut le comprendre le pauvre il a perdu sa seule solution contre Voldemort ! lol ! Contente que tu aimes toujours ! Merci, bisous !

Rim999 : Oh tu trouves que ma fin n'est pas sadique ? Zut je vais devoir m'améliorer ! C'est vrai j'ai totalement zappé Nagini, mais grâce à toi il va faire un retour en force ! D'ailleurs j'adore ton histoire de serpent qui parle ! Sinon effectivement à la semaine prochaine ! lol ! Gros bisous et merci !

Ash : Pourtant j'ai tout fait pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion niveau temps, dans de nombreux chapitres j'ai marqué les dates. Mais pour préciser Indra vient juste d'avoir 17 ans. Voilà j'espère que ce sera plus pratique pour toi maintenant ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

_Une petite review bitte??_

* * *


	16. Déroutantes relations

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Je m'excuse d'avance mais comme pendant tout le mois de mai j'ai des partiels, je risque fortement d'avoir des retards. Désolée!

Et merci à ma bêta!

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Déroutantes relations**

Les deux étudiants se retournèrent brutalement et l'un avait déjà sa baguette de sortie, mais l'homme qui se tenait derrière eux, n'en parut pas le moins du monde effrayé. Il était plutôt grand, avec une carrure imposante, des cheveux châtains en broussailles lui descendant sur la nuque et des yeux verts clairs. Il les regardait avec un petit air coquin et amusé.

« -Qui êtes vous ? demanda agressivement Drago.

L'inconnu lui vola alors sa main pour y déposer un baiser et répondit :

-Samaël, pour vous servir.

Le blond demeura tétanisé par ce geste et ce fut au tour d'Indra d'avoir un sourire goguenard envers son ami.

-Votre nom beau damoiseau ? quémanda Samaël.

-Euh…Drago, souffla l'intéressé.

-Un prénom à la hauteur de votre beauté, » déclama le châtain.

Cette fois Indra s'esclaffa réellement, on n'avait pas idée d'être aussi ampoulé ! Samaël lui lança un regard noir. De quel droit ce morveux compromettait son plan de séduction ?

Il avait sentit la délicieuse odeur du jeune blond dans la salle de réunion et depuis elle le hantait. Aussi lorsqu'il l'avait vu sortir avec pour seule compagnie cet Harry Potter, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il les avait suivit.

Au départ il avait été jaloux de leur complicité mais il avait finalement vu qu'il n'avait rien de plus entre eux et il en avait été soulagé. Ne pouvant plus attendre, il l'avait abordé.

En croisant ce regard gris, Samaël avait su qu'il était perdu et lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur cette douce peau blanche…hum par Sekhmet ! Il aurait pu le dévorer sur place !

Indra ne fut cependant pas impressionné par son regard meurtrier et le questionna avec arrogance :

« -Et que nous voulez vous ?

Reportant son attention sur Drago, le châtain déclara avec emphase :

-Je souhaiterais ardemment que vous acceptiez de vous promener avec moi. »

Mais le serpentard resta muet comme une carpe. Le brun se demanda où était passé son beau parleur d'ami : lui qui trouvait toujours la réplique qu'il fallait, il jouait à présent le rôle de la potiche blonde !

Avec ironie, il lui en fit part à l'oreille. Cela le fit revenir à la réalité et pour se venger de la moquerie, il frappa son camarade à l'épaule. Mais celui-ci continua à rire. Puis décidant de dénouer la situation, il annonça :

« -Je dois aller voir le professeur Snape à propos d'une potion, je vais donc vous abandonner, désolé ! On se voit plus tard Dray ! Enchanté de vous avoir rencontré Samaël, à bientôt peut être !

-De même jeune Doe. Au revoir, » répliqua l'étranger soudainement de meilleure humeur.

Indra fit le chemin inverse et rejoignit le château. Se retrouvant dans le hall, seul, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire. Evidemment son excuse de la potion était bidon et il ne voulait pas aller déranger son aîné. Il l'avait déjà assez eu sur le dos ces derniers temps.

Il était bien gentil ce Samaël de débarquer comme une fleur, mais lui se retrouvait le bec dans l'eau maintenant ! Oh dans le fond il ne lui en voulait pas spécialement, ça ferait du bien à Drago d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il ne lui avait jamais vu de petit(e) ami(e). D'ailleurs il ne le savait même pas gay, il ne l'était peut être pas en fait – il sourit sadiquement à cette idée -. Il était possible qu'il ait laissé son ami en compagnie d'un obsédé alors qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes.

Indra ricana tout haut bien qu'il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas. Pas qu'il craignait pour la vertu du blondinet – il savait se défendre – non il avait plutôt peur pour ses propres fesses, dans le cas de représailles.

Propre à son monologue intérieur, l'adolescent n'avait pas vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcher de lui.

Tom quittait enfin la salle de réunion pour se rendre dans son bureau lorsqu'il avait entendu un rire briser le silence de la maisonnée. Il avait ainsi découvert son nouveau mangemort, debout au milieu du hall, les yeux dans le vague. Il s'était alors avancé jusqu'à le surplomber.

« -Quelle est la raison de cette hilarité ?

Indra sursauta en découvrant une personne si proche de lui, il recula de plusieurs pas.

-Je…euh…rien, je pensais juste à Drago…

-Et qu'a-t-il de si passionnant ? demanda le mage avec un soupçon de froideur.

-Oh rien de spécial, je l'ai juste abandonné en charmante compagnie et je m'imaginais sa réaction.

Tom ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une voix sifflante le devança :

_-Quel appétissant petit humain…_

Le petit brun ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Mais je ne vous permets pas ! Et puis quel est le rapport ? »

Voldemort fut tout aussi étonné, il n'avait pas parlé mais son interlocuteur avait compris la phrase de Nagini dont la tête sortait à présent près de son cou. Le garçon poussa un petit cri en voyant l'animal. Ce mec était fou ! Il voulait mourir ou quoi ?

« -_Appétissant mais peureux, tu es sûr qu'il est en mesure de nous aider Tom_ ? continua le serpent. »

Indra n'était pas sûr que ses yeux allaient restés dans ses orbites tellement il hallucinait : le reptile parlait ! C'était impossible ! En fait il devait être en train de virer maboule.

Jedusor eut une nouvelle vision de son jeune allié. Ainsi lui aussi était fourchelangue, de plus en plus intéressant. Il avait l'impression que le gosse lui ressemblait sur bien des points…

« -Je…je vais aller…m'allonger, je crois, bredouilla le brun.

-Tu ne rêves pas tu sais, dit le mage, Nagini est réellement en train de te parler.

Le jeune homme avait un air complètement stupéfait et crétin collé sur le visage.

-Mais…mais un serpent ne parle pas !

-Et bien si, n'en as-tu pas la preuve ? Mais pour être tout à fait exact, c'est nous qui avons la faculté de comprendre et parler leur langage.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils parlent une autre langue ? Pourtant je ne vois pas la différence.

-_Tu es certain que tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser au vieux fou ? Idiot comme il est, il l'aurait fait perdre_, ricana Nagini.

Tom s'autorisa un sourire mais Indra ne l'entendait pas de cette façon :

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un serpent que vous avez le droit de m'insulter ! Alors la prochaine fois retenez votre langue ou je vous transforme en sac à main !

Le reptile poussa un sifflement outragé et Voldemort rit pour de bon.

-Tu t'es fais moucher Nagini, » se moqua t'il.

Boudeur, ce dernier retourna à couvert sous les vêtements de son maître. Maître qui reprit sa marche vers son bureau, n'aimant pas rester planté dans le hall. Il enjoignit le gamin à la suivre.

Finalement après sa petite crise de colère, Indra eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il réalisa pleinement qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents. Même si celui là était agaçant, cela ouvrait de vastes perspectives.

« -C'est un fameux don, n'est ce pas ? poursuivit le Lord.

-Oh plus que ça ! s'exclama l'adolescent avec un sourire éclatant.

Qui l'embellissait remarqua intérieurement le plus vieux.

-Tu aimerais en avoir un ?

Indra s'arrêta brusquement, le regardant les yeux pleins d'étoiles. (dédicace à Rim999)

-Pour de vrai ? Je pourrais vraiment en avoir un à moi ?

-Bien sûr. Quand on a ce don, il ne faut pas le gâcher.

-Oh merci ! »

Il amorça un mouvement pour serrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans ses bras tant sa joie était grande, mais se souvenant de qui il avait en face de lui, il se retint juste à temps et pour se redonner contenance il passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Voldemort le regarda étrangement mais ne dit rien. Ils reprirent leur route.

« -Si le jeune Malefoy t'a négligé pour une charmante compagnie, que faisais tu donc ?

-Bah rien, je ne connais pas grand monde ici alors je ne sais pas, peut être visiter…

-A ton aise, mais nous pourrions tout aussi bien commencer ta formation.

-Euh…pourquoi pas ? » fit le petit brun.

Après tout entre errer tout seul dans le château et passer un peu de temps avec cet homme charismatique, le choix était vite fait ! Tom modifia légèrement son chemin pour aller dans une pièce attenante.

Elle n'était pas très grande de forme rectangulaire, mais très chaleureuse. Sur un des longs côtés, s'étendait une belle bibliothèque remplie, presque à ras bord, de livres en tout genre. L'autre était entièrement recouvert par une tapisserie ocre agrémentée d'arabesques noires.

Quant au mur faisant face à la porte, il était occupé par une élégante fenêtre dont l'encadrement de bois sombre était finement sculpté des mêmes arabesques que la tapisserie. Près de la fenêtre étaient disposés autour d'une table basse, de confortables fauteuils chocolats.

Le maître des lieux l'invita à s'y asseoir. Indra ne se fit pas prier.

« -Cette pièce contient les livres les plus rares et les plus complets sur toutes les branches de la magie qu'elle soit noire, blanche ou autre. Tu ne peux avoir de meilleurs enseignements théoriques. Je te conseille de venir les consulter souvent.

-Même la magie blanche ?

-Toutes les magies sont puissantes, il suffit de savoir comment les utiliser. L'erreur de Dumbledore est qu'il croit qu'il y en a différents types, des meilleurs que d'autres. Seulement la magie est une et tout dépend de ce qu'on en fait. »

Le petit brun hocha la tête de confirmation, ce que disait le Lord était on ne peut plus juste. Lui n'avait jamais utilisé de sorts dis 'noirs' ou 'blancs', il laissait la magie venir en lui et faire à sa guise. Elle ne pouvait être contrôlée, il suffisait de la guider et le résultat dépendait de la personne et non de la magie elle-même.

Ils continuèrent à discourir pendant toute l'après midi, Tom lui sortant les ouvrages par lesquels il devait débuter, lui donnant des renseignements complémentaires. Mais outre, ils discutèrent de sujets beaucoup plus variés, contents de trouver quelqu'un qui savait démontrer ses idées et qui n'avait pas peur de les affirmer pour l'un, qui le prenait au sérieux pour l'autre.

En fin de journée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant des obligations, ils se séparèrent, non sans un certain regret…

Indra passa par la chambre de Drago pour voir s'il était rentré et en effet c'était le cas. Le blond, assit élégamment sur son lit, feuilletait rageusement un bouquin.

Lorsqu'il aperçut son ami sur le pas de la porte, il bondit comme une furie pour l'agripper par le col et faire résonner à ses oreilles un cinglant :

« -Non mais où est ce que tu étais passé espèce d'inconscient congénital ?! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi !

Indra le regarda, interloqué puis lui rétorqua :

-Je croyais que je t'avais laissé en bonne compagnie donc je pouvais bien faire ce que je voulais ! Et puis j'étais avec le Lord alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais plutôt attendu sagement dans la chambre ! D'autant plus qu'il m'a appris pas mal de choses !

Drago se rasséréna quelque peu et relâcha le jeune homme qui défroissa ses vêtements avec un brin de suffisance.

-Ah…euh…bien, fut tout ce que pu articuler l'héritier Malefoy, et…euh vous étiez où alors ?

-Et bien tu as mal cherché, on était simplement dans la bibliothèque.

-Bien sûr que non, j'y ais fait un tour et il n'y avait que la mère à Théo.

-Tu as fumé, il n'y avait que Voldemort et moi, et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait se cacher dans cette pièce, elle n'est pas gigantesque !

Le blond le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-La bibliothèque est grande Indra, je…je crois qu'il t'a amené dans sa bibliothèque personnelle… Wouaouh ! Personne n'y était jamais entré auparavant ! Tu as de la chance, c'est un véritable honneur qu'il te fait, il parait qu'il y conserve les textes les plus puissants ! »

Le petit brun ne su que dire, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait donné un tel privilège, mais maintenant que Drago lui faisait remarquer, il en prenait pleine mesure, surtout en grand adepte des livres : il réalisait le cadeau qui lui était fait.

Mais pourquoi ?

Le mage avait pourtant bien précisé qu'il devait gagner ces avantages.

Etait ce dans le seul but de l'entraîner ?

Avait il fait quelque chose pour le mériter, bien qu'il ne lui semblait pas ?

Est-ce que le Lord l'estimait plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître ?

Encore une fois à cause du leader des ténèbres, Indra était dans l'incertitude, il ne savait pas que quel pied danser. Devait il faire comme si c'était normal ou le remercier de sa générosité ?

Mais ne parvenant pas à trouver de solutions, il repoussa toutes ses questions et réorienta son ami sur son imprévu rendez vous.

Celui-ci rougit légèrement mais ne se déroba pas à l'interrogatoire en règle du jeune serpentard. Avec étonnement, Indra apprit que le fameux Samaël était en fait un tigre garou ; d'autant plus ahuri qu'il apprenait leur existence.

Pendant les cours, on lui avait parlé des loups garous mais il ignorait qu'il était possible de se transformer en un autre animal. Samaël faisait parti des différentes meutes de garous que Fenrir Greyback avait appelé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

En vérité il était le chef de meute des tigres garous et comme tous ceux de cette race, il avait la faculté de dénicher son compagnon ou compagne grâce à l'odeur. Apparemment Drago semblait être le sien. L'orphelin éclata de rire quand il sut toute l'histoire.

« -Tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle Dray, s'exclama t'il.

Ce dernier se renfrogna un peu.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

-Je sais mais là tu as fait fort ! Et alors ? Tu vas devenir…son compagnon ou pas ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça m'arrive un peu à l'improviste.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait cet après midi et qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ?

-Et bien il m'a expliqué la situation et il m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord. Ça m'a fait un peu bizarre, tu penses ! Vois tu je ne le connais pas mais on aurait dit qu'il fallait que je lui saute dans les bras ! En plus il n'a pas arrêté de se rapprocher de moi…

-Et tu l'as laissé faire ? se sidéra Indra.

Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son camarade de ne pas dominer la situation.

-Hey ! Tu me connais ! Je l'ai aussitôt remis à sa place, non mais pour qui il se prend ? Il n'était pas content tu peux me croire !

Un sourire de connivence apparut sur les lèvres du petit brun.

-Je lui ai dit que j'allais réfléchir, poursuivit le prince des serpentards.

-Et ? insista Indra, je ne savais même pas que tu étais gay.

-Je suis bi en fait. Un Malefoy se doit d'avoir un terrain de chasse des plus vaste !

Le Survivant pouffa.

-Oui mais là tu aurais plus le rôle de la proie.

-Et c'est ça le problème, parce qu'être le compagnon d'un garou apporte d'énormes avantages, mais un Malefoy ne se fait pas dominer. Alors je ne sais pas, je vais voir comment ça se profile. Il a dit qu'il allait tout faire pour me convaincre et je suppose que ce ne sera pas en me faisant un discours argumenté ! »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Apparemment le destin avait décidé de leur faire vivre des situations plutôt déroutantes.

Un compagnon sortit de nulle part, un mage noir qui s'intéressait peut être plus à la véritable personnalité de son allié qu'à sa seule fonction…

Qu'allait il ressortir de ces situations incertaines ?

Où menait le chemin à travers la brume ?

Ils l'ignoraient et à vrai dire s'en souciaient peu, préférant marcher jusqu'à le découvrir. Ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit puis allèrent se coucher.

Mais Indra ne vit pas sa porte s'ouvrir sur un Tom plutôt perplexe qui le regarda dormir avec une certaine insistance, avant de s'éclipser sans un bruit.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Rim999 : Tu supposes bien ! Mais là tu remarques que j'ai été gentille sur la fin ! Pour Nagini…ce chapitre est pour toi ! J'espère que ma dédicace te plaira ! Quant au labyrinthe…le minotaure n'est pas aussi méchant qu'il en a l'air ! lol ! Merci à toi ! Bisous !

Mamou : Voilà, voilà ! Ravie que tu aimes ! Merci, bisous !

Line : Oui j'ai compris mais je ne me lasse pas ! lol ! Voici donc la suite, merci de tes encouragements ! Bisous !

Nila : Les compliments je ne crache jamais dessus tu sais ! lol ! Personnellement je ne me suis pas rendue compte que mon écriture avait évolué (dans cette fic du moins) mais ce n'est pas plus mal au moins ça signifie que je ne stagne pas et que je m'améliore. Le but de tout le monde non ? Oui je sais ce que c'est d'être impatient de connaître la suite sans pour autant voir l'histoire se terminer…hélas il faut une fin à tout ! Je pense que je ferai comme pour mes autres fics, c'est-à-dire environ 35 chapitres suivant mon inspiration ! Et sinon je n'ai pas de chapitres d'avance, j'écris au fur et à mesure c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'aurais du retard ce mois ci ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Gros bisous !

Alias64 : Si si j'en tiens compte ! C'est en parti pour vous que j'écris donc forcément je suis contente quand on me fait savoir que ma fic plait ! Ah la la, les fautes. C'est vrai que des fois c'est vraiment horrible ! Mais bien que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal, on peut quand même dire merci à ma bêta ! En tout cas merci de ta review, bisous !

_Une petite review bitte??_

* * *


	17. Dispute

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Merci à ma bêta!

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Dispute**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans une routine bien définie. Le matin, levé à 8 heures, début de l'entraînement à 9 heures et jusqu'à midi, Séverus enseignait à Indra et Drago les potions (avancées évidemment), l'occlumancie et les duels.

De midi à 14 heures c'était la pause repas. Puis reprise avec soit Lucius Malefoy, soit Bellatrix Lestrange…qui leur apprenaient les tours et les détours de la magie noire.

Lucius avait bien entendu eu une discussion avec son fils, Indra avait attendu une bonne demie heure devant la salle avant que ces deux là ne retrouvent une harmonie. Il avait entendu de nombreux éclats de voix mais n'était pas intervenu.

Malefoy père avait demandé au jeune serpentard, avec sa froideur légendaire, la raison de son silence quant à sa récente amitié avec Harry Potter – Indra avait aussitôt rectifié le garçon -.

Drago s'était, bien entendu, fait tout petit mais avait tout de même répondu que le Survivant était loin de porter Dumbledore dans son cœur et il n'avait pas voulu voir cette nouvelle mourir dans l'œuf pour un prétexte sans doute erroné. Lucius avait fixé dangereusement sa progéniture.

« -Que serait il arrivé s'il avait été un espion de l'Ordre ?

-Je ne lui ais jamais révélé sur le Lord et de toutes façons ce n'est pas le cas. »

Malefoy senior avait tenté plusieurs autres questions pièges mais rien n'avait déstabilisé l'étudiant, il avait bien fait attention à Indra et n'avait rien dévoilé de compromettant. Le Survivant n'avait su qu'au dernier moment son allégeance. Lucius s'en était tenu là, visiblement satisfait, et après fait entrer l'objet de leur démêlé, ils avaient commencé la leçon comme si de rien n'était.

A 16 heures, Fenrir Greyback prenait le relais et les initiait à la métamorphose. Indra s'y montrait fort doué, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Drago qui pestait à tout va. Subrepticement Fenrir lui avait glissé qu'en temps que compagnon d'un tigre garou, il n'aurait aucun mal de ce côté-là. Le blond avait rougi, de timidité ou de colère ? Mais en tout cas il avait rabroué méchamment le lycanthrope d'un :

« -Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde ! »

Fenrir avait juste ricané avant de reporter son attention à la mutation qu'effectuait Indra. Drago avait juré silencieusement, si maintenant les loups s'y mettaient, il n'allait pas s'en sortir. Déjà que toute la meute de Samaël s'était comme donnée le mot…

En effet en plus des flagrantes techniques de drague de son soupirant : roses, cadeaux en tout genre, même poèmes, c'était pour dire ! Ainsi qu'une stratégie plutôt convaincante de corps à corps.

La meute au complet s'était prêtée au jeu : provoquant les rencontres, lui vantant les nombreux mérites de leur chef… Bref il subissait un véritable harcèlement et malheureusement il soupçonnait qu'il ne finirait que lorsqu'il céderait.

Et à présent Greyback y participait aussi, il allait devenir dingue. Mais apparemment on ne lui laissait guère le choix, il semblait qu'on ne pouvait pas dire non à un garou.

Pourtant ce n'était pas un crime de refuser de devenir le compagnon d'un inconnu ! Drago avait eu un soupir d'exaspération puis s'était remis au travail.

A 18 heures, ils avaient quartier libre et souvent Indra se rendait dans la bibliothèque du Lord, lorsque les deux garçons ne faisaient pas une partie de Quidditch ou que le blond était accaparé par Samaël.

Des fois il croisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et alors débutait une discussion animée sur n'importe quel sujet. Un soir cela était tombé sur l'enfance du Survivant et la conversation n'avait pas été aussi… satisfaisante que les précédentes. Dès le début l'adolescent s'était replié sur lui-même.

« -Séverus m'a dit que tu avais vécu dans un orphelinat jusqu'à récemment…avait amorcé Tom.

-C'est vrai, mais ça ne devrait pas vous étonner puisque vous avez tué mes parents, avait aussitôt répliqué le petit brun mettant les pieds dans le plat.

Il fallait bien crever l'abcès un jour.

-Nous sommes tous amené à faire des choix, avait répondu le mage noir qui regrettait déjà d'avoir engagé le sujet.

-J'ai fait celui de vous rejoindre alors vous pourriez au moins paraître un peu désolé de m'avoir fait vivre un enfer pendant seize ans ! avait grondé Indra.

Tom avait été étonné de l'entendre parler d'enfer. Lui-même avait vécu dans un orphelinat et même s'il avait détesté, ce n'avait pas été l'enfer, il avait connu pire. Néanmoins, n'aimant pas être réprimandé, il avait dit :

-Je n'avais pas prévu que tu survives à tes parents. Tu aurais dû aller tout droit au cimetière, pas ailleurs. Maintenant si tu veux te plaindre, fais le auprès de ces gens qui ne t'ont pas recueillis.

Indra s'était levé d'un bond, frémissant de colère.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'assurer qu'ils le payent et au centuple ! Vous croyez que je suis venu de votre côté pour vos beaux yeux ? Je vais tous les tuer, peu importe ce que je dois faire pour y parvenir ! Mais vous…vous, avait il continué furibond, j'avais cru…j'aurais pu…mais vous n'êtes pas différent de ces enflures ! Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de vous, mais un jour…un jour faites gaffe ! »

Et il sortit d'un pas rageur, claquant violemment la porte. Il sortit sans vraiment réaliser la portée de ses paroles, sans réaliser qu'il venait d'insulter et de menacer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ce n'était pas une mince erreur qu'il venait de commettre mais sur le coup, aussi remonté qu'il avait été, il n'en avait eu que faire. Comment avait il pu être aussi innocent au point de croire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose derrière cette étiquette de mage noir insensible ?

Si naïf pour croire qu'il pouvait s'intéresser un tant soit peu à lui ?

Une seule chose passionnait cet homme : avoir le monde à ses pieds et lui n'était qu'un pion de plus avec qui il lui plaisait de jouer…pour le moment.

Il avait laissé exploser sa magie qui avait fissuré les murs du couloir dans lequel il marchait et s'était insulté mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Il s'était encore fait avoir !

Pourtant il s'était juré de ne plus accorder sa confiance à un être humain ! Il le regrettait une fois de plus. La leçon ne s'était pas imprimée apparemment ! Mais en tout cas elle l'était maintenant.

Sans qu'il s'en rende véritablement compte, ses pas l'avaient amené vers les appartements du maître des potions. Il y était entré avec brusquerie dans le but de se jeter sur son lit pour passer ses nerfs mais il avait réalisé alors qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre et que Séverus se tenait devant lui, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

Faut dire qu'elle n'était pas superflue car l'apparence du Survivant était loin d'être rassurante : une sorte de brise faisait voleter ses vêtements et ses cheveux, lui donnant un aspect hirsute et ses yeux auparavant d'un vert éclatant étaient désormais aussi sombres que les abysses.

« -Indra que se passe t'il ? l'avait interrogé l'aîné.

-C'est un menteur ! Un putain de menteur ! Vous êtes tous pareil ! Tous des menteurs, des hypocrites ! Tous pourris ! Je vous exècre tous ! Vous me répugnez ! » avait hystériquement crié le petit brun.

Il fixait Séverus comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, il était dans son monde et paraissait comme fou. Les murs avaient tremblé de plus bel, les objets s'étaient fissurés et Indra continuait à hurler des phrases parfois sans queue ni tête.

Séverus s'était alors avancé et l'avait giflé pour stopper sa crise d'hystérie. Il ne savait pas qu'elle en était l'origine mais il ne fallait mieux pas qu'elle dure. Le jeune homme avait paru revenir un peu sur terre. Sans réfléchir à ses gestes, le mangemort avait alors pris le garçon dans ses bras et l'avait bercé en lui murmurant :

« -Calmez vous Indra, calmez vous. »

Au départ le petit serpentard avait résisté, toujours dans sa haine mais petit à petit les bras familiers qui l'étreignaient avaient fait leur office et il s'était apaisé lentement. Il s'était même un peu plus blotti contre le torse qui lui faisait face.

Doucement Séverus l'avait emmené vers le lit et l'y avait couché. Après avoir fait voler une potion de sommeil jusqu'à lui, il l'avait fait ingurgiter au gosse qui s'était laissé aller dans les bras bienfaiteurs de Morphée.

**o0o0o0o**

Du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus calme, du moins en apparence. Bien que plus posé que son alter ego, il se retenait cependant de faire un carnage, serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler ainsi, jamais personne ne l'avait menacé, du moins sans avoir aussitôt rejoint le royaume d'Hadès. Et surtout jamais, ô grand jamais ! Personne ne lui avait fait ressentir la moindre once de culpabilité !

Comment lui, le mage noir le plus craint depuis des siècles, pouvait éprouver un quelconque remord envers un être inférieur ? Pour être tout à fait honnête, Tom devait s'avouer que le Survivant n'avait rien d'un être inférieur, au contraire il était l'une des rares personnes qu'il estimait réellement.

Mais rien ne l'autorisait à être aussi irrespectueux ! Il aurait dû le faire tuer pour cette insulte ou tout du moins torturer…

Mais il y avait cet affreux sentiment qui n'aurait jamais dû l'envahir. Ce sentiment qui distillait en lui ces idées totalement contraires à son mode de pensée. Idées qui disaient que c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient arrivés là, qu'il n'aurait pas dû être aussi dur.

Il connaissait pourtant les douleurs d'être orphelin et là il en était même à l'origine. Voldemort devait reconnaître qu'il était le seul à blâmer et que c'était à lui de trouver une manière pour réparer leur relation.

Cela le mis d'autant plus en colère que ce n'était pas son rôle de faire le premier pas.

Il était Lord Voldemort !

Néanmoins il ne pouvait se permettre de se mettre le gamin à dos en ce moment critique. Deux sensation le tourmentaient : la culpabilité et l'irritation. Il maudit Indra pour faire naître de telles contradictions en lui tout en se levant pour aller préparer de quoi se faire pardonner.

**o0o0o0o**

Le lendemain, Indra n'était pas sortit de chez Snape, restant pelotonné entre les coussins et affichant une mine sinistre. Séverus l'avait laissé rester sachant pertinemment que dehors le garçon allait sûrement piquer une crise de colère et tout casser.

Il avait cependant tenté de le raisonner après avoir appris les tenants de l'histoire – obtenus au bout de deux heures d'acharnements -. Mais le petit brun n'avait pas changé d'attitude, restant obstinément buté à toute idée extérieure comprenant un mage noir qui n'était pas en tort.

Il était resté toute la journée les bras croisés autour de ses jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, sans manger, sans aller en cours, refusant une quelconque autre présence que celle du maître des potions, sans parler si ce n'est pour divulguer, à contre cœur, l'origine de son comportement.

Même Drago s'était vu refouler et pour faire passer son indignation il était allé voir Samaël. Séverus avait bien essayé de trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour tenter de démêler la situation, mais ce dernier avait été introuvable. Si bien que l'atmosphère du château était plutôt tendue.

La nuit était passée et au matin trois coups avaient résonné dans les appartements du professeur de potions. Celui-ci, qui avait assez mal dormi sur un fauteuil, s'était levé pour ouvrir.

Mais personne ne se tenait derrière la porte. Mécontent de cette plaisanterie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru des mangemorts, il allait refermer brusquement la porte lorsque son regard s'était posé sur le panier par terre.

Il s'était baissé, intrigué, avisant une enveloppe accrochée dessus. Il l'avait été d'autant plus en lisant le nom inscrit sur la lettre. Il avait alors prit le paquet et l'avait porté à l'intérieur.

Indra s'était réveillé une heure plus tard sans toutefois bouger de son nid. Mais étant las de l'immobilité de son élève, Séverus avait apporté le panier et lui avait mis devant le nez. Le petit brun avait enfin jeté un regard autre que morne sur ce qui l'entourait. Pour éviter de le brusquer, l'ex espion s'était éclipsé.

Lentement l'adolescent avait ouvert la lettre et pu lire : 'Navré.'

Un simple mot avec la signature de Lord Voldemort. Ne voulant pas analyser le tourbillon de sentiments qui l'envahissaient, il avait ôté le haut du panier. Le seul mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit était : mignon.

Dans sa boite se tenait un minuscule petit serpent d'environ une vingtaine de centimètres, d'un noir intense et brillant, sauf sur la tête où un triangle d'écailles était d'une couleur émeraude pure.

Le petit reptile semblait dormir si bien qu'Indra n'avait osé l'effleurer bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Sa peau était d'une telle couleur chatoyante qu'on aurait dit des joyaux. Il l'avait admiré pendant encore plusieurs minutes puis s'était levé avec précaution pour ne pas l'éveiller et s'était glissé dehors, passant rapidement par sa chambre pour faire un brin de toilette.

Il était ensuite descendu vers la bibliothèque personnelle du Lord. Mû par il ne savait quel instinct, il était sûr que son tourmenteur se trouvait là. Il avait frappé et était entré lorsque la permission lui avait été accordée. Tom était assis et consultait des comptes rendus. Il n'avait tourné la tête que lorsque le jeune homme l'avait surplombé. Longuement ils s'étaient fixés sans un mot puis le mage noir lui avait désigné un siège.

« -J'ai moi-même vécu dans un orphelinat, avait dévoilé Jedusor, je sais ce que tu peux ressentir…

-Je ne crois pas non, avait répondu Indra.

Mais sans insolence, plutôt avec une douleur dans la voix. Néanmoins il avait dissuadé d'un regard son aîné d'insister sur le sujet.

-Peut être pas entièrement alors, avait concédé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en aucun cas je ne voulais t'infliger cela. Cependant on ne peut défaire le passé alors c'est à toi de voir ce que tu peux surmonter. Je peux t'aider autant que je peux t'anéantir. Réfléchis bien, je ne te laisserais pas de troisième chance. Pour toute autre personne, l'attitude que tu as eu, lui aurait valu la mort. Je ne te passerais pas indéfiniment tes caprices. »

Indra avait grincé des dents, l'homme ne pouvait se départir de son caractère infecte, mais il savait que sa réaction avait été exagérée et le Lord aurait très bien pu l'écraser aussi facilement qu'un insecte, il ne s'était pas encore assez durement entraîné. Le mage s'était excusé, à sa manière évidemment, c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer. Aussi n'avait il pas forcé sa chance et avait dit :

« -Je suis aussi désolé. »

Cette simple phrase, comme un écho à celle de Jedusor, avait sonné la fin de leur dispute et comme si de rien n'était, ils avaient repris leurs conversations enjouées.

Indra avait appris que son serpent était un tiare des abysses. Espèce magique où chaque individu avait un don particulier mais on pouvait être sûr qu'il fallait le craindre. Celui du Survivant était un nouveau né et Tom avait dû batailler ferme avec sa famille pour pouvoir l'obtenir. Ces animaux ne se mêlant que très peu aux humains.

Le petit brun avait hâte de faire connaissance avec son nouveau compagnon mais il dut attendre quelques jours avant que ce dernier ne sorte de sa léthargie.

**o0o0o0o**

Malgré ce retour au calme, si quelqu'un ce soir là avait regardé dehors, il aurait pu voir une ombre se faufiler entre les arbres de la forêt. Malheureusement la fin de l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans le château, provoqua un certain détachement parmi les mangemorts et la silhouette passa inaperçue…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Rim999 : Oulà ! Je vois en effet que ma dédicace t'a fait de l'effet !! Je devrais en faire plus souvent ! lol ! Ah tant de bisous d'un coup ça me fait bizarre, je n'ai pas l'habitude ! Mais pour tout te dire, je prendrais facilement le pli ; ) En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera autant ! Bisous !

Mamou : Merci de tes compliments, tkt je compte bien continuer ! Voici la suite ! Merci, bisous !

Nila : Hum les inconvénients et les avantages du tigre garou ne seront pas pour ce chapitre, mais ça ne tardera pas ! Pour le serpent j'ai mis du temps à trouver ce que je pouvais mettre comme race alors j'espère qu'elle te conviendra ! En tout cas c'est un garçon ! lol ! Je t'envois un faire part bleu…ou vert ; ) Merci à toi, gros bisous !

Egwene : Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre, alors je te dis simplement merci, merci de me suivre et de me laisser ton avis ! Et pour la suite j'essaie de faire au plus vite mais avec mes partiels ce n'est pas gagné ! Gros bisous !

Nonononono : Contente que tu aimes ! Merci de ta review ! Bisous !

Anon : Pourquoi pauvre Drago ? Samaël n'a pas l'air aussi horrible ! Bisous !

Bellasidious : Oh tkt pas c'est un slash HP/LV, il y aura forcément un rapprochement entre nos deux bruns ! Par contre il faut attendre un peu, une histoire d'amouuuuuur ne se fait pas en un jour ! ; ) Merci à toi, bisous !

Fée Clo : Quelques jours ? S'il y a trois chapitres ça veut dire que trois semaines sont passées ! T'es parti où d'ailleurs ? Ben tu peux voir que là non plus leur relation n'est pas au beau fixe ! Deux caractères explosifs on peut dire ! Euh non sinon Indra ce n'est absolument pas en rapport avec Indiana Jones, je n'en suis pas spécialement fana ! C'est le nom du dieu de la foudre en Inde ! Mais tu devrais avoir l'habitude de mes fins sadiques ! Enfin c'est non dada, non ? Enfin pour finir : tu aimes les tigres ? Je les adore moi, vraiment trop beau ! Les panthères noires également ! C'est-à-dire : tu ne te poses pas de questions ? C'est parce que je mets par écrit les interrogations d'Indra ? Bref ravie que ma potiche blonde t'ait fait rire ! Gros bisous et merci !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	18. Tant de questions

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Merci à ma bêta et je lui souhaite bon courage!

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Tant de questions**

En ce matin de novembre, alors qu'Indra était en train de s'habiller pour sa journée d'entraînement, un léger sifflement se fit entendre dans le panier qui reposait aux pieds du lit. Enfilant son tee-shirt, le garçon ne l'entendit pas, mais les stridulations se firent plus persistantes et le petit brun tourna une tête attentive dans leur direction.

Quand le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, il se précipita vers le nid du serpent. Et en effet celui-ci était en train de se réveiller. Il poussait de petits sifflements et ondulait mollement.

Lorsque Indra se pencha au dessus de lui, il ouvrit un œil pour le regarder. Un œil aussi vert et étincelant que la plus pure des émeraudes, sans doute que ceux du Survivant ne rivalisaient pas. Le reptile siffla avec une sorte d'interrogation dans son timbre.

« -_Je m'appelle Indra_, dit doucement le serpentard en fourchelangue, _et toi_ ?

_-…ssspas…,_ répondit le serpenteau.

-_Ca te dérangerait que je te donne un nom ?_

_-…sssnon…_

_-Ah bien. Alors que penses tu de…Tasaio ?_

_-Sssssssh !_

_-Non ? Bon d'accord. Et…Seahl ?_

_-…sssiiisss_, fit le reptile après un silence. »

Ils continuèrent à bavarder un long moment, Seahl apprenant au fur et à mesure plus de vocabulaire lui permettant ainsi une conversation plus élaborée.

Indra essayait d'en connaître le plus possible sur son petit compagnon mais le serpent lui-même ignorait la majorité de ses capacités, étant trop jeune. En fait ils apprendraient ensemble, lorsqu'il grandirait.

Prit par la discussion, le Survivant n'avait pas vu qu'il était en train de rater ses cours de la matinée. Son professeur, lui, l'avait bien remarqué et après avoir donné un exercice à Drago, il s'était rendu dans la chambre de son élève.

Il le trouva assis par terre, les jambes croisées et sifflant allègrement. Séverus toussota pour attirer son attention mais le gosse était dans son monde et était sourd à ce qui l'entourait et qui n'était pas son serpent.

« -Indra ! » aboya le maître des potions.

Le su nommé sursauta et daigna enfin tourner la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement, puis de compréhension et enfin d'inquiétude quand il comprit la raison de la présence de son mentor dans son repaire.

« -Euh…je…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de former une phrase correcte que Snape lui ordonna sèchement :

-En classe. Immédiatement ! »

L'orphelin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il bondit sur ses pieds, lança un vague : 'A tout à l'heure' à Seahl et passa devant Séverus pour sortir, presque la queue entre les jambes.

Après ce léger incident, la journée se déroula sans autre anicroche. Le soir venu, Indra sortit dans le parc prendre un peu l'air. Il était allé voir avant Seahl pour qu'ils aillent se promener ensemble mais le petit serpent avait replongé dans un profond sommeil.

Il l'avait d'ailleurs prévenu à ce propos, les premières semaines il allait passer beaucoup de temps à dormir pour se sevrer complètement, donc il ne s'était pas inquiété. Si bien que le garçon aux yeux verts se retrouvait tout seul car Drago aussi l'avait abandonné, réquisitionné par Samaël.

Ce dernier l'avait pratiquement kidnappé à la sortie du cours et les avait transplané dans une sorte de ranch au milieu d'une forêt. 'La plus chaude d'Angleterre' avait précisé le garou car les tigres étaient plutôt des animaux des tropiques.

Le ranch se trouvait être en fait une grande maison, toute en longueur, construite dans le but d'accueillir la meute. Chacun avait sa chambre personnelle et il y en avait même en rab, le groupe de tigres garous n'étant composé que de douze personnes, treize en comptant Drago.

Samaël lui fit visiter la bâtisse, elle avait une allure plutôt rustique mais elle était chaleureuse et on s'y sentait bien, comme si on rentrait chez soi après une dure journée d'hiver. Le chef de meute fit asseoir le blond sur la banquette de la terrasse et se posa non loin de lui.

Le serpentard était légèrement inquiet car depuis le début Samaël n'avait pas dit grand-chose contrairement à son habitude et il semblait soucieux. Celui-ci se tourna alors franchement vers l'héritier Malefoy et le fixa dans les yeux, demandant sans préambule :

« -Drago, il faut vraiment que je sache si j'ai une chance avec toi. Cela fait bientôt trois semaines que je tente de te séduire et je n'ai aucun signe concluant de ta part. Ma compagnie n'a pas l'air de te déranger mais tu ne me permets pas de t'approcher. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Dois je persister car tu as simplement besoin de temps ou je cours dans une voie sans issue. Renoncer à toi me coûterait beaucoup mais mon bonheur passe par le tien et s'il doit se faire sans moi alors soit. Cependant j'aimerais savoir si je dois m'éloigner pour ne pas souffrir ou…pas. »

Le blond était abasourdi, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'homme abandonne aussi vite. Trois semaines n'étaient pas chères payées pour l'obtenir, lui, un Malefoy !

Surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, certes il ne s'était pas laissé toucher mais il était souvent venu chercher de lui-même la présence du garou. Et là, l'autre lui sortait cette grande tirade mélodramatique. Il aurait dû se sentir fâché mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

Samaël ne se montrait pas sous son côté aguicheur et sûr de lui, mais laissait transparaître son inquiétude de se faire rejeter par son compagnon. Et Drago réalisa pleinement que ce n'était pas un jeu pour le changelling.(1)

Il le désirait, lui, Drago Malefoy, pas pour son nom, pas pour son compte en banque, pour lui-même car il était celui qui lui correspondait le mieux. Ils se complétaient et personne d'autre ne pourrait les rendre plus heureux.

Il détourna alors le regard car même s'il comprenait à présent, tous les aspects de la situation n'étaient pas pour lui plaire. Néanmoins il murmura :

« -Persiste. C'est juste que je suis un peu stressé par toute cette histoire. C'est nouveau pour moi…

-Je comprends, dit Samaël avec douceur, merci de me donner une chance. Ne t'inquiète pas nous irons à ton rythme. Mais si je peux me permettre…

-Quoi ? » fit le serpentard en relevant la tête.

Mais le tigre garou ne répondit pas. Il glissa juste sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme et se pencha lentement pour l'embrasser. De peur d'être repoussé, il ne fit qu'effleurer ses lèvres de prime abord. Mais Drago ne s'écarta pas cette fois ci, au contraire il scella leurs bouches dans un vertigineux baiser.

**o0o0o0o**

Du côté d'un certain brun indomptable, l'atmosphère était nettement moins sensuelle. Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, il marcha le long des arbres la tête dans les nuages. Il repensait à sa crise de colère contre le Lord.

Elle lui paraissait si…exagérée maintenant !

L'homme avait fait preuve de froideur et d'aucune compassion mais c'était son caractère, il n'aurait pas dû y prendre autant à cœur. Certes il était le meurtrier de ses parents mais pour lui les vrais coupables étaient cette famille qui avait préféré l'abandonner dans un orphelinat plutôt que le recueillir.

Et évidemment ces soi disants 'amis de la famille' qui avaient prétendu l'avoir recherché, mais tout ce qui les intéressait ce n'était pas devenir en aide au fils des défunts, c'était d'avoir une arme sous la main.

Non il avait pardonné, sans trop savoir comment, à Voldemort car sa vie aurait pu être cent fois différente, peu importe que ses parents soient morts. Il lui avait pardonné alors pourquoi avait il réagit aussi violemment ?

Indra eut un rire désabusé, au fond de lui il savait parfaitement pourquoi l'attitude du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait autant atteinte. Pourtant il n'avait rien vu venir.

Lui qui se croyait toujours supérieur aux autres, faisant passer sa personne avant toutes choses, ne considérant les autres que comme des être inutiles…

Il s'apercevait que l'opinion d'un homme à son encontre avait beaucoup plus d'importance qu'elle n'aurait dû. Il voulait son estime, ne pas lui déplaire alors quand le Lord l'avait rabaissé, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir blessé. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup mais également son cœur.

Il s'était sentit si insignifiant aux yeux de l'homme qu'il admirait alors qu'il rêvait de voir tout autre chose dans les dits yeux. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était excusé et ils avaient repris leurs débats. Cependant Indra ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il pensait de lui et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Perdu dans sa rêverie, il ne perçut pas la silhouette qui courait vers lui. Elle entra au dernier moment dans son champ de vision et il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle lui sauta dessus.

Le petit brun bascula en arrière et heurta brutalement le sol, s'assommant au passage. Son agresseur s'empressa de le tirer sous le couvert des arbres.

Toute l'action s'était déroulée en moins d'une minute, si bien que personne ne vit le jeune homme disparaître. Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du dîner qu'on remarqua son absence.

« -Où est Indra ? demanda Tom à Drago qui était rentré entre temps du ranch avec Samaël.

-Euh…je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'il était à la bibliothèque ou avec Séverus…

Le mage noir secoua négativement la tête puis se tourna vers son ex espion.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu de l'après midi, répondit celui-ci avec une pointe de contrariété dans la voix pour ce gamin qui se fourrait tout le temps dans des situations impossibles.

Jedusor fit le tour de ses mangemorts mais aucun ne semblait savoir. Il se leva lentement et ferma les yeux un court instant.

-Cherchez le, dit il d'une voix dangereusement basse, retournez le château s'il le faut mais trouvez le ! »

Aussitôt ses serviteurs bondirent et partirent fouiller le moindre petit coin sombre. Séverus, Drago et même Tom y participèrent.

Mais au bout d'une heure, le Survivant était toujours introuvable. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le hall pour faire part de leurs découvertes… infructueuses.

Au centre Voldemort fulminait, bon sang le gosse ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'attirer les ennuis ! Si ça se trouvait Dumbledore avait trouvé un moyen de le récupérer ! Mais il était hors de question qu'il le lui laisse.

Quitte à attaquer Poudlard, il ramènerait le garçon près de lui coûte que coûte ! Pourtant c'était vraiment improbable que le vieux fou ait localisé son repère et encore plus qu'il n'ait pas lancé d'attaque en le sachant.

Où était donc ce maudit morveux ?

« -Aucun d'entre vous ne l'a vu ? s'exclama t'il furieusement, personne ne peut me dire où il a été en dernier ?

Soudain Drago se sentit mortifié et effrayé. Comment avait il pu omettre de mentionner ça ? Son maître allait le tuer… Néanmoins il trouva le courage de dire :

-Euh…et bien quand je l'ai laissé, il allait faire un tour dans le parc. »

Le regard meurtrier qui lui lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fit se tasser et vouloir devenir invisible. Mais Tom avait autre chose à faire que le réprimander, il désigna les jardins et comme un seul homme, les mangemorts se ruèrent dehors.

**o0o0o0o**

Indra revint peu à peu à lui. Un horrible malaise lui vrillait le crâne mais il s'obligea à soulever ses paupières. De sa première inspection, il constata qu'il était toujours dans la forêt et adossé à un tronc. Lorsqu'il regarda plus attentivement, il vit qu'il n'était pas seul.

En face de lui se tenait un énorme chien noir. Un soupçon de peur s'insinua en lui, ces bêtes là pouvaient être imprévisibles, s'il tentait un mouvement elle pouvait très bien lui sauter dessus et le dévorer sans qu'il puisse réagir.

D'autant qu'en plus de son mal de tête, sa jambe lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Le chien avait dû le traîner en le mordant au mollet et elle était couverte de sang. Impossible de partir en courant donc, ou même de bouger.

Le seul moyen était de lancer un sort à l'animal mais demeurait le problème du retour, surtout qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Mais il n'eut pas à se torturer l'esprit bien longtemps car le chien eut soudain une sorte de tremblement.

Puis tout à coup à sa place se tint un homme, vêtu d'un long manteau rapiécé et de haillons qui ne cachaient quasiment rien de son corps osseux et tatoué.

Ses cheveux noirs, crasseux et hirsutes ainsi que ses yeux bleus injectés de sang, sans compter toute la saleté qui le recouvrait, lui donnaient un air de dément. Indra se crispa, il avait encore moins de chance de s'en sortir face à un sorcier.

« -Pas la peine de faire semblant d'être toujours dans les pommes, je sais que tu es éveillé, dit ce dernier d'une voix rauque.

Le petit brun grogna mais consentit lui faire face, plaquant un masque d'arrogance sur ses traits délicats.

-Ne crains rien, reprit l'inconnu, je ne veux pas de mal… Oh non aucun mal Harry.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Harry ! siffla méchamment l'orphelin.

L'animagus haussa un sourcil, déconcerté.

-Si ton nom est bien Harry Potter, après toutes ces années de recherche j'en suis sûr ! Tu es bien le fils de Lily et James Potter ! »

Le Survivant le dévisagea sans rien dire, l'homme malgré sa dégaine peu engageante avait l'air singulièrement heureux de l'avoir déniché… et était certain de ce qu'il affirmait alors c'était inutile de mentir.

« -Effectivement, à ce qu'il parait, je suis le fils de ces Potter mais je m'appelle Indra Doe et il est hors de question que vous employez un autre pseudonyme.

Décontenancé, l'étranger se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ?

-Sirius Black, un ami d'enfance de tes parents et accessoirement ton parrain. »

Dans un premier temps le serpentard en resta comme deux ronds de flan mais il se ressaisit vite et lui lança un regard plein de mépris. Encore un qui l'avait oublié et qui se souvenait de lui au moment où ça l'arrangeait.

« -Bien, bravo, vous m'avez trouvé, vous avez gagné ! Vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez maintenant, je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! le tança t'il.

Surpris par ce revirement de comportement, Black tenta de clarifier la situation :

-Non, non je ne veux pas repartir. Quatre ans que j'arpente le globe pour repérer une trace de toi, je ne vais pas renoncer alors que j'ai enfin réussi. Je… j'aimerais au moins savoir comment tu vas, comment tu vis, si tu es heureux et j'avais espéré… et bien qu'on fasse un peu connaissance. Mais si vraiment tu ne veux pas entendre parler de moi…

-Je vais relativement bien compte tenu du fait que j'ai une jambe déchiquetée. Je vis dans un château. Je n'ai jamais été heureux. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire votre connaissance.

Le silence régna dans la petite clairière. Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais que pouvait il répondre à ça ? Il se contenta d'un faible :

-Ah bien.

Et baissa la tête de dépit.

-Je… je vais te laisser alors. Désolé, je ne t'importunerais plus.

Il amorça sa retransformation en chien mais une réplique d'Indra l'interrompit :

-Ne faites pas cette tête de brebis blessée, ce serait plutôt à moi de l'être puisque aucun des 'amis de mes parents' n'a prit la peine de me recueillir, préférant me reléguer dans un ignoble orphelinat.

-J'ai été enfermé pendant douze ans à la prison d'Azkaban et à ma sortie, ma seule occupation a été de te rechercher et subsidiairement de ne pas me faire reprendre. J'aurais difficilement pu te loger chez moi et pourtant la garde me serait normalement revenue. Crois moi si j'avais pu faire autrement… »

Oui dans ces conditions, Indra ne pouvait guère le blâmer de ne pas s'être occupé de lui. Mais là on lui permettait peut être d'y remédier. Par Merlin ! I lavait un parrain, une famille !

« -Pourquoi avez-vous été emprisonné ? l'interrogea t'il plus gentiment. »

* * *

(1) Changelling: Humain qui se change en animal, ici un tigre!

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Nila : Oui tout le monde attend de voir de quoi est capable ce petit serpent ! Mystère, laissez le grandir ce pauvre petiot ! lol ! Hum là Samaël arrête de faire dans les petites fleurs, il fonce carrément dans le tas, mdr ! C'est peut être ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début ! Merci beaucoup de ton soutien, gros bisous !

Bellasidious : Qu'est ce que tu entends pas style différent, plus en profondeur ? Parce que je n'ai pas spécialement l'impression de changer. Néanmoins si tu aimes, c'est le principal pour moi ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

Fée Clo : Oh mais je ne voudrais pas que mes chapitres t'éloignent de ta copine ! lol ! Ouais tu étais à l'Ouest pour Indra et je te ferais dire que je réponds à chaque review donc si tu étais perdu c'est de ta faute ! Mdr des idées de meurtre ! Tu n'oserais pas…tu sais très bien que je te tuerai en premier…mouaouaoua !! Hum… Pour le serpent, ce n'est pas tout de suite que tu connaîtras ses pouvoirs mais j'ai déjà une petite idée, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Et pour finir tu as entièrement raison pour les tigres ! Nous allons former un club ! mdr ! Aller assez de connneries ! Gros bisous et merci !

Blakie : Bon je pense que ce chapitre te plaira davantage vu les actions ! Mais patience pour le slash, il arrivera au bon moment ! Merci pour ta review, bisous !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	19. Quelle idée

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Merci à Ceres03!

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Quelle idée…**

Sirius hésita un peu à répondre, appréhendant la réaction de son filleul. Certes, il n'était pas coupable, mais il se sentait fautif et puis il n'avait pas réussit à coincer le traître. C'était un véritable déshonneur pour lui. Toutefois il décida de lui dire toute la vérité, sans ambages. Il lui devait bien ça.

« -Tes parents étaient recherchés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pour se cacher de lui, ils ont fait appel à un gardien des secrets. Ce sort permet de se dissimuler aux yeux de tous, personne ne peut te trouver sauf si le gardien le révèle. Au départ tes parents m'avaient choisi tout naturellement étant donné que j'étais le meilleur ami de ton père, nous étions comme des frères. Mais au dernier moment, je lui ai proposé de changer contre le quatrième membre de notre groupe d'amis car il était trop évident pour les autres, connaissant nos relations, que je deviendrais le gardien.

-Le rapport avec votre incarcération ? intervient Indra.

-J'y viens. Hélas nous n'avions pas prévu que notre ami nous trahirait et dévoilerait le secret de la cachette de tes parents au Lord. Il vint donc pour les tuer. Quand je l'ai découvert, il était trop tard. Je suis rentré dans une rage folle et je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : venger James et Lily et abattre ce félon !

-Et vous êtes allé en prison pour l'avoir assassiné.

-Là encore non, malheureusement. Je l'ai poursuivi mais en plein milieu d'une rue moldue, il s'est mit à hurler que c'était moi le coupable et il a tué tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité. Il s'est ensuite coupé un doigt et transformé en rat, son animagus, pour finalement disparaître. Me laissant au milieu de cadavres et d'aurors. Il s'est fait passer pour mort et on m'a accusé à sa place. On m'a emprisonné alors que j'étais innocent.

-Et je suis sensé vous croire ? demanda le garçon sceptique.

-Oui je peux comprendre ton doute. Mais tu peux me soumettre à n'importe quel test, tu verras que je ne mens pas.

-Ils ne vous ont pas donné du véritasérum là bas ?

-Si mais comme je ne disais pas ce qu'ils voulaient entendre, ils ont décrété qu'en temps que serviteur de Voldemort, je pouvais y résister.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas un mangemort. »

Cette phrase sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question, ce qui intrigua l'ex prisonnier. Comment le jeune homme pouvait il être aussi sûr de lui à présent alors que depuis le début l'animagus s'évertuait à le convaincre ? Il le questionna du regard.

« -Vous ne savez pas où vous êtes ? demanda Indra en retour.

-Dans une forêt ? plaisanta l'homme après avoir examiné les alentours.

Mais l'adolescent l'ignora et répondit :

-Dans le domaine de Voldemort…

Le silence s'installa. Black avait un air effaré.

-C'est une blague ? fit il incertain.

-Pas le moins du monde. Mais comment pouvez vous ne pas le savoir alors que vous étiez à ma recherche ?

-J'ai suivi ta trace sous ma forme animale, un chien ne peut distinguer l'odeur d'un mangemort d'un autre être humain. Mais que fais tu ici ? Tu ne peux pas être prisonnier puisque tu te promenais…

-En effet, je suis ici de mon plein gré, pour me venger de ceux qui m'ont envoyé dans cet orphelinat. »

Indra cracha ce dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des immondices et Sirius s'en étonna. Mais leur conversation ne devait pas se continuer.

La petite clairière fut soudain envahit d'hommes en noirs et les sortilèges fusèrent, stupéfixant, sans aucun espoir de fuite, le pauvre Sirius Black.

Immédiatement les mangemorts sécurisèrent le terrain au cas où d'autres intrus seraient présents. Certains s'éclipsèrent entre les arbres pour vérifier les environs et prévenir leurs camarades.

Tom, Drago et Séverus s'avancèrent aussitôt vers le Survivant. Séverus se pencha directement sur la jambe de son élève et évalua les dégâts. Drago s'accroupit à ses côtés pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Jedusor se mit instantanément à crier :

« -Qu'est ce que je t'avais dis ?! De toujours me prévenir de tes allées et venues ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Tout le contraire ! Dorénavant je t'interdis de sortir du château ! Emmenez le dans sa chambre et qu'il y reste ! » finit il en faisant signe à ses serviteurs.

Le maître des potions le fit délicatement se lever, lui intimant le silence alors qu'il allait protester contre Voldemort. Il les transplana sans attendre, une autre esclandre entre ces deux caractères butés ne serait pas la bienvenue.

Il déposa le gamin sur son lit et fit venir ses potions. Dissuadant d'un simple coup d'œil féroce le jeune homme de parler, il commença à le soigner.

Vaincu sans même avoir véritablement combattu, Indra se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, permettant à son esprit de vagabonder sur les derniers évènements. Il venait de se découvrir un parrain qui semblait avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas s'être occupé de lui.

De plus il avait apparemment envie de rattraper le temps perdu. Qui serait il s'il refusait ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité ?

Bien qu'il devait avouer que depuis quelques temps, Snape et Drago remplissaient le rôle d'une famille. Mais un membre de plus n'était pas à rejeter. Alors oui il lui donnerait sa chance, cependant de nombreux obstacles seraient à franchir.

Déjà convaincre le fugitif que Voldemort et son armée n'étaient pas des monstres sans foi ni lois, ainsi que le convaincre de refouler sa haine contre le Lord – ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire-.

Ensuite persuader le dit Lord de laisser Black en vie, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà éliminé pour avoir kidnappé son allié ! Mais le petit brun ne comprenait pas très bien la colère immesurée qui avait pris le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bon en se montrant étourdi, il s'était fait attaquer. Néanmoins il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme, tout était rentré dans l'ordre et au contraire cette histoire était plutôt positive. Alors franchement s'énerver pour si peu…et le cloîtrer dans sa chambre !

Non mais pour qui se prenait il ?

Il n'était ni son père, ni son maître !

Il était temps qu'il se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas un de ses larbins parmi tant d'autres ! Il ne recevait plus d'ordre depuis longtemps !

A son tour envahit par l'irritation, Indra décida d'aller dire sa façon de penser à ce Lord arrogant. Mais il avait à peine fait un mouvement que Séverus le recouchait d'autorité sur le lit.

« -Tu n'iras nulle part ce soir, ta jambe a besoin de repos. Ce n'est pas sérieux mais je ne veux pas que tu bouges. Alors tu restes ici et tu dors, lui dit il en lui tendant une potion de sommeil.

-Mais je…

L'ancien espion le fit taire d'un claquement de langue réprobateur. Frustré, le petit brun prit la fiole et la but à contre cœur. Alors qu'il sombrait dans les limbes du sommeil, il marmonna :

-Faut pas tuer le prisonnier… »

Séverus le contempla pensivement, qui était donc ce kidnappeur pour que le gosse ne veuille pas le faire châtier ? A moins qu'il ne soit ensorcelé ? Mais le professeur écarta rapidement cette hypothèse, après les tests qu'il avait fait passer à son élève il s'en serait rendu compte si ça avait été le cas.

Donc l'inconnu devait avoir une particularité. Il passa une main dans les cheveux indisciplinés du petit serpentard avant de s'éclipser en direction des cachots, espérant que son maître n'ait pas déjà éliminé l'intrus.

**o0o0o0o**

Loin de là, dans un autre château, la disparition du Survivant avait chamboulé tous les comportements. Cependant cette absence ne datait pas de quelques heures. Depuis près d'un mois que leur Sauveur avait rejoint les rangs des ténèbres, au plus grand damne de tous.

Les tentatives de récupération n'avaient pas duré longtemps et beaucoup avaient échoué dans l'œuf.

Du côté des élèves, la suspicion régnait. La fuite de Drago Malefoy, reconnu comme mangemort, avait jeté un froid dans les relations étudiantes. Chacun se méfiait de son voisin, n'osait rien dire de compromettant, on s'en tenait aux strictes banalités.

Quant à la maison Serpentard, elle subissait les huées des autres et était mise à l'écart. Quiconque était vu avec un des Vert et Argent était aussitôt catalogué comme mangemort. En résumé l'air était chargé de tensions.

Pour Dumbledore l'affaire était bien plus grave. Outre les nombreux clashs entre ses étudiants, dont forcément un finissait à l'infirmerie, le départ d'un de ses professeurs et surtout de la seule personne qui pouvait les défendre contre Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, le mettait dans une situation pénible.

Il devait déjà prévenir les réactions similaires de fugues que cela engendrait. Il ne voulait pas voir son école désertée soit pour suivre l'exemple du Survivant, soit par peur.

Ensuite il fallait complètement réorganiser l'Ordre du Phénix pour pallier à la trahison de Potter. Tout le monde avait conscience que leurs chances s'étaient considérablement réduites, mais on ne pouvait pas renoncer sans se battre.

Le monde en place devait à tout prix être préservé. Impossible de le laisser aux mains de ces monstres qui allaient détruire, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tout ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps et d'efforts à construire.

Dans une guerre tout était permis. Et pour sauver son pays, Albus était prêt à tout faire.

Tout un tas de livres ouverts étaient éparpillés sur le bureau du directeur. Assis devant celui-ci consultait ces dernières notes, un plan germait dans sa tête. Audacieux certes, mais la fin justifie les moyens.

Prenant sa décision, il débuta l'écriture de plusieurs lettres codées, avançant ainsi ses pions sur la grande partie d'échec qui était en train de se jouer. Il donna la première à Fumseck qui s'envola tout de suite, les autres attendraient son retour.

Il pensa soudain qu'il devait également prévenir le ministère, Fudge devrait le soutenir dans sa démarche. Seulement le ministre n'était pas à ses ordres et une lettre ne suffirait pas, il devrait aller plaider sa cause directement. Aux premières heures du lendemain, il irait donc rendre une petite visite à son compatriote.

**o0o0o0o**

Quand Séverus atteint les cachots, un silence inhabituel l'accueillit. Il ne sut pas s'il devait le considérer comme une bonne nouvelle ou non. Pas de hurlements donc pas de tortures mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était toujours en vie.

Il marcha – les geôles étant plutôt grandes – jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un attroupement autour d'une des cellules. Snape se joignit à eux pour voir ce qui les rendait si interdits.

Le prisonnier était étendu à terre, visiblement vivant vu que sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Un corps tatoué, vêtu de haillons, il avait tout l'air d'un mendiant.

Remontant vers le visage, il fut à son tour frappé de stupeur. Ce faciès, il ne le connaissait que trop bien, alors qu'il aurait tant préféré le contraire. Il l'abhorrait comme c'était humainement possible et il ne dut qu'aux derniers mots du gamin qu'il avait apprit à aimer, de ne pas l'achever immédiatement.

Qu'est ce que ce sale clébard faisait ici ?

S'il était venu pour reprendre Indra, il irait droit au cimetière, se promit il.

Il se tourna vers son maître, celui-ci était impassible mais on pouvait deviner une certaine curiosité sinon Black serait déjà dans le royaume d'Hadès. Comme s'il était en train de s'arracher la bouche, le maître des potions déclara :

« -Il faudrait éviter de le tuer, le jeune Doe en a fait la demande.

-Il serait sans doute mieux d'attendre qu'il se réveille, pour qu'on puisse entendre les deux versions, » dit posément Tom.

Puis d'un geste de la main il dispersa ses troupes. Séverus préféra partir rapidement sous peine de céder à ses nerfs et de lancer doloris sur doloris à son ancien ennemi.

**o0o0o0o**

Plus tard dans la nuit, Indra se réveilla, la potion ne faisant plus effet. Il tenta de se rendormir mais son esprit commença à dériver sur les évènements précédents et il suivit le même chemin de pensées.

Ses réflexions sur le comportement du mage noir lui revinrent et il fut de nouveau en colère. Il essaya d'y faire abstraction, sans succès. Il se tournait, se retournait dans son lit, se débattait avec les draps sans parvenir à se rendormir.

Clairement énervé que ce rustre l'empêche même de récupérer, il rejeta les couvertures et se mit sur son séant. Rageusement il se leva, bien décidé à aller passer son animosité sur son tourmenteur.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers les appartements du Lord, on ne pouvait les manquer de toute manière, c'étaient les seules portes sculptées d'un grand : 'L' et d'un grand 'V' en forme de serpents.

Il entra sans frapper, ne se souciant guère plus des convenances. Mais arrivé devant l'homme, il eut soudain une extinction de voix.

Jedusor dormait…nu.

Heureusement sur le ventre mais le drap ne cachait presque plus rien. Le rouge monta aux joues du petit brun qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Non mais quelle idée de venir chez les gens à cette heure ?

Il s'en serait donné des baffes ! Et il l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas peur que Voldemort se réveille. Le plus silencieusement possible, il amorça un mouvement de recul mais son pied buta sur quelque chose et il s'écrasa par terre.

Le bruit de sa chute réveilla le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur lui. Sans aucune gêne, il se releva et s'avança vers le garçon, qui s'efforçait de regarder partout ailleurs plutôt qu'en face de lui.

Lorsqu'il le reconnut, Tom fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que cet inconscient faisait chez lui, en plein milieu de la nuit et dans une tenue aussi… minimaliste ?

Si un tee-shirt tombant largement sur les épaules et un boxer pouvaient porter le nom de : tenue. L'élastique ne retenait qu'une poignée de cheveux, le reste semblait n'en faire qu'à leurs têtes.

Ce petit air perdu et timide donnait au Seigneur des Ténèbres des idées fort peu innocentes, peut être était ce dut au rêve dont il avait été violemment tiré…

« -Que fais tu là ? se reprit il.

-Euh…je…

-Si tu voulais te faufiler dans mon lit, tu n'avais pas à faire tout ce cirque, il suffisait de me demander, dit Jedusor d'un ton moqueur.

Indra s'empourpra et retrouvant un peu de hardiesse, il s'écria en se redressant :

-Rêvez pas ! Je suis juste venu vous dire que vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres, je ne suis pas votre larbin ! Je ne vais pas resté enfermé dans ma chambre parce que vous n'êtes pas foutu de garder correctement votre domaine ! Je fais ce que je veux et…

-Ferme là insolent morveux, je peux encore te mater et te faire me supplier…

L'orphelin étouffa un hoquet outré et poursuivit furieusement :

-Croyez pas réussir aussi facilement maintenant espèce de vieux débris ! Vous ne me réduirez pas au silence aussi…

Il ne termina pas sa diatribe, une bouche vorace venait de capturer la sienne…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Mdr ! Il était si moche que ça le premier nom ? Et après on dit que c'est moi qui ait l'esprit de travers…franchement la queue entre les jambes je sais bien que c'est le cas, mais bon… Oui je vais essayer de mettre un peu de Drago/Samaël mais par contre il faudra me le rappeler ! lol ! Est-ce que j'ai besoin de répondre sur l'inquiétude de Tom, je crois que tu le verras bien par toi-même dans ce chapitre ! Quoi tu as des exams ?? Non c'est une blague ?? lol ! Bon ben déjà que t'avais que deux neurones maintenant… mdr ! Bref merci bcp, bisous !

Blakie : Hum je pense en effet que je vais faire venir Sirius du côté d'Indra mais ce ne se fera pas sans heurts évidemment ! Un Sirius/ Séverus ? Non je ne crois pas, il y a trop de haine en eux ! Et puis je fais déjà un couple secondaire alors ça risque d'être difficile. Par contre il n'est pas dit que je fasse pas un petit Rémus/ Sirius, mais ce n'est absolument pas sûr ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

Ash : De rien écoutes, si tu arrives mieux à cerner l'histoire c'est le principal ! Pour Samaël et Drago j'essaierai d'écrire quelques passages ! Sinon je suis allée voir vite fait pour cette fameuse suite et il semblerait que ce soit que des rumeurs. Mais en tout cas si vraiment elle sort quelque chose, crois moi je serai la première à le crier sur tous les toits ! J'espère vraiment que c'est vrai ! Merci, bisous !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	20. Avoir ou ne pas avoir

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Merci à ma bêta! Ceres!

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Avoir ou ne pas avoir**

Tom avait cédé à une impulsion.

Excédé par ce gamin qui ne faisait que le contrarier mais auquel il ne pouvait lancer aucun sort sous peine de perdre son alliance. Il avait réalisé la première idée qui lui était passée par la tête pour le faire taire – et pas forcément la plus intelligente -.

Oh l'idée ne sortait pas de nulle part, il y avait quelques temps que sa vision de l'adolescent avait légèrement changé. Il fallait dire qu'avec son physique androgyne, son corps mince et ses yeux trop verts, il ne laissait pas indifférent.

Et Voldemort ne lui était pas.

Alors le voir ainsi, dans sa chambre, avait fait remonter certains désirs à la surface et il s'était laissé emporter. Sur le moment il ne regretta pas. Ces lèvres étaient parfaites et le garçon avait un goût…hum…délicieux, un goût d'interdit.

Mais le baiser ne dura guère, au bout de quelques secondes Indra repoussa violemment le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils se fixèrent un instant, éberlués par ce qu'ils venaient de faire, l'un pour avoir osé, l'autre d'imaginer que le grand Lord nourrissait ce genre d'appétits.

Puis le petit brun lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit en courant. C'est à ce moment là que Jedusor déplora son geste.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris enfin ?

Que venait il de provoquer ?

Etait il fou ?

Ce simple débordement pouvait engendrer d'énormes catastrophes. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni la personne pour succomber à ses envies. Il venait de faire une énorme bêtise, surtout que son allié n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier.

A présent il devait sans doute réparer les dégâts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne pouvait certainement pas se permettre de le perdre, ni ne le voulait d'ailleurs…

Il fit un pas en direction de la porte mais il s'aperçut de sa nudité et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse avant de foncer vers la chambre de l'orphelin. Hélas elle était déserte quand il y entra. Inquiet que dans la précipitation il ne se soit déjà enfuit, Tom jura.

Il regarda des deux côtés du couloir, espérant le voir arriver mais celui-ci était désespérément vide. Où pouvait il bien être ?

Il se ressaisit soudain, ce n'était pas en s'affolant qu'il trouverait la solution et ce n'était pas digne de son rang. Il appela alors un elfe de maison, lui ordonnant d'empêcher quiconque essaierait de partir du château.

Ensuite il se dirigea rapidement vers les appartements de son ancien espion, il était celui qui connaissait le mieux la mentalité du Survivant, il pourrait certainement lui dire ce qu'allait faire le gosse.

Il entra brusquement pour finalement s'arrêter net. En fin de compte il n'aurait pas à demander la cachette du jeune homme. Ce dernier était en effet assis sur le canapé du maître des potions, un mug fumant entre les mains et Séverus accroupi devant lui.

Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Indra se tendit et s'enfonça un peu plus entre les coussins. Son professeur pivota pour voir ce qui le mettait dans cet état et quand il découvrit son maître, il alla précipitamment à sa rencontre.

« -Ne restez pas là maître s'il vous plait, il faut mieux le laisser seul pour l'instant.

Mais avisant le regard noir de son supérieur, il jugea préférable de l'accompagner dehors pour lui expliquer.

-Je ne lui ais pas non plus lancé de doloris, grogna le Lord, il va s'en remettre !

-Il s'en remettra, oui. (Le petit brun lui ayant raconté ce qu'il s'était produit). Mais je crois que son comportement vis-à-vis de vous va considérablement…changer…

-Il est homophobe ?

-Je ne pense pas non, mais il a subi une tentative de viol dans son orphelinat, » dit placidement Snape.

Un silence gênant s'abattit. Tom comprit soudain pourquoi le garçon parlait d'enfer lorsqu'il se référait à l'orphelinat. Normal qu'il ait les nerfs à fleur de peau dans ce cas, beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient.

Cependant il ne fallait non plus le confondre avec un de ces adolescents boutonneux bourrés d'hormones, il l'avait à peine embrassé, rien de plus. Pas de quoi en faire un drame !

Et puis il était Lord Voldemort, pas n'importe quel clampin ! C'était un honneur de pouvoir le toucher ! Le gamin devrait se réjouir au lieu de jouer à la pucelle effarouchée !

« -Taches de le calmer, qu'il ne vienne pas me faire une autre crise de colère puérile », grinça Jedusor avant de partir noblement.

Séverus acquiesça bon gré mal gré, puis retourna dans la chambre. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas remarqué, lui il avait vu la blancheur cadavérique et les tremblements de son protégé. Il le rejoignit et s'assit à côté.

« -Il ne te fera rien, tu sais. Il a fait une erreur et ne recommencera pas, » tenta de le rassurer Séverus et lui aussi par la même occasion.

Ce qu'avait fait son maître n'avait aucune cohérence. Jamais il ne l'avait vu jeter un coup d'œil au jeune serpentard autre que platonique. Et si par malheur ce n'était pas le cas, alors il aurait dû satisfaire ses besoins sur une personne différente.

Pas sur un enfant, un enfant meurtri ; pas sur une aide aussi précieuse. Il lui ôta la tasse vide des mains et l'enclin à s'allonger sur le canapé.

« -Tu peux passer le reste de la nuit ici. Je reste près de toi. Tu es en sécurité, chuchota t'il en lui passant la main dans ses mèches ébènes.

Indra expira de soulagement et avant de clore ses paupières, il murmura :

-Merci. »

Séverus lui répondit d'une caresse plus appuyée sur le crâne. Il le regarda s'endormir lentement, se demandant comment il avait pu se laisser amadouer par le fils de son ennemi.

Pour preuve : le tutoiement qui lui était venu si naturellement, marque de familiarité qui ne lui était guère habituelle. Et puis cette satisfaction de le voir accourir vers lui dès qu'il avait un problème.

Peut être était ce égoïste de vouloir garder toute son attention, mais jamais auparavant on avait eu besoin de lui de cette manière. Enfin quelqu'un qui l'aimait sans préjugé, sans rien demander en échange à part peut être un peu d'amour en retour et il lui donnait bien volontiers.

Il n'avait personne à chérir, pas de femme, ni d'enfant, du moins jusqu'à présent. Dorénavant il avait un fils et il ne permettrait pas qu'on le blesse ou qu'on lui enlève. Oh non, personne ne les séparerait.

**o0o0o0o**

Non loin de là, un autre homme regardait un jeune garçon dormir, mais de façon nettement moins innocente. Samaël n'avait pu se retenir de se glisser dans la chambre de Drago et il épiait le moindre de ses soupirs.

Depuis qu'il avait embrassé le blond, il ne rêvait que de recommencer car avec les derniers évènements, il n'avait pu se retrouver de nouveau seul avec son adonis.

A moitié assis sur un coin du lit, il le couvait du regard, se retenant à grande peine de se pencher pour, ne serait ce que, l'effleurer. Ses yeux voltigeaient sur tous les contours de cette silhouette comme souhaitait tant le faire ses lèvres. Mais son compagnon n'était visiblement pas prêt.

Néanmoins il ne le refusait pas aux vues du baiser passionné qu'ils avaient échangé. Soudain un soupir plus fort que les précédents le sortit de ses pensées. Il revint à sa contemplation mais rien n'avait changé. Le tigre garou secoua la tête, voilà qu'il se mettait à halluciner maintenant !

Cependant Drago se retourna alors sur le dos, s'étirant légèrement en gémissant. Il devait être en train de se réveiller, se dit aussitôt Samaël en se préparant à partir en vitesse, qui savait quelle réaction aurait l'héritier Malefoy s'il le trouvait dans son lit !

Mais le 'han' lascif, ponctué d'une faible ondulation le convainquit de rester. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : le jeune homme était en train de faire un rêve érotique !

D'ailleurs le blond se tortillait de plus en plus. Le garou réprima une plainte de détresse, comment pouvait il demeurer impassible quand son compagnon était dans cet état ?

Suite à un nouveau gémissement des plus sensuels, Samaël jeta tous ses états d'âmes aux orties et s'étendit le long du corps du jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci allait d'ailleurs se remettre sur le ventre mais le châtain l'en empêcha d'une pression sur la hanche.

Lentement il coula sa main dans le bas de pyjama en soie grise de son vis-à-vis. Il dénicha l'objet qu'il convoitait, déjà largement tendu. Il le frôla d'abord, faisant frémir son possesseur, puis le prit franchement en main.

Il le caressa sur tout la longueur, passa son pouce sur le gland, l'égratigna légèrement avec ses ongles. Drago se cambra, gémissant sourdement mais sommeillant toujours.

Samaël avait l'entre jambe pressée contre la cuisse de l'étudiant et tentait de ne pas se frotter pour faire disparaître la tension que provoquait l'attitude licencieuse du garçon. Surtout pas le brusquer, seulement s'occuper de son plaisir.

Il continua donc à le masturber langoureusement, sans penser à sa propre excitation. La respiration du blond était de plus en plus chaotique, ses gémissements s'étaient transformés en faibles cris et il ondoyait du bassin pour aller à l'encontre de cette source de plaisir. Le sentant se durcir encore sous ses doigts, le tigre garou accéléra ses mouvements, enserrant davantage la chair tendre.

Finalement Drago jouit violement entre les doigts experts du châtain, poussant un cri étranglé, la tête rejetée en arrière. Sous ce trop plein d'endorphines, le serpentard s'éveilla brusquement. Ses yeux gris croisèrent alors deux orbes vertes aux pupilles dilatées. Il eut un mouvement de recul, effrayé de voir un visage si près du sien. Samaël lui sourit paisiblement et du bout des doigts lui caressa la joue.

« -Chut, n'aies pas peur. C'est moi, susurra t'il.

Le souffle encore un peu court à cause de l'effort, bien conscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer, le blond demeura muet. Le tigre garou lui fit un sourire mutin.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas laisser prendre du plaisir tout seul, s'excusa t'il.

Le jeune homme rougi de façon significative, ce qui fit glousser le plus vieux.

-Mais c'était bien, non ? continua t'il.

-Euh…oui, oui…mais… »

Drago déglutit. Il venait de s'apercevoir, de manière très concrète, qu'il avait été le seul à être soulagé. Il se décida de reprendre enfin les rennes de cette relation.

Depuis le début il ressemblait à une jeune vierge en train d'être courtisée alors qu'il était un Malefoy, un homme, un dominant, sûr de lui. Il entreprit donc de remédier à tout ça.

Samaël d'abord surpris par l'initiative de son compagnon, n'y trouva bien vite rien à redire...

**o0o0o0o**

Le matin trouva les deux amants enlacés.

Dans une autre chambre, les rayons chauffaient la longue chevelure d'un jeune garçon. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, encore emplis de sommeil. Il bailla mais ne se leva pas, au contraire il se pelotonna davantage sous la couverture.

Il n'avait pas envie de quitter la douce chaleur et la protection de son lit de fortune, il n'avait pas envie d'affronter cette journée qui promettait d'être difficile.

Mais l'arrivée du maître des potions mit sitôt fin à ses rêves, néanmoins c'est avec patience que Snape le força à démarrer la journée. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble puis Indra se faufila dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il fut aussitôt accueillit par un petit serpent quelque peu en colère.

« -_Où étais tu ? Reviens pas soir et tu dis rien ! Mauvais maître !_

Le petit brun se mit à sa hauteur, un air désolé inscrit sur le visage.

-_Pardonnes moi Seahl, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. J'ai eu quelques petits problèmes alors le professeur Snape m'a laissé dormir chez lui._

_-Quels problèmes ?_

_-Euh…je me suis…disputé avec le Lord en quelque sorte._

_-Plus de jambe, dispute, toi beaucoup de problèmes !_

Indra lui fit un sourire contrit, c'est vrai qu'il avait le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis.

-_Maintenant toi toujours prendre moi avec toi_, siffla le reptile de manière catégorique, _sinon comment pouvoir te protéger ?!_

_-Mais je ne suis pas vraiment en danger, ce sont juste les circonstances…_

_-Ssssûr_, dit Seahl d'un ton désapprobateur.

L'orphelin ri.

_-Tu n'as peut être pas tort. Bon je me change et on y va, okay ? »_

Le serpent siffla son accord et attendit. Une fois que le garçon fut prêt, ils descendirent, le petit Tiare des Abysses enroulé autour de son bras.

Au cours de magie noire, ce ne fut pas Lucius qui entra dans la salle. La respiration d'Indra se bloqua un instant quand il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avancer. Il avait tout fait pour l'éviter et voilà qu'il faisait exprès de venir les entraîner.

Le nouveau mantra du Survivant fut : 'Calmes toi, il ne te touchera pas, calmes toi…' et il devait faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas partir en courant. Les images de l'agression de Cyril se superposaient au baiser forcé du Lord.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler leurs affreuses mains sur son corps, l'odeur de sueur, les grognements rauques… Heureusement que ses pouvoirs étaient intervenus à temps. Mais plus jamais il ne voulait revivre ce calvaire.

Encore moins pour un mage noir qui ne désirait qu'assouvir ses pulsions malsaines. Il se croyait tout permis de par son statut mais lui n'était pas une catin que l'on pouvait utiliser au gré de ses envies.

Voldemort leur annonça qu'il allait leur apprendre quelques sorts peu connus mais forts efficaces. Tout au long de la leçon, Jedusor ne fit aucune mention de l'incident de la veille, mais Indra demeura crispé. L'ayant perçu, Seahl se mit également sur ses gardes. La fin du cours sonna et Drago quitta assez rapidement la pièce – l'air y était pesant - le petit brun sur ses talons.

Hélas Tom l'appela avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil. Il sentit comme une chape de plomb tomber sur ses épaules, toutefois il fit demi tour et toisa son hôte avec une certaine rancœur.

« -Baisses les yeux, gronda l'aîné, je suis toujours le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

L'étudiant ne bougea pas d'un cil. Irrité, le Lord s'avança à grands pas vers lui et l'adolescent dut faire d'énormes efforts pour garder contenance.

-Tu faisais moins le fier hier, attaqua t'il.

La colère étincela dans les yeux du jeune serpentard.

-Vous êtes le Seigneur de ce que vous voulez, mais certainement pas de moi, contra ce dernier.

-Tu es chez moi, tu m'appartiens ! Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, j'en ai le pouvoir !

-Arrêtez votre délire ! JE vous apporte mon aide parce que JE le veux bien et JE peux vous la retirer !

Tom l'attrapa par le col et l'attira contre lui. Il ricana.

-C'est toi qui a besoin de moi pour te venger, seul tu n'es rien ! Et si tu ne veux pas que je te livre à eux ou que je t'enferme dans un cachot, je te conseille d'être plus coopératif !

Indra se rebella mais l'homme le tenait fermement et finalement son visage se retrouva à juste quelques centimètres de celui du descendant de Serpentard.

-Pourquoi moi ? Vous pouvez avoir qui vous voulez alors pourquoi moi ?! demanda t'il d'une voix plaintive.

Il voulait que Voldemort le lâche, il était beaucoup trop près.

-Parce que tu es le seul que je ne peux avoir, » murmura Tom avant de fondre une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : C'est souvent comme ça pourtant, les gens s'inquiètent mais pour ne pas le montrer il le cache sous un masque de colère ! Pfff je déteins sur toi mais bien sûr ! Ne te voiles pas la face, t'as un esprit tordu un point c'est tout ! mdr ! Ah les neurones, tu sais les miens sont en Ouzbékistan avec les loutres alors ce n'est pas mieux ! Au fait le premier prénom c'était fait exprès qu'il soit moche ! Ce devait être juste un exemple ! Bref pour faire original (lol), merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

Blakie : Tom pervers ? Hum…Va savoir ! lol ! Je pense que l'histoire va surtout se dérouler au château de Voldemort étant donné que si Drago et Indra reviennent à Poudlard ils se feront arrêter, ils sont catalogués comme mangemorts maintenant ! Rapide peut être pas pour le rapprochement, mais il est effectivement là ! Ravie que tu aimes toujours ! Merci à toi, bisous !

Line : Voilà voilà la fameuse suite ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! ; ) Merci de ta review, bisous !

Miaka : Ben…c'est une fin sadique ! lol ! En espérant que cette suite te plaise ! Bisous et merci !

Subaru : Une honte, faut pas exagérer ! lol ! Surtout que je ne mets pas vingt ans avant d'updater ! Sinon ce n'est peut être pas le passage chaud que tu voulais mais il y en a quand même un, qu'en penses tu ? En tout cas merci, bisous !

Egwene : En effet la méthode est plutôt radicale ! Et comme tu as pu le constater elle fonctionne assez bien, enfin pour le faire taire vu qu'il s'enfuit en courant ! Non pas de gifle encore mais pas loin quand même ! Pour Sirius t'inquiètes il arrive dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci à toi, bisous !

Pop o0o Sky : J'espère quand même que mon histoire est un peu plus que simplement le lemon. Il n'est pas pour tout de suite, cependant peut être que le petit lime de ce chapitre te fera patienter ! Bisous !

Rim999 : Ah oui les exams je sais ce que c'est, une horreur ! Alors tu penses les avoir réussis ? Tiens tu es la seule qui ais pensé à Sirius, les autres ne s'y attendaient pas, alors chapeau ! (Zut tu vas avoir les chevilles encore plus enflées maintenant ! lol !) Mdr, c'est vrai qu'après lui avoir broyé la jambe il n'est sûrement pas très convainquant en brave petit saint ! Pour les tatouages en fait j'avoue avoir piqué l'idée au film de HP et non au livre donc… Ah enfin quelqu'un qui me parle du plan à Dumbledore ! J'ai cru qu'il était passé à la trappe ! Bon je ne te dirais rien mais je suis contente que tu l'ais noté ! Bon pour le côté explosif ce n'et peut être pas tout à fait ça, mais pas loin quand même ! Merci Seahl ! Voilà, merci d'avoir laissé une petite review à chacun des chapitres, pas tout le monde le fait ! Gros bisous !

Bellasidious : Vraiment étonnant ! lol ! En tout cas voici la suite ! Merci, bisous !

Kyara : Réponse de l'OS : Ravie qu'il te plaise autant ! Merci !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	21. Parvenir à ses fins

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai raté des partiels que je dois rattraper, donc jusqu'au 5 juillet je ne serais pas vraiment dans les temps! Merci de votre compréhension.

Merci Ceres!

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Parvenir à ses fins**

Tom possédait encore une fois ces lèvres, se délectait de leur texture. Par Salazar c'était divin ! Comme si l'être démoniaque qu'il était provoquait la déchéance d'un des anges du ciel.

Un blasphème, une abomination, une jouissance incroyable !

Mais il ne put apprécier davantage : un souffle puissant le projeta en arrière, accompagné d'un sifflement furieux.

« _-Sors_ ! » entendit il.

Aussitôt il vit Indra prendre ses jambes à son cou et détaler sans plus se poser de questions. Voldemort resta pantelant les premières minutes, essayant de comprendre. Cette magie ne provenait pas de son allié, il l'aurait reconnu et il régnait une vague odeur d'herbe fraîche.

Puis les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place, le bruit qu'il avait entendu n'était pas insignifiant. Evidemment le gosse s'était fait accompagné par le serpent qu'il lui avait offert.

Ironie du sort.

Et bien au moins on pouvait être sûr que son cadeau n'était pas inutile, le reptile pouvait défendre son porteur. Néanmoins il avait choisi un moment fort malvenu pour intervenir.

Hum ! Il aurait voulu le transformer en botte !

Deux fois que le garçon arrivait à le repousser, désormais il ne se laisserait plus approcher aussi facilement. Ce qui était impensable pour le mage noir. Jamais personne ne lui désobéissait et le peu qui avaient tenté n'étaient plus là pour s'en vanter !

S'il y avait une chose dont il avait une sainte horreur, c'était bien qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Et là le morveux se refusait à lui ! Il devrait se sentir honoré de son attention au lieu de s'enfuir comme un lâche !

Qui pouvait on trouver de mieux que lui ?

Le gamin ne réalisait pas sa chance. En fait il ne réalisait pas vraiment à qui il avait à faire. Tom ne supportait pas de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il désirait, et il désirait le petit brun aux yeux verts.

Surtout que plus il s'obstinait à se dérober, plus il le voulait. Il l'aurait, se promit il. Ce petit idiot ne ferait pas sa mijaurée longtemps. Il l'aurait coûte que coûte. On ne dit pas non au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans en payer les conséquences...

Il se redressa, épousseta ses vêtements et retourna à son bureau. Non, il n'allait pas lui courir après, il tenait d'abord à le faire trembler d'appréhension. Il ferait monter la pression et l'angoisse. Il le ferait agoniser à petit feu. Les choses les plus horribles sont bien souvent celles qu'on s'imagine.

Et lorsqu'il serait à point, il le cueillerait… Il s'en délectait d'avance.

Indra s'était précipité dans sa chambre, s'enfermant à double tour, bien qu'il soit sûr que Voldemort ferait voler ses protections s'il le voulait. Sa respiration affolée s'apaisa petit à petit. Bon sang c'était quoi le problème de cet homme ?

Il ferait mieux d'arrêter son truc de mégalomane ! Le monde ne lui appartenait pas et surtout IL ne lui appartenait pas ! Il avait quitté un fou pour aller chez un autre ! Et à présent l'étudiant se demandait lequel des deux était le pire.

Non le pire il savait qui c'était ou le plus pitoyable, au choix. Parce qu'on ne pouvait être plus pathétique qu'en étant excité par ce que l'on redoutait le plus, par la personne qui nous rebutait !

Indra posa son serpent par terre sans plus de considération et se cloîtra dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla puis se glissa sous la douche qu'il régla sur froid, très froid.

Il frissonna autant de froid que de répulsion. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire les choses de travers. Non mais franchement, être attiré par un homme – alors que ces mêmes hommes avaient tenté de le violer – qui plus est par quelqu'un qui le désirait seulement parce qu'il était une sorte de rêve inaccessible.

C'était le comble.

Il ne pouvait pas faire dans la simplicité : aimer une gentille fille qui l'aimerait en retour, impossible apparemment. Bon au moins avec ces réflexions, son érection avait disparu. Il ferma le robinet et se sécha avec lassitude.

Revenant un peu sur terre, il se souvint qu'il avait abandonné Seahl comme un malpropre, sans le remercier pour son intervention. Il retourna auprès de lui pour lui exprimer pleinement sa gratitude.

**o0o0o0o**

Dumbledore avait réuni dans son bureau les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, moins nombreux qu'au début évidemment mais par les temps qui couraient, on ne pouvait plus se fier à n'importe qui.

La famille Weasley était là, ainsi que la plupart des professeurs et quelques aurors. Quand tout le monde fut plus ou moins confortablement installé, Albus exposa son plan.

Les réactions furent mitigées, il y avait énormément de risques pour peu de possibilités de réussite. Et encore, s'ils obtenaient ce qu'ils convoitaient, la suite n'était pas forcément plus réjouissante.

Dans un coin, Rémus Lupin était étrangement silencieux. Ce plan le dérangeait. Même si le but était de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres et de rétablir la paix, les moyens employés n'étaient guère à son goût. Même le pire des mangemorts ne méritait pas le traitement qu'on Lui réservait.

Le lycanthrope eut l'horrible impression que ce plan était digne du Lord noir. On ne pouvait décemment vouloir ça à quelqu'un, encore moins Lui. D'ailleurs serait il capable d'appliquer les directives ?

Rémus secoua la tête, il ne devait pas faire d'état d'âme, la survie du monde en dépendait. Pourtant, pourtant c'était si…mal ! Dumbledore l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

« -Rémus, mon ami, vous allez bien ? Un problème ?

Ce dernier fit naître un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Pas le moins du monde Albus, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Bien vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. »

Le loup garou inclina la tête. Pas de doutes à avoir où ils périraient tous. Voldemort était un monstre sanguinaire qui les réduirait tous en esclavage s'ils ne se rebellaient pas et peut être qu'après avoir anéanti la menace, il pourrait réparer ce qui serait…brisé…

**o0o0o0o**

Indra descendait les escaliers humides qui menaient aux cachots. Une boule de lumière voletant devant lui, il avançait prudemment sur les marches glissantes. Avec toutes les péripéties qui étaient arrivées, il en avait oublié son parrain.

Il s'était fustigé quand il s'en était rendu compte, comment pouvait on être aussi irresponsable ? Mais à présent il était bien décidé à faire sortir Sirius de là. Il fit de nombreuses cellules avant de trouver la bonne.

L'animagus était allongé à même le sol, toujours sous l'emprise d'un stupéfix, les mangemorts ayant dû le maintenir dans cet état. Indra s'empressa de stopper le sortilège.

Le plus âgé remua, grogna puis consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de son filleul, il se mit aussitôt sur son séant et le toucha de partout, demandant :

« -Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?

-Je suis dans leur camp, je vous rappelle. Ils ne me feront pas de mal, répondit le garçon.

Bien qu'à présent cette phrase sonnait un peu moins juste. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Black mais il se reprit bien vite.

-C'est vrai… Comme ça tu n'es pas blessé au moins.

Il étudia son environnement.

-Alors je suis… prisonnier ? questionna t'il d'un ton fataliste.

-Apparemment, dit Indra qui n'en savait pas plus, mais ça doit être un malentendu, je vais arranger ça. Enfin il y a quand même un petit problème, je doute que Voldemort vous laisse partir tranquillement si vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, répliqua Sirius cynique, mais pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à pardonner à l'assassin de mes meilleurs amis… »

Le petit brun baissa la tête, toute cette histoire promettait d'être compliquée. Il venait de trouver une famille mais il ne serait pas aisé de la garder. Un goût amer lui vint à la bouche, finalement toujours pleins de bonnes intentions mais jamais rien de concret.

On lui promettait monts et merveilles pour finir invariablement déçu. D'un côté il y avait l'homme qui lui assurait son aide mais qui faisait tout pour le faire fuir et de l'autre celui qui jurait de le chérir mais qui renonçait au premier obstacle.

Ah elle était belle l'humanité ! Encore une fois il s'était prit à espérer pour rien au final. Quand cesserait il d'être aussi crédule ?

« -Si votre animosité est plus importante que moi alors je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverais un moyen pour qu'ils vous libèrent. Bien ce fut une brève et intense rencontre, à un de ces jours…peut être.

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons pour quitter la geôle.

-Ne soit pas si pressé de tirer un trait sur moi, je n'ai pas affronté toutes ces épreuves pour t'abandonner en chemin, le retint la voix assurée de Sirius, si je dois affronter également un mage noir et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je ne compte pas te lâcher de si tôt.

Un léger sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du jeune homme, peut être qu'en définitive quelques humains valaient le coup mais il s'empêcha de trop espérer quand même.

-Je vais alors demander à Voldemort qu'il vous relâche.

-Tu.

Le serpentard lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Je suis ton parrain, je crois que tu pourrais me tutoyer, non ? » le chambra le taulard.

Indra lui fit un sourire espiègle avant de s'en aller. Cependant au bout de quelques mètres son euphorie fondit comme neige au soleil. Quel idiot il était, comment le Lord pourrait accéder à sa demande après ce qu'il s'était produit ?

Il se ferait certainement un malin plaisir à le lui refuser. Rancunier comme il était, la libération était plus que compromise. Et lui-même aurait il le courage d'aller lui demander ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Puis il se morigéna, était il devenu couard ? Bon il y avait de fortes chances pour que le mage lui dise non mais il fallait mieux tenter que de ne rien obtenir sans même avoir combattu. D'un pas qui se voulait résolu, il se dirigea chez son hôte.

Cependant sa chambre était vide, aussi essaya t'il la petite bibliothèque mais rien de fructueux non plus. Commençant à perdre patience, il appela un elfe de maison qui lui indiqua enfin où était le maître des lieux. Il s'y rendit et entra lorsque la voix glaciale du Seigneur Sombre le lui autorisa.

« -Te revoilà déjà ? railla l'aîné, j'aurais pensé que tu en profiterais pour m'éviter pendant au moins une bonne semaine !

Indra retint sa langue, ce n'était pas le moment de le provoquer.

-Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais libérer le prisonnier.

Tom le regarda d'un œil calculateur qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Et pourquoi je le ferais ? C'est un de nos ennemis…

-Pas vraiment, je dirais plutôt qu'il n'est dans aucun camp. En fait c'est mon parrain et il m'a promis qu'il ne ferait rien contre vous.

-Et je devrais le croire ?

-Euh…et bien…Il peut partir au pire, j'irais le voir ailleurs.

-Le laisser s'échapper alors qu'il connaît l'emplacement de mon château ? Me penses tu aussi peu prudent ? Non, je comptais plutôt le tuer…

-Le tuer ?! s'exclama l'orphelin, vous ne pouvez pas ! Il ne vous a rien fait ! Non, non !

-Qu'est ce qui m'en empêcherait ? fit sournoisement Jedusor.

-Mais…euh…moi ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire !

-Et comment comptes tu m'arrêter ? Dois je te rafraîchir la mémoire sur ma supériorité ? »

Indra se mordit la lèvre. Ils y étaient. Voldemort avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. A présent il pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait de lui et l'adolescent savait qu'il obéirait. Rien n'était plus précieux qu'une famille, du moins il espérait que celle là en valait la peine.

« -Que dois je faire pour que vous le relâchiez ? demanda t'il d'une voix éteinte.

Le sourire de Tom se fit victorieux.

-Oh mais tu le sais, susurra l'homme, offres toi à moi et tu pourras faire ce que tu juges bon de l'otage. »

Indra ferma les paupières d'impuissance. Une nouvelle fois il se détesta d'être si faible. Que c'était dur de dire ces mots. Il s'était battu toute sa vie pour échapper à ça et voilà qu'il fonçait tout droit dedans et de plein gré !

Pouvait on tomber plus bas ?

A contre cœur et malgré toutes les fibres de son corps qui le refusait, il prononça les mots fatidiques :

« -D'accord…je serais à vous… Mais d'abord libérez le.

Avec un grand sourire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui fit signe de le suivre et ils regagnèrent les cachots. Arrivés devant la cellule de Black, il se pencha sur le gosse et demanda :

-Alors que veux tu que je fasse de lui ?

Sirius s'était levé et le fixait sans comprendre. Indra intercepta son regard et expliqua :

-J'ai eu la…hum…permission de te délivrer. Où veux tu aller ? Ici, ou tu as une maison ? »

Son parrain n'était pas un idiot, il avait bien vu que le garçon était crispé. Il y avait anguille sous roche mais dans sa position il n'était guère en mesure de lui porter secours. Aussi décida t'il de reculer pour mieux sauter, il devait assurer ses arrières avant de pouvoir l'extirper de ce pétrin.

« -Oui j'ai une maison à Londres, rue Square Grimmaud

-Bien, il va de soi que je vais vous poser un sortilège de confidentialité pour éviter que vous ne répandiez votre…savoir à la ronde, » annonça Jedusor avant de lancer deux sorts dont l'un le fit disparaître.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, Indra ne fit pas de scandale, il connaissait son adresse dorénavant et il pourrait le rejoindre dès qu'il le souhaiterait.

Il se tourna vers le Lord, la mort dans l'âme sachant ce qui viendrait. Tom le gratifia d'un nouveau sourire goguenard puis prit son menton dans la main et redressa sa tête. Ils se toisèrent un instant mais finalement Voldemort brisa l'échange en capturant sa bouche.

Le petit brun fit l'immense effort de ne pas bouger alors que son esprit lui hurlait de déguerpir. Le mage noir força l'entrée de la bouche du plus jeune avec sa langue, peu soucieux du fait que celui-ci ne répondait pas et restait de marbre.

Seul son plaisir importait et de toute façon il savait comment lui faire perdre la tête. Lentement il fit glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt du garçon, passant et repassant sur le torse, les côtes, griffant le dos.

Approchant leurs bassins, il fit reculer le jeune serpentard contre un mur, puis se mit à remuer des hanches, frottant parfois leurs sexes à travers leurs vêtements.

Tom se sentit exulté quand il sentit enfin une bosse se former dans le pantalon de son vis-à-vis et même si ce dernier ne réagissait toujours pas, son excitation était, elle, bien visible.

Alors qu'il parvenait à arracher un gémissement à sa victime en lui dévorant la gorge, il stoppa tout.

« -J'ai encore du travail, déclara t'il froidement, je te ferai appeler si j'ai envie de baiser. »

Et il laissa Indra seul, désemparé et furieusement excité…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Et là le pas entre Tom et Indra est comment ? Mdr ! Non Tom ne sait pas comment s'y prendre mais c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il connaît les tortures mais ça s'arrête là ! lol ! Pourquoi tu dis que c'est surprenant que Séverus considère Indra comme son fils ? C'est bizarre pourtant moi mon esprit tordu est en train de disparaître ! Quant à mes neurones, pfff m'en parles pas elles sont idiotes ! Bisous et merci !

Blakie : Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de te répondre, tout est dans le chapitre ! Pas vraiment de sentiments mais une certaine relation commence à apparaître entre Tom et Indra ! Oui retour de Sirius mais il repart ! lol ! A vrai dire j'écris suivant mon imagination donc il n'y a pas vraiment de plan définit mais je pense m'arrêter vers 35/ 40 chapitres comme pour mes autres fics. Non par contre pas de fic en parallèle, c'est déjà assez difficile de garder le timing de celle là ! Cependant je suis sur un OS (mais qu'au début) SB/HP ! Voilà ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

Line : Voilà voilà la fameuse suite ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! ; ) Merci de ta review, bisous !

Miaka : Oui c'est vrai ! Mais c'est instinctif ! lol ! Contente que tu ais aimé ! Bisous !

Subaru : Ah en même temps je comprends ton impatience ! En tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes autant mon histoire ! A la prochaine, bisous !

Rim999 : Ba écoute je ne vais pas me plaindre, je suis contente que tu ais eu pleins de choses à dire ! lol ! Sinon je ne sais pas si ça c'est vraiment arrangé mais bon, on avance quand même ! Bisous et merci !

Héléna : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review me fait très plaisir et je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ! Mais j'avoue c'est mon petit hobby de vous faire enrager ! lol ! Là encore la fin est… agaçante ! Gros bisous !

Catherine : Et bien on peut dire qu'Indra est devenu docile, pas vraiment de plein gré mais bon ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	22. Défaite

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2 : J'ai récemment compris que certaines de mes réponses aux reviews (surtout ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes mais qui laissent leurs mails) ont été 'perdus' par ma messagerie ! Une honte moi qui me fait un point d'honneur à répondre à tous ! Alors pour ceux qui sont concernés veuillez humblement m'excusez, ce n'était pas une erreur volontaire. S'il y a des réclamations, faites en moi part évidemment ! Vraiment désolée !

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Défaite**

Indra se laissa glisser contre le mur, désorienté. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse, peut être dans l'espoir vain de faire disparaître cette réaction honnie, cette…érection.

Dieu qu'il pouvait haïr cet homme, et l'aduler en même temps...

C'était à rien y comprendre, toutes les émotions se mélangeaient en lui. Il détestait que le mage joue ainsi avec lui, il n'était ni un pantin, ni une poupée. Mais il continuait à l'admirer et ne pouvait nier la certaine attirance qu'il exerçait – en effet difficile de démentir quand sa verge était aussi douloureusement tendue -.

Cependant malgré cette inclinaison, il ne voulait pas que son rapport au sexe soit forcé, trop de mauvais souvenirs. Pourquoi ne pouvait il avoir, comme tout un chacun, une union douce ?

Oh il ne demandait même pas l'amour fou, mais au moins une personne qui l'appréciait un tant soit peu et qui irait avec délicatesse, qui saurait le mettre à l'aise pour cette épreuve qu'il redoutait tant.

Non il fallait qu'on le contraigne, qu'on le viole!

Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue. Et il avait naïvement cru que sa vie serait meilleure une fois sorti de cet orphelinat. Que de rêves utopiques !

Il se redressa lentement et regagna sa chambre, les yeux dans le vague. Deux mangemorts le croisèrent mais devant son air hagard, renoncèrent à l'aborder.

Une fois dans ses appartements, il se coucha mollement sous ses draps, se recroquevilla et laissa son esprit dériver jusqu'à ce que Morphée veuille bien l'accueillir.

Seahl avait vu son maître rentrer comme un zombie, sans même lui accorder un regard, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il grimpa sur les montants du lit et vint se lover contre la poitrine du garçon.

Indra ne dit rien mais rapprocha insensiblement sa tête de celle du serpent.

Un grand vacarme le tira brutalement de son sommeil, en plein milieu de la nuit. Assit sur son lit, il tenta d'interpréter le bruit, sans succès. Alors il s'habilla à la va vite et sortit dans le couloir, Seahl sur les épaules.

Mais à peine avait il passé la porte qu'il se fit bousculer et il se retrouva à l'intérieur, les quatre fers en l'air. Mécontent, il se remit sur ses pieds et fit un nouvel essai. On ne le renversa pas mais une véritable panique régnait dans le corridor, des mangemorts couraient de partout, la mine sombre.

Le petit brun se mêla à eux, suivant le plus gros du flot. La plupart se rendaient dans le hall pour transplanner. Indra les regarda s'évanouir, indécis, ne sachant s'il devait les accompagner ou pas.

Mais Séverus décida pour lui. Celui-ci s'était approché vivement de lui et l'avait attrapé par l'épaule, le dirigeant dans l'autre sens.

« -Tu restes là. Retournes dans ta chambre et dors. »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard courroucé. Pourquoi on lui donnait sans cesse des ordres ? Il était assez grand et bien plus doué que la plupart des hommes pour pouvoir apporter une aide non négligeable.

Et puis il n'aimait pas être tenu à l'écart. Comme s'il avait deviné la tournure de ses pensées, le maître des potions rajouta :

« -Une de nos planques a été découverte par l'Ordre. C'est ennuyeux mais rien qui ne nécessite ta présence. On te fera intervenir sur des attaques plus importantes. Aller, rejoins ta chambre maintenant. Ordre du Seigneur. »

Indra maugréa, il en avait marre qu'on lui dicte sa conduite mais en étant honnête il savait qu'il serait malvenu de désobéir et de se rendre sur le lieu du combat, sur un coup de tête. Il engendrerait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose et son but n'était pas de faire décrocher la victoire à Dumbledore.

Aussi suivit il sagement les consignes de Snape. Séverus le regarda s'éloigner avec une pointe de remord. Il ne lui avait pas dit exactement la vérité. Oh Voldemort avait bien certifié qu'il devait rester au château et il approuvait grandement, pas question que le gosse court un quelconque danger.

Toutefois l'incident n'était pas aussi insignifiant qu'il l'avait laissé entendre. Le vieux fou (on ne savait comment) avait découvert une de leur cellule d'infiltration qu'il avaient mis plus de deux ans à installer. Elle s'étendait sur tout l'entourage du ministre de la magie.

Et voilà que Dumbledore y mettait fin, c'était un coup dur pour l'armée noire. En plus de la perte de nombreuses informations capitales, nombre de leurs contacts étaient en péril. C'était pour cette raison que moult mangemorts transplannaient, afin de libérer autant de collègues que possible ou de les faire taire par tous les moyens…

Une autre fuite serait potentiellement problématique. Séverus ne les accompagna cependant pas. D'un il ferait une cible trop facile pour les membres du Phénix, et de deux il avait reçu l'ordre indiscutable de veiller sur le Survivant.

Le Lord lui-même le lui avait sommé avec un air qui ne laissait place à la discussion. Si Séverus avait été étonné d'autant d'attention envers le gamin, il n'en avait rien montré…

**o0o0o0o**

Le hall du ministère était bondé, non pas que ce fut l'heure de pointe mais une rixe faisait rage en son sein. Du côté de l'entrée, un bataillon de mangemorts déchaîné tentait par tous les moyens de se rapprocher de leurs compatriotes, retenus par les aurors.

Ceux-ci essayaient au contraire de se rendre vers les cheminées avec leurs prisonniers, ne voulant certainement pas renoncer maintenant à ce soudain avantage.

La lutte était acharnée, chacun refusant de lâcher un morceaux. C'est alors qu'arriva Voldemort. Il envoya immédiatement valser une quinzaine d'aurors, libérant ainsi plusieurs de ses serviteurs qui vinrent se réfugier dans ses rangs.

Mais aussitôt Dumbledore vint s'interposer. Les autres, peu importait où allait leur fidélité, s'écartèrent des deux titans. Le duel s'engagea : puissant, spectaculaire, meurtrier. Les faibles sorts n'avaient pas leur place, en fait peu de ceux utilisés étaient connus.

Des rafales de vents accompagnaient les sortilèges d'étouffement, d'éviscération, d'aveuglement, d'écartèlement…

Profitant de la soudaine panique, les mangemorts parvinrent à récupérer encore certains d'entre eux. Mais les aurors se reprirent et vu leur supériorité numérique, ils commençaient à prendre l'avantage, se rapprochant dangereusement des cheminées.

Résolus à ne leur laisser aucune victoire, les combattants encapuchonnés assassinèrent sans remords leurs camarades. Ces derniers faisaient d'ailleurs tout pour : se positionnant, s'ils le pouvaient, dans la trajectoire d'un rayon vert, harcelant leurs geôliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une ouverture.

Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant et l'un des aurors tira sa prise dans l'âtre. Hélas pour eux, ils finirent à l'état de cendres. Seulement l'inattention de Tom lui coûta une volée de verre brisé qui se ficha dans sa poitrine. Il hoqueta sous la douleur, du sang perlant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

D'un puissant Wingardium Leviosa, il les expulsa, faisant également trébucher son entourage dont le directeur de Poudlard. Jedusor profita de cette accalmie pour faire retraite, ramenant avec eux leurs espions éventés.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de gagnant, ni de perdant ou plutôt seulement des perdants. Ils rentrèrent au château dans un véritable capharnaüm, les rangs n'ayant plus aucune cohésion. Ceux qui étaient restés vinrent aider les blessés, Séverus arriva même en trombe, trimballant des dizaines de fioles avec lui.

Tom essayait de demeurer droit, pour ne pas flancher devant ses troupes mais la douleur le terrassait. Heureusement son ex espion intervint à temps pour le soutenir.

« -Venez mon Seigneur. Allons dans vos appartements, » commanda Snape qui ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur les taches de sang qui apparaissaient sur la robe de sorcier du Lord.

Sans rien dire, certain que s'il parlait, du sang coulerait de sa bouche, Jedusor le suivit ou plus exactement se laissa traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Séverus allongea son supérieur sur son lit et le déshabilla, ne craignant pas la réaction du mage noir, il savait que c'était nécessaire.

Non pas qu'il soit pudique, loin de là, mais toucher le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans sa permission relevait presque du sacrilège. En constatant les blessures, il fut légèrement rassuré.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir mais rien de fatal non plus. Il fit boire plusieurs potions à son maître, lança quelques sorts de guérison puis passa un onguent sur les plaies pas encore tout à fait cicatrisées.

« -Voilà mon Seigneur, rien de grave. Un peu de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus. Dans deux heures, passez cette pommade sur les cicatrices et elles disparaîtront, dit il en lui tendant la dite fiole.

-Merci Séverus, dit doucement Voldemort. »

Le maître des potions inclina la tête et sortit silencieusement.

**o0o0o0o**

Malgré le bruit Indra ne s'était pas réveillé durant la nuit et au matin il se sentit bien reposé. Ce qui en serait sans doute pas du luxe…

Il descendit déjeuner et il apprit enfin ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas de défaite fracassante, au moins tous les espions avaient été tirés des griffes des aurors d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais la perte de leur réseaux restait un coup dur qu'il faudrait rééquilibrer coûte que coûte.

Le petit brun sut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été blessé et il commença à se lever pour aller prendre de ses nouvelles avant de se rasseoir brusquement. Il avait momentanément oublié ce qu'il risquait de subir s'il s'approchait du Lord.

D'un côté il pria que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé, mais de l'autre il espérait qu'il soit suffisamment mal en point pour ne rien tenter envers lui. Ces sentiments contradictoires étaient véritablement agaçants. Si seulement Voldemort n'exigeait pas ce sacrifice de sa part !

Il voulait obtenir tout et tout de suite, mais Indra savait que s'il avait montré attention, patience et persuasion, il lui aurait cédé sans trop de difficultés. Son attirance pour l'homme était malheureusement bien réelle.

Le serpentard soupira puis s'éclipsa sans finir son petit déjeuner. Quand il était arrivé au château il avait retrouvé un peu d'appétit, mais il venait de le perdre à nouveau.

Ses cours de la journée avaient été annulés, les mangemorts étant trop occupés pour songer à eux. Il décida de rendre visite à Drago avec qui il n'avait pas discuté depuis longtemps.

Cependant quand il entra dans la chambre, il comprit bien vite que la conversation serait reportée à plus tard. Le blond et son garou étaient tous deux torse nu, allongés l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur activité, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas Indra. Celui-ci referma doucement la porte et se rendit dans sa propre chambre, pas question d'aller dans le parc pour se faire de nouveau kidnapper !

Il s'installa sur son lit, prit une feuille et un crayon et commença à esquisser des formes. Il passa sa journée à dessiner, prit dans une frénésie, il n'en émergea que pour déjeuner et faire une petite sieste.

Il ne bougea même pas pour le dîner, trop concentré sur les ailes noires qu'il créait dans le dos d'un corps sans visage. Si Indra n'avait pas fait attention au temps qui passait, Tom, lui, s'était rendu compte de son absence prolongée. Et sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience, cela l'irrita.

Il avait été blessé et le morveux agissait comme si ce n'était pas important. Ses serviteurs étaient venus s'enquérir de sa santé mais le Survivant n'avait pas pointé son nez, l'ignorant superbement. Et le Lord n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore. Il était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le maître de tous.

Puisqu'il en était ainsi, il ferait en sorte que cet arrogant gamin n'oublie pas sa présence de si tôt...

D'un pas conquérant il se rendit dans les appartements du jeune homme. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, entrant directement. Indra sursauta, traçant une ligne malencontreuse sur sa feuille. Il jeta un regard noir au mage qui le lui retourna copieusement.

« -Tu croyais pouvoir me fuir ? questionna l'aîné sourdement.

-Euh…non, je euh…dessinais simplement, répondit le petit brun surpris du ton froid de son homologue.

Voldemort eut un reniflement de dédain. Un vulgaire bout de papier avait la primauté sur lui ? Quelle infamie ! Il allait rapidement rétablir les priorités. Il s'approcha du garçon jusqu'à le surplomber.

-Ton Seigneur est blessé et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est … gribouiller ? cracha t'il.

-Vous n'êtes pas mort que je sache ! s'écria Indra soudain en colère, et puis vous m'avez promis de me violer alors excusez moi si je ne m'approche pas de vous !

-Et bien justement, puisque tu n'es bon qu'à ça, nous allons remédier à cette lacune ! »

La peur passa sur le visage de l'adolescent qui commença à reculer. Un sifflement furieux retentit dans la chambre, mais Seahl n'eut pas le temps de bouger que Jedusor le stupéfixa.

Il empoigna le col de l'orphelin et le plaqua sur le matelas, grimpant à son tour dessus. Il chevaucha le garçon et l'embrassa sauvagement sans attendre. Indra savait qu'il avait promis de se laisser faire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de résister.

Il ne le voulait pas, pas comme ça !

Ne répondant pas au baiser, il s'efforça de se dégager mais Tom le maintenait fermement de son corps. Ce dernier avait délaissé sa bouche pour s'attaquer à sa gorge pendant que sa main – l'autre tenant les poignets du petit brun – remontait le tee-shirt.

Hum, le gosse était vraiment exquis, il avait une odeur enivrante et il avait hâte de se perdre dans ses chairs. Si seulement il voulait bien se tenir un peu tranquille !

L'angoisse qui tenaillait Indra avait vite fait place à une vraie peur panique. Cet acte était insupportable. Des images de Cyril se superposaient à celle du Lord et il ne voulait plus que fuir loin d'ici.

Quand l'héritier de Serpentard lécha avidement son téton, il poussa un sanglot déchirant. C'était trop dur, il ne voulait pas vivre cette ignominie. Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

Tom ne se préoccupa pas de sa plainte et descendit plus bas, enlevant prestement pantalon et boxer. Le plus jeune se retrouva quasiment nu devant le mage avec seulement un pull relevé. Sa respiration était hachée par la crainte.

Voldemort ne patienta pas plus et inséra un doigt dans l'intimité du garçon. Celui-ci cria et des larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Exaspéré, Jedusor revint à sa hauteur tout en continuant son inspection.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

-S'il vous plait, arrêtez, supplia l'adolescent, je ne veux pas faire ça, ce n'est pas normal.

-Arrêter ? Alors que tu bandes autant avec mes doigts en toi ? railla l'homme en accentuant son mouvement.

Indra eut un nouveau hoquet, pleurant de plus bel.

-Si…s'il vous plait, arrêtez, arrêtez, non ! »

Tom stoppa légèrement, obnubilé par ce visage ravagé par les larmes. Le petit brun ne plaisantait pas, il débordait de peur.

Et là le Seigneur des Ténèbres se demanda ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne prétendait pas être un enfant de cœur mais violer quelqu'un n'était pas dans ses mœurs.

Même si le jeune homme avait une érection, Voldemort savait au fond que c'était purement une réaction physique. Il s'écarta alors du garçon comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Il le regarda avec horreur comme si c'était sa personne qu'il voyait à travers lui et il sortit de la chambre, prenant juste le temps d'enfiler son pantalon…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Concrétisons mes amis, concrétisons ! lol ! C'était à deux doigts là, non ? (Mouaouaoua le mauvais jeu de mots ! mdr !). Et bien on peut dire que j'ai encore une fois stoppé en plein milieu et qu'Indra est toujours attiré par Tom ! Bref merc… pour tes encouragements ! Gros bisous !

PS : Troisième fois puisque tu ne me réponds pas donc je ne sais pas si tu as reçus mes messages : Joyeux anniversaire la Fée !! Espèce de vieux va ! lol !

Blakie : Mdr ! Oui je te l'accorde Tom est vraiment narcissique ! Mais je pense que peu de monde à sa place ne prendrait pas la grosse tête ! Pour le plan de Dumbledore je pense que tu en apprendras pas mal dans le prochain chapitre donc je te laisse découvrir ça ! Pour l'orientation sexuelle d'Indra, on peut dire qu'il n'y a jamais vraiment pensé. Jusqu'à présent il ne s'ouvrait pas aux autres puisqu'il les détestait donc il n'y a pas réfléchi. Désolée d'être un peu en retard mais ça ne va pas s'arranger pour la suite car je suis en partiels. Mais après tkt ça ira mieux ! Merci à toi, bisous !

Héléna : Je ne sais pas si tu vas être contente car le délire de Tom ne s'améliore pas ! Au contraire il empire, enfin peut être pas à la fin tu me diras… Bref j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même ! Merci, gros bisous !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	23. Véritable combat

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Merci à ma bêta!

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Quel est le véritable combat ?**

Indra hoquetait, recroquevillé entre les coussins, les draps fermement emprisonnés dans sa main. Il laissait échapper des sanglots de peur et de soulagement.

Il avait faillit se faire violer.

Voldemort avait été si prêt de le souiller, il pouvait encore sentir ses doigts qui le fouillait et ce poids qui lui avait empêché tout mouvement. Mais par il ne savait quel miracle le Lord s'était arrêté à temps et avait filé comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Alors il se sentait à la fois soulagé par ce revirement et malgré tout encore sous le choc. Ses membres tremblaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler mais il n'en avait que faire, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier.

Oublier qu'il ne semblait être qu'un jouet pour les autres, oublier qu'il avait été si proche de la catastrophe, oublier que malgré tout, Tom s'était stoppé à temps comme s'il avait eu honte de ce qu'il allait faire, oublier qu'en dépit de son aversion, il avait aimé que l'homme le touche…

**o0o0o0o**

Le maître des lieux avait réintégré sa chambre dans un immense chaos mental.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Lui, le mage noir en puissance, venait de prendre pitié d'un jeune garçon en pleurs. Alors qu'il se délectait des souffrances des autres, riant de leurs suppliques, de leurs larmes, savourant chacune de leurs gouttes de sang. Voilà qu'il cédait face aux yeux trop brillants d'un adolescent.

Il se maudit de ne pas avoir été capable d'aller au fond de son envie et de savoir qu'il recommencerait sans doute la même chose. Ce gamin chamboulait toute sa vie et ses croyances. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait renoncé à obtenir ce qu'il désirait avec autant d'intensité.

Qu'était il en train de lui arriver ?

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il devenait, le moindre sentiment rendait faible et on ne conquérait pas un pays en l'étant. Pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à abîmer un tel ange.

**o0o0o0o**

C'est ainsi que les semaines qui suivirent, les rencontres entre Tom et Indra étaient devenues quasi inexistantes. Ne se voyant que, soit par pur hasard mais alors ils passaient rapidement leur chemin, soit par obligation et en présence de tiers personnes.

Cette illusoire indifférence avait rendu les habitants du château mal à l'aise. Chacun redoutant de parler d'un des protagonistes à l'autre. Mais ces derniers faisaient comme si rien ne s'était produit, se réfugiant dans le travail (les assauts de Dumbledore se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents) ou l'entraînement, pour faire bonne figure.

Mais qui était réellement dupe ?

Il faudrait à un moment crever l'abcès, cette situation ne pouvait durer.

Ce fut un évènement inhabituel qui provoqua leur remise en question et les força à regarder la réalité en face. Un simple raid des mangemorts dans la demeure du chef des aurors, se transforma en véritable massacre. Cinq minutes après qu'ils se soient introduits dans la maison, celle ci fut encerclée par l'Ordre et le ministère.

Lucius, Bellatrix et Evan Rosier qui effectuaient la mission, se trouvèrent alors dans un sacré pétrin. Heureusement ils purent prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de leur position problématique.

En effet après le désastre occasionné par la découverte de leur réseaux, Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen de toujours resté en contact avec ses fidèles. Au lieu d'un lien à sens unique, la marque des ténèbres permettait maintenant à ses subalternes de lui indiquer les situations critiques.

Les renforts furent donc sur place assez rapidement quoique pas suffisamment nombreux. Dumbledore avait sortit l'artillerie lourde, ce qui était plutôt étonnant pour une mission aussi insignifiante. Mais les mangemorts furent bien vite en difficultés.

Seuls onze avaient survécu sur les trente. Evidemment les pertes du côté de la lumière étaient également conséquentes. Néanmoins à un contre six, les hommes en noirs ne feraient pas le poids longtemps, surtout qu'il ne cessait d'en arriver de toute part.

Lucius, qui était toujours en vie mais sérieusement amoché, lança une ultime alarme de détresse à son maître.

**o0o0o0o**

Un remue ménage assourdissant réveilla le château en cette froide soirée de décembre. Indra fut tiré de son sommeil par la main de Séverus qui le secouait fermement.

« -Lèves toi, lui ordonna t'il, le Lord a besoin de l'aide de chacun. Les nôtres ont été piégés. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus au petit brun pour se préparer en deux ou trois mouvements, avide de pouvoir enfin se défouler sur quelque chose. Puis il escorta son professeur jusqu'à la zone de transplannage. Mais avant de rejoindre les autres, l'aîné lui fit une dernière recommandation :

« -Je sais que tu as envie de montrer de quoi tu es capable mais ne fais pas de folie, si Dumbledore te capture ce sera un problème pour tout le monde et davantage pour toi. Restes près de moi, bats toi comme il faut et tout se passera bien. »

Indra acquiesça et ils se téléportèrent. La maison de Cyrus Alès, le chef des aurors, n'était pas grande et les combats étaient partout, on avait plus de chance d'être touché par un sort qui ne nous était pas destiné que par son adversaire direct.

Mais surtout, les aurors pullulaient et les mangemorts avaient du mal à reprendre le dessus. De nouveau Voldemort affrontait Dumbledore, les deux leaders étaient ainsi occupés et ne pouvaient diriger leurs armées ou du moins, Jedusor ne pouvait prêter mais forte à la sienne.

Heureusement le Survivant entra dans la danse, portant un sale coup à la lumière, immobilisant d'un seul mouvement du poignet les ennemis qui se dressaient devant lui.

Séverus de son côté n'était pas en reste, repoussant chaque sortilège qui les approchait et tuant sa dose de larbins du ministère. Ils faisaient un tandem de choc et l'armée noire remonta peu à peu la pente.

Et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les aurors commencèrent à battre en retraite. L'ancien espion eut aussitôt une pensée suspicieuse. Cette soudaine déroute semblait survenir bien vite, trop vite. Leur chance ne pouvait tourner ainsi alors que même pas quelques minutes auparavant, ils se faisaient exterminer.

L'arrivée d'Indra ne pouvait tout expliquer…

Soudain il comprit l'affreuse vérité. L'augmentation des offensives de Dumbledore n'avait qu'un seul et unique but : faire venir le Survivant sur le terrain.

Il se tourna vivement pour agripper le jeune homme et l'emmener loin de la zone de combat mais il ne happa que du vide. Pendant qu'il tergiversait, le garçon s'était éloigné, inconscient du danger qu'il courait.

Avec horreur il l'aperçut cerné par les membres du Phénix. Il se précipita à sa rencontre mais un sort l'intercepta et le fit rouler au sol. Lorsqu'il se releva, l'orphelin avait disparu.

**o0o0o0o**

Indra ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte qu'il s'écartait de Séverus. En fait il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'Ordre l'avait poussé pour qu'il se dirige vers le piège qu'Albus lui avait tendu.

Leurs compagnons attendaient l'adolescent afin de l'encercler. Et le petit brun y était tombé aveuglément. Ils l'avaient alors attaqué de tout part, sans sortilèges mortels évidemment, seulement pour briser ses défenses.

L'étudiant n'avait bien vite plus su où donner de la tête. Exaspéré, il avait décidé d'en faire souffrir un pour montrer l'exemple mais en voyant celui qui le faisait face, il avait hésité un quart de secondes.

Rémus en avait profité pour les faire transplanner à Poudlard. A l'arrivée, Nymphadora Tonks les attendait et immédiatement elle passa au Survivant des menottes neutralisant la magie.

Indra se sentit tout à coup très fatigué, ses pensées étaient embrumées et ses muscles semblaient peser des tonnes. Il s'affaissa lourdement sur lui-même mais Rémus le retint et l'emmena avec l'aide de Tonks jusqu'au château, plus précisément dans une pièce dissimulée dans l'infirmerie.

Ils l'installèrent sur le lit de fer et accrochèrent les menottes aux montants. Le lycanthrope lui fit boire une potion de sommeil – sans trop de difficultés puisque le gosse était dans les vappes – il fallait mieux s'assurer de sa tranquillité tant qu'Albus n'était pas rentré.

Ensuite Lupin transplana pour avertir le directeur du succès de leur entreprise.

Pendant ce temps, chez Cyrus Alès, la lutte battait toujours son plein. Les aurors avaient repris du poil de la bête comme pour maintenir l'attention de leurs opposants. L'habitation avait subit de nombreux dégâts et le conflit se poursuivait sur un champ de ruines et de cadavres.

Rémus surgit au milieu de tout ce chaos mais il ne devait pas s'attarder. Aussi lança t'il sans attendre un jet de lumière jaune qui se transforma en phénix qui survola toute la scène, puis il retourna de là où il venait.

C'était le signe.

Ça y était, la mission avait réussit.

Tous les combattant de l'Ordre et du ministère disparurent subitement, laissant complètement seuls des mangemorts perplexes. Le sang de Tom se glaça. Cette tactique ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : leurs rivaux avaient obtenu quelque chose de plus important que l'arrestation des mangemorts.

Et qu'est ce qui était plus important ? Le Survivant bien entendu.

Voldemort scruta les alentours espérant de tout cœur y apercevoir de longs cheveux ébènes et ébouriffés, malheureusement comme il s'y attendait, il n'en vit aucune trace. Snape se présenta devant lui, la mine défaite.

« -Mon Seigneur, ils l'ont enlevé, ils ont Indra. »

Les yeux du Lord flamboyèrent de colère et il hurla sa rage, brisant les rares murs encore debout. Quel idiot il avait été de ne pas prévoir un coup pareil ! Mais le moment n'était pas aux réprimandes, il fallait agir.

« -Dis aux hommes valides de récupérer les blessés et les morts, et de chercher un rescapé parmi les aurors, il m'en faut un coûte que coûte ! C'est clair ?! Que les autres soient brûlés, je ne veux pas que leurs familles pleurent sur leurs dépouilles, qu'ils sachent qu'on ne défie pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres impunément ! »

Séverus hocha la tête et alla transmettre les ordres, bien qu'il aurait préféré partir à la recherche du jeune serpentard.

**o0o0o0o**

A Poudlard, Dumbledore, le ministre Fudge, l'auror Kingsley Shakelbot, Tonks et Lupin se trouvaient dans la mystérieuse pièce de l'infirmerie. Leur entreprise nécessitait un minimum de puissance. Même si c'était le directeur qui effectuait tout l'enchantement, il aurait besoin d'un soutien magique.

Kingsley, Rémus et Nymphadora s'assureraient de donner un peu de leur magie au vieil homme, Fudge étant seulement là pour ne pas être mis à l'écart et garantir les intérêts du ministère qui coïncidaient bizarrement avec les siens.

Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, même si Voldemort ne pouvait les atteindre dans l'enceinte du château, il valait mieux être prudent. Aussi Albus lança t'il un 'énervatum' au Survivant.

Celui-ci émergea plus ou moins difficilement des limbes du sommeil. Il ouvrit ses paupières lourdes et malgré l'apathie qui l'engourdissait il parvint à analyser, à peu près, la situation.

Il était allongé dans une pièce blanche aseptisée, attaché même et des membres de l'Ordre l'entouraient. Il ne fallait pas sortir de St Cyr pour comprendre qu'il était prisonnier de ses ennemis.

Il était dans de beaux draps ! Comment allait il s'en tirer ? Surtout qu'il se sentait horriblement faible en n'en connaissant pas la raison. Le directeur s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés. Indra lui lança le regard aussi haineux qu'il put.

« -Ne crains rien, lui dit le vieil homme, nous allons juste te libérer de l'emprise du mal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourra plus te contrôler, tu retrouveras ton libre arbitre ! »

'_-C'est qu'il croit vraiment à ce qu'il raconte'_, pensa le loup garou.

Chaque adulte ici présent savait pourtant bien de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Albus n'était pas un maître en légilimancie pour rien. En effet, le Lord n'aurait plus aucun contrôle puisque ce privilège appartiendrait au meneur de la lumière.

Il allait s'introduire dans l'esprit du jeune homme et y implanter ses idéaux. En fait il allait lui faire subir ni plus ni moins qu'un lavage de cerveau. Rémus usait de toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour ne pas intervenir et sortir le gamin de cet enfer.

« -J'ai déjà mon libre arbitre ! Et jamais je ne rejoindrais de mon plein gré une bande de salauds hypocrites dans votre genre ! cracha le petit brun avec toute la verve qu'il pouvait sortir dans l'état où il était.

-Tu vois ils t'ont déjà contaminé, fit le vieillard comme une évidence. »

Indra le dévisagea comme s'il était fou puis détourna la tête. Il essaya de se détacher, de faire appel à sa magie mais il était aussi démuni qu'un nourrisson. L'espoir commençait peu à peu à le déserter, sans magie il n'était rien, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Mais que faisait Tom ?

Pourquoi ne venait il pas le sauver ?

Il ne voulait pas perdre son identité, il ne voulait pas devenir une marionnette entre les mains de Dumbledore. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses tempes et l'orphelin se débattit une nouvelle fois, en vain.

« -N'aies pas peur fils, tu seras bientôt libre, » murmura le directeur avant de pénétrer dans son esprit.

Indra ressentit aussitôt son intrusion et elle n'avait rien d'agréable, comme si des griffes de fer déchiraient les parois de sa conscience. Il tenta de l'expulser mais sans force comme il était, il n'obtint guère de résultats.

Dumbledore ne perdit pas de temps et débuta son incantation. Celle-ci était longue à mettre en place, c'était pour cette raison que des appuis étaient nécessaires. Une telle dépense d'énergie sur un laps de temps aussi long, ne pouvait être effectué seul.

D'autant plus que la rapidité était le maître mot, Voldemort risquait d'intervenir à tout moment. Dès les premiers mots, l'adolescent avait eu l'impression qu'on lui vrillait le crâne. Il résista mais savait qu'il se soumettrait, la douleur était trop intense et briserait sa volonté. Dans sa tête il entendit les paroles du directeur :

« -Ne combats pas, tu céderas de tout façon. Toute résistance est inutile alors autant faire cesser la douleur. Tu n'aimes pas souffrir n'est ce pas ?

-Dégagez de ma tête et je n'aurais plus mal, répliqua la voix amoindrie du garçon.

-C'est pour ton bien Harry, fais moi confiance.

-Allez crever ! »

Même s'il perdait la bagarre, il lui donnerait du fil à retordre. Mais pourquoi Tom n'était pas là ?

Il aurait tellement aimé l'avoir à ses côtés pour une fois. Il désirait sa présence plus que tout. Il lui avait pourtant promis de l'aider, promis de le protéger. Alors où était il lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui ?

Car dans son esprit, Dumbledore avançait inexorablement…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Oh n'exagère pas pour le jeu de mot, tu as fais pire !! Un peu de regret oui, même s'il n'est pas un ange, il n'est pas totalement sans cœur non plus ! Oui, oui j'ai vu ta réponse, mais qu'est ce que tu fais en ce moment tu ne donnes pas beaucoup de nouvelles ! Gros bisous et merci !

Blakie : Oui bon il comprend Indra mais vraiment un tout petit peu pour l'instant ! Le niveau magique d'Indra est plutôt bon, inférieur à celui de Tom et Dumbledore voire Séverus, mais supérieur aux autres ! Sinon je ne pense pas faire apparaître vraiment Mcgonagall et si c'est le cas elle restera avec Dumbledore ! Pour Tom, non il ne s'est pas fait violer, en fait je me suis mal exprimée. C'est plutôt comme s'il voyait à travers les yeux d'Indra et se voyait lui-même en sorte de monstre le surplombant. Tu vois ? Merci bcp, bisous !

Héléna : Il ne l'a pas violé mais pas loin ! Par contre je ne sais pas si ce chapitre se prête bien à la divulgation des sentiments ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

Miaka : Je le fais un peu exprès aussi ! lol ! Voici donc la suite avec la réaction d'Indra, que je ne peux m'empêcher de faire souffrir, comme tu peux le voir ! Merci, bisous !

Bellasidious : Et bien au début je dirais qu'il se renferme mais à la suite des évènements… je crois qu'il va être obligé de s'ouvrir, non ? Ah non je ne m'amuse pas avec Tom et Harry ! Je les laisse ensemble ils sont trop mignons ! lol ! Merci pour tes gentils compliments ! Bisous !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	24. Retrouvailles

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Merci beaucoup Ceres!

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Retrouvailles**

Dans un premier temps, Dumbledore fouilla, sans la moindre gêne, la mémoire d'Indra. Même si celui-ci dressait des murs sur son chemin, il les détruisait implacablement. Résistance futile, mais une seconde de gagnée était une seconde où il était encore maître de lui et puis il avait toujours le mince espoir que Tom vienne le tirer de là.

D'un côté c'était étrange qu'il cherche de l'aide auprès de l'homme qui avait faillit le violer, cependant qui d'autre avait la puissance de le secourir ?

Et puis, depuis le début il avait placé ses espérances en lui, il l'avait admiré pour finalement le désirer bien malgré lui. Les sentiments ne se commandaient pas alors inévitablement il reportait ses aspirations sur le mage noir, restait à savoir si cela en valait la peine…

Malheureusement les chances d'échapper à son destin s'amenuisaient rapidement. Albus avait pu atteindre la totalité de ses souvenirs et les nombreuses informations sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il détenait, notamment son lieu de résidence.

Le vieil homme disposait à présent d'un énorme avantage sur Voldemort et il exultait intérieurement. Heureusement le petit brun ne connaissait pas tous les secrets du Lord, la casse était donc limitée.

Dumbledore entama la deuxième partie de l'incantation. Maintenant qu'il avait accès à toutes les pensées du gosse, il pouvait commencer à les modifier. De légers crépitements apparurent autour du lit, surprenant les quatre autres personnes de la pièce mais qui ne bronchèrent pourtant pas. Au contraire ils accentuèrent leur flux magique.

Le directeur se pencha vers les souvenirs de l'adolescent, pour qu'il devienne totalement un garçon modèle, il devait ne laisser aucune trace de ce qui nourrissait sa rancœur. Son passage à l'orphelinat devait donc être effacé.

Il le remplacerait par une enfance heureuse, choyée par nul autre que lui-même, ainsi le gamin le verrait comme un grand père protecteur et ne pourrait plus jamais se dresser contre lui.

Il débuta la transformation mais la résistance d'Indra sembla se faire plus forte, il combattait avec la rage du désespoir, passant d'un souvenir à l'autre pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de s'en approprier un.

De l'extérieur Rémus pouvait voir les deux sorciers suer, mais le plus jeune se tortillait, geignait de désespoir et quand Albus amorça la deuxième partie du rituel, il vit des larmes dévaler son beau visage tordu par la détresse.

Une heure et demie s'était écoulée depuis le début et le loup garou regrettait de plus en plus son geste. Alors quand il vit ces perles salées, il ne put continuer davantage. Le jeune homme avait été infect avec lui lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard, il devait l'avouer.

Toutefois ce qu'était en train de faire Dumbledore était vraiment ignoble, on ne pouvait pas retirer la personnalité d'un individu, c'était contre nature. Dépouiller un enfant de ce qui faisait son essence était un acte qui n'avait rien à envier à Voldemort.

Et puis il ne pouvait laisser faire ça au fils de James et Lily. Il n'était pas un monstre !

Ce furent des bruits de lutte à l'intérieur du château qui enclenchèrent sa réaction. Il désarma ses collègues et stupéfixa le directeur.

« -Que faites vous Lupin ? rugit Fudge.

-Je vous empêche de commettre une énorme erreur ! »

Il les paralysa à leur tour et entreprit de libérer le petit brun. Il lui ôta les menottes et le souleva dans ses bras, le garçon étant encore trop faible pour faire le moindre mouvement.

Sans attendre il se précipita dehors. Il fit à peine quelques pas qu'il rencontra une petite armada de mangemorts avec à sa tête nul autre que Voldemort...

**o0o0o0o**

Quelques heures auparavant l'armée noire avait déserté le champ de bataille, emportant avec eux leurs camarades morts ou blessés ainsi que trois aurors encore vivants. Jedusor les avait aussitôt placés dans la salle de torture et s'était occupé personnellement de leur cas.

S'il y avait une chose qui méritait son attention chez les moldus, c'était bien leurs techniques de tortures. Il était obligé d'admettre qu'ils étaient plus avancés à ce niveau là que les sorciers. Un atout reste un atout et peu importe le moyen, la seule chose qui comptait était de retrouver Indra.

Il attacha l'un des aurors sur une table de pierre et le déshabilla d'un sort. Plusieurs blessures ornaient le corps de l'homme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Tom approcha son visage tout près du sien et dit :

« -Je vais te poser une seule question et ta mort dépendra de ta réponse : où ont-ils emmené le Survivant ?

L'auror ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit tant il était effrayé et il se mit à agiter frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Mauvaise réponse.

Le Lord prit une fiole sur l'étagère et versa quelques gouttes du liquide sur les plaies du prisonnier. Ce dernier hurla, s'arqua sous la douleur.

-De l'acide, précisa le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il va te ronger la peau et les organes. Maintenant à toi de décider si tu veux abréger tes souffrances…ou pas… »

Mais l'employé du ministère ne dévoila rien et emporté par sa colère, le mage noir continua à lui verser de l'acide, sur les mains, le visage, l'aine, sans résultat. Le pauvre homme ne savait rien.

Il vérifia une dernière fois par légilimancie mais il n'obtint rien de plus. Il l'acheva d'un simple Avada Kedavra puis se tourna vers les deux autres qui avaient assisté à toute la scène et qui suintaient la peur.

« -Je ne reposerai la question qu'une seule fois. Répondez où vous finirez comme lui, assena Voldemort d'un ton implacable en désignant le désormais cadavre, où est le Survivant ? »

L'un des deux aurors tremblait de tous ses membres, il avait peur au-delà des mots. A l'idée de subir le même traitement il ne put éviter de s'uriner dessus. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été courageux, n'ayant choisis ce métier que pour faire plaisir à son père et Merlin ! Qu'il le regrettait aujourd'hui !

Malgré lui, il avait entendu une conversation entre le ministre et son chef. Il savait dons où Celui Qui Avait Survécu avait été emmené. Et il espérait que cette information sauverait sa vie.

« -Je…je…s…sais où il…il est, balbutia t'il.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers lui, le faisant vouloir se terrer six pieds sous terre.

-A…à Poudlard, ils ve…veulent modifier ses …ses souvenirs. »

Un silence glacial plana dans la pièce. Les yeux rouges de Voldemort devinrent terrifiants lorsqu'il réalisa véritablement l'impact de ces paroles. Son allié allait passer dans l'autre camp et certainement pas de son plein gré.

Il allait perdre le garçon.

Mais il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre possède le petit brun.

Il était sien.

Il l'avait toujours été.

Il y avait un lien entre eux, même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours, ils étaient trop semblables. Tom avait trouvé la seule personne capable de lui tenir tête, celle qui lui ressemblait le plus. Et s'il abandonnait Indra aux mains de ses bourreaux, ce serait comme s'il s'abandonnait lui-même. Alors il le récupérerait avant que le vieux fou ne puisse exécuter son plan délirant. Et pour cela il fallait faire vite.

Il vérifia une dernière fois l'exactitude de l'information par légilimancie puis déclara froidement à deux de ses mangemorts:

« -Tuez les.

-Mais…, tenta de plaider l'auror.

Hélas pour lui, le rayon vert le faucha avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot de plus. De toute manière qui l'aurait écouté ? Le Lord était déjà sortit. Il héla Séverus :

-Réunis mon armée, que seuls les blessés graves demeurent au château. Que les autres se soignent et se reposent, ils ont dix minutes. Ensuite nous attaquerons Poudlard. »

Le maître des potions voulu rappeler qu'il était impossible de passer les barrières de l'école mais devant le regard meurtrier de son maître, il préféra s'abstenir et prit congé pour exécuter les ordres.

Le mage noir transplana immédiatement après. Il atterrit dans une rue qu'il n'avait rien de bien engageante, mais sur le moment c'était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Il se dirigea vers l'une des bâtisses et entra sans frapper.

Une baguette vint instantanément se placer sous sa mâchoire, mais il la balaya de sa main.

« -J'ai besoin de vous Black, annonça t'il sans préambule. »

**o0o0o0o**

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvaient actuellement dans un couloir de Poudlard, Rémus Lupin tenant le Survivant dans ses bras en face d'eux. Sirius, qui s'était d'abord méfié du Lord, s'était empressé de le rejoindre lorsqu'il avait appris la situation de son filleul.

Un chemin pour l'école ? Rien de plus simple pour un maraudeur.

Bien qu'avec une légère appréhension, il leur avait montré le passage de la cabane hurlante et l'armée noire avait pu, sans difficulté, infiltrer les rangs ennemis.

Ils avaient vu au loin un contingent d'aurors qui gardaient les portes. Inutilement à présent. Voldemort avait quand même posté un petit groupe de mangemorts à l'extérieur pour assurer leurs arrières.

Le reste, sous sortilèges de désillusion, avait pénétré dans le château. C'était encore la nuit, ils n'avaient donc pas croisé d'élèves. Toutefois les professeurs gardaient l'établissement et ils durent les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Sur le parcours, ils avaient alors rencontré le lycanthrope.

Tom pointa sa baguette, vif comme l'éclair avec un tel regard meurtrier qu'il aurait fait s'enfuir en courant le plus courageux des hommes. Rémus se figea.

« -Poses le et recules, cracha le Lord, et peut être que je consentirais à t'achever rapidement. »

Le loup ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, bien qu'il rechignait à lui laisser le gosse, il ne pourrait sûrement pas subir pire qu'avec ce directeur fou. Il le déposa délicatement sur le sol et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Jedusor s'approcha, le tenant toujours en joue – précaution cela dite superflue puisque ses sbires derrière lui faisaient de même -. Il passa une main fébrile sur son front qui se termina dans les cheveux emmêlés, soulagé de constater qu'il était en vie mais néanmoins toujours inquiet qu'il ait des séquelles. Le petit brun ouvrit alors les yeux à demi.

« -Tom, murmura t'il.

-Chut, je suis là maintenant. T'ont-ils fait du mal ?

La tête du jeune serpentard roula en direction de Lupin.

-Il est intervenu à temps…, » fit il d'une voix encore plus faible.

Sans rien ajouter, il retomba dans l'inconscience. Tom était là à présent, tout se passerait bien. Le mage noir darda sur Rémus un regard entre la curiosité et la suspicion. Mais ils n'avaient plus guère le temps de s'attarder. Il stupéfixa le lycan qui n'avait rien vu venir et ordonna :

« -Séverus prends le garçon et ramènes le au château, Fenrir occupes toi de celui là. Nous rentrons avec toute la discrétion possible. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne sauront pas par où nous sommes arrivés et nous pourrons revenir plus tard. »

D'un seul mouvement, les mangemorts se retournèrent et quittèrent l'école sans encombre. Dès qu'ils eurent réintégré leur résidence, l'ancien espion porta son protégé dans sa chambre et l'installa précautionneusement sur le lit.

Seahl rampa aussitôt vers son maître jusqu'à se blottir dans son cou pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Sirius, qui les avait suivit, s'accroupit à côté du lit et prit la main de son filleul dans la sienne.

Séverus renifla d'un air méprisant à cause de sa présence mais ce sale cabot passait après Indra. Il lança succinctement un sort de diagnostique physique mais mise à part une faiblesse magique qui partirait dans quelques heures, il n'avait rien de spécial.

Il passa donc au mental, entrant directement dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Il assista à toute la scène et fut rassuré de voir qu'en dehors de la douleur endurée, Dumbledore n'était parvenu à modifier aucun souvenir. Il sortit doucement de la mémoire de l'adolescent.

« -Alors qu'a-t-il ? interrogea l'animagus.

Mais Séverus se contenta de l'ignorer, déshabillant le jeune homme pour le glisser sous les draps.

-Réponds Snivellus ! gronda le maraudeur.

-Tu n'es pas en position de m'insulter Black ! répliqua vertement le professeur en se tournant vers lui.

Sirius se redressa brusquement et ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, se toisant avec défi. Cependant l'arrivée de Voldemort les interrompit.

-Sortez d'ici immédiatement. Allez vous chamailler comme des gamins hors de cette chambre ! »

Les deux hommes se lancèrent une dernière œillade assassine avant de s'éclipser. Tom se retrouva donc au chevet du garçon. A nouveau il passa la main dans ces cheveux indisciplinés, laissant les longues mèches ébènes glisser entre ses doigts.

Il ne savait pourquoi il avait ce besoin de toucher le petit brun mais c'est souvent lorsqu'on est sur le point de perdre quelque chose que l'on se rend compte de son importance. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était bien aperçu qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Indra.

Mais pourquoi ?

Il le désirait, oh oui il le désirait et son poids dans la guerre n'était pas succinct. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. L'idée fugace des sentiments lui traversa l'esprit. Idée risible, un mage noir n'a aucun sentiment, il ne pouvait se le permettre…

Pendant plus d'une heure il tenta de faire le tri dans ses pensées enchevêtrées, demeurant aux côtés du blessé. Il en ressortit une chose de sûre : il était attaché à ce petit serpent et ne comptait pas le laisser s'échapper de ses filets pour le moment...

**o0o0o0o**

Fenrir avait ramené Rémus au sein de sa meute, là où il aurait toujours dû être. Après tout le professeur était l'un de ses enfants, c'était lui qui l'avait mordu. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son louveteau avait toujours rejeté sa condition, comme si c'était une tare.

Ne se rendait il pas compte de tous les avantages qu'elle apportait ? Lupin avait tout renié, même son père, son chef de meute, lui Fenrir Greyback. Et cette réfutation l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Fenrir était très proche des membres de sa meute et en perdre un avait ouvert une plaie en lui. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné très jeune à cause de sa nature alors il avait eu l'impression d'être rejeté une fois de plus.

Mais à présent il qu'il l'avait sous sa coupe puisqu'il ne pouvait plus retourner chez ses amis aurors en raison de sa trahison. Alors il allait en profiter pour ramener cet agneau égaré au sein du troupeau.

Il l'emmena dans la salle commune, une belle pièce ronde sur les tons de bleus, telle une nuit de pleine lune. Elle était remplie de tapis et de coussins moelleux, idéals pour la détente. Il déposa son enfant entre les oreillers et le déstupéfixa…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Ah j'étais sûre que tu aimerais ! Comme tu es plus branché action… Celui là, il y en aura peut être un peu moins mais j'espère que ça ira aussi ! Au Lavandou ? Chanceux ! Tu as fait quoi ? Il ne faisait pas trop mauvais au moins ? Et il finit quand ton stage ? Merci, gros bisous !

Héléna : C'est la sénilité ! Lol ! Non je pense qu'il est persuadé d'œuvrer pour le bien, mais effectivement il ne s'y prend pas de la bonne façon. Oh je ne vais pas te contredire j'aime bien stars wars également ! Quant à Tom…je crois que tu as ta réponse ! Merci, bisous !

Miaka : Et bien ce n'est pas plus mal, au moins ça prouve que mon histoire n'est pas prévisible et insipide ! Contente que tu aimes tant ! Bisous et merci !

Bellasidious : Mais je les arrête toujours de cette façon, tu devrais être habituée non ? lol ! Voilà la suite, lundi comme promis ! Bisous et merci !

Line : Mdr, quelques minutes avant il était nu, tu ne préfères pas ? lol ! Oui, qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour qu'il y ait un peu de yaoi dans le livre ! Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir… Merci à toi pour ta review, gros bisous !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	25. Forget

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Voici le chapitre version corrigé!

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Forget**

Rémus ouvrit subitement les yeux pour tomber dans ceux d'une personne qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Oh il n'avait pas été difficile de savoir qui se trouvait en face de lui, il aurait reconnu ses yeux gris et dorés n'importe où.

Ils l'avaient hanté bien trop souvent.

Il aurait voulu bouger, s'éloigner, tout pour être loin de lui mais Fenrir lui empoigna fermement le menton et il avait une sorte d'aura qui l'oppressait.

« -Tu n'iras nulle part mon petit louveteau, il est grand temps que tu rentres à la maison, chuchota le loup de sa voix rauque ressemblant presque à un grondement.

Lupin en frémit. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait si profondément enfouies, lui revinrent de plein fouet, il frissonna de plus bel. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas abandonner la partie ? Il avait sa meute, n'était ce pas suffisant ?

-Ce n'est pas ma maison, répondit hargneusement le professeur.

L'alpha accentua sa pression sur la mâchoire.

-Si tu es chez toi ! Tu es un membre de ma meute ! Tu m'appartiens ! Et tu auras beau le démentir, tu ne peux faire autrement. C'est inscrit dans tes gênes !

-De force ! Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un…un monstre !

Greyback grogna, rapprochant son visage de celui de son disciple.

-Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, je ne te laisserai pas nous insulter ! Nous sommes des êtres supérieurs ! Nous avons des capacités que beaucoup nous envient !

-Nous transformer en animal sauvage ? Devenir des bêtes qui n'obéissent qu'à leurs plus bas instincts ? C'est ça ta supériorité ? Laisse moi rire !

-C'est ce que tu es toi car tu n'as aucune emprise sur ton pouvoir ! Je suis capable de me transformer à volonté, d'utiliser chaque atout à ma convenance. Je contrôle le loup et non l'inverse ! Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui comme un lâche, tu aurais appris à maîtriser chaque parcelle de ton être. »

Rémus se tut. Il n'y avait rien à rajouter car au fond Fenrir avait raison. Maintenant il le comprenait. Mais lorsqu'il avait été mordu, tout était nouveau pour lui.

Nouveau et mauvais.

On lui avait toujours décris les loups garous comme des monstres affamés de chairs fraîches. Et il était devenu l'un d'eux. Il s'était tant détesté, dégoûté. Il avait essayé de rejeter ces pulsions malsaines qui naissaient en lui, en vain.

Et ça lui avait tant coûté de résister qu'aujourd'hui il était fatigué de combattre. Que Greyback fasse ce qu'il voulait de lui, le garder prisonnier, le tuer, peu importait à présent.

Quand Fenrir sentit le corps de son louveteau se relâcher, il sut qu'il avait gagné. L'initiation pouvait commencer.

**o0o0o0o**

Au château de l'ombre, dans une des chambres de la tour, un petit brun s'éveillait doucement sous les effleurements distraits du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« -Tom, soupira t'il.

-Je suis là petit serpent, c'est fini. Il ne t'arrivera plus rien. »

Indra trembla en se remémorant ces instants douloureux. Décidément il passait près des catastrophes. Quand Tom vit ses yeux verts, brillants de larmes contenues, il ne put s'astreindre à l'indifférence et enlaça le garçon.

Cela n'avait rien de charnel, il lui apportait juste cette tendresse qu'il semblait réclamer à corps et à cris. L'orphelin s'accrocha à la chemise du Lord et sanglota. Il n'était qu'un adolescent, pourquoi devait il subir autant d'épreuves ? Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter de tels châtiments.

Lui voulait simplement un peu d'amour et Tom était prêt à lui en donner, un semblant du moins. Alors il serait fou de le refuser.

« -Ca fait si mal, dit il à travers ses larmes.

-Je sais, je suis désolé de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt.

Il laissa s'écouler quelques minutes avant de reprendre :

-Je suis aussi désolé pour l'autre fois, d'avoir essayé de te forcer…

Mais Indra fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu et continua :

-Il était dans ma tête, il fouillait tout. Il sait pour le château.

Le mage l'apaisa d'une caresse dans le dos.

-Je m'en doutais. J'ai placé de nouveaux sorts et il ne trouvera qu'un bâtiment vide. S'il veut nous avoir il lui faudra le mot de passe que je suis le seul à connaître. Et de toute façon ce n'est qu'une solution provisoire, nous allons chercher un autre refuge. »

Le jeune homme raffermit un peu sa prise, rassuré que Dumbledore ne puisse plus s'emparer de lui. Mais rien que de repenser à cet…ersatz d'humain (car il n'était rien d'autre avec ce qu'il avait voulu faire) il revoyait l'horreur qu'il avait vécu.

Si Voldemort l'avait presque violé physiquement, le directeur, lui, avait véritablement violé son esprit. Il s'était sentit si fragile, si faible, si démuni. Impuissant face à son sort.

Encore.

Il avait profané son intimité, appris ses pensées les plus secrètes, vu ses rêves les plus enfouis. Il avait été totalement mis à nu, sans aucun remord. On avait estimé son identité comme inutile, indigne et il s'était sentit sale d'être considéré comme un moins que rien.

Il ne voulait pas être insignifiant, il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse de lui quelqu'un d'autre. En vérité il voulait seulement oublier ce moment atroce. Il se colla alors complètement contre son sauveur et chuchota plaintivement à son oreille :

« -Fais moi oublier Tom, fais moi oublier… »

Jedusor stoppa tout mouvement, qu'entendait véritablement le gosse par là ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien saisi. Pour le mettre sur la voie, Indra joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Stupéfait, Tom ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais dès qu'il reprit ses esprits, il s'écarta de l'étudiant.

« -Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée après…, commença t'il.

-Je choisis le moindre mal, l'interrompit le petit serpentard, je veux oublier, j'en ai besoin ! »

Sur ces mots, il re-captura la bouche de son aîné. Aîné qui était loin d'être un saint, il avait essayé d'être raisonnable mais ce n'était pas son genre et si on le soumettait à la tentation…

Il répondit voracement au baiser, déboutonnant avec empressement la chemise du garçon. Elle fut vite expédiée par terre et le Lord descendit dans le cou gracile, puis la poitrine imberbe qu'il honora de ses dents, sa langue et ses lèvres.

Le petit brun laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque le plus vieux s'attarda sur ses mamelons, les mordillant avec dévotion. Pendant que sa bouche était occupée plus haut, ses mains sa hâtèrent plus bas à défaire le pantalon et l'enlever, emmenant au passage l'encombrant boxer. Il n'était guère apte à patienter davantage après ces jours de frustration.

Indra était plutôt passif, il ne voulait rien faire, seulement ressentir ce plaisir et oublier. Et Tom s'évertua à lui faire perdre rapidement la tête, donnant l'impression d'être partout à la fois. Ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle de son corps, demeurant davantage sur les zones érogènes.

Ses lèvres virevoltaient entre sa bouche qu'il goûtait profondément, ses oreilles qu'il se faisait un plaisir de suçoter, sa poitrine où de belles marques rouges apparaissaient petit à petit. Alors que sa gorge subissait une attaque tout à fait délicieuse, un doigt, puis deux, vinrent s'aventurer dans sa bouche.

« -Suces les, » susurra le mage noir en imbriquant soudainement leurs bassins.

L'adolescent poussa un grognement rauque et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Emprisonnant les phalanges entre ses lèvres, passant et repassant sa langue dessus, entre, les humidifiant à volonté.

De plus en plus impatient, Voldemort frottait leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant des soupires désespérés. La sienne toujours captive de ses vêtements, celle du Survivant frottant allégrement sur le tissu.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ôta ses doigts pour les glisser dans une cavité bien plus exquise. Indra se crispa. Ce n'était pas encore douloureux, plutôt gênant, mais pas agréable pour autant. Tom détourna son attention en reprenant sa prospection sur la peau fine du cou.

Le jeune homme endura ces doigts inquisiteurs et la gêne laissa lentement place à une montée de plaisir. L'héritier de serpentard sut qu'il était prêt lorsque son petit corps s'arqua et que sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri muet.

Il redressa son amant pour le positionner dos à lui, sur ses genoux. Puis le souleva légèrement pour placer correctement sa verge et il le pénétra enfin.

Salazar que c'était bon !

Le gosse était si étroit, si chaud, si… divin !

Cependant c'était loin de ce que pouvait ressentir le gosse en question. Le sexe de Voldemort était trop gros pour lui, il le déchirait cruellement. C'était douloureux à en mourir. Il tenta de s'extraire de cette insupportable étreinte, mais Jedusor le maintint avec possessivité contre son torse.

« -Tu voulais oublier, argua t'il d'une voix rauque, alors oublies ! »

Et il se mit en mouvement, s'enfonçant profondément dans l'intimité du Survivant. Profondément mais avec une certaine délicatesse. Il ne voulait pas abîmer son petit serpent. Maintenant qu'il le possédait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de se délectable petit corps.

Il fit quelques brefs mouvements de va et vient, le temps que l'orphelin se calme. Sa main glissa le long de la poitrine offerte qui se soulevait au gré d'une respiration rapide, se faufila entre les cuisses écartées, vers l'érection qui avait diminué. Il la revitalisa en quelques coups de poignets.

Indra s'était peu à peu tranquillisé, cela faisait toujours plus ou moins mal mais Tom avait su détourner son attention de ses mains habiles. Quand il commença à avoir l'habitude, il s'empala de lui-même sur le membre dur de son aîné. Ce dernier grogna son assentiment et l'accompagna d'amples impulsions de bassin.

L'union prit alors un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu, le Lord pilonnant le petit brun qui, cambré, s'accrochait au bras de l'homme qui le ceinturait, en criant.

D'un coup le maître des ténèbres sortit de l'antre chaude, reversa le plus jeune sur le matelas, les fesses en l'air et le renfila sans vergogne. Le jeune serpentard cria de plus bel. La position était humiliante mais le plaisir décuplé et il l'encouragea à ne pas s'arrêter :

« -Oui… oh oui ! Encore ! »

Mais son amant n'en avait nullement l'intention. Et la danse se poursuivit, infernale. Jusqu'à ce qu'Indra jouisse violemment, entraînant celle de Tom par la contraction de ses muscles.

Ils s'écroulèrent, épuisés, l'un sur l'autre. L'orphelin avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Le mage noir roula sur le côté pour lui permettre de mieux souffler.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, en fait le petit brun sombrait déjà dans le sommeil. Voldemort passa un bras autour de sa taille fine, l'attirant contre lui et ne tarda pas à rejoindre aussi Morphée.

**o0o0o0o**

Le lendemain matin vint les cueillir.

Indra fut le premier à se réveiller et constata qu'il était blottit contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nu. Les images de la veille l'assaillir en force et il rougit immédiatement. Oh pour oublier Dumbledore, il l'avait oublié, mais pour donner satisfaction à son autre tourmenteur.

Dans le genre irrationnel, il ne pouvait faire mieux. Ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à garder, il venait de l'accorder sciemment. N'était ce pas ridicule ? Maintenant Voldemort allait le prendre pour une personne facile qu'il pourrait utiliser quand bon lui semblerait.

Il s'extirpa doucement du lit pour ne pas éveiller son locataire, s'habilla et sortit. C'était sa chambre qu'il venait de quitter donc impossible de s'y réfugier.

Il obliqua vers celle de Drago. Il allait embêter le blond au lieu de Séverus pour une fois. Il frappa quelques coups discrets au cas où son ami serait occupé. Une minute plus tard, l'intéressé ouvrit la porte, l'air encore ensuqué.

« -Je te dérange ? demanda Indra un peu embarrassé.

-J'étais en train de rêver que je te découpais en morceaux mais sinon ça ira.

Le petit brun le fixa d'un air sceptique. Le jeune Malefoy soupira mais lui dit tout de même :

-Aller entres, tu ne vas pas rester dans le couloir toute la nuit.

-On est le matin…

-Peu importe !

L'orphelin s'installa sur un fauteuil pendant que son hôte enfilait un peignoir.

-Alors que me vaut une visite aussi matinale ? interrogea Drago en baillant.

-Samaël n'est pas avec toi ? constata l'autre en zieutant la pièce.

-On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à une question par une autre question ? Mais pour ta gouverne j'aime bien ma petite liberté. Je ne vais pas traîner dans ses pattes toute la sainte journée !

-Non mes parents ne m'ont jamais appris la politesse, répliqua Indra un peu amèrement, enfin là n'est pas le propos. C'est juste que tu étais souvent avec lui dernièrement.

-Je ne peux pas nier que sa présence a certains… avantages, sous entendit Drago.

Les deux garçons rirent.

-Bien que me vaut l'honneur de ton illustre présence ? reprit le blond.

Le regard du Survivant se déroba. Finalement il n'aurait peut être pas dû venir, il se voyait mal raconter ce qu'il venait de se produire.

-Ne fais pas ta mijaurée parce que si tu m'as dérangé pour rien, je te jure que je te botte les fesses jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir !

-C'est déjà un peu le cas, marmonna le brun.

Mais son ami avait parfaitement entendu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous le choc de la révélation.

-Tu…non ! Pas possible ! Mais…avec qui ? Oh et puis on s'en fou ! s'écria t'il, ah ah c'est génial ! Mon petit Indra est enfin un homme !

Le blond s'était levé d'un bond et avait prit son camarade dans les bras, le soulevant de quelques centimètres. La pauvre victime pouffa, Drago était idiot quelques fois, mais c'était pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

-Lâche moi abrutis !

Mais le serpentard continua son cirque :

-Mon petit bébé est devenu grand, se moqua t'il en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

Indra lui donna une bourrade pour le calmer.

-C'est sérieux Dray ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

-Quoi, il t'a déjà mis enceinte ?

L'orphelin lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ok, ok j'arrête ! C'est qui l'heureux élu alors ?

Le brun se racla la gorge et la fenêtre sembla tout à coup très intéressante, ce qui ne rassura pas le blond.

-Tu as intérêt à me le dire vite fait avant que je ne m'imagine des choses pas nettes !

-Le Lord, baragouina le Survivant dans sa barbe.

Mais une fois encore, cela n'échappa pas à son hôte.

-Par Salazar, fit il d'une voix blanche en se passant une main dans les cheveux, tu ne fais pas dans la simplicité. C'était volontaire au moins ?

-Oui… à peu près.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je lui ais demandé, mais maintenant qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? Et puis je n'imaginais pas quelque chose d'éphémère pour… enfin tu vois…

-Ce que je vois c'est qu'on dirait une vraie fille ! ricana Drago mais il redevint sérieux devant la mine abattue de son ami, premièrement est ce que c'était bien ?

-… Oui…

-Bon c'est déjà ça ! Au moins tu ne le regretteras pas toute ta vie. Ensuite, pour ce qui est d'une possible relation, là je ne peux pas t'aider. On parle du Seigneur, il est imprévisible et c'est surtout à toi de voir ce que tu souhaites réellement. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que quelque soit ta décision, mets tous les atouts de ton côté pour l'obtenir et crois moi, des atouts tu en as… »

Et ils poursuivirent leur discussion pendant un long moment, de façon plus légère maintenant que l'abcès était crevé.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Ah je ne peux pas toujours faire des batailles sanglantes ! Justement l'arrivée de Tom pile au bon moment ça ne fait pas un peu cliché ? Pour Fenrir je me suis peu à peu attachée à lui alors j'ai décidé de le faire plus gentil ! Quant à la métaphore, au départ l'idée m'est venue comme ça et puis je me suis rendue compte du rapport entre les deux alors je l'ai mis pour rigoler ! Sinon ta semaine de stage doit être finie, non ? C'était comment ? Bisous, bisous !

Héléna : Etant donné que Tom n'a jamais connu ce sentiment, il ne peut pas savoir qu'il l'est. Et puis faut dire que parfois il est un peu obtus d'esprit ! lol ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

Subaru : Tiens je ne savais pas que j'avais une jumelle ! lol ! Je me porte bien et vous-même très chère ? Je sais que la métaphore des agneaux est un peu antagoniste, mais je trouvais ça marrant ! Ah mais ce cher Tom, même en lui donnant la réponse il ne voudrait pas y croire ! Merci à vous et vos encouragements ! Sincères salutations !

Eliwan : Pas que ça me dérange, crois moi, que tu deviennes accro ! lol ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Pour Rémus ça n'a pas l'air de trop mal se passer, non ? Merci de ta review, bisous !

_Une petite review bitte??_


	26. Comment agir?

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Chers lecteurs (lectrices), je pars en vacances sous peu (ma bêta aussi) donc il n'y aura pas de chapitres avant environ trois semaines. Celui ci étant sûrement le dernier. Je rentre aux alentours du 27 Août pour repartir le 6 Septembre. Néanmoins je pense pourvoir en poster un ou deux avant le 6. Voilà vous savez tout, bonnes vacances à tous et bonne lecture!

Merci à Ceres!

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Comment agir ?**

C'est Samaël qui vint les déranger, pénétrant sans prévenir dans la chambre, un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit que son amant avait de la compagnie.

« -Je dérange peut être ? dit il d'une voix semblant légèrement moins amicale que d'habitude.

Il était vrai que trouver un étranger dans la chambre de son compagnon de bon matin, n'était pas forcément plaisant. Mais Indra intervint tout de suite, il n'allait pas s'immiscer dans leur intimité :

-Non, pas du tout, je partais justement.

Il se leva, se pencha vers Drago pour l'étreindre brièvement, lui chuchotant au passage :

-Tu as tous les services inclus, chanceux !

Et il s'éclipsa sous le rire du blond.

-Tu n'es pas si matinal avec moi, grogna le châtain en demeurant statique.

-Oh tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie quand même ! C'est d'Indra dont on parle, il n'a absolument aucune notion de la drague ! Et certainement pas pour moi ! Il avait des problèmes, il est venu me voir. Alors on se calme !

Le garou marmonna mais vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Et entre nous soit dit, je préfère mille fois quand c'est toi qui me réveilles.

-Ah oui, je te réveille moi ?

-Oui et de façon totalement exquise, susurra le jeune homme en se rapprochant.

-C'est-à-dire ? » souffla Samaël.

Cependant il n'obtint guère de réponse, la bouche de Drago étant occupée à autre chose. Bizarrement le petit déjeuner fut complètement oublié…

**o0o0o0o**

Indra était sortit de la pièce avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il se remémora les choses qu'il avait à faire. Son ami lui avait dit de tout mettre en œuvre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais que désirait il vraiment ?

Et pourrait il véritablement le décrocher ?

Il se dirigea à pas lents vers le jardin, s'asseyant sur un banc pour réfléchir. Il y avait un petit arbre rachitique derrière lui, formant de maigres ombres sur le sol dans la faible lumière de l'hiver. A perte de vue, les herbes folles ployaient sous une légère brise.

L'étudiant prit une longue inspiration, qu'est ce qu'il allait décider ? Voulait il le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Etait il capable de s'impliquer dans une histoire à part entière, durable ? Et surtout avec une personne aussi sombre, aussi compliquée et avec tout ce que ça impliquait ?

Les conséquences ne seraient pas minimes. Il devait vraiment réaliser l'ampleur de la tache qui l'attendait. Ce n'était pas seulement l'affaire d'une petite vengeance personnelle, il ne restait pas quelques mois pour redémarrer sa vie ensuite. Non sa vie, il la construirait avec cet homme, il revendiquerait clairement être dans son camp il se rangerait à jamais du côté des 'méchants'.

Faire marche arrière ne serait plus envisageable. Mais de la lumière ou de l'ombre, là n'était pas le choix embêtant, il s'intégrerait facilement aux deux. Le problème résidait en ses sentiments envers le Lord et réciproquement.

L'attirance était belle et bien réelle mais était ce seulement du désir ou quelque chose de plus profond ? La réponse était loin d'être évidente, autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Indra n'avait jamais connu l'amour alors comment savoir si c'était le cas ?

De plus un gros doute subsistait : Voldemort était il seulement capable d'aimer ? Et si par miracle il en était ainsi, pourquoi s'enticherait il d'un gamin énervant et encombrant tel que lui ?

Il soupira bruyamment, ses pensées ne menaient nulle part, il tournait en rond sans trouver de solutions. Il décida de prendre un autre chemin, puisque cette voie n'aboutissait à rien autant essayer de voir d'une autre manière.

Sa vengeance n'était toujours pas accomplie, doublement d'ailleurs depuis son enlèvement. Alors il allait rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit achevée et si d'ici là rien n'avait évolué alors il partirait refaire sa vie comme il l'avait prévu. Il ne devait pas se reposer sur des bases qui n'existaient peut être pas.

Le brun se leva et regagna le château, sa chambre plus précisément. Il était temps qu'il affronte ses démons. Cependant la pièce était vide lorsqu'il y pénétra. Il se mordit la lèvre d'embarras, son absence avait sûrement été vue comme une offense et le mage était partit.

Voilà qui commençait bien ses projets. Il soupira une fois de plus et ressortit. Le mieux serait de s'expliquer. Sa recherche fut toutefois infructueuse, il ne trouva le Lord nulle part si bien qu'il commença à s'inquiéter.

Il ne l'avait pas si mal prit quand même ?

Il se rendit chez Séverus, peut être qu'il aurait des renseignements. Mais il ne récolta rien de plus, à part des sarcasmes du maître des potions qui semblait plutôt mal luné. Le garçon décida d'opérer une retraite stratégique. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, s'affalant sur le lit défait qui sentait encore leurs effluves. Il prit un des oreillers et le serra contre sa poitrine, nichant son visage dedans. Dieu qu'il en avait marre de cette vie compliquée ! Seahl rampa jusqu'à lui.

« -Pourquoi cette mine sinistre ?

Indra coula un œil dans sa direction.

-J'ai agis comme un crétin…

-Ce n'est pas nouveau. Mis à part ça ?

Le serpent reçut un regard noir.

-Je ne suis pas censé être ton maître ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas demandé de vous mentir, signala le reptile.

Cette fois il fut récompensé par un petit rire.

-Il n'était pas vraiment en colère, plutôt déçu. Il vous a cherché mais vous n'étiez pas là, ajouta innocemment le Tiare des Abysses.

-Il m'a cherché, souffla le brun, je suis un parfait idiot.

-Je pense que…

Mais Seahl fut interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée de Bellatrix.

-Le Maître attend tout le monde dans le hall.

Et elle repartit sans plus faire attention à lui.

-Quelle impolitesse ! » siffla le serpent.

Le jeune homme acquiesça mais se leva tout de même, curieux de savoir ce que Tom voulait en venir en convoquant tous ses serviteurs. Il prit le reptile au passage, l'enroulant autour de son bras.

Le hall était déjà bondé, on ne pouvait pas dire que les mangemorts n'obéissaient pas vite. Il s'installa au fond de la salle, dans un coin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Voldemort débuta son discours :

« -Dumbledore est à nos portes…

A peine avait il prononcé ces mots qu'un brouhahas naquit, chacun sortant sa baguette, prêt à se battre.

-Silence ! Pensez vous que je l'aurais laissé approcher sans rien faire ? Un sort l'empêche de nous trouver. Mais le vieux fou ne tardera pas à le défaire, nous allons donc changer d'habitation. Prenez les portoloins que Queudver distribue, ils vous mèneront à notre nouvelle demeure. Les elfes s'occupent déjà de vos affaires. »

Les mangemorts obéirent un peu plus calmement. Les gens disparaissaient par petits groupes, si bien que le hall fut bientôt vide et Indra n'avait toujours pas de portoloin.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vint devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, sans rien dire. Après un long silence, Jedusor finit par tendre sa main, l'accompagnant d'un :

« -Le mérites tu seulement ?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir, se justifia le petit brun, et puis pour l'instant je crois que vous êtes en tête dans la catégorie 'crasse'. »

L'homme grogna, il ne pouvait rien répliquer, le garçon n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Sans ménagement il lui prit le bras et transplana. Ils atterrirent dans une grande allée caillouteuse, une longue bâtisse en bois s'étalait au bout, on pouvait encore voir les mangemorts qui pénétraient à l'intérieur.

Elle avait l'air en mauvais état, les volets pendaient sous les fenêtres sans vitres et on pouvait voir quelques trous sur le toit. Le jardin autour était majoritairement constitué de mauvaises herbes hautes d'environ cinquante centimètres. En somme, elle n'avait guère une allure glorieuse.

« -Ce n'est que provisoire, déclara le mage noir, en attendant que nous prenions possession de l'Angleterre.

Indra haussa les épaules.

-J'ai connu pire. »

Et il marcha jusqu'à la porte, Tom sur les talons. Evidemment l'extérieur ne payait pas de mine, mais l'intérieur avait été agrandit et rénové magiquement ce qui en faisait un taudis à peu près acceptable, du moins d'après un certain petit groupe d'aristocrates.

« -Où est ma chambre ? demanda le Survivant.

-Tu n'en as pas. »

L'adolescent se tourna vers son aîné, la mine outrée. Même si le matin il n'avait pas fait preuve d'un certain tact, de là à ce qu'on lui supprime sa chambre ! Il demeurait son allié, pas un vulgaire quidam ! Mais avant qu'il ne proteste, le Lord passa devant lui en lui disant, non sans un brin de raillerie :

« -Tu dormiras dans la mienne. Suis moi. »

Indra le regarda avec un air de merlan frit mais lui emboîta le pas. L'atmosphère de la maison était plutôt rustique, les poutres étaient apparentes et tout était d'une grande simplicité. Néanmoins on ne s'y sentait pas si mal.

De toute manière pour le petit serpentard, rien ne pouvait être pire que l'orphelinat. Finalement ils atteignirent la chambre, la plus grande vraisemblablement. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à part une armoire en bois brut et un lit double en fer.

Dans cette intimité, Indra se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise et le silence qu'observait son aîné n'aidait en rien.

« -Alors euh… vous l'avez trouvé ce matin la maison ?

-Exact, répondit simplement Voldemort, j'ai eu du temps.

L'orphelin déglutit difficilement, apparemment ça lui restait en travers de la gorge malgré tout.

-Bien, je … je vais aller visiter les autres parties de la maison, » annonça le brun hésitant.

Mais il fut bloqué alors que sa main allait actionner la poignée. Celle du mage se colla contre la porte, la gardant close. L'autre se faufila sur le ventre du garçon, l'appuyant contre le torse du plus vieux. Indra hoqueta et essaya de se libérer mais Tom stoppa son cirque d'un claquement de langue agacé.

« -A l'avenir je te conseil de ne plus t'éclipser sans mon consentement, dit il à voix basse mais distinctement non sans une note de menace.

L'adolescent releva la tête et toisa l'homme avec ostentation.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis encore libre de faire ce qu'il me chante !

Les yeux grenats du Lord étincelèrent d'exaspération et il coinça le jeune homme contre la porte.

-Tu ne voulais que de la baise ? Dans ce cas tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que je te prenne, comme la vulgaire catin que tu es, contre cette porte ? le nargua Jedusor en pressant son sexe sur le postérieur de son vis-à-vis.

Le petit brun parvint de justesse à retenir une plainte traîtresse.

-Non.

-Non quoi ? Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ? railla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en continuant à onduler du bassin.

Salazar il était déjà dur rien qu'en effleurant les fesses du gosse.

-Non je ne suis pas une putain ! fut le cri étranglé du petit serpentard.

La main du mage noir migra vers la bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon de son cadet et la serra. Cette fois Indra ne put contenir son gémissement pathétique.

-Alors ne me forces pas à te traiter comme tel, » susurra la voix rauque de Voldemort à son oreille.

Le Survivant frissonna. Mais toute réaction fut étouffée dans l'œuf car cinq secondes plus tard il gisait par terre, seul. Tom l'avait lâché brusquement avant de partir et lui, à bout de force, était tombé.

Dieu que cet homme était sadique, pernicieux et bandant !

Un hurlement primaire s'échappa de sa gorge pour extérioriser sa rage et sa frustration. Il était bon pour une douche froide à présent et il ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle de bain.

**o0o0o0o**

Pendant ce temps, loin de là, Rémus regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, appuyé contre l'embrasure, les bras croisés. Fenrir s'était absenté depuis quelques temps pour le laisser réfléchir.

Bien sûr il aurait préféré l'intégrer directement à la meute, mais il avait consentit à ce qu'il choisisse de rester ou non. Mieux valait qu'il soit consentant plutôt qu'il l'incorpore de force.

Et Rémus réfléchissait. Qu'est ce qui était le mieux pour lui ? Renier tout ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour faire partie d'un groupe qu'il redoutait et dont il ne savait comment il allait être accueillit. Ou ne rien changer et demeurer seul comme avant, sans personne, sans famille.

Vu comme ça, une seule solution lui paraissait envisageable et au fond il savait qu'il avait déjà fait son choix mais cette nouvelle vie lui faisait peur. Qu'allait il vraiment lui arriver ?

Et puis d'autres soucis le tracassaient : qu'était il advenu d'Harry ? Se portait il bien ? Pourrait il le revoir ? Et il y avait cette petite chose, ce détail. Insignifiant sûrement et surtout invraisemblable.

Durant un instant, alors qu'il se trouvait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres à Poudlard, il avait cru apercevoir Sirius. Mais c'était impossible, il avait disparut depuis de nombreuses années, on le pensait même mort. Non, un jeu d'ombre avait certainement dû le piéger.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Fenrir entrer. Ce fut seulement lorsque ce dernier se plaça dans son dos et lui demanda :

« -Alors, qu'as-tu décidé ? »

Qu'il réalisa et sa seule réaction fut de sursauter. Le chef des lycans ricana mais ne le pressa pas de répondre. Ils regardèrent dehors tous les deux pendant un moment avant que le professeur finisse pas dire :

« -J'accepte. Si tu me donnes ta parole que je ne sois pas mis à l'écart, maltraité ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre.

Fenrir posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de faire du mal à un membre de ma meute. Tu es en sécurité parmi nous. Aller viens, nous allons fêter ça ! dit il joyeusement en revenant vers la porte.

Rémus le suivit mais avant qu'il ne la dépasse, l'alpha le saisit et le serra avec force contre lui.

-Bienvenu chez toi. »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : C'est sûr que si je vous mets tout le temps des batailles ça va vous lasser à la fin ! Rho beau chapitre ! Comme c'est gentil ! Pareil pour celui là hein ? lol ! Moi je trouve ça normal qu'il aime sa meute, les loups sont des animaux grégaires. Pour ton rapport je suis mentalement avec toi, j'ai horreur de ça perso ! Et dire que je vais devoir en faire aussi… Gros bisous et merci !

Line : je ne peux qu'être d'accord, il n'est pas très logique ! Mais le pauvre a subit un grand choc ! lol ! Tu m'étonnes que tu préférais juste avant, qui dirait le contraire ? Merci à toi, bisous !

Miaka : Encore que je trouve qu'il a été plutôt clément avec Indra ! Moi j'aurais réduit en charpie la personne qui ose me lâcher au réveil ! lol ! Merci, bisous !

Nila : Bah oui je me souviens de toi, pourquoi il en serait autrement ? Surtout que tu me laisses beaucoup de reviews donc si au bout d'un moment je ne vois pas qui tu es je suis grave ! Bref je ne me rappelle pas du tout de Romulus mais si tu le vois dans le livre, dis le moi ! Comment je travaille ? Sur un petit carnet, j'écris au stylo (comme ça je peux le faire n'importe où) et puis après je le tape sur l'ordi. Merci, gros bisous !

_Une petite review, bitte??_


	27. Beginning

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Chapitre corrigé, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Beginning**

Indra devait à tout prix trouver une salle de bain, des toilettes, peu importait, mais vite ! Arborer une telle érection en publique ne faisait pas très bon effet.

Il sortit timidement la tête dans le couloir, elle devait se trouver dans les environs puisqu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre. Ouf, personne à l'horizon. En catimini il intégra le corridor et se rua sur la première porte à sa droite…qu'il referma aussitôt.

Il se mit dos à la porte, essayant de réguler sa respiration. Non cette pièce n'était décidément pas la salle de bain. En fait c'était une chambre et l'homme qui l'occupait se trouvait être fort peu vêtu. Pas bon pour ses hormones ça !

Il décida de tenter celle d'en face, du moins il l'avait décidé avant de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Indra geignit, cette rencontre brutale avec le sol lui avait meurtri le dos.

Puis il remarqua l'homme, torse nu, qui le surplombait. Ses longs cheveux gris tombaient en cascade autour de son visage et ses yeux bleus clairs le transperçaient. L'orphelin tressaillit, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

L'inconnu lui fit un sourire ravageur, il avait des dents étrangement pointues nota le Survivant dans un coin de son esprit. Le regard de l'étranger le déshabilla de haut en bas pour stopper quelques secondes en plein milieu et un sourire goguenard apparut sur ses lèvres.

« -Mon charme est toujours intact apparemment, dit il.

-Je…euh…non, ce n'est pas…, bredouilla le petit brun.

-Ne fais pas ton timide mon beau, je suis sûr que l'on peut arranger ce petit problème, » railla l'homme en le mettant debout, le coinçant de son corps contre le mur.

Indra n'eut pas le temps de protester car une bouche vorace accaparait déjà la sienne. Une main perfide se glissa immédiatement dans le pantalon du garçon et empoigna son sexe, débutant de rapide vas et viens.

Le corps de l'adolescent réagit automatiquement et il gémit malgré lui. C'est dans cette position que les vit Tom. Il bloqua un instant puis une rage sans nom l'envahit.

Voilà où il allait en vérité ! Cette petite catin faisait son effarouchée avec lui pour ensuite se faire baiser par un autre ! Il ne savait pas lequel des deux il allait faire souffrir en premier : l'hypocrite ou ce pathétique remplaçant.

Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Le couple sursauta et tandis que le petit essayait de se dégager de la poigne de l'aîné, celui-ci arbora un magnifique sourire mielleux.

« -Veuillez nous excusez My Lord, nous allons poursuivre en privé.

-Non, mais…, objecta Indra.

Cependant il fut coupé par Voldemort :

-Vous n'irez nulle part, fit il d'une voix polaire en attrapant le gosse par le col de son pull et le tirant à lui, si je te revois le toucher Shinrei, tu peux dire adieu à notre collaboration et également à la vie.

-Oh il est chasse gardée, je ne savais point, répondit ce dernier en faisant une légère courbette, je m'incline alors. Amusez vous bien ! »

Le mage l'ignora superbement et entraîna son allié sans ménagement jusqu'à leur chambre, qu'ils ne mirent pas très longtemps à atteindre. Il le jeta brutalement sur le lit et le rejoignit, se plaçant au dessus de lui et emprisonnant son visage dans sa main.

« -Ca t'amuse de jouer avec moi ? gronda t'il en le secouant, de souffler le chaud et le froid pour ensuite aller te satisfaire dans les bras d'un autre ? Saches que je n'aime pas partager. Tu m'appartiens jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement et si je te revois faire la pute je te jure qu'allié ou pas, tu le regretteras.

-Je ne…, tenta l'orphelin.

Mais Jedusor l'interrompit une fois de plus.

-Fermes là ! La seule chose que je veux entendre sortir de cette bouche, ce sont tes cris ! »

Et il entreprit de finir ce que son subalterne avait commencé. Il descendit le pantalon et le boxer du jeune homme sur ses chevilles et le masturba vigoureusement. Indra ne trouva plus la force de résister.

Si Tom voulait le prendre il n'allait pas refuser alors que c'était ce qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il s'était lâchement tiré tout à l'heure. Il penserait à s'expliquer plus tard.

Il gémit, son aîné savait faire ça si bien ! N'y tenant plus, il roula sur lui-même et présenta son postérieur au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci enfonça directement deux doigts, il ne serait pas aussi prévenant cette fois.

Le Survivant se mordit douloureusement la lèvre, l'autre n'y allait pas de main morte. Mais il finit par s'y habituer et bougea explicitement des hanches pour inciter le mage à venir.

Ce qu'il fit.

Ils crièrent à l'unisson. Tom entama sa danse, enchaînant les coups de reins. Ce n'était pas fait pour durer, ils voulaient juste se soulager l'un l'autre. Aussi quelques minutes plus tard, après un assaut plus violent Indra éjacula en criant. Voldemort le besogna encore un peu avant de le suivre. Côte à côte, ils reprenaient doucement leur respiration. La voix du jeune serpentard brisa soudain le silence.

« -Je cherchais simplement la salle de bain et cet homme m'a agressé.

-Agressé… Sans raison. Oui c'est évident, pourquoi n'y ais je pas songé plus tôt ? fit froidement Voldemort.

-Pas sans raison il est vrai. C'est de votre faute.

-Ma faute à présent ! J'aurais vraiment tout entendu, s'énerva le Lord en se levant.

Le petit continua sur sa lancée quoique légèrement plus vite.

-Quand vous êtes parti tout à l'heure, vous m'avez laissé dans un état plutôt…embarrassant. J'étais donc en quête de la salle de bain pour soulager mon problème et j'ai malencontreusement ouvert la mauvaise porte.

Le mage lui lança un regard impénétrable. Indra détourna le sien et rougit d'avance des paroles qu'il allait prononcer.

-Et je préfère amplement…coucher avec vous plutôt qu'avec lui.

Jedusor réintégra le lit et se remit au dessus du garçon, savourant sa timidité, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

-Dois je te croire ? murmura t'il.

L'adolescent planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-A vous de voir.

Il allait sûrement le regretter, mais Tom décida de le croire, il captura sa bouche pour le lui montrer. Le Survivant répondit avec enthousiasme, nouant ses bras autour de son cou. L'aîné stoppa le baiser un instant.

-Mais si jamais je te reprends avec un autre, je serais nettement moins clément.

-_**Je ne veux personne d'autre**_, » siffla inconsciemment le gosse en fourchelangue.

Et ils reprirent leurs activités.

**o0o0o0o**

De nombreuses heures plus tard, Voldemort était dans son bureau en train de consulter ses plans et ses notes. Il était temps qu'il riposte. Depuis quelques temps, il laissait Dumbledore mener la danse et il n'en résultait rien de bon.

Grâce à Black, il avait un bon moyen de pénétrer à Poudlard. L'école autrefois imprenable avait aujourd'hui une faille qu'il comptait bien utiliser. Il attaquerait sur deux fronts : le ministère et Poudlard.

Ces dernières troupes venaient d'arriver et il pouvait se permettre de diviser son armée. Il avait réussit à réunir tous les clans de garous ce qui lui faisait environ trois cents combattants de plus.

Un avantage non négligeable, enfin s'il ne s'embrouillait pas avec l'un des chefs de clan comme Shinrei. Il était à la tête des requins garous et le petit incident avec Indra avait bien faillit mettre fin à leur collaboration.

Hors il avait besoin d'une force maritime dans le lac de Poudlard. S'il parvenait à diriger l'armée du vieux barbu vers le point d'eau, elle serait prise à revers.

Mais ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, Dumbledore et ces idiots du ministère allaient regretter d'avoir brimé ces créatures si longtemps. Leur rancune était féroce et leur force supérieure. Ces imbéciles ne comprendraient pas leur douleur.

Il fit appeler ses généraux, sur chacun d'eux reposait une tache spécifique et primordiale.

« -Séverus, Lucius, je veux que vous meniez l'attaque au ministère, mes mangemorts seront sous vos ordres. Fenrir, Shinrei vous… »

**o0o0o0o**

Toutes les meutes et toutes les troupes s'étaient réunies dans le nouveau quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres étant donné que l'assaut était plus qu'imminent. Le Lord lui-même avait dû s'occuper des sorts d'agrandissements pour qu'ils soient suffisamment puissants pour accueillir tout le monde.

C'était un rassemblement grandiose. Seul petit hic : les fréquentes rixes entre différents clans qui troublaient l'ordre. Heureusement ils étaient rapidement réglés la plupart du temps.

Rémus n'avait eu droit qu'à une présentation rapide de la meute, constituée de dix louves et onze loups, maintenant douze. L'une des mères était cependant restée chez eux pour veiller sur les trois louveteaux.

Lupin avait retenu deux noms, ceux des deux bras droits de Fenrir : Loki et Vidia. Sa première impression n'avait pas été glaciale, la meute n'avait pas été distante, mais sans pour autant être chaleureuse. On lui avait souhaité la bienvenue, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Ils semblaient assez prudents. Mais de toute façon en si peu de temps, on ne pouvait se faire un avis définitif. Surtout que Fenrir restait en permanence près de lui. Sauf actuellement vu que les chefs étaient en conférence avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Rémus se trouvait donc dans le dortoir qui leur était attribué, au milieu de tous ces inconnus. Les autres étaient par petits groupes, chahutant, se taquinant. C'était vrai qu'ils ressemblaient à une vraie famille, mais y avait il sa place ?

Soudain une masse s'abattit sur son dos, d'instinct il agrippa férocement l'intrus pour l'enlever de là mais ce dernier résista et ils roulèrent sur le sol. Ils se battirent quelques minutes avant que l'impudent ait le dessus et bloque le professeur en dessous de lui.

« -Pas trop mal pour un débutant, dit l'agresseur. »

Lupin se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir. Des deux il était certainement le plus vieux et ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait eu par surprise qu'il était le plus fort. Il n'avait peut être pas eu d'entraînement spécialisé mais il n'était pas démuni pour autant.

Loki, qui n'était autre que celui qui lui avait sauté dessus, se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à faire de même. Peu rancunier, le châtain la prit sans hésiter. Loki était un loup d'environ trente cinq hivers aux étranges cheveux rouges qu'il avait ondulés et aux yeux gris clairs.

« -Alors pas trop nerveux d'intégrer la meute ? lui demanda ce dernier.

Rémus haussa les épaules.

-Il est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre en communauté, mais la solitude pèse au bout d'un moment. Ça ne me fera pas de mal d'être parmi vous, je pense.

-Et ça ne nous fera pas de mal d'avoir une nouvelle tête, plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! plaisanta un autre lycanthrope. »

L'un après l'autre ils s'approchèrent, faisant connaissance avec le nouveau venu, flairant son odeur, l'incorporant comme l'une des leurs. Loki avait initié le mouvement.

Lorsque Fenrir rentra dans le dortoir, il s'immobilisa sur le seuil et contempla la petite réunion qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Rémus était assis sur un des lits et les autres formaient un cercle autour de lui. Ils étaient tous en grande conversation sur le rôle de chacun, sur leurs conditions d'entrée dans la meute…

Une bonne entente semblait régner et de cela Greyback en était satisfait. Des dissensions dans ses rangs à l'approche de la guerre auraient été malvenues. Mais même en temps de paix, l'acceptation n'était pas forcément de mise et le garou aurait été déçu de devoir sévir pour obtenir une bonne harmonie, il n'en sortait jamais rien de bon.

Alors c'est d'un œil fier qu'il regarda sa meute, enfin au complet.

**o0o0o0o**

Après le départ de Voldemort, Indra avait flemmardé dans leur chambre, se blottissant dans les draps encore chauds. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait en présence du Lord mais il agissait toujours a contrario de ses résolutions et pourtant il ne le regrettait pas.

La fébrilité qui le prenait quand Tom était près de lui, lui faisait tourner la tête. Il se sentait différent en sa présence, plus fou, plus insouciant et ça ne lui faisait pas de mal de relâcher un peu ses défenses de temps en temps. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne tomberait pas de plus haut si ses attentes n'étaient pas placées dans la bonne personne.

Indra avait ensuite décidé de rendre visite à Séverus, peut être qu'il serait plus aimable ou sinon il lui montrerait de quel bois il se chauffait. Après s'être habillé, il se rendit chez son professeur. Cependant sa chambre se révéla vide.

Il soupira d'exaspération, si même son mentor était absent, qu'allait il faire ? Un des désavantages de vivre dans la demeure d'un mage noir était l'ennui, surtout pour un jeune. Il n'avait aucune activité.

Puis il se souvint que chaque meute de garous était réunie dans la bâtisse et le Lord lui avait dit que son sauveur, le professeur Lupin, avait intégré celle des loups. Aussi se dirigea t'il vers leurs quartiers.

Peut être qu'il n'aimait pas l'homme qui l'avait abandonné dans sa jeunesse, mais il lui était quand même profondément reconnaissant de lui avoir permis d'échapper aux griffes du vieux fou. Il souhaitait donc le remercier un minimum.

Lorsqu'il frappa à leur porte, le bruit qu'il entendait à travers se tut d'un coup.

'_-Je ferais peut être mieux de repasser_,' se dit il vaguement.

Mais à ce moment là, la dite porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Fenrir Greyback.

« -Tu t'es perdu Indra ? demanda t'il d'un ton taquin.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Fenrir, répliqua le garçon avec un grand sourire.

Le loup grogna en guise de bienvenue puis le fixa, attendant sa réponse. Le petit brun leva les yeux au plafond et questionna :

-Lupin est il ici ?

Greyback se mit tout à coup sur ses gardes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait certainement pas lui enlever son louveteau maintenant qu'il l'avait récupéré. L'adolescent le sentit se tendre et le rassura aussitôt.

-Je voudrais juste le remercier pour m'avoir arraché à Dumbledore.

Le lycan lui fit un petit signe de tête en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

-Il est là bas. »

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : C'est clair ! Genre il n'abuse absolument pas de son statut ! C'est qu'il s'est s'y faire le petit Lord pour garder Indra à proximité ! lol ! J'espère sinon que la suite avec Rémus te plait ! Voili voilu ! Merci, gros bisous !

Killis : Déjà merci de ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise autant ! A vrai dire j'essaie d'éviter le mièvre, je trouve ça d'une horreur… Bref ! Tant mieux si ce n'est pas le cas ! Non Indra ne va pas utiliser sa baguette car comme je l'ai mentionné au début, il a apprit la magie sans donc il n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Sinon il va s'imposer aux mangemorts petit à petit je pense. Il faut déjà qu'il obtienne un certain statut après de Voldemort pour que les autres suivent. A part ça mon rythme de parution est de toutes les semaines (sauf en cas de vacances comme présentement et quelques rares problèmes). J'espère que cette suite te conviendra ! Gros bisous !

Bellasidious : La voilà enfin après de longues vacances ! Merci, bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte??_


	28. Double danse

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Chapitre également corrigé. Vous pouvez lire sans problèmes maintenant!

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : Double danse**

En effet, Rémus se tenait au centre de la pièce et semblait en grande discussion avec plusieurs autres garous. Indra hésita, ça n'avait jamais été son fort de faire des excuses mais Fenrir le poussa gentiment vers le groupe.

L'ancien maraudeur releva soudain la tête, il avait perçu une odeur familière. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du fils de son ami. Les conversations se turent face à l'échange silencieux entre les deux hommes. Lupin s'avança et après l'avoir encore un peu observé, il demanda :

« -Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien. Grâce à vous. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir permis d'échapper au sort que me réservait Dumbledore.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, c'était la moindre des choses. Ce qu'il voulait te faire était infâme. En fait j'aurais même dû intervenir bien avant.

-Vous l'avez fait, c'est le principal pour moi. Rien que d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu m'arriver… Merci beaucoup.

Rémus hocha la tête.

-Peut être que nous pourrions…rattraper le temps perdu ? » proposa celui-ci d'une voix incertaine.

Cette fois ce fut Indra qui bloqua. Qu'il l'ait sauvé une fois ne remplaçait pas ces seize années d'enfer au Chêne Vert. Il demeurait l'un de ceux qui l'avaient lâchement abandonné à la mort de ses parents. Comme s'il suivait son raisonnement, le loup déclara :

« -Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu être là pour toi avant. J'ai pourtant demandé ta garde de nombreuses fois mais ils me l'ont toujours refusée à cause de mon statut de loup garou. Il m'était également interdit d'aller te voir, trop dangereux pour un enfant disait on. Enfin voilà…

Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter, accorder sa confiance était devenu difficile. A ce moment là Fenrir intervint innocemment :

-Les lycanthropes n'ont jamais été vraiment acceptés par la société, de nombreuses lois nous excluent encore de façons flagrantes. C'est pour ça que les garous se rangent du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il nous offre une liberté que nous ne pourrions jamais avoir avec ce foutu ministère.

-Et bien je suppose qu'on pourrait…discuter un peu pour commencer, » dit le petit brun après un instant de réflexion.

Rémus lui fit un doux sourire, au moins il pourrait s'occuper, ne serait ce qu'un petit peu du fils de James et Lily, ou le surveiller un minimum. Comme il n'aurait pas d'enfants, ne voulant pas transmettre sa lycanthropie, il pourrait peut être jouer un rôle dans la vie d'Indra.

« -Les retrouvailles ne seront cependant pas pour tout de suite, s'immisça le chef de meute, le Lord entreprend une mission importante et il a besoin de tout le monde. Le clan sera donc occupé. »

Le jeune serpentard fut surpris, Tom avait un plan et ne lui en avait rien dit. Ils étaient alliés dans cette guerre, non ? Même si la dernière fois il s'était fait bêtement kidnapper, cela ne se reproduirait pas une seconde fois. Il s'était amélioré et de toute manière il était hors de question que cette bataille se fasse sans lui, sa soif de vengeance n'était toujours pas assouvie.

D'un pas colérique il quitta la pièce et appela un elfe de maison. Si au début il avait été étonné par ces créatures, il avait depuis reconnu leur utilité et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir. Après tout ils étaient satisfaits de leur condition alors…

Le petit serviteur lui apprit que le Maître se trouvait dans son bureau et qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Indra n'en eut que faire et après avoir renvoyé l'elfe, il marcha vers le dit bureau.

Evidemment il entra sans frapper, se postant, dans une allure provocante, face au mage. Celui-ci était penché sur des papiers et ne fit pas mine de bouger, l'ignorant superbement. Mais cela ne perturba guère le garçon et il lança :

« -A ce qu'il parait il y a une mission en cours ? En quoi elle consiste ?

-…Si tu me laissais la préparer, je pourrais te l'expliquer ensuite, rétorqua Tom sans daigner lever les yeux.

-Certains sont pourtant déjà au courant !

-…Parce qu'ils le doivent.

-Et pas moi ? s'exclama le Survivant outré.

-Pas pour le moment. Maintenant laisse moi j'ai du travail. »

Indra le regarda avec stupéfaction et colère, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma. Il ne trouvait pas de mots pour exprimer son ressentiment. Ivre de rage, il tourna les talons, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Toutefois il ne passa pas la porte, il fut plutôt bloqué dessus.

« -Cesse de t'emporter au moindre mot petit serpent, souffla Voldemort, tu prends toujours tout trop à cœur. Je ne te mets pas à l'écart, c'est juste ma façon de travailler et je déteste que l'on me dérange durant ces moments là. Même par toi mon mignon.

Il ponctua ses dires par un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent qui se laissa faire.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu feras partie de l'assaut. Tu seras même à mes côtés, enfin si tu me laisses finaliser mes projets. »

Indra grommela, il n'arrivait même plus à le détester, il en devenait pathétique. Cet homme avait un ascendant sur lui qui était effrayant, même en le traitant comme un sous fifre il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir.

D'ailleurs, comme pour se faire pardonner son comportement, Jedusor déposa de légers baisers dans son cou et l'orphelin ne put rien faire d'autre que de pencher la tête pour en obtenir davantage.

Les mains du mage noir migrèrent sous les vêtements du jeune homme et effleurèrent sa peau. Ce dernier se cambra, il brûlait chaque fois que le Lord le touchait. Tom le maintint encore quelques secondes contre lui avant de l'éloigner.

« -Aller file, j'ai du travail à terminer. Je te retrouve plus tard. »

'-_Quand_ ?' aurait voulu demander le petit brun mais il avait peur de paraître dépendant alors il s'abstint et se contenta de quitter la pièce sagement.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres observa la porte close durant quelques instants encore puis retourna à son bureau. Le gamin lui faisait faire des choses anormales.

Il l'avait pris dans ses bras !

Comme un vulgaire amoureux, c'était véritablement dégradant. De plus le morveux l'avait dérangé alors qu'il échafaudait des plans, toute autre personne aurait subit le doloris et là qu'avait il fait ?

Il l'avait embrassé !

Ce môme était en train de le changer et il n'était pas sûr de le vouloir. Bien que rien que le goût de sa peau pouvait damner bien des hommes… Tom secoua la tête pour se re-concentrer et replongea dans ses tactiques.

**o0o0o0o**

Indra ne retourna pas dans leur chambre, il n'avait pas envie d'être seul et de réfléchir sur Voldemort, il n'avait pas envie de débattre avec lui-même sur ses irrationnels agissements.

Il obliqua donc vers celle du maître des potions, la réunion était finie il devait donc être là, enfin il l'espérait. Il frappa et… oh miracle la porte s'ouvrit sur l'occupant qu'il attendait.

« -Un problème Indra ? questionna Séverus.

-Faut il que j'ai un problème pour venir vous voir ?

Snape eut un semblant de sourire puis s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

-Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ? demanda l'aîné lorsqu'ils furent installés sur le canapé.

-Rien de spécial, mais ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté…

-Qu'est ce qui pourrait te faire croire que j'en ai envie ? le taquina son professeur.

-Parce que vous êtes devenus grincheux et que vous n'avez pas d'autres amis avec qui vous pouvez cracher votre venin.

Le mangemort éclata de rire, fait totalement hors du commun qui surprit l'étudiant.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas parlé de cette façon, petit impertinent. C'est rafraîchissant mais ne t'avises plus de recommencer, tu as encore l'âge de recevoir une bonne dérouillée ! »

Indra se mit à rire à son tour. Enfin il retrouvait la complicité avec cet homme solitaire, seule figure paternelle qu'il avait eu de sa vie. Il le réquisitionna durant un long moment puis l'aida à réaliser des potions pour l'affrontement.

Ils formaient un duo très productif, enchaînant les étapes avec fluidité et application. En quelques heures, une dizaine de fioles furent remplies et deux chaudrons frémissaient sur le feu.

Ce fut l'arrivée du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les sortit de leur concentration. Le mangemort s'inclina légèrement tandis que, sans lui prêter attention, le jeune serpentard rajoutait du lait de chat de Rillanon à l'une des préparations.

« -Je te vole ton apprenti Séverus, dit le mage.

-Nous avions fini de toute façon, maître.

Tom se rapprocha de la porte.

-Tu viens ? » dit il en voyant que le garçon ne le suivait pas.

Ce dernier hésita, il ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction tout de suite, après qu'il l'ait renvoyé comme un malpropre. D'un autre côté c'était un comportement plutôt puéril. Finalement il le suivit mais sans se presser.

Une fois dans leur chambre, le Lord le prit par la taille et l'embrassa goulûment. Indra ne se priva pas de répondre, nouant ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux, effaré encore de constater à quel point l'influence de celui-ci était flagrante. Tom l'écarta une fois bien rassasié de lui et se posa nonchalamment sur une chaise.

« -Le plan consiste à les attaquer sur différents fronts. L'adage 'diviser pour mieux régner' n'a jamais été autant d'actualité. Une petite escouade s'attaquera au Chemin de Traverse pour faire diversion pendant que le gros de nos troupes s'occupera du ministère et à Poudlard. Détruisons leurs symboles et nous tiendrons le reste. Tu seras à mes côtés à Poudlard et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes d'une semelle.

-Je sais me débrouiller seul, rouspéta le petit brun.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques et qu'ils m'atteignent à travers toi.

-Pourquoi…

-Oh ne peux tu pas cesser tes questions et obéir de temps en temps, grinça l'héritier de serpentard agacé.

-Je ne suis pas l'un de tes serviteurs, répliqua l'autre vertement. »

Tom souffla excédé, il lui passait bien trop de choses à son goût et le petit gars se permettait beaucoup de libertés. Pourtant il ne parvenait à le traiter comme les autres, s'en était rageant.

Jedusor se leva subitement, saisit le gosse par la taille et l'emporta sur le lit, le bloquant dessus. Indra se débattit, bien qu'avec beaucoup moins de conviction qu'il aurait dû. Au lieu de l'énerver, le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres le surplombant ne faisait que l'exciter. Et dans un mouvement inconscient bougea ses hanches contre les siennes.

L'aîné ricana, même si le jeune homme avait un caractère rebelle, il avait néanmoins une certaine emprise sur lui, dont il se délectait. Sans qu'il s'en rendre véritablement compte, chacun exerçait sur l'autre un certain ascendant.

« -Bien sûr que si tu me sers, railla Voldemort en imbriquant leurs bassins de manière explicite.

Les yeux de l'adolescent flamboyèrent.

-Je ne suis… »

Mais le mage le fit taire en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres qu'il martyrisa ensuite. Puis promena son index sur la joue, la mâchoire appuyant douloureusement. Il finit par forcer l'entrée de sa bouche. Le survivant subit sans rien dire, détestant et appréciant à la fois. Tout était tellement ambiguë entre eux.

« -Cesse de me provoquer petit serpent, susurra t'il, je n'aimerais pas avoir à te punir. Je préfère que ce soit d'autres cris qui sortent de cette délicieuse bouche.

Une nouvelle fois les yeux de l'orphelin étincelèrent d'irritation mais il se tut, il ne pouvait rien dire. Sa volonté semblait comme annihilée par la présence du Lord.

-Tu seras donc à mes côtés et tu assouviras tes vengeances comme tu le souhaites, à part Dumbledore. Le vieux fou est à moi. Je le veux vivant pour pouvoir le tuer en place publique. Néanmoins tu pourras t'amuser avec lui si tu y vas doucement, continua t'il en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour rouspéter.

Indra eut un sourire sadique, il imaginait déjà ce qu'il allait lui faire subir.

-Le raid débutera en début d'après midi, 14 heures précisément demain et je ne veux pas de retard.

-Bien sûr que non !

-En attendant je vais profiter de toi durant ces dernières heures, » annonça Jedusor d'une voix terriblement suave à laquelle l'orphelin ne résista pas et il écarta les jambes pour que l'homme vienne s'y loger.

Mais Tom entreprit tout d'abord d'ôter toute trace de vêtements. Une fois nus l'un contre l'autre, ils ne purent que savourer le contact de leur peau. Le Maître des Ténèbres fit glisser ses mains sur tout ce corps, fin mais si désirable afin d'en connaître chaque courbe et chaque contour.

Celles d'Indra caressaient avec volupté le dos musclé de l'aîné tandis que ses jambes montaient et descendaient le long des siennes. Le mage noir s'attarda longtemps sur les préliminaires, léchant, mordillant chaque centimètre de peau. La nuit était longue et il ne se lassait pas de ce corps.

Surtout qu'on ne pouvait pas dire que le jeune homme n'aimait pas cette douce torture. Il se tortillait et gémissait entre les draps, exprimant à pleine voix son contentement. Ravi de son effet, Voldemort décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il mouilla abondamment ses doigts en descendit un vers l'anus du plus jeune et en taquina l'entrée. Les cris du garçon redoublèrent et inconsciemment, il écarta davantage les cuisses.

Devant tant de débauche, le mage se sentit douloureusement dur et activa la préparation, rentrant deux puis trois doigts, les écartant pour mieux le détendre. Puis le jugeant suffisamment prêt – lui aussi par la même occasion – il entra brusquement dans l'intimité du petit brun qui émit un bruit plaintif sous la douleur.

Mais il lui somma tout de même de continuer car rien que de sentir le sexe de Tom en lui, le ravissait. Le Lord ne se fit pas prier et enchaîna les coups de reins jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la jouissance.

Ils y accédèrent même plusieurs fois pendant la nuit car, face au regard empli de désir du plus âgé, Indra céda…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Oui un peu d'amour à Rémus ça ne lui fait pas de mal ! Le nouveau personnage ? Tu parles de Shinrei ? Pourtant j'ai précisé qui c'était : le chef des requins garous. C'est sûr que les choses qui vont venir vont te plaire puisque la bataille s'annonce ! Malheureusement je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour donc j'espère qu'elle sera quand même à ton goût !

Partir un peu tôt ? Tu parles… (Retiens l'ironie !). J'espère que ta copine va se faire pardonner parce que pour l'instant j'avoue qu'elle ne m'a pas fait bonne impression. Mais comme c'est toi je veux bien lui laisser une seconde chance ! Gros bisous, bye bye !

Sophie : réponse à l'OS : Enormément de plaisir pour moi d'inspirer autant d'émotion ! Merci de ta review, bisous.

* * *

_Une petite review bitte?? Ca encourage les auteurs à être plus productifs! lol!_


	29. Moments

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Moments**

Dès 9 heures le lendemain matin, Tom fut levé, il avait une guerre à mener. Il laissa toutefois son amant se reposer encore un peu, il le voulait en pleine forme pour l'après midi et de toute manière il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Bien qu'en contemplant le corps nu allongé à ses côtés, il sentait certains besoins remonter à la surface. Il frôla cette peau douce qu'il avait aimé toute la nuit et il se demanda comment se pouvait il qu'il n'en soit jamais rassasié.

Lui qui n'avait jamais été dépendant de personne ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'emprise de ces yeux d'émeraudes, de ces cheveux de soie, de cette bouche purpurine…

Peut être était ce une faiblesse mais le gosse transpirait de puissance par tous les pores alors comment pouvait il en être une ? Voldemort soupira, dès qu'il s'agissait du garçon il se posait tout un tas de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas réponse.

Cela en devenait agaçant à la longue. Il aurait dû laisser tomber et voir au jour le jour mais un mage noir planifiait alors laisser le destin décider n'était pas simple. Pourtant avec Indra aucune manœuvre ne pouvait être définie…

Après un dernier regard sur la silhouette alanguie, Jedusor s'extirpa des draps et se prépara.

**o0o0o0o**

Dans la maison, d'autres couples s'éveillaient. Eux aussi avaient bien profité de leur dernière nuit. Drago bailla longuement alors que la pluie de baisers que Samaël faisait pleuvoir dans son cou le tirait du sommeil.

« -Comment vas-tu ? chuchota le garou à son oreille.

-Heureusement que je n'aurais pas à m'asseoir durant la journée, répondit il d'une voix pâteuse. »

Il était vrai que le tigre garou n'y avait pas été de main morte pendant la nuit. N'ayant toujours pas fait de lui son compagnon, il avait été d'autant plus passionné par peur de le perdre. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse puis se leva.

« -Ne bouge pas, je reviens dans deux secondes.

-Ca ne risque pas, railla le blond.

Samaël rappliqua avec une petite fiole.

-Allonges toi et écarte les jambes, c'est un baume apaisant, je vais t'en mettre.

Le plus jeune haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cela m'apaise… »

Le châtain pouffa mais poursuivit sur sa lancée. Il mit de la crème sur ses doigts et en appliqua sur l'entrée de son amant, massant doucement et en en introduisant un peu à l'intérieur. En effet le traitement ne laissa pas le jeune homme indifférent, qui durcit au fur et à mesure.

« -C'est malin, dit il d'une voix rauque, comment je fais moi maintenant ? Pas question que tu me prennes encore j'ai déjà assez donné !

-Il y a bien d'autres moyens de se soulager, » souffla le tigre en descendant son visage au niveau du problème de son jeune compagnon qui ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui.

**o0o0o0o**

Dans une autre chambre, les lycanthropes se réveillaient aussi. Rémus avait mal dormi, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous confinés dans un dortoir, il avait entendu les ébats de ces compatriotes.

En plus de lui avoir fait passer une mauvaise nuit, cela lui avait gentiment rappelé sa solitude et qu'il n'avait eu personne dans sa vie depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pu empêcher son corps de réagir et recroquevillé dans son lit, il avait tenté de faire abstraction des autres.

Fenrir dormait dans le lit d'à côté et n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la montée de chaleur de son disciple. Etant l'alpha il pouvait obtenir les faveurs de chacun des membres de sa meute alors en sentant les phéromones de son louveteau grimper en masse, ajoutées à toutes celles présentes, il avait failli aller exiger son dû.

Cependant il s'était retenu, Rémus n'était pas encore au courant de cette coutume et son insertion était trop récente pour qu'il accepte de son plein gré. Néanmoins il était bien décidé à l'obtenir dès que la guerre serait terminée.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'avait mordu à l'adolescence et même adulte, le professeur lui faisait toujours envie. Mais il chassa ses pensées, il devait se concentrer sur la bataille imminente.

**o0o0o0o**

Sirius s'était vu attribué une chambre pour lui tout seul puisque ses relations avec les mangemorts n'étaient guère au beau fixe. Il n'avait pas réintégré le square Grimmaud, d'une part parce qu'il abhorrait cette grande maison sordide, d'autre part parce qu'ainsi il était plus prêt de son filleul et pouvait l'aider plus facilement.

Il allait également participer à l'attaque contre Poudlard, bien que sous étroite surveillance tout de même. Ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup de sollicitude envers ceux qui l'avaient emprisonné durant douze ans.

Ses amis lui avaient tourné le dos et sa seule famille désormais c'était Harry. Le Bien, le Mal n'étaient plus sa préoccupation, de tout façon qui pouvait se vanter d'être tout blanc ou tout noir ? A présent seuls ses intérêts comptaient.

Comme il ne lui était pas recommandé de se promener seul dans la demeure, il préféra rester cloîtré dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher.

**o0o0o0o**

Séverus avait peu dormi mais pour d'autres raisons. Les potions nécessaires à la guerre étaient nombreuses et il lui avait fallu une bonne partie de la nuit pour les finir malgré l'aide de son étudiant.

Et encore, il en avait cinq à compléter ce matin mais cela ne l'ennuyait pas car ce qu'il préparait était essentiel. En plus des habituelles potions de guérison, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait fait des commandes spéciales qu'il s'était fait un plaisir de concocter et dont il avait hâte de voir les effets.

C'était pour des choses dans le genre qu'il aimait les ténèbres, avoir des défis lui permettant d'augmenter son potentiel, tester des expériences que ces peureux du ministère auraient réprouvées. Avec fébrilité il remua le contenu d'un chaudron, il attendait avec impatience l'heure de la bataille.

**o0o0o0o**

Après le repas, léger, Voldemort monta dans la chambre avec Indra. Il ouvrit une malle et en sortit une combinaison de combat qu'il tendit au plus jeune. Elle était composée d'un pull noir moulant étrangement chatoyant, d'un pantalon de la même couleur, souple et d'une belle cape noire.

« -Ces vêtements ont été traités avec de la magie gobeline et ils te protégeront contre les sorts basiques. Ils régulent également la température de ton corps pour que tu ne sois pas indisposé et la cape peut te permettre de te camoufler. Si tu la rabats sur toi et que tu ne bouges plus, tu passeras inaperçu, déclara le mage noir.

-Elle est à toi ? demanda Indra qui soupçonnait qu'une tenue aussi prestigieuse n'avait pas été créée spécialement pour sa petite personne.

-En effet.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de la porter alors !

-Je l'utilisais dans ma jeunesse. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'en sers plus. Tu peux donc la porter, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Le jeune homme était conscient que malgré tout ce n'était pas un présent fait à la légère, le Lord ne l'aurait pas offert à n'importe qui. Pourtant :

-Merci. Cependant je ne prendrais pas la cape…

Avant que Voldemort ne se sente offensé, il ajouta :

-Vos costumes sorciers sont un peu abstraits pour moi, je vais m'emmêler dans la cape plus qu'autre chose !

Jedusor s'autorisa à ricaner en s'imaginant la scène et il hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment.

-Passe là, dit il petit brun en désignant la tenue.

Indra regarda autour de lui mais non il n'y avait toujours pas de salle de bain, il rétorqua donc :

-Tournes toi alors !

-Serais tu devenu pudique petit serpent ? Il ne me semblait pourtant pas, tu me réclamais plutôt bruyamment la dernière fois et ta façon d'écarter les cuisses pour moi…, »déclara t'il en s'approchant et caressant les dites cuisses.

L'orphelin rougit et ne put empêcher sa respiration de s'accélérer au contact de l'homme et de ses paroles provocantes. D'un mouvement sensuel Tom souleva le pull du garçon, l'enleva. Le pantalon rejoignit bien vite son compatriote à terre.

« -Voilà, tu peux l'enfiler maintenant. Quoique…, »fit il en avisant la bosse au niveau du boxer de son amant.

Indra était rouge d'embarras, son aîné l'avait à peine touché qu'il bandait déjà. Les hormones d'adolescents c'était vraiment la plaie ! bien qu'avec le regard empli de convoitise que Tom lui lança, il se dit qu'il n'y avait peut être pas que des inconvénients…

**o0o0o0o**

A 13h30, chaque combattant de l'armée noire se trouva dans le hall, qui pour l'occasion avait triplé de volume.

« -Chers mangemorts, chers garous, l'aube de nouvelle ère approche ! Le temps où ces hypocrites du ministère régnaient touche à sa fin. Nous allons enfin pouvoir sortir de l'ombre et vivre au grand jour, sans peur. Inutile de faire de longs discours sur ce que vous savez déjà tous. Chacun connaît son rôle, je compte sur vous ! En route mangemorts, le monde est à nous ! »

Cris et hurlements bestiaux retentirent puis le silence brutal, la base de Voldemort était vide.

Le ministère se remplissait, après la pause déjeuner tout le monde reprenait le travail. Quand le calme se fut réinstallé, chacun à son poste, les ombres noires s'avancèrent.

L'entrée principale fut rapidement bloquée puis les autres suivirent, pas une seule issue ne fut oubliée. Le personnel était confiné à l'intérieur de l'édifice sans espoir de fuite sinon celui d'affronter les hordes des ténèbres.

Mais pour l'instant nul n'en était conscient.

Alphonse soupira, s'il avait pu étriper son chef il l'aurait fait bien volontiers, il en avait marre de servir de larbin. Alphonse fait ci, Alphonse fait ça, Alphonse va me chercher le dossier Eker.

Dossier qui devait forcément se trouver à dix kilomètres de là, chez son propriétaire. Alors en plus de la montagne de paperasse qui s'amoncelait sur son bureau, il devait faire le hibou.

Alphonse se dirigea vers les cheminées, une chance que le client soit relié au réseau. Il jeta la poudre verte, s'avança dans l'âtre et prononça l'adresse. Mais contre toute attente rien ne se produit. Le jeune travailleur réitéra son geste, sans plus de succès.

Un doute s'insinua en lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait engendré aucune attaque d'envergure depuis un petit moment et jamais le réseau de cheminette n'avait été en panne…

Il fallait à tout prix prévenir le chef des aurors, mais il ne fit pas un pas qu'il s'écroula sous un jet vert. Il mourut avant même de s'en apercevoir. D'un simple mouvement de tête, Séverus fit signe aux unités de se déployer. Personne ne devait sortir tant que la suprématie du Lord n'était pas assurée.

D'un autre mouvement de tête vers l'un des mangemorts, l'alarme incendie s'enclencha. La première minute rien ne bougea, puis des bruits de portes qui claquent résonnèrent ainsi que ceux des pas précipités. Finalement les gens affluèrent dans le hall pour gagner la sortie, qui n'en était plus une.

Un véritable flot avançait vers les portes mais ceux qui formaient les premiers rangs s'arrêtèrent brutalement car devant eux se tenaient leurs ennemis. Seulement ceux qui se trouvaient à l'arrière ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les autres n'avançaient pas alors que le feu se propageait sûrement dans le ministère.

Alarmés, ils se mirent à pousser créant ainsi bien plus de panique. Puis la rumeur que des mangemorts gardaient l'entrée se répandit et le groupe commença à reculer.

Cependant durant l'agitation, les troupes de Lucius qui condamnaient les sorties de secours, avaient gagné du terrain et après que plusieurs petits groupuscules eurent vérifié que plus personnes ne se trouvait dans les étages (ou si c'était le cas éliminaient le problème), ils avaient encerclé l'autre partie du hall.

Tout le ministère était cerné.

Si bien que lorsque les employés firent demi tour, ils comprirent qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Les plus courageux tels que les aurors commencèrent à se battre, les plus lâches tentèrent de transplaner, pour se rendre compte que c'était impossible.

Les barrières anti-transplannage avaient été mises en place, le gouvernement avait été infiltré juste sous leur nez et aujourd'hui ils en payaient le prix sans aucune issue possible.

Séverus sourit machiavéliquement, le guet-apens s'était refermé et le risque de défaite était minime. Il aurait pu en être autrement si le garçon qui s'était pointé vers les cheminées avait pu donner l'alerte. Heureusement Bellatrix l'avait stoppé à temps.

A présent le camp adverse se faisait tirer comme des lapins, le plan se déroulait sans réelle anicroche mais le maître des potions savait qu'il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite. Il reporta son attention sur les rayons qui volaient dans sa direction.

Cyrus Alès virevoltait entre les différents sorts qui lui tombaient dessus, la rage au ventre. Depuis que les mangemorts avaient fait irruption chez lui et assassiné sa femme, il les abhorrait totalement. Alors c'était avec une force née de sa haine qu'il les abattait les uns après les autres.

Il parvint à se frayer un chemin vers la sortie, non sans mal. L'armée noire gardait vaillamment les issues. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mètre à franchir pour sortir des limites des barrières anti-transplannage.

Il redoubla d'ardeur et enfin posa un pied en zone libre. Aussitôt il transplana dans l'indifférence, les seuls témoins étant morts.

Et dans le hall, le combat se poursuivait…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Là on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne se passe rien ! Et encore la bataille est loin d'être finie ! Je pense que les prochains chapitres vont te plaire !

Bon elle s'excuse c'est déjà ça ! Sinon pourquoi tu ne peux plus venir au concert d'Epica ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller maintenant ! TT Bon tant pis, merci pour la review, bisous !

Bellasidious : Ravie que tu aimes toujours ! Merci, kiss !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte?? Ca encourage l'auteur à aller plus vite..._


	30. En guerre

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Merci à ma bêta: Ceres!

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : En guerre**

Sirius avait donné à Voldemort l'emplacement de tous les passages secrets qu'il connaissait, si bien que l'invasion de Poudlard se fit en de nombreux endroits et donc augmentait les chances de l'armée des ténèbres.

Le mage noir avait néanmoins laissé un contingent devant les grilles, d'un pour dissuader d'éventuels fuyards et de deux pour donner l'illusion à Dumbledore qu'ils étaient impuissants. Surtout que les mangemorts présents s'étaient jetés un sort pour qu'un double astral apparaisse, ils semblaient ainsi plus nombreux.

En réalité ils étaient les seuls mangemorts de cette partie là de l'armée, elle était principalement composée de garous. Les renards garous surveillaient le passage de Pré au Lard, les lycanthropes se dissimulaient à l'orée de la forêt interdite, les requins garous étaient tapis dans le lac, les aigles garous attendaient perchés sur les tours, quant aux autres : tigres, panthères, guépards, lions… Ils accompagnaient le Lord à l'intérieur du château.

Ce dernier était également épaulé par Indra et Sirius, histoire de les avoir à l'œil bien que pas pour la même raison. Le groupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prit le souterrain de la sorcière borgne et se trouvait donc au deuxième étage.

Silencieusement Voldemort ouvrit le passage. Le couloir était désert, les cours avaient repris. Toujours dans la discrétion, ils se glissèrent dehors et devant chaque porte se postaient deux personnes.

Si un malheureux irréfléchi se promenait dans les couloirs, il était aussitôt éliminé. Ainsi le concierge et sa chatte s'écroulèrent au sol avant d'avoir pu pousser le moindre cri.

Une fois que chacun fut à son poste, l'attaque commença. Les portes furent enfoncées avec fracas et le professeur tué sans la moindre chance de riposte. Pas aussi monstrueux qu'on voulait bien le prétendre, ils pétrifièrent simplement les élèves et les enfermèrent. Dans le pire des cas, ils pourraient toujours en faire des monnaies d'échange.

Néanmoins parmi les étudiants, les plus âgés et ceux qui se trouvaient dans les salles communes, la résistance s'organisa, permettant ainsi aux adultes d'être épargnés.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore avait entendu le raffut de l'arrivée de ses ennemis et après quelques secondes de défaitisme il se reprit. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre ou ces monstres gagneraient. Il activa sa cheminée sur celle de la famille Weasley.

« -Arthur, prévenez les autres, Poudlard est attaqué par Voldemort. Divisez vous, je veux que vous passiez par l'extérieur et par l'intérieur. Passez par ma cheminée. »

Sans un mot inutile, le patriarche des Weasley acquiesça et rompit la connexion. Les renforts arriveraient bientôt mais Albus doutait qu'ils soient assez nombreux pour contrecarrer l'armée noire. Les aurors devaient être appelés en renfort.

Cependant lorsqu'il essaya de contacter le ministère, aucune liaison ne put être établit. Toutes ses tentatives échouèrent. Et là, l'affreuse vérité le cloua : Tom avait joué sur deux fronts pour que rien ne lui échappe. Ce n'était pas un combat comme les autres, ceci était la dernière bataille et celui qui l'emporterait, gagnerait l'Angleterre.

L'espoir lui revint tout de même quand il se dit que pour attaquer deux endroits à la fois, le mage avait dû diviser son armée, donc la défaite n'était pas inéluctable. Ne pouvant attendre les membres du Phénix plus longtemps, il sortit de son bureau. Sa confrontation avec son ancien élève était imminente.

Indra se défoulait à cœur joie sur les professeurs, savourant leurs souffrances et leur agonie. Avec Seahl autour de son bras gauche qui remplissait parfaitement son rôle de protecteur, il se sentait surpuissant. Le serpent avait déjà écarté plusieurs sorts, certes mineurs mais qui auraient pu s'avérer gênant étant donné qu'ils ne les avait pas vu venir.

Il s'appliquait en tout cas à donner le pire de lui-même, torturant avec tout le vice et toute la haine dont il disposait. Le professeur Mcgonagall s'était diablement défendue mais le Survivant avait été le plus fort, l'acculant contre un mur, lui interdisant toute retraite.

Il l'avait assailli de sorts, simplistes dans un premier temps pour l'épuiser, puis la magie noire avait pris le relais. La directrice des gryffondors avait senti ses organes internes se dissoudre sans pouvoir rien faire. Lentement elle s'était affaissée, du sang coulant de son nez et sa bouche et son regard s'éteignît sur le visage vainqueur d'Harry Potter.

Tout à coup des bruits de lutte plus importants retentirent, les forces de l'ombre s'y rendirent. Ils virent Albus Dumbledore liquider des mangemorts aussi sûrement qu'efficacement. Tom s'avança.

« -Cette fois Albus tu n'en réchapperas pas.

-C'est ta plus grande faiblesse Tom.

Ce dernier grimaça, une seule personne avait le droit de l'appeler ainsi et ce n'était certainement pas lui.

-Ton arrogance finira par te perdre.

« -Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ce n'est vraiment pas la peine. Maintenant vieux fou, viens à la rencontre de ta mort. »

Le duel entre les deux plus grands sorciers s'engagea, encore. Qui serait le vainqueur ?

L'Ordre arriva peu après, bien plus nombreux que Voldemort l'avait imaginé ce qui rétablit quelque peu l'équilibre des forces. Indra pourtant s'en réjoui, se défoulant sur ces hypocrites qu'il exécrait.

La suprématie des guerriers de l'ombre faiblit cependant car l'équation possédait une légère faille : certains garous n'étaient pas des sorciers et face à ces derniers, leurs désavantages pesaient.

Petit à petit ils reculèrent, les membres du Phénix se plaçant de sorte à ce que leurs ennemis se retrouvent dans le parc et non dans le château. Leur confiance revenait à grands pas. L'orphelin avait d'ailleurs quitté Tom pour se battre avec eux, il était de toute façon inutile dans son combat contre le directeur.

**o0o0o0o**

Au même moment, une petite armée d'aurors prit à revers les troupes du Lord, Cyrus Alès à leur commandement. Séverus aboya des ordres pour que ses deux flancs se retournent et empêchent le massacre, espérant que Lucius le couvrirait de l'autre côté.

Malheureusement leurs adversaires étaient venus en nombre et la population qui vivait à proximité du ministère commençait à se mêler aux gardiens de l'ordre pour leur prêter main forte.

Mais l'échec n'était pas une option pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres alors pour redonner du courage à ses hommes, il prit la tête, hurlant comme un dément et se battit comme un fou furieux. Il saisit les potions qu'il avait préparé la veille et les lança sur le camp d'en face.

Leurs rivaux prirent soudainement feu, devenant de véritables torches humaines. Leurs compagnons essayèrent d'éteindre les flammes en leur jetant des sorts aqueux mais l'eau ne fit que propager l'incendie. Spécialité de Séverus, il avait modifié les paramètres de combustion et, à présent, seule la terre pouvait stopper ce feu.

Il y eut plusieurs autres petites inventions dans le genre qui donnèrent du fil à retordre aux aurors. Hélas rien n'est jamais acquis et soudain les barrières anti-transplannage furent levées, permettant ainsi à des dizaines d'innocents de s'enfuir.

Lucius jura, la mission ne se déroulait pas comme prévue, tout aurait du glisser comme sur des roulettes, un jeu d'enfant. Et là ils se retrouvaient en position de faiblesse. Inacceptable. Il devait retourner la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère. Il héla le plus proche de ses subalternes.

« -Rends toi à Poudlard, avertit le maître de nos difficultés et si tu ne peux pas l'approcher, dit le à autant de généraux possible. C'est clair ? »

Le mangemort acquiesça avant de transplanner. Ensuite le blond, entouré par une dizaine d'hommes, s'assit par terre, dessina un pentagramme autour de lui, faisant apparaître à chaque extrémité un bol. Puis ses gardes du corps attrapèrent les cinq premiers ennemis qu'ils trouvèrent et leur ouvrirent la gorge au dessus des récipients.

Malefoy entama alors une litanie sépulcrale. Les aurors tentèrent évidemment de l'arrêter mais l'armée noire se regroupa autour de son chef, montant un bouclier humain infranchissable, du moins pour le moment car les rangs de la lumière ne cessaient de grossir.

Le sang contenu dans les coupes, coula mystérieusement sur les branches de l'étoile jusqu'à toucher Lucius. Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière pendant que le liquide rouge grimpait sur lui, laissant des marques sur sa peau et s'introduit dans sa bouche, ses narines et ses yeux. Tremblant, il leva péniblement sa baguette vers sa marque des ténèbres et prononça le sort qui leur permettrait de l'emporter.

Aussitôt les mangemorts perçurent le changement, leurs sens se trouvant décuplés. Leurs vues étaient plus perçantes et ils anticipaient légèrement les mouvements de leurs adversaires. Ils entendaient nettement chaque son et leurs gestes étaient plus fluides, plus rapides.

Cette nouvelle vague de magie regonfla l'armée noire qui se rejeta dans la bataille avec férocité. Les aurors reculèrent devant leurs violents assauts, leurs sortilèges étaient contrés avant même qu'ils ne le lancent et ils devaient se mettre à deux contre un pour se débarrasser de leurs rivaux.

Un jeu d'échec se mettait en place où chacun avançait ses pions sans véritablement savoir qui gagnerait à la fin.

Lucius était étendu sur le pentagramme qu'il avait dessiné, trop faible pour faire le moindre geste. A la suite du rituel, il était devenu aveugle, sourd et chaque muscle de son corps le brûlait, tels étaient les sacrifices d'une guerre.

Crabbe et Goyle seniors lui servaient de gardiens car si l'auteur de l'incantation venait à mourir, leurs avantages partiraient eux aussi en fumée. Egalement si le chef de la famille Malefoy voulait retrouver ses capacités, il devait stopper lui-même le sort.

Malheureusement cette garde rapprochée n'était pas passée inaperçue et un groupe d'aurors déterminés avança implacablement vers eux. A deux contre dix l'entreprise était inégale mais Crabbe et Goyle se battirent bravement. Cependant ce fut insuffisant et ils moururent aux pieds de leur compatriote blond.

L'un des employés du ministère lança un stupéfix au capitaine de Voldemort, paralysé, ce dernier ne put bouger mais ses yeux se révulsèrent et du sang coula de ceux-ci ainsi que de son nez, sa bouche et ses oreilles. Les mangemorts perdirent leurs nouveaux pouvoirs et leur avancée. Les aurors abandonnèrent Lucius aux portes de la mort et se tournèrent vers des opposants plus dangereux.

De son côté Séverus combattait avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable, espérant tenir le plus longtemps possible pour que les renforts puissent arriver.

**o0o0o0o**

Dans le parc de Poudlard, les deux armées s'affrontaient, petit à petit elles s'approchaient du lac, le camp de l'ombre semblant en légère difficulté. Mais soudain l'eau du lac frémit, personne n'y fit attention jusqu'à ce que des hommes en sortent. Les soldats de la lumière se retournèrent à temps pour ne pas être pris par surprise.

Si quelqu'un avait regardé attentivement, il aurait vu que certains des requins garous étaient blessés. En effet dans l'eau ils avaient eu affaire aux sirènes qui leur avaient mené la vie dure. Mais en fin de compte ils avaient réussit à les renvoyer dans les profondeurs.

Sur un signe d'Indra, les lycanthropes vinrent participer à l'affrontement, si bien que l'Ordre du Phénix fut assez vite encerclé. Ils ripostèrent néanmoins vaillamment, donnant du fil à retordre à leurs ennemis, ils ne se laisseraient pas abattre facilement.

Mais les garous étaient trop nombreux, trop forts et le Survivant au summum de sa forme faisait un véritable carnage. Il voltigeait avec élégance entre les rayons, ses cheveux volants derrière lui. D'un simple mouvement de la main, il paralysait, blessait ou tuait ceux qui se dressaient devant lui. Une joie sadique brouillait quelque peu ses traits.

Tom, lui, se battait toujours contre Dumbledore mais l'issue paraissait de plus en plus évidente. Le vieil homme avait les habits rougis par le sang et l'empreinte de l'âge l'avait considérablement rattrapé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souriait de suffisance, il savait qu'il avait gagné et s'en délectait d'avance.

« -Alors vieux fou, sens tu cette odeur ? Celle de la défaite !

-Ne crois pas pouvoir tirer parti de ma mort Tom, au contraire elle ne t'apportera que des opposants !

-Mais qui parle de mort ? » ricana le brun.

Albus fronça les sourcils, il commençait à entrevoir les projets de son ancien élève et ils n'étaient guère réjouissants. Il composa un bouclier avec toute la force qui lui restait, avec un peu de chance si ses acolytes parvenaient à le rejoindre il pourrait s'enfuir. Hélas il ne savait pas que l'Ordre était coincé à l'extérieur avec aucune possibilité de mouvements.

Son attente était vaine.

Le Lord enchaîna coups sur coups pour briser son rempart, celui-ci vacillait il était prêt du but. Lorsque enfin il céda, le mage ne perdit pas une seconde et le stupéfixa. Aussitôt fait, il l'envoya dans une cellule qu'il avait spécialement préparée dans la demeure de secours.

Une fois fait il jubila, il avait capturé le grand Albus Dumbledore. Il le contrôlait et bientôt il contrôlerait le monde. Tom se dirigea vers la sortie, il avait des troupes à récupérer.

Indra était comme un poisson dans l'eau, il assouvissait sa soif de vengeance et sa haine viscérale contre le genre humain, tuant, torturant à volonté. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon traître l'atteigne dans le dos, y creusant une plaie profonde, meurtrissant Seahl au passage.

Il se retrouva par terre la respiration difficile et des larmes dans les yeux sous l'atroce douleur. Des pieds puis des genoux apparurent dans son champ de vision trouble et une voix qui lui semblait lointaine lui dit :

« -Tu croyais pouvoir tout rafler et t'en sortir indemne ? Tu croyais pouvoir me le prendre sans en subir les conséquences infâme sang mêlé ! »

Le petit brun gémit pour tout réponse puis hurla lorsque l'autre le soumis au doloris. Un, deux, trois, qu'il fit durer de plus en plus longtemps. Indra tremblait de tout son corps, la douleur était si intense ! L'espoir qu'elle s'arrête était si utopique qu'il aurait voulu mourir pour qu'enfin elle se termine.

Soudain, comme si on l'avait exaucé, tout redevint calme. Son corps était toujours secoué de spasmes. Dans le brouillard de son esprit, il entendit vaguement :

« -…Ella... »

Puis il sombra dans un délire profond.

**o0o0o0o**

Voldemort avait rejoint ses serviteurs, en bonne position à sa grande satisfaction. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'absence de son amant. Il finit par le trouver un peu à l'écart subissant les sorts de l'un de ses propres mangemorts.

Mû par une colère terrible surtout en reconnaissant l'auteur, il lança un puissant Avada Kedavra en criant son nom, sans plus se soucier des conséquences. Cette personne se retourna pour voir la mort lui tomber dessus…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Et voilà encore un gros plein d'actions ! Je pense que la bataille est à peu près terminée maintenant mais il reste encore beaucoup à faire tu dois te douter ! Pour la cape, non pas vraiment, en fait je pense que ce sont d'autres fics qui m'ont inspiré (j'avoue rien de très original de ma part…). Quant à Epica, et bien Pierre est à Grenoble donc difficile pour lui de revenir pour un seul jour ! Camille pareille et les autres… ils n'aiment pas ! Donc j'y vais pas tant pis. A la prochaine, gros bisous !

* * *

_Si vous voulez que la suite arrive plus vite, cliquez sur le petit bouton de gauche!_


	31. The end of all things

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Merci à ma bêta.

* * *

**Cha****pitre 31 : The end of all things**

Indra reposait sur le lit de la ferme qu'ils avaient réquisitionnée après la découverte de leur QG. Tom était assis sur le rebord du matelas et le regardait avec inquiétude. Le garçon était toujours en proie à son délire, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, le corps en sueur, cela malgré les nombreuses heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le doloris.

Dès que cela avait été possible, il avait demandé à Séverus de lui faire une potion mais en attendant il assistait, impuissant, à la dégradation de l'état de santé du jeune homme. L'issue de la guerre le laissait indifférent pour le moment, bien malgré lui toute son attention était fixée sur le petit brun qui s'emmêlait entre les draps.

Pourtant les ténèbres avaient gagné, en sortant de son combat avec Dumbledore et quand il s'était aperçut de la situation de son allié, Voldemort avait sentit une rage indicible l'envahir. La colère, la haine, il connaissait, mais cette peur pour son amant mêlée à la découverte de la traîtrise d'un de ses mangemorts… il n'avait pu le supporter.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait aussitôt lancé le sort de mort. Bellatrix, car c'était elle, avait juste eu le temps de se retourner, son visage affichant surprise et incompréhension avant de s'écrouler lourdement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était alors avancé vers l'orphelin, érigeant une protection autour d'eux et avait constaté avec soulagement que son pouls battait encore.

Cependant il ne pouvait envisager de quitter l'affrontement, il avait donc jeté divers sortilèges sur le gosse pour que personne ne puisse l'atteindre et s'était invité à la danse, expédiant les membres du Phénix en enfer à la vitesse de l'éclair. Heureusement ils n'étaient plus trop nombreux.

Toutefois à ce moment là, le messager envoyé par Lucius s'était présenté, expliquant les problèmes de l'autre groupe. Furieux, Voldemort avait aboyé des ordres et pendant que les requins garous finissaient de s'occuper de l'école, les autres s'étaient rendus au ministère. Tom avait posé Indra en coup de vent dans leur chambre.

Une fois les renforts arrivés, l'attaque avait été un jeu d'enfant, les aurors n'avaient pas fait long feu. Jedusor avait alors placé ses hommes (ceux qui étaient valides) à la tête du ministère puis s'était rendu au chevet de son amant. Il y avait eu beaucoup de morts et de blessés, notamment chez ses généraux ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas, mais pour l'instant seul le sort de ce petit brun aux yeux trop verts lui importait.

Comment avait il pu se laisser obnubiler par le gamin alors que la victoire, sa victoire était entre ses mains ?

Le but qu'il avait si longtemps poursuivit passait aujourd'hui en second plan.

Effrayant.

Mais désormais quel goût le triomphe pouvait bien avoir s'il ne le partageait pas avec celui qui avait oeuvré avec lui, avec son allié, son amant ? Réussite fade, amère si ces yeux verts n'étaient pas là pour la contempler avec lui. A ce niveau Tom ne pouvait plus se voiler la face, Indra avait pris une place beaucoup trop importante dans sa vie et l'en déloger relèverait de l'impossible, s'il le voulait…

Séverus entra soudain impatiemment dans la chambre, tenant une potion aux couleurs mordorées. Sans attendre, il souleva le buste de l'adolescent, inclina sa tête un peu en arrière et ouvrit sa bouche pour lui faire ingurgiter le liquide. Il le reposa ensuite doucement sur les coussins.

« -Voilà il devrait se rétablir mais plusieurs jours de repos seront nécessaires. Il faudra aussi lui faire boire ceci, ajouta t'il en posant une dizaine de fioles sur la table de nuit, toutes les douze heures.

-Merci Séverus. Va te soigner maintenant, j'aurais besoin de toi prochainement. »

Le maître des potions s'inclina puis sortit en boitant. Il avait reçu un sort de découpe sur la jambe et avait sûrement une ou deux côtes fêlées, sans parler de son épuisement. Mais quand le Lord lui avait parlé de l'état de l'orphelin, il n'avait eu que faire du sien.

Quel père serait il s'il faisait passer son bien être avant celui de son fils ? Heureusement il était hors de danger à présent et un peu de repos aussi lui ferait le plus grand bien.

**o0o0o0o**

Lucius avait été amené à Ste Mangouste sous bonne garde, la suprématie du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ayant pas été encore dévoilée. Il avait été installé dans l'aile des grands blessés et plusieurs médicomages s'affairaient autour de lui. Son cas était critique et les chances qu'il s'en sorte faibles.

Dès qu'il avait appris pour son père, Drago s'était précipité à l'hôpital, seulement il n'avait pu accéder à la chambre et attendait donc dehors, angoissé. Sa mère l'avait rejoint et tous deux faisaient les cents pas devant la porte close.

Samaël avait laissé son compagnon tranquille, ayant certainement besoin de rester en famille. De plus le garou devait s'occuper de sa meute, il avait subi des pertes et ne comptabilisait plus les blessures. Ils étaient rentrés dans leur domaine et les plus robustes pansaient les plaies des autres. Heureusement que leur nature leur permettait de guérir plus rapidement.

Le chef vint auprès de chacun pour s'enquérir de leur santé. Il recensa hélas, cinq morts et deux qui ne survivraient guère plus de quelques heures. Un sacré trou pour sa meute, leurs femelles n'étaient pas exceptionnellement fécondes et seuls les plus puissants survivaient à leur première transformation. Surtout que le gouvernement les traquait quelques fois pour réduire leur nombre, mais il espérait que cette situation changerait avec Voldemort.

**o0o0o0o**

D'ailleurs les autres meutes comptaient aussi leurs pertes. Fenrir en dénombra trois et à son grand soulagement Rémus n'en faisait pas parti. Sur le champ de bataille, à présent rempli seulement de cadavres, il regroupa ses hommes. Il ne vit pas immédiatement sa nouvelle recrue et l'inquiétude fit son apparition.

Il le chercha vivement des yeux, sans succès, puis suivit son odeur. Elle ne le mena pas loin, assis sur une pierre, caché par les autres, Lupin contemplait d'un œil morne l'espace dévasté. L'alpha grogna et il souleva son loup pour écraser furieusement sa bouche contre la sienne. Le châtain ne réagit pas de prime abord mais finit par s'écarter brusquement, regardant son supérieur avec suspicion et incompréhension.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ? souffla t'il.

-Je prends ce qui est à moi, répondit le garou en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres.

Cependant le professeur l'interrompit encore.

-Je n'appartiens à personne !... A moins qu'en intégrant ta meute mon statut d'homme libre ait changé ?! Tu n'es pas très différent du ministère qui voulait tous nous ficher comme des animaux !

-Non, bien sûr que non tu n'es pas mon prisonnier, mais il y a quelques règles c'est vrai. »

Rémus lui jeta un regard colérique, il aurait dû s'en douter, rien n'était gratuit dans la vie. Fenrir ne releva pas, tout son clan les regardait et il n'accepterait aucune insubordination, même de la part de son louveteau. Il était le chef un point final. Il fit signe aux autres.

« -Rentrons, ordonna t'il. »

Tous suivirent, Lupin également, il ne pouvait aller autre part de toute façon.

**o0o0o0o**

Sirius était rentré avec la troupe des mangemorts avec qui il s'entendait déjà mieux. L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami ne dit on pas ? Combattre ensemble forgeait des liens. Il avait notamment sympathisé avec Evan Rosier et Shiwen Fox dont il avait sauvé la vie. Les trois collègues s'étaient ensuite battus côte à côte avec une efficacité étonnante.

Ils étaient donc à présent dans une sorte de salon, chacun affalé sur un siège.

« -Une bonne chose de faite, soupira Shiwen.

-Oui mais ne crois pas qu'ils vont nous accueillir les bras ouverts, contra Evan, on a encore pas mal de pain sur la planche.

-On ne peut pas dire que vous donniez une bonne image non plus, intervint Sirius.

Les deux autres rigolèrent.

-Certes, mais ils ont aussi l'esprit tellement obtus et les œillères qu'on leur met n'arrange pas les choses, dit Fox.

-Ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même panier, il y en a… »

Et un débat plutôt animé débuta, chacun prônant pour sa paroisse, bien que dans le fond ils étaient du même avis, cette chamaillerie leur permettait de se détendre.

**o0o0o0o**

Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube qu'Indra consentit à ouvrir un œil. Tom s'était assoupi à ses côtés et en le voyant sans son aura étouffante, aussi paisible qu'un nouveau né, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du garçon. Son corps semblait être enlisé dans du ciment et sa peau le tirait mais la souffrance du doloris était bien loin.

Lentement il se leva, évitant de réveiller son amant au passage et sortit dans le couloir pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, une bonne douche pour délasser ses muscles était la bienvenue. Cette fois il ne se trompa pas de porte et put se détendre à son aise.

Quand il revint dans la chambre le petit jour pointait son nez, aussi décida t'il de tirer le Lord de son sommeil. Le monde n'attendait qu'eux ! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux souples et embrassa la tempe qui se présentait. Le mage remua légèrement comme s'il cherchait davantage de contact puis redevint immobile. 'Attendrissant' fut le mot qui résonna dans la tête de l'adolescent.

« -Tom, amour, lève toi il est temps, chuchota t'il.

Un grognement mécontent fut la seule réaction qu'il reçu. Indra leva les yeux au plafond d'un faux air désespéré, mais si la manière douce ne marchait pas, il avait d'autres atouts dans sa manche. Il souleva la chemise – il avait dû se changer entre temps nota le brun – et commença à lui chatouiller le ventre.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres bougea pour faire partir cette sensation agaçante mais elle persista. Soudain il ouvrit les paupières pour voir qu'est ce qui osait le déranger dans son sommeil. Les mains de son petit serpent continuaient à parcourir sa peau mais au moment où il allait objecter, elles furent replacées par une langue mutine. Alors il ne trouva rien à lui redire du moment qu'elles poursuivaient leur délicieuse torture sur son nombril.

« -Tu…tu as l'air… en forme, prononça t'il laborieusement tandis que son conjoint descendait un peu.

Le jeune homme frôla de son nez la bosse qui se formait dans le pantalon de son aîné.

-Tu es réveillé apparemment.

-Oh oui très réveillé, renchérit Jedusor d'une voix rauque.

Indra se redressa alors et se recula.

-Bien parce qu'on a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je t'attends en bas. »

Et il quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Le mage fixa d'un air ahuri la porte, ce sale petit morveux venait il bien de l'exciter pour le laisser finalement en plan ? Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! A charge de revanche ! Il se prépara donc rapidement et descendit à son tour.

Indra était attablé et grignotait. Tom se rappela soudainement qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, le garçon était entre la vie et la mort.

« -Comment te sens tu ? demanda t'il en s'installant.

-J'ai connu mieux.

-Tu devrais te reposer.

-J'ai autre chose à faire que me reposer.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, tu sais.

-Et te laisser t'amuser seul ? Pas question !

Le Lord ricana :

-Plus têtu qu'une mule n'est ce pas ?

Le petit brun se contenta de le fixer d'un air provoquant en mâchouillant un bout de pain.

-Bien, fit l'aîné exaspéré, mais ne viens pas pleurer si tu t'écroules par terre, je ne te ramasserais pas !

L'orphelin l'ignora et bu tranquillement son jus d'orange.

-Que fait on aujourd'hui ? finit il par demander.

-Nous révélons au monde qui sont les maîtres », répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un grand sourire extatique.

Enfin son rêva se réalisait. Après tant d'années de luttes et de souffrances il obtenait ce pour quoi il s'était toujours battu. Reconnaissance, gloire, pouvoir, le petit garçon de l'orphelinat était loin à présent… ou peut être pas…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Indra, ils se ressemblaient tellement. Tous deux ayant eu une enfance solitaire, brimée et cette envie de grandeur, cette envie de prouver que l'on est plus que ce que l'on semble être. Cette recherche de bonheur, d'amour. Amour, ce mot si étrange car malgré tout Jedusor ne l'avait jamais connu…jusqu'à maintenant.

Ou en tout cas, ce qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune homme s'en rapprochait beaucoup. Désirer follement une personne, vouloir la protéger, la garder près de soi, n'était ce pas de l'amour ou quelque chose d'approchant ? Peu importait après tout, il savait qu'il voulait partager cette victoire avec lui et c'était suffisant.

« -Allons rendre visite à ce cher Albus, proposa Tom d'un ton presque guilleret, je suis sûr qu'il s'ennui le pauvre.

Indra eut un sourire espiègle.

-Quelle bonne idée ! » s'exclama t'il.

Et c'est avec un air de connivence qu'ils se rendirent dans la cellule. Le directeur était toujours stupéfixé dans une posture quelque peu inconfortable. Dans sa grande bonté d'âme, Voldemort le libéra.

« -Alors vieux fou, que vas-tu pouvoir faire maintenant ? Comment vas-tu défendre tes protégés ?

-Tu es une nuisance Tom, tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un sur ton chemin, fit le vieux sorcier avec une énergie qu'il était loin de posséder.

-Chaque chef a ses opposants, je ne suis pas aussi idéaliste que toi.

-Ton règne de terreur ne durera pas !

-Cette société a besoin d'être changé. Tu crois que ton gouvernement était parfait ? Laisse moi rire ! Vous avez brimez durant trop longtemps des peuples dignes et élevez d'autres insignifiants. Mais trêve de discussion, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi que de me servie de conscience.

Il recula d'un pas pour laisser avancer Indra.

-Il est à toi, mais garde le moi quand même en vie ! »

Le petit brun eut un sourire sans joie. Qu'étaient ce ces instants de tortures, face à l'enfance qu'il aurait dû avoir ? Il aurait mille fois préféré avoir sa famille plutôt que de perpétrer cette stupide vengeance. Mais il en était ainsi.

Un doloris serait sans doute suffisant pour se mettre en jambe. Il lança le sort, cependant Dumbledore ne fit que grimacer. Fronçant les sourcils, l'étudiant réitéra son geste, obtenant le même résultat. Il tenta un crucio mais seules de petites griffures apparurent sur le corps du vieillard. Il leva un regard interrogatif vers son amant.

« -J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit ce dernier, tu es encore trop faible. Il faut mieux que tu ailles te reposer.

-Non ! s'écria l'orphelin mécontent, il doit payer !

-Tu es en train de t'épuiser pour rien !

-Je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça, » rouspéta le garçon d'une voix cassée entre la colère et les larmes.

Voyant le désespoir de son petit serpent, Tom décida de tester une autre méthode. Il se plaça contre le dos du jeune homme, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Lance le sort, » ordonna t'il.

Au moment où il prononça les mots, Indra sentit un afflux de magie le traverser. Elle était brûlante et glaciale à la fois. Elle était puissante, suffocante. Elle était familière. Alors le petit brun se laissa emporter par elle et tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête.

Dumbledore hurla, longtemps. Mais au final la mort ne vint pas le prendre, à son grand damne et à moitié inconscient il était étendu sur les pierres rougeâtres du sol.

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Pfiuu ! Je suis contente que le sort de Lucius te plaise parce que je me suis battue avec moi-même pour trouver une idée potable !! Même Laure en a subit les conséquences ! Bon moins d'actions dans celui là, quoique… Euh tu vas peut-être être déçu mais c'est bien Bellatrix ! Non je ne l'ai pas tuée avant, mais c'est vrai que c'était facile à trouver ! Au départ j'avais fait un effet de style mais il n'a pas marché… enfin bon… Voilou, sinon comment se passe ton stage ? Danke, Tschuss !

Line : Voici enfin la suite ! Pour le couple Fenrir / Rémus, même si théoriquement ils finissent ensembles, il n'y aura pas de lemon sur eux, désolée ! Et puis justement ça va se compliquer ! Enfin je te laisse découvrir par toi-même et j'espère que ça te conviendra aussi ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

Lilip : Désolée pour l'attente mais le chapitre est enfin là ! En espérant qu'il te plaise ! Bisous et merci !

Bellasidious : J'arrête là parce que j'adore vous faire enrager ! lol ! Moi c'est la fougère perso mais faut pas arrêter ça détend ! mdr ! Merci, bisous !

Elfi : Finalement le problème s'est arrangé ! Tant mieux ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise en tout cas ! Merci de ta review, gros bisous !

Kikou ! Ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci à toi, bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	32. For eternity

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: En raison du nombre de reviews plus que déclinant, je me demande si c'est bien la peine que je continue à écrire cette fic ou d'autres si mes histoires ne vous plaisent plus. Dites moi si j'ai raison de m'acharner ou non...

* * *

**Cha****pitre 32 : For eternity**

En milieu d'après midi, une grande partie de la population sorcière était réunie sur la place centrale du Chemin de Traverse. Elle entourait une estrade de bois, vide pour le moment. Une escouade de mangemorts se tenait entre l'édifice et le peuple.

Les autres étaient éparpillés dans le village, s'assurant qu'il n'y ait pas de regroupements illicites et que chacun se rende sur la place. Depuis le début de la journée, les serviteurs des ténèbres n'avaient cessé de voguer entre différents points pour garantir que le couronnement de leur maître se déroule dans les meilleures conditions.

Ils avaient bloqué le gouvernement – pour le peu qui restait – et toutes les grandes instances susceptibles de se mettre sur leur chemin. Des groupes avaient traversé villes et villages pour avertir les gens et la radio diffusait inlassablement le même discours du Lord lui-même.

Il annonçait le renversement du ministère actuel et la prise de pouvoir par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais qu'il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Il n'y aurait aucune mort inutile, la vie continuerait comme avant avec seulement quelques améliorations.

Evidemment il y eut des actes de rébellions, vite matés par les mangemorts, mais la plupart des familles se terraient chez elles, dans l'incertitude la plus complète. Si l'état était vraiment aux mains de Voldemort, mieux valait ne pas se révolter.

Mais ne pas réagir et se laisser dominer par des monstres sans aucune morale était ce vraiment la meilleure des solutions ? Alors personne n'osait faire un geste et ils se contentaient d'attendre.

Sur l'estrade du Chemin de Traverse apparut soudain trois hommes. Deux dont la prestance était suffocante et un dernier agenouillé au sol, dans un état lamentable.

On ne pouvait se tromper sur le premier : le Lord noir en personne, ses élégants cheveux sombres noués en catogan, ses yeux rouges qui transperçaient tout un chacun, voilé dans une robe de haute manufacture aussi noire que son âme. Sa présence en elle-même était terrifiante et plusieurs personnes reculèrent à sa vue.

A ses côtés se tenait une silhouette chétive, aux longs cheveux ébènes lâchés avec sensualité sur ses reins et aux yeux d'un vert les plus pur. Mais une aura dangereuse compensait cette frêle beauté. Une rumeur grandit peu à peu, dévoilant avec circonspection que cet étrange jeune homme n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Traître.

Quant au troisième, Voldemort l'annonça bien assez vite et certains auraient préféré ne jamais savoir. Devant leurs yeux, le pilier de la lumière exposait sa déchéance. Le grand, l'immuable Albus Dumbledore, le défenseur de la paix, gardien de leur liberté, avait été vaincu par son éternel ennemi. Est-ce qu'il leur restait de l'espoir à présent ?

Le mage débuta son discours, celui-ci était retransmis en direct sur toutes les radios et des photographes immortalisaient ce moment.

« -Chers citoyens, l'heure du changement a sonné ! Le temps où on vous parquait dans de belles cages dorées est révolu, il vous faut ôter vos œillères. Oui le gouvernement que vous connaissiez est tombé mais je ne suis pas ici pour imposer un régime de terreur et de mort. Je vais assurer à ce pays une nouvelle cohérence et rétablir des égalités bien trop longtemps brimées. En premier lieu j'annonce la fin de la suprématie des sorciers sur toutes créatures magiques. Oui car ce ministère que vous avez tant adulé et qui nous accusait de discrimination, n'avait rien à nous envier à ce niveau là. Et pour appuyer cette première loi, je vais supprimer ceux qui la mettent en danger ! »

Tom fit un signe et un de ses serviteurs amena Fudge qu'il jeta près de Dumbledore. Ayant l'attention de toute la population, Jedusor lança sans remord le sort de mort sur les deux garants de la lumière.

La victoire lui était enfin complètement acquise.

Et s'il faisait attention à ses actes et qu'il parvenait à endormir le peuple, plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de sa route, pas même quelques rebellions. Laissant les deux corps sans vie à la vue de tous, il expliqua son projet pour l'Angleterre.

Oh bien sûr de manière embellie, cela va sans dire, il n'était pas stupide au point de croire que la nation le suivrait s'il précisait ses véritables aspirations. Il présenta également Indra en tant que Prince des Ténèbres, son compagnon et successeur. Le jeune homme fut surpris de cette montée en grade et de la divulgation de son état mais il l'endossa avec plaisir.

L'honneur n'était pas des moindres et cela le rassurait des sentiments de son amant, au moins ils étaient réciproques. De plus, il n'aurait plus à se tracasser pour son avenir. A la suite de cette déclaration, Tom envoya le petit brun se reposer, n'ayant toujours pas récupéré l'intégralité de sa magie, tandis que lui-même se rendait au ministère pour coordonner les opérations et elles étaient nombreuses.

Indra était rentré à la ferme, ils avaient gardé ce QG car Voldemort n'avait pas eu le temps d'en sécuriser un autre. Il avait réintégré leur chambre et s'était étalé sur le lit moelleux. Seahl s'était paresseusement glissé vers lui, pas encore très bien remis de son attaque : ses écailles ne brillaient plus autant qu'avant.

« -Voilà les deux estropiés, nous sommes bien beaux tous les deux, ricana le garçon.

-Je suis élégant en toutes occasions, répliqua le serpent.

Ils pouffèrent.

-Ton humain t'a renvoyé ? continua le reptile.

-Oui, je ne suis pas bon à grand-chose en ce moment.

-C'est un peu normal, après le passage de l'autre folle !

-Je sais ! Je suis heureux que Tom l'ait éliminée ! »

Ils discutèrent un petit moment avant qu'à force de bâillements, l'adolescent ne s'endorme. Seahl n'étant pas en reste, s'enroula sur le coussin juste à côté de sa tête. Ils passèrent la journée dans le lit à dormir ou somnoler, après tout ils pouvaient bien s'accorder un peu de repos. Quand Tom rentra, il était déjà tard dans la nuit, néanmoins il trouva son protégé en train de lire.

« -Tu ne dors pas ? questionna le mage.

-Si, ça ne se voit pas ?

L'aîné fronça les sourcils. Levant les yeux au plafond, l'orphelin répondit :

-J'ai dormi toute la journée alors je ne suis plus trop fatigué.

Le Lord eut un sourire malsain.

-Ca tombe bien, fit il sensuellement.

Une étincelle d'intérêt s'alluma dans les pupilles de l'étudiant, à cause de cette guerre il n'avait pas pu profiter de son amant pendant plusieurs jours.

-Et pourquoi donc ? interrogea t'il sournoisement.

-C'est mieux si je te montre, c'est un travail assez intensif, » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en s'avançant.

Indra s'empressa de faire descendre son serpent du lit. Ce dernier siffla de mécontentement pour la forme mais s'éclipsa rapidement, l'accouplement des humains n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Dès qu'ils furent à proximité, le petit brun se jeta sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Un échange passionné s'ensuivit. Ils y projetaient toutes leurs inquiétudes, leur impatience et leur désir. Les vêtements finirent au sol et, Tom surplombant son compagnon, ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, ondulant avec empressement l'un sur l'autre.

Pas de longs supplices cette fois ci, leurs quotas de patience étant largement dépassés et le jeune homme le fit savoir. Il remonta la tête du mage qui était descendue sur son ventre en tirant par les cheveux et il gronda :

« -Tu as intérêt à y aller tout de suite sinon c'est moi qui te prends ! »

Ce dont avait nullement envie celui-ci. Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Aussi s'attacha t'il à répondre à cette forte intéressante requête. Il humidifia abondamment ses doigts qu'il inséra efficacement dans l'intimité du garçon.

Après quelques mouvements qui le mirent au supplice, Jedusor les retira pour placer son sexe à l'entrée et s'enfoncer profondément. Indra se mordit les lèvres de douleur, ce n'était jamais très agréable lorsque ça rentrait. Le mage fit un effort pour ne pas continuer sa besogne sur le champ et il tenta de distraire le gosse en l'embrassant doucement, puis honora son cou, ses épaules.

Ce n'était pas un calvaire non plus, cette peau était si douce et exquise !

Puis l'orphelin lui donna le feu vert et il put se repaître à satiété de ce corps qu'il désirait tant. Le petit brun haletait, son aîné y mettait beaucoup de ferveur et il sentait avec ravissement son membre frotter contre ses parois internes. Soudain il se cambra davantage, un cri bref sortant de sa bouche. Le Lord avait légèrement changé d'angle et venait de toucher ce point magique. S'accrochant aux épaules fermes devant lui, il supplia :

« -Encore ! »

Tom eut un sourire en coin, il adorait voir son petit serpent ainsi soumis et quémandeur. Dans son immense bonté d'âme il ne pouvait laisser une telle supplique irréalisée, il se mit à donner de grands coups de reins qui firent hurler de plaisir l'adolescent. Puis le voyant frémir, gémir à n'en plus pouvoir respirer, il lui siffle impudiquement à l'oreille :

« -Caresses toi mon beau, je veux te voir jouir. »

Le regard dilaté du jeune homme croisa un instant le sien, mais se détourna assez vite, gêné. Néanmoins sa main migra vers son entrejambe et il commença à se masturber au même rythme effréné que les coups de butoir de son amant. Voldemort gronda en le voyant ainsi faire, tant de luxure dans un seul être !

Il continua sans relâche jusqu'à ce que le garçon cède et éjacule violement dans sa propre main. Jedusor gémit sous la délicieuse pression mais poursuivit encore un peu, atteignant finalement lui aussi l'orgasme. Il s'affaissa sur le petit brun sans se retirer pour autant. Les jambes d'Indra nouées dans son dos l'en auraient de toute façon empêché.

Celui-ci ne voulait pas quitter cette étreinte protectrice. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet homme qui lui avait tout offert : un foyer, une famille, un avenir, l'amour. Rien n'avait été dit mais il le ressentait au fond de son être, un lien puissant les unissait et il était le dernier à vouloir le supprimer.

Et même si Tom avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie (surtout dans la sienne), il avait fait le nécessaire pour se rattraper. Si son aîné avait été la cause de nombre de ses malheurs, il avait aussi été celle de son bonheur, du roman qu'était devenu sa vie.

Après tout ce n'était pas en ayant été un enfant choyé qui aurait naïvement cru en la bonté de l'homme, qu'il aurait pu devenir le Prince des Ténèbres ! Peut être qu'il fallait souffrir pour recevoir de la joie en contrepartie. Une sorte d'échange équivalent. Aujourd'hui il se surprit à ne plus haïr les jours de sa jeunesse si cela signifiait ressentir cette bulle de chaleur au creux du ventre.

Il pressa un peu plus Voldemort contre lui comme s'il ne voulait faire plus qu'un.

« -Dis moi, murmura t'il, dis moi que tu me garderas toujours dans tes bras.

Malgré tout cette phrase était remplie d'incertitude. Indra espérait vraiment que son instinct ne le trompait pas, qu'il avait raison de croire à un avenir possible entre eux. La peur de se retrouver seul était si forte !

-Tu es mon Prince maintenant, répondit Tom, si tu pensais pouvoir être dans d'autres bras, il fallait y penser avant. »

Un sourire bêtement heureux étira les lèvres du garçon et il se sentit enfin complètement à l'aise, en phase avec lui-même, bien dans sa peau. Le mage lui aussi se sentait bien, comme entier, comme s'il sortait d'un long tunnel noir et respirait enfin un air pur.

**o0o0o0o**

Drago transplana au repère des tigres garous, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Samaël et il lui manquait. Dès qu'il atterrit, une petite boule de poil orange lui sauta dessus et il tomba en arrière en riant. Petit par rapport à ses aînés mais loin d'être de la taille d'un chaton.

Licia était la plus jeune de la bande avec ses quinze ans et son jeu favori était de taquiner le futur compagnon de son alpha. Elle était la seule adolescente et elle aimait à le considérer comme son grand frère.

« - Lâche moi Lili, râla faussement le blond.

Elle se contenta de ricaner.

-Le petit garçon se fait battre par une fille, chantonna t'elle.

L'héritier Malefoy prit un air dangereux et murmura quelque chose. Aussitôt la tigresse se retrouva en l'air à battre des bras et des jambes dans le vide.

-Désolé, je dois aller voir quelqu'un, » dit Drago en s'éloignant, abandonnant la jeune femme qui s'égosillait vainement. Devant les portes de la maison, il ôta le sort et Licia retomba lourdement sur le sol en pestant.

Samaël sentit la présence de son compagnon dès que celui-ci franchit l'entrée. Il laissa en plan tout son travail pour le rejoindre. L'étudiant n'eut même pas le temps de dire le moindre mot, il se retrouva directement dans l'étreinte étouffante mais oh combien agréable du garou.

Ce dernier respira à pleins poumons son odeur, par Sekhmet qu'il avait hâte de le faire véritablement sien, cette inquiétude qui le rongeait lorsqu'ils étaient séparés devenait insoutenable. Mais l'heure n'était pas à son propre confort.

« -Comment vas-tu ? Et ton père ? demanda t'il.

Drago posa sa tête contre son torse.

-Il va s'en sortir mais… les médicomages on dit qu'il demeurerait sûrement aveugle. »

Le châtain resserra son étreinte, en effet c'était un coup dur pour la famille. Néanmoins le principal était qu'il soit vivant. Il le lui répéta et le garçon hocha la tête bien qu'il savait au fond que Lucius ne serait plus jamais le même. Son équilibre familial s'effritait, son environnement se métamorphosait complètement, tout changeait autour de lui et il se sentait perdu. Il avait besoin d'un repère solide.

« -Samaël, murmura t'il, je suis prêt.

Le tigre garou se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son compagnon s'offrait il enfin à lui ?

-Qu…Quoi ? fit il d'une voix sourde.

-Fais de moi l'un des tiens, répéta le blond d'un ton ou transperçait l'inquiétude.

Stress d'être transformé en animal, de perdre la pureté de son sang. Peur que finalement, l'homme ait changé d'avis vu que celui-ci ne parlait toujours pas.

-Tu le veux vraiment Dray ? Il n'y aura pas de retour possible. »

Soulagé, l'adolescent acquiesça avec assurance. Le tigre sourit de toutes ses dents et souleva son futur compagnon pour l'embrasser avec effusion. Puis impatiemment il l'emporta dans sa chambre. Le posant délicatement sur le lit, il entreprit avec une infinie tendresse de lui enlever tout ce qu'il avait sur le torse.

Dans un premier temps il ne fit que le détendre ne le cajolant, capturant avec possessivité sa bouche. Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, il dériva vers sa gorge. Il sortit ses longues canines et les plongea profondément à la base de ce cou laiteux.

Drago cria.

Cria.

Cria encore.

C'était affreusement douloureux. Il tenta de s'extraire à la morsure mais Samaël l'emprisonnait véritablement de tout son être. Il accentua la pression, libérant ainsi la toxine des garous.

Le blond n'en supporta pas davantage et s'évanouit. Amoureusement, le tigre lui caressa les cheveux, enfin il avait son compagnon mais ce dernier n'était pas au bout de ses peines : il devait encore passer sa première transformation…

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Non, non ce n'est pas encore la fin de l'histoire, c'est pour le prochain!

Tant mieux pour ton stage surtout que ce n'est pas facile de trouver un sujet de mémoire! Moi c'est la galère vivement la fin de l'année! Sinon c'est bien toi qui changé de numéro? Gros bisous!

Egwene: Oui hélas c'est bientôt la fin plus qu'un chapitre maintenant! Le nouveau régime... En fait c'est surtout que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temp à cause de me cours. J'essaie de faire au plus vite! En tout cas voilà la suite! Merci de ta review, bisous!

* * *

_Une petite review, bitte???_


	33. In the wind

Couple HP/LV

Rating : M

Note : Yaoï, homophobes s'abstenir.

Note2: Merci à ma bêta Ceres pour son aide!!!

Note3: C'est la fin de cette fic, maintenant il reste à savoir si vous souhaitez que j'en écrive une autre ou pas...

* * *

**Chapitre 33: In the Wind**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la prise de pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On était à présent à la mi-décembre, ce serait bientôt noël, le premier sous ce nouveau régime. Les premières neiges avaient fait leur apparition, couvrant le paysage d'une fine pellicule blanche. Une couverture qui donnait une impression de calme et de sérénité, ce qui pourtant était loin d'être le cas.

Voldemort et les siens s'étaient établis à Buckingham Palace après l'annonce de l'existence de la magie. Tom avait encore une fois relativement bien joué en bloquant tous les centres de commandement moldus.

Cependant après le choc, la population n'avait pas réagi favorablement ; du coup de nombreuses révoltes avaient éclaté et le pays était en proie à quantité de petites guerres. Mais parallèlement cette situation avait rapproché le peuple sorcier qui s'unissait sous la bannière du Lord noir contre ces arrogants moldus qui se croyaient supérieurs à eux.

Erreur de calcul ou fin stratège ?

Toujours est il que le Seigneur des Ténèbres régnait dorénavant quasiment en maître sur l'Angleterre, tout en faisant face à ces insurrections. D'ailleurs la gestion du royaume l'accaparait de plus en plus et Indra, qui n'aimait guère s'occuper de la paperasse, et s'il ne se trouvait pas sur un champ de bataille, errait un peu seul dans leur nouvelle demeure.

Aussi se réjouissait il de passer du temps avec Rémus qui était venu lui rendre visite. Même s'il aurait préféré une autre compagnie, ça lui en faisait au moins une. Soit dit en passant cela arrangeait ce dernier qui était toujours en froid avec Fenrir et dont l'éloignement lui faisait le plus grand bien. L'alpha lui avait expliqué les mœurs de la meute et ça l'avait choqué.

Comment les autres pouvaient ils se soumettre ainsi ? S'offrir à une personne pour qui ils n'avaient pas forcément d'attirance ? Et ceux qui avaient déjà un compagnon alors ? Il préféra ne pas se pencher dessus pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas avoir les nerfs en pelotes pour voir Harry.

Il passa rapidement la sécurité et monta à la rencontre du garçon. Celui-ci l'accueillit cordialement et ils s'installèrent dans un petit salon, un elfe de maison leur apportant une collation. Ils discutèrent d'abord de banalités puis au fur et à mesure les questions personnelles furent posées.

« -Je…j'ai cru comprendre que tu as passé ton enfance dans un orphelinat ? interrogea Rémus avec hésitation.

Aussitôt Indra se mit sur la défensive, néanmoins il opina.

-Et il n'y avait rien d'amusant si vous voulez tout savoir, rajouta t'il d'un ton brusque.

-Je sais que ça ne changera rien mais : je suis désolé. J'aurais tant voulu t'épargner cette épreuve. »

Le petit brun fit un geste négligeant de la main comme pour chasser cette idée. La pitié ne servait plus à rien aujourd'hui, c'était avant qu'il fallait agir. A présent tout geste était inutile, il s'était vengé point final. Bien que…

Enfin, il avait tiré un trait sur tout ça, surtout avec cette promesse de bonheur qui l'attendait. Vivre au présent et non dans le passé était son nouvel adage.

« -Assez parlé de moi, dit il, racontez moi votre vie.

-Oh elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, je suis un vieux loup qui…

La porte du petit salon s'ouvrant à la volée interrompit soudainement le lycan.

-Où est mon cher Indra ?! J'ai envie d'une ballade dans le parc avec mon filleul ! » scanda alors Sirius Black avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire qui s'accentua à la vue de l'objet de ses recherches, puis qui se figea lorsqu'il aperçut le second occupant de la pièce. Rémus lui devint blême. Alors sa vue ne lui avait pas joué des tours, l'autre fois c'était bien son ancien camarade qu'il avait entrevu.

Chacun murmura le prénom de l'autre avec crainte et vénération à la fois. Peur de ce que l'autre pouvait représenter malgré leur ancienne amitié, joie de se retrouver quand même. Puis leurs deux regards convergèrent vers Indra, quémandant silencieusement des explications. Mais celui-ci ne fit que demander :

« -Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui, souffla Sirius.

Il rajouta d'un ton amer :

-Du moins je croyais le connaître. Mais dans le fond c'est plutôt ironique, il s'est détourné de moi croyant que j'étais dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres et aujourd'hui il en fait lui-même parti !

-Ce n'est…

-Ne me fais pas croire que le Lord te laisse prendre librement le thé avec son Prince si tu n'es pas de son côté !

-Non je…

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi hypocrite Rémus, le coupa de nouveau le brun.

Comme on l'ignorait superbement, le Prince des Ténèbres s'énerva :

-Est-ce que l'un de vous deux pourrait m'expliquer de quoi il retourne ?

-Nous étions les meilleurs amis de ton père et à sa mort on m'a incriminé comme je te l'ai raconté. Je n'ai pas eu un seul ami pour préjuger de mon innocence, pas même les plus proches…, résuma brièvement Patmol.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse mais…

L'adolescent se leva, l'interrompant. Cette histoire devait se régler entre eux et il ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

-Je vais vous laisser, essayez seulement de ne pas vous entretuer, » dit il en s'éclipsant.

Et voilà, son rendez vous s'était raccourci, qu'allait il faire maintenant ? Il déambula dans les couloirs espérant avoir une illumination. Puis il croisa l'un des hommes de Tom avec qui il était parti le matin. Une lueur d'espoir s'annonça. Il l'interpella :

« -Hey ! Voldemort est il rentré ?

-Oui mon Prince, il doit être dans son bureau. »

Indra inclina la tête en guise de remerciement et se rendit dans le dit bureau. Le maître de l'Angleterre était étendu sur son siège, les yeux fermés et la main sur le front, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu le garçon entrer. Discrètement le petit brun se glissa derrière lui et commença à lui masser les épaules. Jedusor n'eut qu'un léger sursaut avant de se laisser aller en soupirant d'aise.

« -Dure journée ? questionna le jeune homme.

Le mage noir marmonna une sorte de 'oui', ce qui fit pouffer son masseur.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour te détendre ? proposa l'orphelin de façon suggestive. »

Les paupières du plus vieux se soulevèrent, une étincelle de luxure brillant dans ses pupilles. D'un mouvement brusque il attira le gamin sur ses genoux, ce qui le fit glousser mais Tom le fit taire assez efficacement. Loin de s'en plaindre, Indra poursuivit le baiser avec enthousiasme, mordillant la lèvre inférieure de son amant et se laissant volontiers conquérir par sa langue insidieuse.

Sans rompre l'échange, il dégrafa le pantalon du Lord, juste assez pour pouvoir extraire l'objet de ses convoitises. Grognant de désir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit subir un sort similaire à celui de la tentation incarnée qui ondulait sur ses cuisses. N'ayant aucun intérêt à attendre plus longtemps, sinon celui de la torture, le petit brun s'empala lui-même sur la verge dressée de son impatient amant.

Il grimaça mais continua son mouvement. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude et puis c'était toujours si excitant de se faire prendre par Tom. Ce dernier agrippa les fesses du garçon et le souleva, libérant son sexe pour mieux replonger dans cet antre chaud. Oui il était définitivement détendu, le gamin était tellement bon ! Si serré, humide, ses gémissements auraient convertis un hétéro et l'enthousiasme qu'il y mettait…

D'autant plus que le voir le chevaucher ainsi, sans aucune pudeur, le corps arqué, la tête en arrière et les cris outrageux qui sortaient de cette bouche obscène… Hum…Merlin ! Sa main glissa dans le dos frêle et remonta jusqu'à la nuque qu'il enserra, ramenant le visage du petit brun vers lui.

« -Accélères Indra, ordonna t'il, plus fort… »

Les yeux étincelant de vices, le jeune homme obéit et prenant appuis sur les épaules du mage, il augmenta la cadence : se redressant et retombant sur la hampe turgescente, la prenant au fond de lui dans un rythme effréné. Sa prostate était malmenée à son plus grand plaisir et il gémissait, haletait, criait, mordait l'épaule de Voldemort face à cette déferlante insoutenable. Jedusor poussait lui aussi sur ses hanches pour accroître les sensations. A bout, il souffla :

« -Jouis mon beau, jouis… »

L'orphelin se déversa alors entre eux, poussant une longue plainte extatique. Sous la pression Tom céda également, laissant un orgasme dévastateur l'envahir.

**o0o**

Au bout d'un moment ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

« -Alors, qu'as-tu fais ? répéta le petit brun.

-J'ai dû calmer une mutinerie moldue à Swansea, ces cafards ne voulaient pas partager leurs logements avec des sorciers. Ce qui – soit dit en passant – ils ont toujours fait…

L'orphelin haussa un sourcil pour l'inciter à continuer.

-Les réfractaires ont été exécutés évidemment. On ne va pas s'embêter avec cette sous race. Ensuite j'ai dû subir les plaintes des ministres étrangers du fait de notre comming out. Ce ne sont que des gamins braillards, s'ils veulent que je gouverne leur pays à leur place il n'y a pas de problèmes !

Indra grogna.

-Si il y en a un, je te vois déjà tellement peu souvent, si tu te mêles du monde entier quand t'aurais je pour moi ?

-Il faudra t'y habituer petit serpent, c'est ça le pouvoir ! Et il serait peut être temps que tu t'y investisses davantage.

Faisant fi de la moue de son amant, il l'emmena devant la fenêtre, le tenant par la taille.

-Vois. Tout ceci nous appartiens et bien plus encore ! Il faut le gérer sinon nous finirons par contrôler des ruines.

-Je sais mais je voudrais m'amuser aussi.

-L'école se termine à la fin de la semaine, tu pourras retrouver tes amis. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Lui-même n'avait plus besoin d'y aller, Voldemort étant son professeur. Mais ce dernier avait maintenu l'école, ainsi que la plupart des institutions. Il avait peut être révolutionné le pays mais étudier était toujours nécessaire.

Finalement, pour satisfaire son amant, le Lord avait tout de même consenti à passer le reste de la journée avec lui. Pas de scène de sexe torride, mais une petite journée tranquille, tous les deux, comme ils en avaient rarement la possibilité.

Ils avaient fait une balade dans St James Park. Puis dans un petit salon qu'Indra avait entièrement refait avec des couleurs chaudes, des coussins et un tapis moelleux, ils s'étaient reposés, l'adolescent bien calé dans les bras du mage noir.

**o0o0o0o**

Noël s'était approché et pour la première fois de sa vie le garçon avait pu considérer ce jour comme une véritable jour de fête. Entouré de sa nouvelle famille, (sans liens de sang certes, mais qu'elle est l'exacte définition de la famille ? Un simple rhésus ou être choyé par des gens qui vous aiment ?) il avait enfin pu savourer cette célébration et être heureux.

Séverus, son presque père, lui avait réalisé une potion très difficile pour corriger la vue. Sirius lui avait offert une bague, héritage des Blacks ; Rémus une malle à sept serrures. Ses amis s'étaient réunis pour constituer un album photo d'eux, d'Indra et de tous ses proches, lui donnant ainsi un véritable passé.

Mais ce qui le marque le plus fut le présent de Tom. Outre le territoire de l'Ulster qui était dorénavant sous ses ordres (et l'Irlande tout entière s'il parvenait à la conquérir), il avait eu droit, dans cinq beaux cartons aux têtes de Cyril et ses acolytes, ses agresseurs du Chêne Vert. Enfin sa vengeance était complète.

Il s'était sentit bizarre à ce moment là, étrangement abouti et Voldemort n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour voir la reconnaissance dans ses yeux.

**o0o0o0o**

Les jours, les mois puis les années passèrent, modelant une nouvelle existence. Séverus avait bel et bien tenu son rôle de père, parfois même de mère envers le petit brun. Le contrôlant lorsqu'il devenait trop sauvage, le conseillant, le consolant… Il devint un repère solide dans la vie du garçon ; demeurant à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.

Il ne se maria pas, son seul amour étant mort bien des décennies auparavant et dont il ne s'était jamais pardonné. Surtout qu'il avait à s'occuper de deux grands enfants turbulents qui lui prenaient la plupart de son temps. Et à la vérité, cela lui convenait parfaitement.

**o0o**

Sirius aussi était resté à proximité mais à la différence, il s'était installé avec Shiwen. Au fil des mois, son amitié avec la mangemorte ne s'était que renforcée et son attitude de séducteur dans l'âme avait poussé cette relation un peu plus loin. Ils eurent deux petites filles dont Indra et Rémus furent les parrains.

En effet les deux derniers maraudeurs s'étaient réconciliés et la marauderie renaquit de ses cendres, non sans inclure les trois nouveaux membres ce qui promettait mille et une péripéties.

**o0o**

Le lycanthrope avait fini par accepter de vivre pleinement auprès des siens. Bien que de nombreuses discussions et disputes avec Fenrir furent nécessaires, ils parvinrent à un consensus : l'ancien professeur acceptait l'idée d'avoir des rapports avec son alpha si celui-ci se contentait d'un partenaire exclusif. Ce dernier n'avait pu refuser, tout d'abord parce que son désir était trop intense, ensuite parce qu'en fin de compte l'homme lui suffisait amplement.

Il aurait pourtant cru que son instinct de loup garou ne se satisferait pas d'un seul compagnon mais il s'avéra que si ! La meute s'était établit dans une somptueuse forêt près de Mossley, mais Lupin les abandonnait souvent pour retrouver Indra et sa nièce.

**o0o**

Lucius s'en était sortit mais sa cécité était permanente. Narcissa l'avait ramené dans leur manoir et ils avaient du apprendre à vivre avec ce handicap. Les débuts avaient été difficiles, le pauvre homme se cognant de partout mais avec la patience de sa femme et l'aide des elfes de maison, il avait fini par s'y habituer. Malgré tout, son attitude n'avait pas changé, il ne s'était pas laissé abattre.

Comme il le disait : '_Un Malefoy peut perdre la vue mais ne perd rien de sa prestance_ !'. Quant à son fils – même s'il le regrettait quelque peu – il était allé vivre chez son garou, devenant l'un d'eux.

**o0o**

Drago s'était complètement épanoui. Le commencement fut dur, principalement sa première transformation. Lors de la pleine lune, la meute s'était rendue dans la clairière qui bordait leur habitation et pendant que les autres se transformaient aisément sous ses yeux, lui avait dû subir une lente et douloureuse métamorphose.

Avec une horrible perception, il avait sentit ses organes se réorganiser, s'agrandir ou rapetisser. Sa fourrure était apparue comme des aiguilles, trouant sa peau. Il avait hurlé, longtemps, ne s'arrêtant que pour cracher du sang. Samaël, sous sa forme animale, s'était tenu à ses côtés tout du long, sans pourtant pouvoir agir et Merlin comme Drago lui en avait voulu à ce moment là !

Mais il était devenu un tigre et une grande euphorie avait remplacé sa rancœur. Ces nouvelles sensations étaient si grisantes ! Il avait joué avec son alpha et ses nouveaux frères, du moins dans la mesure que lui laissait sa santé. La suite ne fut que bonheur.

**o0o0o0o**

Le monde avait continué de tourner cependant. Le monde avait mûri. Le monde avait vieilli. Les guerres intestines du Royaume Uni avaient cessé, le Seigneur et le Prince des Ténèbres avaient pu gouverner un pays enfin en toute tranquillité ; la communauté sorcière ayant réussi à se faire accepter.

Leurs années de règnes furent longues pour voir ce rêve aboutir. Très longues. Un par un, leurs amis, leurs connaissances disparurent, laissant les deux amants seuls. Mais jamais leur amour ne fut brisé. Jamais ils ne se lassèrent l'un de l'autre et ils continuèrent à diriger en harmonie avec cette éternelle envie.

Hélas le temps fini toujours par nous rattraper et les possibilités de l'Homme ne sont pas infinies. La pierre philosophale se tarie. Tom et Indra moururent, ensembles, une chaude journée de juillet, ne laissant évidemment aucune descendance.

Petit à petit on les oublia, même si leur œuvre resterait à jamais gravée dans les esprits de chacun. La démocratie reprit ses droits et l'ancien ordre fut plus ou moins rétabli.

Mais l'histoire à la manie de se répéter.

De nombreuses décennies plus tard, un petit garçon brun atterrit dans un orphelinat sordide…

Et si tout recommençait ?

* * *

Reviews anonymes :

Fée Clo : Mdr je veux bien ne pas arrêter d'écrire mais tu comprendras que quand on fait des efforts qui ne sont pas récompensés, ça n'aide pas à s'en convaincre. Sinon effectivement c'est la fin, quant à savoir s'il y aura autre chose… Bref merci d'être toujours là ! Bisous !

PS : Quoi de neuf ? J'ai pas beaucoup de nouvelles !

Cciloo : Comme vous pouvez le constater je n'ai pas abandonné, néanmoins c'est la fin ! En tout cas je suis ravie que vous ayez aimé ma fic. Pas de menaces de mort alors, mais merci d'avoir prit la peine de mettre une review. Bisous !

Egwene : Dire que tu aimes c'est déjà pas mal je trouve ! Enfin moi ça me va très bien ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira également ! Merci, bisous !

Kahorie : Euh je précise Drago ne se transforme pas en loup garou mais en tigre garou ! Mais hélas oui c'est le dernier chapitre, il faut bien une fin ! Merci de ta review, bisous !

Mizuki : Désolée je vous ais fait un peu attendre mais en plein partiels c'est assez difficile ! En tout cas je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Merci, kiss.

* * *

Blumeshullman : Réponse à l'OS _l'Encre de tes yeux_ : Je dois t'avouer que pour écrire cette lettre d'amour j'en ai bavé parce que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé non plus ! lol ! Je suis contente que tu te sois faite avoir par la 'faute d'orthographe' parce que c'était le but et je me demandais combien tomberait dans le panneau ! Et je dois dire que je suis ravie qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui ne soit pas déçu par la fin puisque d'habitude tout le monde espère une fin heureuse, mais je préfère les fins tristes personnellement ! Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review (c'est d'autant plus agréable tkt !), bisous !

* * *

_Une petite review bitte???_


	34. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Dame de pique : Tu as carrément mangé devant l'ordinateur ! Wow ! Et en plus avec tous tes compliments, je ne sais plus où me mettre ! lol ! En tout cas j'ai essayé de respecter le caractère de chacun au maximum, ce qui n'est pas facile étant donné que je ne les ais pas inventé ! Mais c'était vraiment le caractère que je voulais leur donner, un Harry par aussi mièvre et idiot que d'habitude ! Pour la fin, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, j'aurais pu y passer un peu moins vite, mais j'avoue que je n'avais plus trop la motivation de continuer. En tout cas merci de cette sympathique review, bisous !

Roxane : Non cette fin n'attend pas de suite, effectivement il y a un peu de suspense mais qui est purement interrogatif ! Contente que tu ais aimé ! Merci à toi, bisous !

Mizuki : Oui il faut bien une fin sinon ce serait lassant à la longue ! Mais le principal c'est que tu ais aimé ! Merci de m'avoir lu ! Bisous !

Fée Clo : J'avoue j'aime aussi beaucoup ma petite fin, pour une fois ce n'est pas entièrement mièvre, il y a un peu d'ombre ! Ecoute, je ne promets rien pour une autre histoire mais je vais essayer, au moins je saurais que tu es là, toi ! Toujours avec ta copine donc, c'est bien ! Bonne chance pour ta soutenant, moi je commence un stage en janvier après mes partiels ! Je déprime déjà pour le mémoire ! ^_^ Sinon le papa noël a été gentil avec toi ? Gros bisous !

* * *

Merci à tous pour avoir lu mon histoire! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes! A une prochaine fois peut être! Bisous!


End file.
